Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines
by MasterAssassin2012
Summary: I knew that it wasn't over, that my work had only just begun. When I discovered that I had a younger sister living in California. How was I to explain to a girl that I had never met, that I was in fact, her blood related sibling? But more importantly, how was I supposed to protect her from my life? How was I supposed to protect her from my enemies? And 21-12-12 was nearing...
1. Just Like Old Times

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is going to be the only Author's Note that I write before a chapter. This is revised in past tense with more descriptions, and better fight scenes, and more character depth and interactions. I will be posting a "DATE" and "LOCATION" every time that the month changes. **_

_**That is all, now, enjoy the revised edition of Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Just Like Old Times**

**DATE: SEPTEMBER 2012**

**LOCATION: CALIFORNIA**

I'd trained all my life to be a killer. I've assassinated high-ranking politicians, CEO's of big corporations. I've faced capture and escaped each time! Hell, I even killed a fellow Assassin-turned-Templar. But no amount of that training could've prepared me for my new mission: High School. Yeah, I graduated in May of 2012 (with high honors surprisingly enough). The only reason why I was at a high school again, was to find a girl by the name of Sarah Kolz, a young girl that not only had unknown ties to the Assassins; she was also my blood-related sister.

I removed the aviator shades that Number Four, a really skilled Master Assassin (and one that was still missing), had left one day while I was attending my first summer at Training Camp, and rubbed my eyes, wishing that they weren't gold. I used my Eagle Vision _a lot_ after the Arizona incident and I guess after using it so much, it evolved into something more. I hated it. I looked like a freaking vampire! A few girls from the school that I was to attend even asked me if I was a vampire!

I was only attending high school again in hopes of finding Sarah, explaining to her what I was, who I was, and how I was her sister to begin with. I also learned that my mother passed away after giving birth to Sarah—which made sense as to why I didn't remember my mom that well. I was only one year old!

A few girls looked at me with threatening glares and I only returned them with a dead gaze as I replaced my "borrowed" shades back on my eyes. If they thought that I was trying to find a boyfriend, then they were sadly mistaken. I had a boyfriend, Joel Summers, the only guy in my life that could get away with kissing me on the first date—if you call jumping out of a burning prison a first date…

The sun was blinding and I wasn't doing a very good job at blending in with the crowd here. Normally I was really good about that stuff, but I wasn't in New York anymore. I was in California; where everyone was either in a bikini or swim trunks. I blinked once, reaching for my minds eye—my Eagle Sense—and when I blinked a second time, the world was in a bluish-white color (with a black tint because of the shades). Most of the students had no color to them, indicating that they were just regular kids. There were some teachers in blue and in white—indicating to me that they were Assassins that held information; a dozen or so kids were red—telling me that they were Templars, therefore, not innocents. Looking around a little harder, I spotted a young girl in gold. My target.

Blinking, my Eagle Sense vanished and the world warped back into the regulars colors. I threw the light grey hood up over my eyes. I had opted for a sleeveless version of my grey hooded jacket (minus the beaked tip) so that I wouldn't be dying of heatstroke. Casey also took great pride in cutting my hair so that it brushed just past my shoulders (I had to admit, it was easier to manage). My left ring finger was covered with make-up to hide the tattoo.

The first bell rang and kids were shuffling into the building, rubbing their eyes. I watched as Sarah walked in, her movement was that of someone insecure and shy, like a dog with its tails between its legs.

"_Have you found her?"_ Derek asked.

I brought my hand up to my left ear. "Yeah, she's within my line of sight," I confirmed in a low voice.

"_Erik had to hack a few computers, but we managed to give you the same exact schedule as Sarah,"_ Derek stated. That was the important part. I needed to have the _exact _same schedule as Sarah in order for this mission to be successful.

"Excellent," I murmured as a tall lanky boy shoved me aside.

"_We have several Assassins there posing as teachers—I assume you located them?"_ Derek questioned smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course!"

"_Report to them with any new findings of Templar activity within the school. Plus, you are going in blind. Remember your alias."_

"I'm Haley Stoltz, I moved recently from New York City…" I grumbled. It wasn't a total lie. But I didn't grow up in New York City. I grew up in rural New York State.

"_Emma, I'm just as nervous as you are. But you have to remain composed…" _Derek cautioned.

I huffed as I reached my locker. "I'm aware and this isn't my first infiltration Der," I reminded him. Derek signed off and I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't happy about me using his nickname that I gave him when I was younger.

I grabbed my books and headed to first period English. I noted that there were a few teachers that seemed better off, nicer clothes, head held high, a few of them even had Templar pins on their clothes. I pressed the Bluetooth. "Templars have agents within the school," I repeated quietly to Derek.

"_Crap! Okay, blend in as best as you can, we can't afford to have them recognize you so easily. Please for the sake of all that is good in this world, _do not_ pick a fight with anyone," _Derek begged.

A Templar who was posing as a teacher glared at me and I lowered my hood and turned my Bluetooth off. "Sorry," I looked at the teacher, my tone barely passing as apologetic. They kept glaring at me so I removed my shades as well. I watched with confusion as their eyes widened.

Templar control was blatantly obvious here. I would have to see what classes the Templars taught and report to one of the higher masters here. I was more concerned about History and Philosophy, being the easiest classes to corrupt…

I walked into English—I was one of the first few in and the teacher nodded at me. I passed a few "popular" girls as they shot me death glares and I ignored them as I slid into a seat in the back. Leaning back, I closed my eyes.

I heard someone stumbling into the class and I opened my eyes to see Sarah blushing bright red as she looked at the floor. I frowned and leaned forward. The teacher just waved her to a seat that was to my right. I watched closely as the "popular" girls were hissing, "Loser" and "Freak" when Sarah passed by them.

_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent …_ I chanted the first tenet mentally to myself. My eyes lit up with the possibility. _The Creed never said, 'Stay your fists from an innocent'…_

Sarah slid into the seat next to me and buried herself in her book. _Wow, she actually pays attention in class…_

"Hey," I smiled as I looked at Sarah. She had the same colored hair as me—just a shade darker. Her eyes were a shade brighter than mine were—when they were still brown. "I'm Haley, what's your name?" the line came out so smoothly that I; myself had to take a moment to remember who I really was.

Sarah looked at me. She obviously wasn't used to being talked to. "Sarah," she murmured. You're the new girl right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I am. I was wondering, is California always this warm?"

Sarah seemed to loosen up. "Not really, it doesn't help that you are wearing that vest thing," Sarah pointed at my hooded vest.

I nodded and my gaze returned to the front of the class.

"Okay class, time to split up into partners and summarize the chapters that you read last night!" the teacher instructed.

I watched as Sarah just sighed, opened her notebook up and began writing the summary down in that. She didn't even bother looking for a partner.

"Um…" I bit my lip. "Mind if you be my partner?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward at the moment.

Sarah looked at me with shock. "Oh, sure. I mean, normally we have an odd number of students in this class so I never get a partner…" Sarah whispered.

I shrugged. "Thanks."

So Sarah and I spent the first ten minutes going over the summary of the book we were reading and when we were done, I couldn't help but notice that she and I shared some similar facial features. Soft chin, heart-shaped face… Shaking my head, I decided that I should question Sarah a bit.

"So," I started as I closed my notebook, "why do the nimrods up front hate you so much?" I gestured with my thumb to the "popular" girls that sat up front.

Sarah stifled a laugh. Obviously she wasn't used to hearing someone slander someone else like that. "I'm just the odd kid out here," she finally admitted.

I frowned and turned towards her. "Why?"

Sarah shrugged. "I'm not like everyone else here. I was adopted and that alone is enough to be labeled a 'freak' for the rest of my life," she then showed me her skin, "and I might as well be a friggin' vampire!"

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to hold back the laugh that had started in my stomach. "Well, if it helps, I was the odd one out back at my school," I grinned.

Sarah looked at me, up and down until her eyes were staring into mine. "Highly doubt it. Most girls would _kill_ to have your looks." I ran my hand through my hair as I laughed, "I mean, the eyes are obviously contacts or something right?" Sarah questioned.

I stopped laughing. "Y-Yeah. Contacts," I agreed.

Sarah nodded. "Thanks," she murmured.

"For what?" I asked.

Sarah grinned as she moved some of her hair away from her face. "For actually acknowledging me for a change. I'm normally the invisible one here. No one really talks to me…"

I grinned. "Here," I said as I wrote my cell number down. "Call whenever, I'm free most days."

Sarah nodded and stuffed the note in her pocket. The bell rang after another forty minutes. I was swapping my books out when someone bumped into me. "Hey watch it!" I snarled as I slammed my locker closed and spun the person that bumped into me around. The dark blonde hair was up in a messy bun and her cerulean blue eyes glinted with mischief and greeting. "Holy—! Casey!" I nearly shouted as I hugged my best friend.

Casey hugged me back just as tightly. "It's good to see you too. I would've come sooner, but Erik couldn't get first period to match up. But I have the same schedule as you and Sarah—speaking of Sarah, did you find her?" Casey laughed as she smoothed out her own clothes. Again, she _belonged _in California.

"Yeah," I smiled. "But she's not exactly one to fit in around here," I mentioned.

Casey shrugged. "Well, neither do you—ow!" she grumbled as I smacked her upside the head. "What was that for?!"

I shook my hand out lightly. "I fit in just fine thank you very much!" I growled. "It was also for smacking me upside the head last year at that track meet!"

Casey grinned as I felt two arms wrap around my waist and Joel kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry Casey, but Emma fits in just perfectly here," Joel smiled as he barely whispered my real name and Casey's name.

Casey rolled her eyes as I gave Joel a hug back. "All right lovebirds, we better get to class," Casey stated.

I looked at the other girls around us as Joel put an arm protectively around my waist. I smugly grinned as the girls narrowed their eyes at me. "He's taken," I hissed as they walked by. There was no mistaking the lust in their eyes.

Joel kissed the top of my head. "Someone's jealous," he grinned.

"Pfft, as if," I blushed.

Joel tilted my head up and kissed my lips gently. "I think it's cute," he smiled.

Casey respectfully looked away. Erik wasn't attending school here like the rest of us. Heather was homeschooling him until our little mission here was completed.

I pulled away from Joel. "Sorry to break it to you, but Casey and I need to get going. I'll see you when?" I asked Joel.

He frowned as he thought quickly. "I think gym, but if not, I'll see you girls at lunch."

I pecked a kiss on Joel's cheek and Casey _dragged _me away from my boyfriend. "Christ, you find your soul mate after a near death experience and all of a sudden you turn into a mush—."

I glared at Casey. "If you finish that sentence…I'm willing to break the Creed to hurt you," I snarled and Casey shut up.

We walked into second period and the teacher was neither an Assassin nor Templar so I was okay with that. Sarah was the last to stumble in and another "popular" conveniently "placed" her bag in Sarah's path. I deftly stood up (ignoring the glare from Casey), walked to the front, picked the bag up and slammed it on the "popular" girl's desk. Sarah slid past me and took her seat in the back, on my left, her eyes wide as she watched me.

"I suggest you keep your bag close by. Wouldn't want someone to _steal _or _trip_ over it," I growled, venom lacing my voice. "I mean, it's as fake as your nose right?"

The girl cringed but tried to hide it with a flip of her hair. The teacher wasn't paying attention and I returned to my seat. Sarah just looked down at her notes.

"Sei fuori di testa(are you insane)?!" Casey hissed as she leaned toward me.

I glared at her. "Quello era _niente_ in confronto a quello che volevo fare a lei (that was _nothing_ compared to what I wanted to do to her)," I whispered.

Casey shook her head at me and I turned my attention back to Sarah—who looked impressed that I knew Italian so fluently. "Uh Sarah," I smiled, "this is…Cassie. She's my…_adopted_ sister," I motioned my head towards Casey.

I turned and Casey only smiled as she waved at Sarah. "Sei così morto(you're so dead)_,_" she said through the smile.

I rolled my eyes at her and the lesson started. Well, transferring in the second week of the school year wasn't the smartest idea, but we had no choice.

Third period rolled around and as Casey and I were walking, Sarah jogged over to us. "Hey! You guys have gym too?" her voice was full of joy. At least she was able to trust us so readily. "That's so cool that we have two hours together—aside from first period…"

I slung my gym bag over my shoulder. "Yeah," I grinned.

Sarah was about to respond when she fell quiet and eyed the tall, slightly tanned, lean-yet-muscular eighteen year old boy with short chestnut brown hair and amber brown eyes as he approached us wearing a skin tight dark blue t-shirt, and deep gold basketball shorts that reminded me of my new eye color. "Oh my god, is he coming over here?!" Sarah hissed urgently as she gripped my left shoulder in a death grip. _Thank god that Piece of Eden healed that shoulder_, I thought gratefully.

Casey shot me a look that spelled trouble and I returned it with a mischievous smile. "Shouldn't he be?" I asked innocently as Joel was a few feet away.

Sarah just shook her head. "He's one of the hottest guys at our school!" Sarah was turning red and I was suddenly considering maiming her. "I mean, he _never_ talks to anyone aside from a few of his friends. He recently started turning down every single one of the girls advances!" Sarah continued.

I smiled at that and Joel walked up to us (Sarah gasped), placed his hands on my hips and his lips found mine. "He's also my boyfriend," I smiled as I pulled away from Joel and looked at Sarah's shocked face. Joel gave Casey a one-armed hug and shook Sarah's hand.

"I'm Joel obviously, and you're…Sarah right?" his voice was smooth and polite. "I've seen you around school a few times." Sarah could only manage to nod and Joel kissed my forehead. "I'll see you girls in the gym?" he asked.

"Of course," I nodded and Joel went back to the gym.

I smiled as Joel walked away. He was another reason why I was attending high school for a second time. Even though we both were almost nineteen, he was held back a year in junior high (Assassin missions aren't exactly the safest after all). "Y-You're dating him?!" Sarah blurted before she could stop herself.

"Mhm," I nodded. "He was visiting some friends in New York a while back and we bumped into each other. We started talking, got to know each other, found out that we liked a lot of the same stuff, and we just…well, started dating," I offered.

Here's the truth: Joel and I met last year while at a ceremony for my deceased parents, I stared at him and he stared at me and I felt as though he was the one that was going to be with me. Long story short: First Civilization magic or whatever it is, works.

Sarah and Casey were chatting together most of the time about California and fashion (thank god that Sarah was more fluent in _that _language) as we walked to the gym; I kept my eyes alert for any Templar trouble but found none.

I was pulling my school issued dark blue and gold shorts on when Casey elbowed me. "Sister alert, twelve o'clock," she smirked as she took her hair out of the messy bun and pulled it into a sleek ponytail.

"Stai zitto (shut up)!" I hissed.

"Si può fare di meglio(you can do better)_,_" she chuckled as she pulled a dark blue tank-top over her head. The schools colors were dark blue and gold. Kinda like that school with that runner last year… _I wonder if she graduated last year or this year…_

I flipped Casey the bird and Sarah stopped before she spoke again. I hastily grabbed my own tank-top and pulled it over my body.

Sarah blinked once before speaking. "Sorry to interrupt but we better get going. Mr. Jack isn't a patient man," she whispered, blushing.

I nodded and we walked out to see Mr. Jack talking with Joel. Sarah bumped into me and I noticed that she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath her tank-top. "Something wrong?" I asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm fine."

Joel wrapped his arm around my waist and Casey stood on my right. Sarah was next to Casey, and looking slightly scared. I looked at Joel who gave me a questioning gaze.

"I think she's nervous about gym…" I whispered into his ear. Joel gave a muffled laugh and I promptly smacked him on the chest. "If things work out between us, Sarah is gonna be your sister-in-law someday, so you better _behave_," I murmured.

Joel nodded and Mr. Jack blew his whistle. "All right, we are going outside to do the obstacle course!"

_Are you kidding me?! _Groaning, Joel guided the three of us to the obstacle course and my eyes went wide. It looked challenging—for those that weren't Assassins. "Just don't show off," Joel mumbled as he released me and joined the boys.

"I'll try not to," I eyed the obstacle from start to finish.

Mr. Jack had us line up and unfortunately, I went first. "Don't eat the dirt!" Joel grinned as Casey was using the side of the fence to support herself as she laughed and Sarah looked slightly confused at Joel's outburst. Glaring at Joel, I waited patiently as Mr. Jack eyed me for a moment.

"Ready…set…GO!" Mr. Jack blew his whistle and I easily ran through the obstacle course. Again, I had to force myself to lose my grip and when I finished, I had a respectable time of 5 minutes and 10 seconds. Joel was next and he actually made it a point to fall on his back once or twice. I stifled a laugh and when he reached the end where I was, he wrapped me in a hug—covering my front with dirt and some woodchips.

"Nice job, Slick," I grinned as Joel hugged me gently. I had given him that nickname after the Arizona incident, since he was so damn sneaky and charming when he wanted to be.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, Kitten," he grinned. He gave me that nickname because he told me that I looked just as innocent as a kitten, but I held the hidden savagery of a pissed off mountain lion.

Casey joined us a few minutes later and I watched with boredom as the other kids went through the course with less-than-satisfactory results. Sarah was up next and she was literally _shaking _as she looked at the course.

"Em, why don't you go and talk to her, help her relax…" Casey whispered my nickname as a few boys were sizing Casey up. _You guys _really_ don't want to attempt to ask her out…_

Nodding, I walked back to the beginning of the course and Sarah was paler than me! "Hey, you okay?" I asked as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah shook her head. "N-No, I'm not athletic and everyone _always _laughs at me!" she whimpered.

Sighing, I looked at her then the course. "Just relax. If you fall, you fall. Just brush yourself off and get back up and keep going," I offered her.

Sarah relaxed slightly and I made my way back to the other side. Joel was talking with Casey and they both smiled when I rejoined them. "Sorry that it took so long, she's like a hairless Chihuahua. Really timid—." I heard a _thud_ and a small cry. "Mr. Jack, can I check on Sarah?" I asked.

He nodded and I walked parallel to the course and found Sarah on the ground, her head in her hands. "Sarah?" I whispered as I sat next to her.

"I-I can't do it! I'm not strong enough!" she sobbed.

I rubbed her back. "I'll cover for you—."

"How?" she asked.

I grinned and balled her left hand into a fist. "Cradle your hand to your chest. Act like it's sprained."

Sarah nodded and I stood up. "She's hurt!" As I said those words, Casey and Joel came running. "Sto mentendo (I'm lying)," I hissed lowly. Both of them nodded and helped Sarah to her feet. "She needs to see the nurse," I told the teacher.

Mr. Jack waved us away and the four of us ran to the gym and changed back into our regular clothes. I was grabbing my books when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning, I saw Sarah giving me a small smile. "Thanks. I don't know how I could ever repay you," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just here to help."

"Qualunque cosa (whatever)," Casey growled.

Joel met us at the exit and we walked Sarah to the nurse as promised. Thankfully the nurse was an Assassin and gave Sarah a splint even though she didn't need it.

The rest of the day went by in an uninteresting blur and Casey I and were walking to our bikes (I finally got Casey to ride one and she loved it), when I heard someone calling our fake names. "Haley! Cassie!"

We both turned to see Sarah running at us. She almost tackled me to the ground but thankfully we caught her before she did. "What's up Sarah?" I asked as I removed my shades and placed them on top of my head.

She huffed. "I just wanted to say thanks for today. I think this is the first day in a long time that I actually enjoyed school," she smiled.

I giggled and I noticed Casey pressing her left ear. Heather was calling for us. "I'm glad," I nodded. "But Cassie and I have to get going. My aunt doesn't like it when we're late."

"Aunt?"

I froze and Casey nudged me. "Y-Yeah. My dad passed away a few months ago…" Well the time span was a lie, but my dad did pass away…

"Oh," Sarah frowned. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged and all three of us nearly jumped out of our skins as a car horn honked. We turned our attention to a silver Toyota and saw a woman with pale brown hair waving at Sarah. My gritted my teeth. "Who's she?" I growled.

"My adoptive mom," Sarah replied bitterly.

That brought me up short. "You hate her or something?" Casey asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, she's cool and all, but she's _seriously _overprotective. She's always saying that if I see someone in a white hooded jacket or something that I should come straight home or whatever…"

_She's always saying that if I see an Assassin…_ I translated in my head. "I'd _love _to meet her," I grinned as I glared at Sarah's adoptive mom. I put my hands behind my back and rubbed the make-up off of my ring finger and I turned Sarah around, flashing the tattoo at Sarah's adoptive mom. I saw the middle-aged woman's eyes widen then narrow. Sarah sprinted for the car and she waved as her adopted mother glared at me.

After the car pealed out of the parking lot, Casey and I mounted our bikes. "We have patrols tonight," she explained.

"Great, I need some stress relieving," I retorted as I shoved my helmet on. "Where are we patrolling?"

"Los Angeles, in the suburbs of it at least…"

I sighed. "Sarah's neck of the woods?"

Casey nodded and we activated our Bluetooth's. _"Joel is gonna meet up with us too. I think since our little escapade in Arizona, William wants scouts and medical Assassins teaming up in threes."_

I rolled my eyes as I turned down a random street that would take us to the condos. "It runs more of risk if you ask me… I mean, if we lost two Assassins, it wouldn't be such a big deal, but three? That's just stupid thinking…"

"_I know, but the Templars are recovering…" _Casey reminded me.

After the Arizona incident, the Templars had gone into hiding, licking their wounds like the dogs they are. But a few months later, they had begun to resurface, mostly in California for some reason…

"When we fight them in December, they will be gone…_for good."_

Casey laughed. _"Just like old times…"_


	2. Secrets and Codes

__**This is for Piezelle for being the FIRST reader to review! I hope you all enjoy it!**

_**A few months ago:**_

___"You aren't that friend of Emma's are you?"_

_I shrug._

_"She has lots of friends. I am just an acquaintance," I mutter._

_Okay I can lead four lives if I have to. Casey shakes her head._

_"I don't believe you," She insists._

_I shrug._

_"No one in my school knows how to take out Bertha except a few wrestlers and my best friend."_

_All the color in my face drains. I shouldn't have been so careless in that. Casey walks forward, watching my wrists and dagger with caution._

_"I'm not going to kill you…" I mutter, irritated. Even though revealing myself, my heritage is against the rules…it's not against the Creed and its three tenets._

_Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent._

_Hide in plain sight._

_Never compromise the Brotherhood._

_She jumps at my voice but keeps walking forward. Please, please, please stop. If she unhoods me, I am dead. She keeps walking forward. I can see it in her eyes that she has no idea who is under the hood. Before she can make another step forward I extend my blade on my right wrist and she stops._

_"If you wanted to know who I was…you could just ask…" I grumble._

_"Take the hood off…" She dares._

_I look around, my blade retracts and I look back at Casey. Eight years. Eight long years and it might end right now._

_"If I show you who I am under the hood…your life is in danger. I won't always be able to protect you," I say, stalling._

_"I can take care of myself…"_

_I shake my head._

_"My enemies are something different than this girl and your enemies at school," I say as I motion towards Bertha._

_"I can handle it. Just tell me who are you?" Casey almost shouts._

_I take a breath and turn off my Bluetooth. Slowly I bring my hands up to my hood and grip the sides of the hood. Please Casey…just stop this._

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_"I'm afraid for your safety. I have enemies you know…" I plea._

_"I've said it before…I can handle myself just fine," She growls._

_I sigh. I know as soon as take my hood off, I have to protect Casey. But I don't know if she will accept the truth._

_"Please?" She whines._

_I take a deep breath and I feel the fabric slip off my head and I hear Casey gasp. I look at her straight in the eyes and give a small smile. I feel relief that she knows…but I also feel fear. If William finds out…there is no telling what will happen to me or Casey._

_"Emma?" She asks, looking at me._

_"It's me," I say._

_Her jaw falls open and I have to shake my head._

_**Back in the present:**_

I remember the expression on Casey's face when I took down Bertha, when she took my hood off and looked at my face. I know what should come next, I've lived through this already and when it happened the first time, I was lying to my family about Casey knowing. Now I am staring at Sarah in the face, rain starting to fall. She scrambles against the wall, obviously she fell.

I take one step forward and she brings up her bag to her face. I force it down and look at her.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

Casey drags the bodies from view and I nod at her as I turn my attention back to Sarah. She looks at me then Casey with a confused expression. I take a step back and allow her to breathe a little bit. Casey walks up behind me, covering my right flank. Joel normally takes my left flank but he will meet up with me and Casey in a few hours.

"Are you okay?" I ask again, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sarah stands up, shaking from the cold and Casey whips out a used jacket from the pack she carries on her back. Casey is also a field/medic Assassin. I catch the jacket and give it to Sarah who takes it warily and wraps it around her body and I can see the relief that it brings her.

"I'm…fine," she whispers, shaken up.

I nod and look at my watch.

"Where do you live?" I ask

She points down the block and I whistle at Casey.

"Stiamo per accompagnarla a casa. Capire?" I hiss at Casey **(Translation: We are going to escort her home. Understand?)**

"Capito," Casey murmurs. **(Translation: Understood)**

I nod and I wrap my arm around her and Casey takes the other shoulder and we help her home. When we reach the house, I knock on the door and the woman from before answers. Her first reaction is shock, then anger when she realizes who we are and Sarah is with us.

"Sarah where have you been?" she asks.

"Out," Sarah answers.

Sarah walks through the door and when she is out of ear shot, her step-mother walks out and wraps a blanket around herself.

"What the hell do you think _you_ are doing here ruining her life?" she spits at me.

I glare at her.

"Last time I checked, it was my _job_ to protect any _innocent_ from being killed!" I whisper.

Casey stares at me and points to the sky. Joel will be waiting for us. I glare at the woman who crosses her arms over her chest.

"You better get out of here. She has a good life here," she grumbles.

I roll my eyes and Casey and I take off into the city. When we are a few blocks from the meeting point, Casey sighs.

"She is such a wonderful woman," she grumbles.

I snort a little at her remark.

"Well, what are you going to do? You can't pick your siblings adoptive parents."

Casey and I continue to run across the rooftops until we reach the church bell tower and we sit on the edge, waiting for Joel.

"So Emma, already a year since…well everything. How'd you do it?" Casey asks me.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"I've had time to grieve, to cry. To wish that I could take my father's place, that my mom was still here to tell me everything about my sister. But I have to learn on my own."

Casey rolls her eyes and I have to chuckle. We take our hoods off and look out over the city. Such beauty, but nothing like New York.

Soon we hear some shuffling and a figure with a white-hooded jacket with a design similar to my own, except the lines are more pronounced and black in color. When the figure walks over, however carefully, he takes his own hood down and smiles at me. My heart speeds up a little bit and I give Joel a small hug.

"Get a room you two," Casey grumbles.

"Shut up! As if dating Erik is any different! I swear you two never come up for air," I tease back.

Casey flips me the bird and I roll my eyes. Joel gives me a small kiss on the top of my hair and I blush a little bit.

"So, girls, did you run into anyone or anything?" he asks.

Casey looks at me.

"Just Sarah. She was about to be mugged."

Joel looks at me and I shrug.

"She didn't see us, well she saw two girls in white jackets with blades coming out of our wrists but not our faces," Casey finishes.

Joel nods and we look around.

"Seems quiet tonight," he whispers.

"I highly doubt it. Maybe we should pay a visit to Sarah tonight. I mean, I am her sister," I grumble.

Joel and Casey give me a remorseful look. I know, I know.

"I get it, we can't. Maybe soon though. We can't afford to wait around all year for her to finally get the facts straight."

Joel gives me a small hug and I have to smile at his attempts to calm me down.

"Race you ladies home? Loser has to clean the kitchen," he smirks.

I look at him.

"Hell no! I did it last time!" I shout as I take off on the roofs.

I can hear Casey is not far behind me and Joel is catching up. I leap over buildings with ease and I catch a glimpse of Casey using her hook blade with such expertise I have to wonder if that blade does help her climb better. I quickly erase the distracting thought and continue to focus on the race. I plant my feet on the concrete ledge of the building I am on and as I force myself over the roof, I reach my hand out to grab the metal pipe when I see a Templar Runner. I cuss and activate my Bluetooth.

"We got a Runner!" I whisper.

_"Follow! Casey and I will catch up!"_ Joel answers.

I scale the pipe quickly and follow the Runner over the roofs and into the ghetto part of the city. I catch up to them and I can see that they are starting to wear out. I take this as my chance and I leap. I tackle them to the ground and they try to get me off but I remain on top of them, pinning them to the ground.

"What are you planning? The American Branch of the Templars has been wiped out, there is no more influence here!" I growl.

"Our Master is readying to strike you Assassin dogs; he will lead us to the New World!"

I punch the Runner in the jaw.

"Speak sense Templar, or not at all!" I hiss.

They chuckle and I rip the Runner's hood from his head. Green eyes, messy brownish black hair, he has to be at least sixteen years old. Why so young?

"Master Vidic plans to strike at the very heart of the world. He will find the Vault, the place where _they_ labored, eons of information right under our feet."

I grab his collar of his shirt.

"You know nothing of the Templars schemes. You are a child."

"I know that my place is with the Templars, they plan to lead mankind into a New World," they chuckle.

Casey and Joel show up within a few minutes and take my flanks.

"What did the cat drag out this time?" Joel asks.

I stare into the kids eyes and they are dilated. He's been drugged.

"He's drugged. Search him for any letter or information," I instruct.

Casey does as told and finds a note with a wax seal on it. Seriously, going back in time is a smart move, but also stupid. Less security. Casey hands it to me and it's encoded with numbers. Crap. It's nothing that I can't handle. My father had me learn this type of code breaking, but it takes hours on end to figure it out entirely.

I look up from the numbers on the piece of parchment at the Runner.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Joel asks.

I think for a moment. Killing him would reveal our presence in California and make our jobs ten times more difficult.

"Knock him out, he's drugged so he won't feel any pain and his memory of this moment will be blurry," I answer.

Casey nods and holds the Runner still as I hear a _thud_ and a cuss as Joel shakes his hand.

"He's got a hard head," he grumbles.

I chuckle at him and we leave him for the Templars to find. Empty handed and bloodied.

We reach the condo at around ten in the evening and Heather hands us some dinner. Casey and Joel eat in the Dining Room and I walk to the Den/Office and sit behind a wooden desk with my meal to my right and the encoded letter from the Templar Runner in front of me. I take a bite of chicken and get up from the desk and search for a book that my dad wrote a few years ago. When I find it, I blow the dust off of it and open the book. I find the pages I am looking for and smile when I find the codes in the book match the codes on the paper. I quickly get back to work and by midnight, Casey walks in with an exasperated look.

"Emma, it's midnight, we need to get to sleep, we have school in the morning remember?" she grumbles.

I look up at her and nod.

"I just finished the decoding. It's an interesting read though."

Casey frowns and walks over.

"Can I read it?" she asks.

"Knock yourself out," I answer.

She takes the notebook I was writing in and reads it. When she is done, she gives me a look of disbelief.

"That's back when Ezio was around!"

I nod. This letter was supposed to reach Cesare before Ezio took him down.

_Padrone Cesare,_

_ Roma lies in disarray, the Assassins have taken it over for themselves and the people of Roma have seen through the fear, pain, and oppression that you have bestowed upon them. Their Mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze comes with great speed to end you and your War against Vienna. The citizens are being brought together under the Assassin banner Padrone. The Followers of Romulus lay in disarray and the people loyalty is to Ezio and his Assassins, as we speak, Ezio's Assassins are preparing to strike the Castello in hopes of ending the Borgia. But we do have one thing left that will ensure our victory. The Pope spoke to us on numerous occasions about a secret weapon housed inside his private quarters. However, none have been able to enter the room, not since his untimely death._

_ I write with haste, the weapon will be moved to the American Order as quickly as possible. The Assassins must not get their hands on it._

_ With much honor, General Ricci da Roma._

"We must find that weapon…what do you think it is?" Casey asks.

"Couldn't be the Apple of Eden. Or a Piece of Eden. I would have seen it when I had the necklace," I mutter.

Casey shrugs and I leave the Den/Office. I reach my room and I change out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I drag the covers over my head and instantly fall asleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be easier. And hopefully Sarah doesn't put two and two together.

**So I thought I would add the flashback thing in this chapter. I hope I get reviews! **


	3. The Strange Gets Stranger

_**Thank you EvaAuditore for the kind review! I hope you enjoy the chapter and the rest of my readers do as well!**_

**Sarah's POV:**

I'm walking to my room, thinking about what just happened back in the alley when I bump into Scott, my little brother.

"Ow, Sarah, watch where you're going," he grumbles.

I roll my eyes and I rub the top of his head.

"Keep it up little man and I might convince mom and dad to send you to Military School," I smirk.

Scott freezes and looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't, I promise to behave!" he pleads.

"Then go to bed," I mutter.

"Okay…"

I kiss his forehead and walk to my room. I open my door and sit on my bed, thinking about those two girls. How'd they kill those thugs so easily? It's like they jumped…landed…and boom, dead thugs. Another thing that keeps gnawing at me, it feels as though I know those two or at least the one with the brownish red hair. I also remember them speaking Italian. Are they Italian? They spoke with American accent. I look at the clock on my bedside table and I see that it's ten o'clock in the evening. My mom will be gone, dad is on his way home and I sigh and go to bed.

I wake up to my alarm going off and I quickly shower and dress, wake Scott up, dress and feed him, and grab a protein bar as I head out the door and to school. School. My own personal form of hell. No one likes me; I'm an outcast, but for some reason, the girl, Haley. She seems genuinely nice and caring. Maybe she will help me fit in better. As I drive to school, I pass two motorcyclists on sleek black bikes with matching black helmets. They seem distracted, as if they are talking to each other. I quickly pass them and soon, much too soon, I pull into the Parking Lot. I get out of my car and look around to see Haley and her friend talking by the flagpole. Strange, Haley has a band-aid over her ring finger. Did she hurt herself?

I'm walking over to the bench where I normally sit when I sneak a peek at Haley and I see her remove her band-aid. A _tattoo_? She's bad news if she's got a tattoo. And I have every class with her! Almost as if she sensed someone was looking at her, Haley quickly puts the band-aid on and looks around, her gold eyes almost, _glowing_. What the heck?

She stares at me for a moment and makes her way over with her friend. I sit down and pretend that I am studying but when Haley and her friend reach me, I close my book and stand up to greet them.

"Hey!" Haley says.

I smile and look at her friend who seems to be rubbing her left wrist a little bit. Haley seems to notice my gaze and looks at her friend.

"You have a mosquito bite?" Haley asks.

Her friend rolls her eyes and glares at Haley. I feel slightly uncomfortable but my fear deepens when I see Tracey walk over. She's the one that tripped me in class yesterday. Haley seems to notice my gaze and turns her eyes to Tracey. She snorts and looks at me.

"Don't worry about her, back in New York, I've had my fair share of rich brats," Haley whispers.

I nod and all three of us walk into the school and Haley and her friend take their seats in the back and I sit in front of Haley. The teacher walks in and looks at Haley then her friend. The lesson starts and I start to pay attention. That is until I hear Haley and her friend start talking in Italian. I don't pay attention, being that I can barely understand Italian. But the way that they are talking, it sounds important. I pick out a few words but none that make me look at them.

Soon the bell rings and the next three hours are so boring that they aren't worth mentioning. Fifth hour comes and I am sitting outside alone, eating my lunch when I see Haley and her friend walk over and stand over me.

"Can we join you?" they ask

I look around to make sure they are talking to me.

"Yes, we are talking to you," Haley says.

I stare at her but nod and they sit down gracefully. I have to question whether or not that they are vampires. I push my sleeves up and I see Haley's gaze lock on the bruise from last night's attack.

"How'd you get those?" she asks.

I put my sleeve down and look at her. Her eyes seem to be in a different place, a different time. Her friend doesn't do anything and continues to eat her apple.

"I-I fell," I answer.

She nods and after a few minutes of eating in silence, Mr. Tockton, the Health Teacher walks over and smiles at me. Haley looks at him and blinks, her eyes glowing again. She frowns and whispers something to her friend. I don't catch what she says and I am beginning to wonder what she is hiding.

"Cassie, a smart choice for a meal, an apple," he says to Haley's friend.

Cassie nods, not looking at the teacher. Mr. Tockton looks at me then Haley, then me again.

"Sarah, are you and Haley sisters?" he asks me.

Haley freezes, her fork half way to her mouth and Cassie nearly chokes on her apple. I hand her a bottle of water and I look up at Mr. Tockton.

"No sir, I don't have a sister. My biological family was killed in a fire about seventeen years ago," I answer.

Cassie and Haley don't relax and I have to wonder why they are acting so strange. I can see Cassie's left hand quiver, as if she just has to flick it and something will protrude from it. Before Cassie can do something, Haley quickly puts her hand on Cassie's wrist, a warning. A warning for what?

"Huh, just thought I saw some resemblance between you two. I mean, aside from the gold eye contacts, I swear you and Haley could be sisters," Mr. Tockton says.

I shrug.

"Well, enjoy your lunches ladies, I need to make sure there are no skippers trying to get off campus," he says as he leaves.

Haley and Cassie share a worried glance. Then Haley looks at me.

"You trust him?" she asks.

I nod.

"Of course, he's a teacher…why wouldn't I?" I ask as I bite into my sandwich.

Haley and Cassie share another glance, like they are trying to figure out how to word something.

"Some people…you just can't trust," Haley answers.

I frown but I don't acknowledge her opinion

"What about your band-aid?" I ask

Haley swallows her salad and looks at me.

"What about it?" she asks coldly.

"Well, you must have hurt yourself, what happened?" I ask.

Cassie chuckles and Haley punches her in the side.

"Let's just say, Haley can't cook," Cassie smirks.

Haley flips her the bird and I have to flinch. Haley and Cassie are definitely not from this part of California. Maybe New York.

After lunch and the rest of the day, I am at my locker when I see Haley and Cassie put on black Columbia Jacket and grab two black helmets. I frown and get my books when I hear a snippet of their conversation.

"C'mon Em, we haven't hung out like the old days in months!" Cassie whines.

"Well Case, back in the "old days" you were oblivious to the secret," Haley says.

Em? Case? Must be a nickname. I walk out to my car and I set my bag in the backseat when I see Haley and Cassie leaning against their bikes. I frown, trying to remember where I saw those bikes before when it hits me. This morning on my way to school. I decide to look at myself in the driver side mirror and then back at Haley and I have to frown. There _are_ some similarities.

Haley turns and looks at me and I look down, embarrassed that I was caught staring. I hear a small chuckle from Cassie and Haley and instantly my anger rises. They bump fists and get on their bikes and put their helmets on and start the bikes. I expected a thunderous roar but all I hear is a subtle purring noise from the bikes. Haley and Cassie rev the engines and speed out of the parking lot. I sigh and drive home. My mom greets me as I enter the kitchen and grab an apple.

"Make any new friends?" my mom asks.

I shrug.

"That's not an answer…" she replies.

"Maybe, I don't know, they seem…different," I answer.

"Who?" my mom asks.

"Haley Stoltz and Cassie…I'm not sure of her last name."

My mom's face pales and I frown at little bit.

"I don't want you hanging around those girls. They are bad news," she whispers.

"Trust me, after seeing Haley's _tattoo_ on her ring finger, I plan to stay away from them. There's just not something right about them. Like Haley's glowing eyes, her friend is really observant and no nonsense, they also have weird nicknames for each other. Em and Case?" I ask.

My mom starts to shake a little bit and I put my hand on her wrist.

"Do you know them?" I ask.

"No…just I heard they are bad news. Be careful dear?" she asks me.

I nod and walk up to my room. I look out the window and smile at the scene, nothing but woods and two figures in white hoods…_wait what?_ I look out the window but no one is there. I open up the window to let some fresh air in when I hear an Eagle Call not too far from here. I frown and get my homework when I hear two engines purring. I look out over my desk, where my other window overlooks the neighborhood, and I see two sleek black motorcycles drive by. One of the two bikers looks directly at me and I can see a gold color behind the heavily tinted black visor. I gulp a little bit. _Okay Sarah, you have a stalker, strike that, you have _TWO_ stalkers. I will confront them about it tomorrow during lunch._

I close my blinds and I spend the rest of the evening helping Scott with his homework and around dinner time, I get an uneasy feeling, I always get those and they always prove right, and I look out the window to see someone coming up the walkway with a gun, wearing a black-hooded jacket with a strange cross on their sleeve. I call the police and they tell me that they are on their way. I hide Scott in the closet and my mom is sleeping upstairs, she works the nightshift at the local Gap Inc. Store. I grab a kitchen knife and hide behind the wall, my heart thudding wildly in my chest, when I hear a banging on the door then a wet sickening noise, a gurgle, a whisper, and finally a sigh. I silently walk over to the door and open it just a crack and I see nothing. Not even a blood stain or anything.

A few seconds later, a cop comes, his gun drawn and gives me a disapproving look.

"I swear, there was a mad man coming for this house."

He shakes his head and leaves. I look around the neighborhood and I see three people with white-hooded jackets on the edge of the woods, with strange red or black designs and all of them have a black sheath on their thighs with a knife in them. I catch them looking at my house and the one in the middle, with the red design, has a blade extended from their wrist. It's crimson with blood. Oh my god! I want to call the police but at the same time, I don't want to. They saved my life, and my family's life.

"Sarah?" Scott asks.

I turn around and he comes running up to me and I crouch down and hug him.

"Who was out there?" he asks

"No one Scotty, no one," I whisper into his hair

He nods and looks around scared. He shouldn't have to worry about this. We live in a friendly neighborhood.

My mom wakes up a little bit later and I tell her the story. She passes it off as a very concerned neighbor taking action and I don't buy it. For some reason, those three people in the hooded jackets have something in common with Haley and Cassie.

**So Sarah is starting to get a taste of Templars and Assassins. Tell me what you think of her perspective. Totally different from Emma? Or somewhat similar? Let me know!**


	4. Life is Unpredictable

**I own nothing of the Assassins Creed Franchise!**

"Emma, could you be any more obvious?" Casey grumbles as we enter the house, after taking care of that Templar Gunman.

I roll my eyes and walk up to my room and change out of my Assassin clothes. I sit down, looking at the blade still attached to my wrist. I sigh and look at the floor. I've been through so much, what I've seen, what I've done, would drive lesser men to insanity. But the thing that keeps me going is the fact that this is almost over. That Desmond will be found and we will end this war.

A knock at my door distracts me and I place my hidden blade on the shelf and it disappears into the wall like the one back home in New York.

"Come in!" I answer.

Heather walks in and frowns at me. This isn't the first time I disappointed her.

"Emma, can we talk?" she asks.

I nod and she sits down.

"You've been through a lot in the past few months…"

"I know Heather, and I know the risks involved with telling Sarah who I am, what I am. But I did it before and I can do it again," I insist.

"Can you protect her like you did with Casey? Casey was forced into the Assassin Order. Sarah is just as clueless as Casey was before you told her," Heather reminds me.

"If you are here to lecture me about keeping the Assassin Order a secret, save it," I growl.

"So stubborn, just like your mother."

I shrug and she leaves me alone. I sit on my bed, thinking of when Heather told me about Sarah.

_**-Flashback-**_

___I'm sitting in the Living Room when Heather sits down across from me, her face unreadable. Whatever is bothering her is something big. Before I can ask what is wrong, Heather speaks._

_ "Emma, we need to have a talk," she says._

_ I nod and relax on the couch, thinking that this is another lecture about keeping tabs on the Templar activity in the area. There has been a drop in Templar activity in the states since my fight with Lilly and Rachel. But I still have nightmares to remind me of it._

_ "It's about Sarah," Heather says._

_ Sarah? I've heard that name before, my dad used to tell me stories about her when I was little. About how she was born into the Order but her parents gave her up not wanting her to live a dangerous life. My dad knew the parents well. But I was just a little girl then, still in Training, still ignorant of the bigger picture._

_ "What about her? She in danger?" I ask_

_ Heather shakes her head._

_ "Your father wanted me to tell you when you turned eighteen. And since you are now eighteen, almost nineteen, its time you know," Heather says._

_ I nod and wait for her to say something, just as she is about to say something, Casey walks in and sits down next to me. Obviously Heather asked her to come in and be a buffer in case I take the news badly._

_ "Okay what is going on?" I ask_

_ "Emma, your father told you stories about Sarah right? How her parents gave her up and all that?"_

_ I nod._

_ "Well, those parents…were _your_ parents. After Sarah was born your mother gave Sarah up for adoption in hopes that if something would happen the family, the Assassin Bloodline would continue through her. But it would also ultimately end the Assassin Bloodline in your family," Heather says._

_ "Wait, let me get this straight, Sarah is my _sister_ and I didn't know about it?" I ask again, how could I _not_ remember my mom being pregnant? Unless they had a surrogate mother._

_ "Your dad knew you would want to go after her and if you didn't have her location, he knew you would stop at nothing to find her," Heather whispers._

_ I glare at her._

_ "Why are you telling me this _now_?" I ask._

_ "Because you are older, you understand the risks of putting someone in danger of knowing our secret," Heather reminds me._

_ I sigh and lean back into the couch._

_ "Does she know that we are alive?" I ask, my eyes closed._

_ "No, all records of you and your family are erased. She believes her family died in a fire about sixteen years ago."_

_ "What is the reason of telling me?" I ask_

_ Heather sighs._

_ "We have picked up on some Templar activity in California, seems we need to pick up the loose ends out west and Sarah, just happens to be in the line of fire," Heather answers._

_ "Why?" I ask, my eyes opening quickly, "She has no connection with us, no affiliations to the Assassin Order," I grumble._

_ "But the Templars don't realize that and have started a slow but steady campaign to gain total influence in her neighborhood. So far the California Assassins have been keeping a low profile and taking out any Templars that plan to attack her. But we need to go to California and tell her that you and Derek are still alive,"_

_ "Erik is just as much as her brother as he is mine," I remind her._

_ Heather nods._

_ "But he does not share the same blood as you. He's half Templar, half Assassin."_

_ "He's more of an Assassin than Templar," I argue._

_ Heather shakes her head, she doesn't want to argue this point._

_ "When we get to California, you and Casey are going to be enrolled at Sarah's High School. I want you to blend in, befriend her, invite her over one night and explain to her who you are, what you are, and how you are still alive. Even if it means telling her about the Assassins altogether I will support it," Heather instructs._

_ "Since when did you decide to throw the Creed out the window?" I ask_

_ "I am doing what is best for you and Derek. I know I am not your mother, I'm not trying to be, but you need guidance right now, what you've been through, shouldn't have happened while you are so young. Killing a fellow Assassin turned Templar…"_

_ "Heather back to the focus at hand…" I grumble._

_ "Oh yes, we will have to cancel our trip to Rome to accommodate the trip west, go pack your bags now."_

_ Casey and I leave the Living Room. A sister. A sister that I never knew about. I have to wonder…how different are we?_

_**-End Flashback-**_

__The bell rings, dismissing us from our fourth hour class and lunch begins. We meet up with Sarah outside again and she seems a little shaken up. I would be too if a Templar was running up my walkway with a gun—scratch that,-I would be _elated_ if a Templar Gunman was running up my walkway. We sit down and Sarah looks at me then Casey.

"You've been quiet…" she says to me.

I shrug.

"I have a question," she asks.

"I probably have an answer…" I mutter.

She takes a deep breath. I know she saw us, me, Joel, and Casey after we took down the Templar Gunman. It was planned that she knows someone is watching out for her. Even if it the Angels of Death.

"Were you out by my house last night?" she asks.

"Maybe. I rode past earlier but nothing after that…why?" I ask.

She shakes her head and I realize that this weekend can't wait. Tonight. It has to be tonight. Before I can say another word we hear a shout.

"Hey pipsqueak!" Casey, Sarah, and I turn our heads to see a hulking girl walk over. I have to smirk. Bertha moved out west.

She walks over and Sarah stands up, Casey and I stand in front of her, our fighting instincts kicking in. Bertha glares at Casey and I mutter quickly:

"Non il suo combattere. So che merita una battuta giú, ma non qui," I hiss (**Translation: Do not fight her. I know she deserves a beat down but not here.)**

"Non si tratta lei che mi preoccupa. L'ultima volta che l'ho vista stato quando si batte la merda di lei! Lei é qui per voi!" she hisses back **(Translation: It's not her I'm worried about. The last time I saw her was when you beat the crap out of her! She's here for you!)**

"Shut up you little rags! Whatever you said, it better not have been an insult!" Bertha roars.

The entire campus is looking at us. Even the teachers seem afraid of Bertha. _That_ hasn't changed.

"Okay Bertha, what do you want?" I ask almost bored.

"Revenge for beating me up in the alley!"

"You remember that?" I ask

She glares at me.

"Of course, Rachel told me it was you. Whatever happened to her?" Bertha asks.

I blink and I see a strong red aura around Bertha. She's a Templar. This is when I start to wish I knew I had Eagle Vision back when I was still in New York and Casey had no idea what I was.

"She met God," I hiss.

Bertha goes red and grabs the front of my collar and lifts me up.

"You are going to eat those words."

I smirk and she frowns. Within a minute I punch Bertha in the stomach and she crumples back, releasing me and I look at Sarah,

"If you really want to see this, I suggest taking a few steps back, but if you don't, leave," I growl.

Sarah doesn't leave but is plastered against the wall, Casey next to her. Bertha regains her stance and charges at me. She swings a fist at my face but she misses and I kick her legs out from under her. Fighting on school grounds, in a school that is run by Templars is not my best plan but I have to defend myself somehow. Bertha collapses and as she falls, she grabs the back of my shirt and yanks it down. No! I ram the heel of my hand against Bertha's jaw and she falls back, moaning in pain.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me," I growl.

Casey tosses me a jacket and I quickly put it on. But the damage is done. Sarah saw the tattoo. I know she did. Sarah looks at me then Bertha.

"What was that on your back?" she asks me.

"A tattoo," I answer.

She nods and pales a little bit.

"My mom used to tell me stories about a girl named Emma who was this great fighter. She fought to find the truth and all that. But it's just a fairytale as far as I am concerned," Sarah mutters. "But you remind me of her, you're strong, swift, agile…"

"I'm gifted, what can I say?" I ask

Sarah nods and soon the Vice Principal is coming over frowning. I mutter a string of curses in Italian and I walk over to Casey and Sarah.

"What do we have here? Bertha, fighting on school grounds again?" he asks.

Bertha gets up slowly.

"E-Em…" she sputters.

"My name is Haley you oaf," I grumble.

The Vice Principal looks at me and I blink, thank the lord. He's an Assassin.

"Haley you and I will have a talk in my office after lunch. I suggest that Sarah and Cassie return to their class," he says.

Casey and Sarah quickly run into the building and Bertha drags her sorry butt to the school when Vice Principal Preston looks at me.

"You're lucky that it was _me_ who came out and not the Principal. Even if I could do anything you would be exposed as an Assassin and I'd have to cover for you. You are a Master Emma, don't forget it," he grumbles.

"Sorry Preston. Bertha seemed to have remembered that it was me who kicked her butt back in New York. Girls hold grudges a lot longer than guys."

He nods curtly and we walk into the building. I only wonder what Casey said to Sarah…

**Sarah's POV:**

I run to sixth hour with Cassie right on my heels. Her face remains impassive as we enter the class and we sit down. Mrs. Kosca frowns at our near late entrance and we take our seats in the back of the room. Tracey glares at Cassie and then me. What is her problem? I only hope that Vice Principal Preston is easy on Haley. She was only defending herself. I would have done the same…I mean, if I knew how to defend myself.

"Aren't you worried about Haley?" I ask Cassie.

Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Haley can take care of herself. It's Bertha I'm worried about," she grumbles.

"So…you know Bertha too?"

Cassie shrugs and I have to wonder, where did Haley and Cassie come from? I've never seen them around before and the way they act, like they are always on guard, preparing for something.

"Okay look, something strange is going on with you and Haley and I want to know what. If you two were stalking me yesterday I would like to know…"

"Haley already told you that we did drive by your neighborhood, but we didn't stop and I wouldn't use the word _stalkers_. We just like to ride our bikes," Cassie hisses.

I want more answers but Haley walks in with a grim smile. Cassie's eyes widen.

"Cossa é successo?" Cassie asks. (**Translation: What happened?)**

I finally lose it.

"Will you two speak English?" I hiss.

Haley and Cassie ignore me but I can see a small smirk on Haley's face.

"Solo un malinteso. Va bene," Haley whispers. **(Translation: Just a misunderstanding. It's fine.)**

I sigh angrily and Haley places a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you free tomorrow evening?" she asks

I frown and I have to think. My mom told me to stay away from these girls but they are really nice. However strange they are.

"Um…I will have to talk with my mom…"

"Understandable. Let me know by the afternoon tomorrow. Here I will give you my home phone and my cell phone," Haley says as she writes down her numbers.

I take the piece of paper and soon Mrs. Kosca walks over and forces Haley to her seat. A few people snicker and Haley's face, like Cassie's, remains impassive. How do they do it?

"Che un cagna," Haley growls.

"Lo non sono d'accordo con te," Cassie whispers. **(Translation: I don't disagree with you there)**

I hear them chuckle and I have to wonder why they can speak so fluently. The rest of the day goes by in a blur and soon I am standing by the flagpole, waiting for my mom to pick me up when I see Haley and Cassie talking as they walk to their bikes. They wave at me and I wave back.

They both look at the sky and I can see a wall of clouds coming in. Looks like a nasty storm is coming. I sigh as my dad shows up and I get in the car. He notices where I am staring and frowns.

"You know them girls?" he asks.

"Yeah, they kind of took me in, they're my friends."

He shakes his head and I frown. I don't say anything else for the rest of the ride home.

**Emma's POV:**

"Looks like a storm tonight…" I grumble as I secure my backpack on my back.

"Perfect weather for patrols…" Casey mumbles.

I groan, remembering my fall back in New York a few months ago.

"Are you getting soft in your old age?" Casey teases.

I flip her the bird and she chuckles. When we arrive home, I see Joel leaning against the side of the house and my face lights up at the sight of him. I put my helmet on the back of the bike and walk over to him. He wraps me in a light but loving embrace. This is what I like about Joel. He understands that I have been scarred by my relationship with Jake, who stabbed me in the back…literally, and Joel is willing to take one step at a time. At first it was just a warm smile once in a while, then a hand hold, eventually a light hug, then a kiss on the cheek and now, he hugs me, kisses me on the head or cheek, he always holds my hand when we are around, but there is one thing that separates Joel from the other boys, he understands that the Order comes first and our relationship second.

"Hey Em, how was school?" he asks.

I smile.

"Sarah is starting to put the pieces together."

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Have fun with patrols tonight. Looks like perfect weather for a slip'n'slide," he chuckles.

I groan. But I suck it up and go upstairs. I grab my gear and jacket, thanking the lord that there is a thing called under armor to keep me warm. I meet Casey downstairs, who is making out with Erik and I make a gagging noise in the back of my throat. Casey ends the kiss and glares at me.

"Get a room," I mimic her remark from yesterday.

She rolls her eyes and we hop on one bike, Erik's Harley Davidson Night Rod VRSCDX. I know that if I return it with a single scratch, he will do something so evil to me, I might actually piss my pants. As we weave in and out of the city, I find a place to park the bike and we ditch it. We put our hoods up and climb a fire escape.

The rain starts to come down and we are literally sliding through the rain when we hear a scream and some thunder.

"Follow the scream," I mutter.

We follow the scream and we see four thugs beating a girl with dark hair. I mimic an Eagle Call and the thugs look up just as the sky lights up with lightning and soon we are on top of them. My blades enter two of the thug's necks and they drop dead. Casey deals with the other two and I leap on one of them. My Eagle Sense activated and they are just regular thugs. I am able to reach my dagger and I slice his throat and he falls to the ground, dead. Casey manages to kill her attacker and I make sure she isn't hurt. Casey does the same and we give each other the okay and we hear a moan.

I walk over and see the girl. Ugh.

"Great…"I mutter.

Casey walks over.

"What?" Casey asks.

I move so Casey can see the victim and soon, the victim slumps forward, unconscious.

"Get the bike!" I hiss at Casey.

Casey vanishes and I wipe the blood from the victims face. She comes around and groans. I can't believe I'm pulling a Casey. When I say "pulling a Casey" I mean I am meddling in the affairs of the innocent. The girl opens her eyes but they are blurry, unfocused.

"Stay with me!" I shout to keep her awake.

Casey makes her way around with the bike and I thank my stars that we had the third seat installed on the side. I set the victim in the third seat and I try to keep her awake. Casey must have called Heather because when we arrive home, she and Derek have a gurney ready. Casey bolts from the bike and helps me get the victim into the house. Erik and Casey are ready with the medical supplies and I put the girl on the white gurney. I leave the room to clean up when I come back down, still armed, still wearing my Assassin jacket. Heather comes out looking at me.

"I just called her parents, they aren't coming, but they will demand an explanation tomorrow," she whispers.

I nod and go to bed. Casey and Erik will get a late night, I can tell. Within minutes I am sleeping.

**Longest Chapter so far! I hope you enjoy this story! Review!**


	5. Blood Connection

Everything _hurts_. All I remember is walking home from a friend's house and the next, four thugs are attacking me. Punching me, kicking me, one of them even removed my belt and another drew a knife!

"She's a looker," one of the thugs chuckles, his foul breath making me want to gag.

"Look dude, we gotta go, its stormin' out and I'm chilled to the bone!" another thug growls.

"Please, stop!" I squeak before one of them slaps me.

I scream at the top of my lungs but a roll of thunder drowns it out. _Oh god, I'm going to die…_

I hear some scuffling, shouting, cussing, then after what seems like hours, I sense someone in front of me, breathing lightly, probably another gang, deciding whether or not to finish me off. By now I am praying that whoever is staring at me makes my death swift and painless.

"Great…" they mutter as they push aside some of the hair that fell in my face.

A girl? I hear someone else walk over and my mind is starting to get fuzzy. I want to ask them what they want with me but my muscles aren't responding to my will.

"What?" another girl asks.

Soon I slump forward into someone's arms, my mind of the verge of collapse. _Just let me die here,_ I think to myself. But as soon as I hit the soft but still reinforced material, I hear the girl shout.

"Get the bike!" the girl closest me shouts, but it sounds like a whisper to me.

Soon I hear footsteps running away. _What? No stay!_ But I feel someone wipe the blood away from my face and neck so they can get a better look at me.

"Stay with me!" the girl shouts.

I want to answer the girl so badly, to tell her I will try. Soon I hear a thunderous engine and the girl gently picking me up off the cold damp ground and setting me into a small compact space. I whimper a little bit and this seems to add fuel to the fire.

"Stay with me! I'm _not_ going to let you die," the girl hisses in my ear.

I wanted to tell her to promise me that she wouldn't let me die, but soon, my mind is overcome with darkness and once in a while, someone wakes me up, trying to keep my heart beating.

"Is she going to make it?" someone shouts.

"I don't know, go faster!" the girl next to me shouts.

What seems like forever we finally slow down and I hear frantic shouting. I can't make out what they are saying but I can hear scissors cutting across fabric, my clothes! _No! Did they bring me here to finish me off?_ I want to weep, but my brain is barely functioning. I feel a sheet being laid over me, at least they value my privacy.

"What about?" another woman asks.

A male answers.

"Keep her out of here. Em needs rest. I will get her when we are done, I'm not sure if she is going to survive," the man whispers grimly, he must be looking at me.

"Do what you can…" the woman answers.

I hear a door close and a needle is plunged into my arm. The painkillers working their way through my body.

"We are going to have to observe her before we do anything else, we don't have the necessary supplies and Casey and I don't have the required training to do anything," the man says.

I lose myself in the blackness. Behind my eyes, pictures flash before me, like a movie. I see this family. A man, a woman, a young boy, and a girl. They are all smiling at me. Suddenly the man, woman, vanish and I am staring at the young boy and little girl. She can't be any older than six or seven. Suddenly as if time has moved forward, the little girl ages, growing taller, her muscles more prominent, but the most shocking and striking feature of this little girl, is her deep gold iris', before when she was little, she had deep brown eyes, then as she reached seventeen or eighteen years old, they lighten and I can see some gold flecks then they are totally gold. She smiles at me and offers me a hand. I take it and she smiles at me. Can she talk? Am I dreaming this? How can the dead dream? The girl smiles and I realize _who _I am staring at. Haley!

My mind wanders in and out of consciousness, I never open my eyes but I can hear what is going on around me. The constant beating of my heart is the only noise in the room. Slowly, very slowly I know that these people are helping me. I hear the door open and someone walks over and sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved…" someone whispers.

I frown…I think and I take deep even breaths.

"I hope you met mom and dad, they are really neat people," the girl whispers.

I try to think about what she is saying. Then it hits me. The family I saw…the boy, the girl, and the parents. They were my _real_ family, the one that perished in the fire nearly twenty years ago. I clear my throat. But I don't hear anything but my breathing and the person next to me. Finally, my thoughts start to become fuzzy and I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Emma's POV:**

_"I hope you met mom and dad, they are really neat people?"_ What the hell was I thinking saying that? I wasn't thinking! I remain sitting by the gurney, Sarah still on the monitors. The thugs must have broken a few of her ribs, and from the wound on her face and arm, cut her. Every time I think about it, it makes my anger boil over and I have to leave the house and go out into the garage and pound the crap out of something. A soft knock on the door catches my attention and Joel walks in with some coffee.

"I thought you could use a cup. You've had a rough day…" he whispers.

I snort but take it.

"I hardly call trying to maneuver school, scared students, and hateful teachers a stressful day," I grumble.

"I didn't say stressful day…I said rough day," he smiles.

I smile back and he takes the seat next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder. I'm hit with a memory of doing the same with Jake and I gasp.

"Emma, whatever you are seeing…it's not real," Joel whispers.

He takes my hand in his and gently squeezes it. I relax and sigh contently. I look at Joel and give him a kiss on the jaw and he looks down and smiles at me.

"Thank you," I whisper as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"For what?" he asks.

I chuckle a little bit and look at him in the eyes.

"For being patient with me. Back in Arizona when you first kissed me…I wanted to rip your head off," I admit, blushing a little bit.

He chuckles and I have to smile at it.

"Yeah, that wasn't the best idea I had back then. But we've both come a long way since the whole ordeal in Arizona."

I smile and Sarah begins to stir. I look at Joel who looks at me with the same expression.

"Do you want me to leave or stay?" he asks.

I look back at Sarah then Joel.

"Perhaps I should confront her on her own."

Joel kisses my forehead and leaves the room swiftly and silently. Taking his coffee, but leaving mine on the table by the recliner. Sarah groans a little and I help put some water down her throat. She drinks slowly and I set the glass down and she looks around.

"Wh-where am I?" she asks.

I have to smile a little bit.

"You're at my home," I answer.

She looks at me for a moment and narrows her eyes at me.

"How did I get here?" she asks.

I rub the back of my neck.

"My friend and I found you in an alley, a couple of thugs beat you up pretty bad," I answer.

Sarah looks at me, I can see she is trying to figure something out.

"H-Haley…I had a dream and you…were in it…" she whispers.

I offer her more water and she takes it slowly.

"Is anything broken?" I ask, checking her ribcage as I lean back in my seat.

Sarah shakes her head and I nod. It's so awkward, that you can almost feel it in the air. Her wound on her arm needs its bandage changed and I thank my lucky stars that I know first aid. But unlike Casey and Erik who are well-trained and well prepared for a situation like this. Field Assassins and Scouts are only trained in the basic first aid and if you get hurt, you better know how to fix up your wounds and pray to the Lord that you will survive the trip home then the trip to the hospital.

"Can you tell me if my parents are coming?" she asks me.

I frown and shake my head.

"They aren't coming. They um…don't know where we live. No one does. Not even you," I whisper.

"How do I not know where I am?" she asks.

"Take a look around. No windows, nothing to show the outside world. But to ease your panic, we are still in California."

She nods and looks at me.

"Am I going to be able to go home?" she asks.

"Of course, I don't know why you would think that we would keep you here hostage," I smile.

She nods and looks down at her arm and I hear her stomach growl.

"Perhaps I can get my brother Erik to cook you something. As for your arm, I need to change your bandage, may I?" I ask as I gesture to her arm.

She nods and I take the soiled bandages off and I disinfect the wound. I work with quick precision, not saying a word. She winches as I put the new bandages on and I check her lip. It will heal just fine. I grab my cup of coffee and I start to leave the room when I hear her speak.

"Can you stay for a moment?" she asks.

I nod and take a seat in the recliner.

"What's on your mind?" I ask

She frowns for a moment.

"Call me crazy…but I feel some sort of connection with you," she says.

"I don't think it's crazy," I answer.

She nods and I leave the room. Erik is standing outside the door with a plate of light foods. I thank him and walk downstairs into the Family Gym and start working out. Run the pain and confrontation away.

At around six in the evening, I am hanging upside down on the pull up bar doing upside down sit ups when I hear Casey walk in.

"You missed dinner Emma," she states.

"Thanks for letting me know…" I grunt.

Casey whistles in astonishment.

"How long have you been down here?" she asks, looking at the punching bag.

I tore the seam in a few places in my anger.

"Since three this afternoon…" I grunt

"Well, for your information Sarah went home about an hour ago. I think her parents are going to make her transfer schools. They seemed pretty pissed that we intervened…"

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, they have every right to be pissed, considering we saved Sarah's life!" I grumble.

"They want Sarah to speak with Emma the Assassin tomorrow after school. Here's the address," Casey says.

I fall off the bar and land on the floor. I groan and Casey helps me up. This is not what I was expecting to hear. This is the last thing I want to do. I wonder what they are going to say or do to me. I won't be able to fight back if they attack me.

"When?" I ask as I rub my shoulder.

"This Saturday. I'm invited too," Casey

This relaxes me somewhat, knowing that if they attack me and I have to fight back, I will have a witness and an alibi for attacking them.

"Okay. Um if you don't mind, I need to get something to eat. I'll see you in the morning," I say as I walk into the kitchen.

Casey leaves me alone and heads up to her room. I see Derek in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and I grab the leftovers from dinner today, and sit across from him.

"Hey Derek," I whisper as I sit down.

He nods and I can see the tension in his brow.

"Did you talk to her?" I ask.

He nods and sighs.

"She's just…so different from us…"

_Us_. Way to segregate the family bro.

"She's still an Assassin. But in blood. Not skill," I remind him.

He nods and sighs.

"When I walked in, she looked so much like mom before she passed away…it was haunting. Of course, you wouldn't remember it Emma," he reminds me.

I nod. I don't remember when my mom passed. I was never allowed to see her. She was always too sick. But I did have pictures, and those were enough to tell me that she was with me.

"But Sarah will pull through. If Erik gave her the O.K to go home, she must be healthy enough," I point out as I eat my chicken.

Derek nods and stands up.

"I'm going to bed. I have patrols in the morning and you have school so I suggest you eat up and get to bed," he smiles.

"Sure, sure," I grumble

He pats my shoulder and walks off to his room. I finish my dinner and walks upstairs to my room. Saturday I will be meeting Sarah, not as Haley Stoltz, but as Emma Hale, her Assassin-trained sister. I shower quickly and when I dress in some pajamas, I can't help but wonder what weapon was or is still housed in Rodrigo Borgia's room. It can't be a Piece of Eden it can't be.

"Hey…" Heather says.

I nod and walk into my room.

"I'm proud that you didn't tell her tonight…" I hear her whisper.

I close the door and lay on my bed. I have two days until I meet Sarah as an Assassin. Maybe I can bring Joel with me and Casey. He has just as much on the line as I do.

**Sarah's POV:**

When we arrive at the house, my mom is waiting for me at the door. She embraces me in a light hug but I don't feel well…_at home_ here. Like the place where I was before…with Haley and Erik and all those people. Of course I don't tell my parents this…my adoptive parents.

"Haley is going to come over this weekend with her friend. Is that okay?" my mom asks.

I nod and she helps me upstairs. I know for a fact that tomorrow I will be going to school. My parents give me a kiss goodnight and after changing out of my borrowed clothes I change into pajamas and fall into a deep sleep.

**-Sarah's Dream-**

_I'm staring at the family again. But instead, the boy and girl are standing next to each other and they are older. About nineteen and twenty two years old. I walk towards them and the girl smiles. I look on her hand and I see the tattoo on her ring finger. I try to ask her what it means then I see her flick her right wrist and a shiny silver blade protrudes from her wrist and I step back._

_"Don't be afraid…" the girl whispers._

_"H-how can I not be afraid of you?" I squeak._

_The girl retracts the blade…Haley retracts the blade and walks up to me. Her deep gold iris' glowing._

_"Because you know who I am…what I am, and deep down, you know that you and I are the same," she whispers._

**-Sarah's Room-**

I wake up screaming in pain and in fear. My parents burst in and I start crying. They ask me what is wrong but I can't tell them. I don't want them to worry about it.

"Just a nightmare. Please go back to bed," I whisper.

They kiss my forehead and leave the room. When I go back to bed, Haley's voice is echoing through my mind.

_"Deep down, you know that you and I are the same."_

When my eyes are closed, I see her gold iris'. _Stop haunting me. I don't know who you are._ I plead silently. Eventually I fall asleep and for a surprise, it was peaceful. No nightmares.

**Lot of drama and revelations for both Emma and Sarah. Please send reviews. I'm in desperate need of them!**


	6. So Many Close Calls

**This is for EvaAuditore and Piezelle! Thank you for reviewing!**

Today I decided to call in sick at school so I could have some time to recover from last night and the previous day. However, when Joel called up, he asked if I wanted to go out for Patrol. I agreed, I need this time to just be an Assassin. Casey went to school to keep tabs on Sarah for me and I will never be able to repay her for doing _my_ job. A knock at the door catches my attention and I walk downstairs to open the door to reveal Joel smiling. He relaxes at his smile and he gives me a warm hug. I hug him back and he kisses the top of my head. I blush a little and I put my hood up so it's hidden.

"C'mon, I found the perfect place for us to see the entire city," he whispers.

I nod and we take off in his car. I prefer bikes because you can hide them better in the alleyways but Joel's car is inconspicuous in this California city. I stare out the window of the passenger side door and I can't help but smile at the possibility that I will be climbing those buildings, hunting Templars. Before I can think of a plan to get up on one of those buildings, Joel turns onto the Highway and my stomach drops to the pit of my stomach. My adrenaline fueled panic kicking in.

"W-where are we going?" I ask in a shaky voice.

Joel frowns and looks at me for a moment.

"There is road construction on the main road. We should be there soon," he explains.

I take deep breaths and finally, after a few minutes of driving down the Highway, he pulls into a Parking Lot and get out of the car. I follow him and look around. The city is…amazing. Even with the fog. I look at Joel who puts his hood up and nods at the fire escape behind me. I bolt for it and climb up the fire escape with such speed and ease, I thought I was floating.

I finally make it to the top and the view is even better than the view from the Parking Lot. A few minutes later, Joel makes his way up and looks at me.

"Should we start the Patrol?" he asks.

I nod reluctantly and he takes the lead. I need to follow Joel because he knows this city better than I do, thanks to the fact that he has grown up in California his entire life. But sadly, with the Assassins tying up loose ends, we rarely ever get time to be with each other, and to my surprise, Joel doesn't see a problem with it.

"We're almost there," he shouts.

I nod and slow down. However, I expected to be led into a Templar trap—don't judge, I've been betrayed before, by people I called friends—not a table with coffee and a set of plates, glasses, and silverware. I look at Joel who takes his hood off and I do the same.

"What's all this?" I ask.

He walks over and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I figured we could go on a proper date, but also I case you don't feel…well safe, you can make a quick exit without making a fool of yourself and I won't feel as bad."

I chuckle a little and he smiles at that. I guess one date wouldn't kill me. Plus, his parents already know me so _that_ painful memory is already eased. I take my seat and pick up the glass of water and sip it slowly. Almost as if he read my mind, Joel whistled and a man with a white shirt and a black vest walks into view and sets down two silver platters and a bowl filled with salad. The waiter removes the covers and the smell is so delicious, I barely restrain a moan when the smells swirl from my nose to my brain. Joel sips his water and takes a bit of salad and I do the same.

"So, where did this come from?" I ask as I take some salad as well.

He shrugs and smiles.

"I guess I thought that you needed the time to be yourself. You've been through a lot in the past year."

I take a small portion of the fettuccine and begin nibbling on that. It's nice. Up here, alone, no interruptions. Maybe now I can ask Joel if he will join me and Casey to Sarah's house Saturday.

"Um…Joel," I begin, "would you be willing to come to Sarah's house with me and Casey? I would feel comfortable with having my team with me."

He looks at me for a moment and frowns. That's what I thought. And it sounded so stupid! Assassins, especially Field and Scout Assassins _don't _have teams. They work in groups of two.

"I mean you don't have to, but if you want you can," I whisper.

Joel looks at me for a moment.

"I've met her parents. But they don't know I'm an Assassin."

Now it's my turn to frown.

"But they know about me…" I question.

"Of course, because you are Sarah's biological "dead" sister," he reminds me.

I have to groan at this. I forgot, I'm supposed to be dead. But if Sarah's parents are wanting Emma the Assassin to meet Sarah, then wouldn't that defeat the purpose of keeping my status as "dead"? I shake my head to clear it and the rest of the date goes on without a hitch. After the lunch on the rooftop, we walk around, jump the occasional building but soon, we were back to his car and we drive back to my place. It's still day out and when Joel pulls into my driveway, I see Casey standing outside, her arms crossed over her chest. I groan and I know that I am going to pay for whatever is bugging her.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Casey. She looks pissed," I grumble.

He kisses the top of my head and gets out of the car. I follow his lead and Casey stops us from entering.

"We have an uninvited guest and I was told to make sure you take the back way in," she growls.

She means I need to climb the backside of the house and up to my room. I manage to sneak around to the back and climb the side of the house easily and I perch on the windowsill and open the window and slip in silently. I change out of my weapons and hood-jacket and change into regular clothes, hiding my Assassin Necklace underneath my shirt. I jump out the window and land softly on the grass. I make my way back around to the front of the house and Casey hands me some black paint that looks like car oil.

"To make it look like you just got done working at the shop," she whispers.

I nod. The lie is, I'm a mechanic in training and I guess it helps it I know another skill. Erik seems just as eager to teach me as much as he knows about motorcycles, off road vehicles, and cars altogether. Casey puts some "oil" on my face and I smear it on my jeans and hands and arms to make it look good. I walk in the house and almost as if on cue, Heather hands me a wet towel and I wipe the still wet paint off of my face and hands. After she gives me the approval, she escorts me to the Living Room, I look at the woman staring at me and my blood freezes.

She smiles then frowns at me as I take a seat. After a few moments of awkward silence she finally speaks.

"When you come to speak with Sarah, I want you to reveal yourself, who you really are. I want you to answer all her questions truthfully or I will call the police and get a restraining order. Understood?" the woman growls.

"Cristallo," I grumble **(Translation: Crystal)**

The woman gets up and leaves, as soon as she enters the front door, Casey jabs a needle in the woman's neck and she crumples to the ground. We aren't taking chances with anyone anymore. After Tanner learned where my old house was…we decided that drugging our visitors was the best option. Heather and Casey walk in, Derek not far behind them.

"What did she say?" Heather asks.

I stand up and clench my fists.

"That…_monster_ wants me to explain _everything_ about me. And when I say "everything" she means my dad, mom, family, the Order…my history as an Assassin, who I killed. I know she wants me to tell Sarah this so I scare her away!" I growl.

"Sarah will be too shocked to learn that her sister is still alive and a killer—I'm _not _a _killer_!" I interrupt Derek.

He chuckles and I leap the easy distance and tackle him to the ground. He yelps in surprise and tries to get the upper hand but Casey pulls me off of him.

"Emma, calm down. Everything is going to be all right. We will tell Sarah, answer her questions then get the hell out of there; it's not a big deal…" Casey reassures me.

"When will this nightmare end?" I mumble.

**Sarah's POV:**

My mom and dad had to run some errands so I am stuck at home with Scott, doing my homework. Today at school was weird. Cassie was there but not Haley. When I asked Cassie where Haley was, Cassie just said Haley was sick and that I should drop it. I nodded and kept quiet most of the day. The nightmare from last night is still fresh in my mind. Haley telling me that we are the same, that I know deep down that we are somehow related. I tried telling this to the school counselor and they diagnosed it as a spiritual connection with my dead sister. Of course I told the counselor that it was Haley Stoltz who was in my nightmare but also, when I saw her…I almost knew that Haley Stoltz wasn't her real name. He gave me the same reason as to why I saw her in my dreams,a connection.

"Sarah! Can you make me a sandwich?" Scott asks, pulling me from my trance.

"Sure Scotty, just let me finish this problem…" I mutter.

He beams at me and I have to envy him. His parents, my adoptive parents, are his real parents. He has never lived with the longing to know who really raised me, who really gave birth to me. But my mom said that she invited two girls from my school over this Saturday who said they could answer some of the questions I am asking myself now. After finishing my math problem I make Scott a sandwich and I relax and play the guitar. My mom said that my real dad used to play guitar. I guess I play the guitar to feel some sort of connection with him.

A few hours later, my mom is dropped off and she pays the cab and walks in. Her face is tight and strained. Where's dad?

"Um…where's dad?" I ask

My mom looks at me confused.

"He didn't come home?" she asks.

I shake my head. My mom races to the phone and dials a number.

"Yes, he didn't come home. Sarah didn't see or hear him come in…you and who? Okay thank you," my mom says as she hangs up the phone.

I look at my mom with confusion as she tosses me a coat.

"We are going to the police station," she says.

"Mom, didn't dad run some errands?" I ask.

"He would have called if he said he is running errands. I think something happened to him."

I nod and we exit the house quickly and drive around until my mom gets a call from someone. She takes a sharp turn and we speed down an empty road towards a warehouse. It's been long abandoned and my mom, Scott, and I get out of the car and make our way inside. We hear voices and follow them. As we near the area, we hear my dad groan and I sprint forward. My mom trying to stop me but is too slow. When I slam open the door I see a girl in a white hooded jacket with a red design looking back at me, her hood up, and the same blade extended from her wrist. She freezes as she looks at me…I think. I can't see her eyes though.

**Emma's POV:**

After getting the call from Mrs. Kolz my family and I sprang into action. We found Mr. Kolz a few miles north in an abandoned warehouse that used to be run by Abstergo. Heather, Derek, Erik, and Casey are keeping watch outside to make sure that there are no stray Templars running around. Looks like they are trying to find a new hiding place. Using Eagle Sense, I am able to find Sarah's dad and give him proper medical attention.

"Will I live?" he asks.

"Yes, you'll live. Don't worry," I smile.

He groans in pain and I hear a door slam. In the same instant I am standing up, my hidden blade extended and ready to pounce and jam my blade into the person's throat. But instead of a Templar I am looking at a girl in front of me. Sarah. We both freeze, not daring to move, to give away each other, my eyes hidden so they don't give me away.

_"Emma, get out of there NOW!" _Heather orders.

"Daddy?" she asks, but I can see the underlying question: _Who is this stranger in the white hood?_

Mr. Kolz groans and I make the split second decision.

"Take him to the hospital!" I shout as I sprint towards a broken window

She takes a few steps forward but I run up the wall, grab the steel beam and perch myself on the windowsill.

"Wait!" Sarah shouts.

I perform a Leap of Faith and land softly. When I see that the coast is clear, I start jogging towards the others. I find the others and give me dumbfounded looks. What? I'm not going to tell Sarah who I am in a warehouse with her hurt dad.

"Give me some credit…" I growl.

Casey chuckles and I look at her.

"School is going to be brutal for you tomorrow," she laughs.

"Metterselo su per il culo," I grumble

She keeps laughing all the way home. After we park the bikes and car, we spend a pretty laid back evening. Joel left a few hours before we had to find Mr. Kolz and I am wishing he was here with me, to help me cope with this turn of events. But Casey wasn't lying. School will be brutal tomorrow.

So many questions…so little answers.

**So…close call for Emma. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Nerves and Truths

**I own nothing of the Assassin's Creed Series! R&R!**

Waking up to a gloomy day seems to describe my mood perfectly. I don't have much of an appetite and I am sitting on the back porch in my pajamas sipping some coffee when Heather walks out with her own cup of coffee. I smile thinly and she sits down across from me.

"I know today isn't going to be easy…" she whispers.

I sigh and look down.

"You would think by now, that I would be able to handle anything that comes my way," I mutter.

Heather gives me a remorseful look and I check the clock behind her head. I have an hour to dress and get to Sarah's house. I excuse myself and walk to the shower. I shower quickly and change into a black bullet proof long sleeve shirt and a dark grey t-shirt with my jacket. Casey is waiting for me downstairs and is staring at Erik as usual. I don't making a remark at how disturbing it is, but I want to. I really want to.

As if she heard my thoughts, Casey sends me a glare my way and I return it. She shivers a little. My deep gold eyes can silence anyone if I give them the right glare.

"I'm not in the mood Casey. C'mon, we better go."

She kisses Erik good bye and I hop on my own bike, putting my helmet on. I take a moment to collect my thoughts and I finally start my bike. We drive in silence to Sarah's house. Joel can't come, he has Patrols till noon, that's when Casey and I take over for him. But I know that he will be more than willing to Patrol again if I am taking the shift after him. Sometimes I wish he would just stop and relax.

_"Emma, you seem tense…"_ Casey mutters into the Bluetooth.

"I am…I don't know how I am going to, you know, admit that I'm still alive."

**Flashback**

_I'm sitting in the Living Room staring at the T.V thinking hard about how I am going to be able to explain to Sarah that I am alive. I've tried so many scenarios in my head but I don't like it. I don't like how they end. Casey, Heather, and Derek have even tried to help but even they admit that this is one problem planning won't solve. Erik gave me some advice._

_"You know what Em, it is what it is. Why don't you stop trying to be an Assassin and plan this and try being honest with her. It's the only thing you've got left,"_ _Erik says._

_"Honesty? I've lied my entire life. Since I came out of the womb I was a born liar. I've lied to Casey, to-to…" I whisper._

_"To Tanner?" Erik finishes for me._

_I look away._

_"Do you feel any regret doing what you did?"_

_I shake my head and stare at him. This is the night before I tell Sarah. And I'm so nervous I won't be able to make the night Patrol like I planned._

_"Get some rest Em."_

**End Flashback**

"Earth to Emma, are you ready? We're here…" Casey says as she snaps her fingers in front of my face.

I shake my head and we both put our hoods up and walk to the front door. I ring the doorbell and Sarah's mom answers it, her face livid but relaxed. She lets us in and we take a moment to find possible escape routes. Obviously this annoys Sarah's 'mother' to no end and we have to smirk at each other. After routing possible easy and quick escape we are escorted into the Living Room and we remain standing.

"Allora, come stai andando a dare la notizia a tua sorella piccolo?" Casey asks me. **(Translation: So how are you going to break the news to your little sister?)**

"Non del tutto sicuro. Forse posso chiederle che cosa ricorda della sorella o della famiglia," I murmur. **(Translation: Not entirely sure. Maybe I can ask her what she remembers of her sister or family.)**

"Questo é un buon inizio. Ma per quanto riguarda tutta la "rivelazione" che lei e Derek sono ancora vivi e tutti e tre si sono tutti nati con sangue Assassino?" Casey asks. **(Translation: That's a good start. But what about the whole "revelation" that you and Derek are still alive and the three of you are all born with Assassin Blood?)**

I shrug.

"Mi occuperó quando sará il momento," I answer. **(Translation: I'll deal with it when the time comes)**

"Cosí succederá quando l'opportunitá si presenta?" Casey smirks. **(Translation: So it's going to happen when the opportunity presents itself?)**

"Praticamente sí," I answer, effectively ending the conversation. **(Translation: Pretty much yeah)**

"Testardo come un toro," she grumbles. **(Translation: Stubborn as a bull.)**

"Taci bocca intelligente!" I snap back. **(Translation: Shut up smart mouth!)**

Sarah's mom walks back in with a tray of cookies and two glasses of water. We take the water but leave the cookies for Sarah.

"You two seem to understand Italian quite well. I used to be able to understand it, until _you_ and your _"family"_ decided that it would be the second official language of your Order," the woman snaps.

"Basta essere grato che dobbiamo seguire il Credo, o sarebbe morto dove it trovi," Casey grumbles. **(Translation: Just be grateful that we have to follow the Creed, or you would be dead where you stand.)**

My eyes widen at Casey remark and I elbow her in the ribs. She hisses in pain and I glare at her.

"Lascia parlare me. Capire?" I grumble. **(Translation: Let me do the talking. Understand?)**

Casey nods and sits on the edge of the couch behind us. Mrs. Kolz glares at me and I glare back.

"You know the truth, you know who I really am, who I am related to."

Mrs. Kolz nods.

"Your mother gave me instructions to keep Sarah as far away from _you_ as possible. Your family bloodline is on the line young lady," she reminds me.

"It doesn't matter. Even if Derek and I die the Assassin Lineage dies out, because Sarah is clueless about her real family," I growl.

I want to say more, but Casey stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. We stare into each other's eyes and I take a deep breath.

"When is Sarah supposed to be up?" I ask

Mrs. Kolz looks up the stairs then back down at me.

"She is in her room studying. I will get her."

"I hardly think she's studying. If she is related to my friend here, she's freaking out over meeting her savior in the alleyway a few days ago," Casey chuckles.

I elbow her in the stomach and she hisses again. I frown at her and soon I hear Mrs. Kolz coming down.

"She'll be down in a minute or two."

Casey and I both nod and we remain standing. We don't get tired…well we do, but not as quickly as you might think. Mrs. Kolz does manage to get a half-civilized conversation out of us and we finally run out of things to talk about so Casey and I keep ourselves busy with meaningless conversations in numerous languages. We've been messing with Turkish but neither of us really like using it. It's too complicated.

"Ne kadar uzun? Ben dakika ile stresli aliyorum," Casey grumbles **(Translation: How much longer? I'm getting edgier by the minute)**

"Turkish is not our language. Give up Casey…" I grumble.

We hear a gasp behind us and we turn, our hoods still up, and we see Sarah staring at us from the steps. She stares mainly at me, considering I'm the one who saved her a week ago. She slowly walks down the steps and passes Casey and me. Time to reveal who I am.

**Sarah's POV:**

My mom came up a few minutes ago, telling me to come downstairs and greet the guests she invited over. I told her I would be down in a minute, I was just…nervous. I hear two people talking in a foreign language and I have to wonder if she invited Haley and Cassie over. No one except Italians can speak so fluently. When I finally have enough courage, I walk downstairs silently. I hear a new language and someone chuckle.

"Turkish is not our language. Give up Casey," someone grumbles.

I gasp at the name and I see the two hooded figures from that night when the Gunman was going to kill me or Scott. The girls and my mom look at me and they react by freezing. I walk past them and take a seat. Am I going to die? The girl with the red design looks at her friend with a similar design. They both give me a glare that is all too familiar.

"So, who are you two?" I ask as I sit down.

The girl in the red designed hood looks at me and since I am sitting down, I get a perfect angle to see her face and eyes. Gold. Deep gold. I gasp and the girl with gold eyes crouches down to my eye level, hiding her eyes from me.

"Sarah…what do you remember of your real family?" she asks me.

I shrug.

"My sister had brown hair with copper streaks in it I think, with deep brown eyes. I think I had a brother. Darren I think…"

"Derek," the girl corrects me.

I stare at her.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

She looks down for a moment then up.

"Because he's my brother too," she whispers.

I stare at her. Is she on drugs.

"Before you assume I'm nuts or something, hear me out," the girl says, "If somehow your family didn't die in the fire, what would you do?"

"I-I would try to find them…"

The girl nods and looks at her friend.

"E 'ora o mai piú. Dí la veritá Emma," the girl in the other jacket grumbles. **(Translation: It's now or never. Tell her the truth Emma.)**

The girl glares at her friend and then looks at me. I understood one word. Emma. The girl who just spoke Italian looks at me and crosses her arms over her chest and looks at the sun. It's almost noon.

"Casey, I'm trying to find the right words," the girl in front of me hisses.

I look at her and I sit still.

**Emma's POV:**

We stare at each other for a few more minutes. Time is running out, I will have to tell her now. I take a deep breath.

"Sarah, your family never died in a fire. Hell, they never died period from any sort of burns or harm. Just illness. Your mother died a few years after you were born, your dad died last year from…cancer. Derek is still alive and so am I," I say in a rush.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"My name is Emma Hale, and I come from a long line of Assassins. _We_ come from a long line of Assassins," I correct myself.

Sarah just stares at me.

"Liar!" she snaps.

Casey stands on my right flank and I ignore her.

"Why would I lie to you Sarah? Like you said in your dreams…you see me. Admit it that you know I am telling the truth. Feel it in your blood Sarah."

She looks at me, obviously the hood is going to have to come off. William can't force Sarah to become an Assassin. It would take _years_ to make her one. Casey was just really talented and studied and trained hard during her journey into becoming a Master Assassin.

"Emma, we have less than fifteen minutes to grab the bikes and meet up with the other Patrols…" Casey grumbles.

I sigh and look at Sarah.

"What I'm about to show you may shock you or make you question your life, but at least you will know that you still have your family…your _real_ family," I sneer as I look at Mrs. Kolz.

Sarah doesn't move. This must be really weird for her, but I keep my mind on the task at hand. I reach my hands to the edge of my hood and take a deep breath. Casey standing right behind me. I can hear the blood pounding in my head, in my chest, slowly, I force the hood off of my head and I open my eyes, staring directly into Sarah's. She gasps.

**Sorry for having such a long time since updating. But sadly laptops have to go back to the school Monday so I won't be updating as much anymore boohoo! So I thought why not have a little fun with my readers. ****Please review!**


	8. Second Verse, Same as the First

**This chapter goes out to EvaAuditore who sent me a review, hinting that they would like a longer chapter ;) hope you enjoy it! It's readers like you that make writing this story worthwhile. And the competition isn't going to happen, it will just be a while before I update again! But if I take a long time, you are more than welcome to write your own chapter and send it to me!**

**Sarah's POV:**

They say that you shouldn't believe everything you read or see. But what can you believe when you are staring at someone who could possibly be your older sister? What if everything that you were brought up to believe…was all a lie? Some façade to keep you in the dark while someone else is living a life that you could only dream of? I knew I was different, I always knew I was different, like I was always missing some crucial piece of information that could make me something great. Staring at the girl with gold eyes and brown hair with copper streaks in it, I can see some of the similarities. I can see the familiar features of my mother…my real mother. I can see the sharp eyes of my real dad, obviously my dad had dark brown eyes, but why does the girl in front of me have gold?

The girl behind my…_sister_ puts her hood down and look at me. Cassie? I stare at her then my sister, what is this? Some kind of sick joke? My _sister_ reaches her hand out towards me and I take it back instantly. I turn to look at my adopted mom.

"You knew?" I whisper accusingly.

She looks down and motions at the girls in front of me. I only stand up and the girl in front of me moves swiftly back to her friend who stands behind my _sister_ with her hood down. I never really stared at her before now, but now looking at her, both of them; I can see the New Yorker built in them. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at my adoptive mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I spit at her.

The girl next to my _sister_ snickers a little and I have to look at her.

"Talk about a reality check, she so has your dad's temper…just like you!"

My _sister_ slams her elbow into her friend and her friend grunts.

"Jesus Em, this is the third time you've slammed your elbow into my rib cage!"

"Em?" I ask.

The girl—my sister—has a nickname? I frown at her, and she just stares at me intently, as if she is seeing something I am not. Her friend notices my stare and she only shrugs.

"Emma likes to think very hard sometimes…and sometimes she doesn't know when to _stop!_" her friend hisses and Emma seems to snap out of it.

Emma shakes her head for a moment and I see her deep gold eyes flash brighter for a moment. I shake the feeling off and look at my "mother" again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hiss again.

"Because…because…"my adoptive mother stutters.

"Because my mom didn't want you growing up in the Assassin Order," Emma finishes.

Assassins? Are they like, Assassin Creed freaks or something, because my little adoptive brother Scott likes playing that series a lot. So what now?

"You are probably wondering what now?" Emma asks me.

I nod and I hear the clock toll noon. Emma's friend puts her hood up and walks towards the door.

"Casey, go ahead without me. I need to stay and talk with Sarah about this. Tell Joel that he can stop by if he wants."

"Emma, you know that you can't afford to skip two Patrols within twenty-four hours. William…"

"William doesn't need to know this. I think he will accept the fact that I am only trying to reconnect the family, now go before someone is sent looking for us," Emma hisses.

I expect that Casey will retaliate but she follows Emma's orders and I have to stare at her. How does Emma have such power?

After I hear the bike zoom down the road, my attention is brought back to Emma who is still standing, giving me a remorseful look. If she claims to be an Assassin, shouldn't I be calling the police? I mean she's a killer. Emma whispers something and my adoptive mom leaves us alone. Don't leave me alone with a killer in the same room.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be skipping Patrols, last night was a rare occasion. When I'm nervous…are you okay?" Emma asks.

Suddenly the room starts to move and I am seeing doubles of Emma.

"Sarah?" Emma asks as she reaches out for me.

The room goes bright white and I feel some soft material around my body. Everything is so…confusing.

**Emma's POV:**

"Sarah?" I ask, suddenly aware that she looks a little pale.

Suddenly she falls forward, she fainted! Well, she didn't do better than Casey, but it's a lot better than how Tanner found out. I carry her upstairs easily and set her on her bed. I run downstairs to get a cool cloth and a glass of water and some crackers. Light food. I run back upstairs and I see that Sarah owns a guitar too. We already share a hobby. Cool. I find a chair and sit down with the guitar and start to strum a little bit. I hear Sarah mumble and I strum a little louder, hoping I can sooth her a little bit. Maybe if I sing, she will remember mom. Maybe, it's been a half hour since she fainted. I think for a moment and I have a perfect song for her.

**(Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson acoustic version)**

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)  
_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

After I finish the song, she starts to murmur a little bit and I put the guitar back on the stand and I decide to take my jacket off and when Sarah regains some consciousness, she sits up slowly and looks at me. Of course, my jacket is hanging on the door handle behind me and my hidden blades are hidden underneath the long sleeve shirt. Sarah shakes her head and I offer her a glass of water. She takes it and when she looks up at me again, she chokes on her water and I pound on her back until she is done choking.

After a few minutes of helping her get over her coughing fit, she looks up at me and screams again. As if she forgot I was there with her.

"Sarah?" I ask cautiously.

Before she can answer, I see a figure outside tapping on the glass with a hidden blade and I have to smile. I know that person. Sarah screams again but I put my hand over her mouth.

"It's fine. He's…like me," I whisper.

I walk over and open the window to let Joel in. As soon as he lands, he pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek. I sigh contently, knowing that Joel is here with me. I don't feel needy but I feel complete when he is with me, like I know that he is never going to hurt me.

For a moment I forget that Sarah is in the room with me, until she clears her throat.

"Oh…right," I whisper.

Joel smirks and caresses my cheek.

"La mia bella, sembri bella quando si arrossire," he whispers into my hair, kissing it. **(Translation: My beautiful, you look lovely when you blush.)**

I have to smirk and look at him again. Joel looks at Sarah, who is looking at me and I quickly remember what I am doing, why I am skipping Patrols…again.

"It's fine. I brought Aaron with me so he and she are going to run the Patrols."

I groan. Aaron and Casey together is like me liking Templars. Okay yeah, Mark and Morgan, but they weren't considered Templars, not the way they presented the whole "we want out of this crazy crap" thing.

"I know, but it was either Aaron or Kris and I thought that Casey could refrain from smacking Aaron longer than she can with Kris," Joel whispers.

I nod and I see Sarah looking at us both. I suddenly am aware that I need to tell her something again. I let go of Joel.

"Take your hood off Joel."

Joel nods and I hear Sarah gasp. Either she is shocked that I know him or that he is cute…I really hope that she doesn't think he is cute. I walk over and sit next to her.

"So, Sarah are you okay?" I ask.

She shakes her head and I can see her face turn green. Oh no. I quickly grab the garbage can by her bed and she hurls into it. Glad that made her try to hold down water. Remember when I said that sometimes the reaction to finding out that your sister or best friend is an Assassin.

_**"We created you to show the emotions that sets you apart from us, we created you to do our bidding, yet some of you were able to escape and learn the truth, the truth that we were no better than you," a voice says.**_

I ignore it and help Sarah up from her position over the garbage can and lay her back down. I've never seen someone get so ill over realizing that her family isn't dead. Uh…

"Sarah, do you want me to tell you how I'm still alive?" I ask gently.

"Can you just…tell me about yourself?" she squeaks.

I smile and nod. At least we can get off on the right foot. I just hope that Casey comes back here and doesn't go home, although Casey and Mrs. Kolz might wind up holding a kitchen knife and a dagger to each other's throats if they are left in the same room. Quite the conundrum. I shake my head, I have to worry about the problem at hand.

"So…Emma, how old are you?" she asks me.

"I'm eighteen almost nineteen," I answer.

She nods and must be thinking of something.

"Why are your eyes gold?" she asks.

I have to chuckle at this and Joel walks over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You can explain it better than anyone I know…" he whispers into my ear.

I walk out of his grasp and smile a little bit.

"Well, my eyes are gold because of my…genetics."

"Genetics?" she asks me.

I nod and I further explain the whole Eagle Vision then the evolution into Eagle Sense and how only it appears that the girls in our family got it. Then I have to explain how our family history is connected with Altair and that's another hour I think. I tell her about mom and dad, Derek, Heather, and Erik. Even Casey's story and how she joined the Assassins.

"So why don't have I have Eagle Sense?" she asks me.

"Because, you aren't an Assassin."

"Tell me more about mom and dad and Derek," she whispers.

We talk about the family and soon, she is caught up with everything. Eventually she invites me to stay for dinner and I realize that we have stayed for well over the agreed upon limit. But Sarah was slowly accepting that I am related to her, that we are Assassins, but she isn't a trained Assassin. Joel stays with me the entire time and I can't help but thank him over and over again. I grab my jacket and we walk downstairs and we meet Mrs. Kolz in the Dining Room. I smile and she gives me a weak nod.

Dinner is uneventful. Luckily Mrs. Kolz sees how uncomfortable I am and gives me an excuse to leave. Homework. When we are outside near our bikes, Joel pulls me into a hug and his lips meet mine. I don't fight him, instead, I do something that makes me even question my sanity. I put my hands in his hair and kiss him back just as passionately and I lean back against the bike. He pulls back first and I open my eyes and my face must be red. I've never…ever felt that way or done that since Jake.

Joel smiles at me and zips up my jacket and puts my hood up for me and smiles even more.

"That's the Emma I know. C'mon, we better get going," he smiles as he kisses my lips again, putting his own hood up.

I nod and we walk to our bikes. It's nearly sunset and I realize that I will probably have to run triple Patrols to make up for my lost time today and last night. The drive home is short, my mind still back at the fact that Joel had kissed me on the lips. The feelings that were swarming through my mind. I felt safe, secure, but I still felt like an Assassin. I still felt like me.

_"Emma, when you find the right guy, he will make you feel safe, secure, but still like you. But the boy you meet, will more than likely be an Assassin as well…" my dad had told me years before he died._

Back then, I thought he was joking, I was too young and brash and ignorant to understand his words. Joel asks if he can spend the night with me and Heather agrees. Casey meets me in my room and I tell her everything about the kiss and she nearly falls flat on her butt. I growl and tackle her to the ground.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything!" she smirks.

I let her go and soon, she bolts for the door and runs into her room. Ugh! I sit on my bed, studying when I hear a knock at my door and I look up to see Joel standing in a t-shirt and jeans. I can see his muscles through his shirt and I can hear my heart beating unevenly. This isn't me. I don't act like a love struck teenager.

_**"We wanted you and your people to feel what we feel when we find our other half Emma. When we created you, we created another person, a perfect soul. Two heads, two hearts, two hearts that beat for one another. When you find your other half, the world around you changes, it's not the world that is holding you there it's the person who loves you the most, who would be anything, do anything for you."**_

I have to groan, that sounds a lot like the whole _Twilight_ Imprinting thing. But I've touched a Piece of Eden, I've killed Tanner, Lilly, even killed Casey's mom and step dad.

_**"Indeed, it sounds like the thought you just had, but they only show how powerful it could be if it was blown out of proportion. But you have touched our creations, you have seen the truth, but then again, what is truth Emma? Of all people, the truth is a foreign concept to you. Are you ready to face the truth now? Truth is a matter of…perspective. And what is love Emma? As you try to deny it, you feel the heat in your heart, the spark."**_

Joel takes my hand in his and gives me a small smile. I can't help but understand and believe the words of the Ones Who Came Before. I've seen and been in weirder situations. This shouldn't make a difference. But I'm not ready to go there yet.

"Joel…" I whisper.

He sits down and kisses my cheek, then my forehead, and finally my lips. I don't move, I freeze. He looks at me and gives a small smile.

"You don't have to worry Em, I won't do something you don't want to."

I nod and he kisses me goodnight. He tucks me in and I have to wonder…why didn't I meet him before I met Jake. I turn over on my side and I can't help but wonder what happened after I left

**Sarah's POV:**

I watch from the window as Joel kisses my sister. For some reason I feel obligated to go out there and rip him from her face, but I see her react and try to get closer to him. I am jealous of her. She has this amazing guy who would do anything for her, be anything for her. It sounds like a _Twilight_thing. But it has to be something stronger. Emma told me about Jake and what he did to her. When I asked if she still had the scar she said that the doctors fixed it. My mom and dad told me more about the Assassins and even told me that they knew Emma's parents well, that the reason why I was given to them is because they trusted them to keep the Assassin life a secret from me.

It's still a lot to wrap my mind around. I wonder why they came here. Are they trying to recruit me? I'm much too old maybe I can teach my children one day. Emma did say that if she and Derek die and I live, the Assassin history in our family dies out. I can't let that happen

Of course, my violent throwing up after she told me again what she was and who was with her, didn't help matters. Then when I was out cold, I heard someone singing. But when I woke up after a while, it was just Emma in the room with me. I never asked her if she was the one singing, but I was more concerned about the family I never knew and will never know.

My mom and dad tuck me for the night and I feel like a child. But I decide to keep my mouth shut and be the good girl. Not the snappy Assassin. I am about to drift off to sleep when I hear my cell phone buzz.

**CALL ME IN THE MORNING –EM.**

I turn my phone off and go to bed. Tomorrow is Sunday. Well, this weekend is certainly one for the books.

**So I hope this longer chapter makes up for the short Chapter before this one. I thought I would add some romance between Emma and Joel, and some insight from the Ones Who Came Before. Tell me what you think! **

**R&R!**

**P.S I hope you liked the song I picked. Tell me if you think it goes well with the chapter!**


	9. Family Ties

**So, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, thought I was going to be writing a short chapter but guess not. I hope you all enjoy this!**

I'm sitting against one of the towers of Los Angeles, watching the ever growing city. I've seen a few celebrities, around but no one that I really know or want to know, you know like all the drugged up celebrities or ones that think they are above everyone else. I've been up here since six in the morning, agreeing with Heather that I will do a full twelve hours to make up for my missed Patrols. It's around noon and the sun isn't going to be making an appearance. I activate my Bluetooth and I hear nothing. I sigh and lean back, resting my head against the concrete. Yesterday went better than I expected. Of course she threw up, but that was expected, she asked questions, I answered with the right answers.

I get up and perch on the wooden ledge and look around the city. The main Highways are clogged with traffic, back roads are remaining untouched. I look down into the alley below and decide that Sarah won't call me till later tonight. I perform a Leap of Faith and I hear someone gasp. I instantly flick my wrist and leap at them, pressing my blade to their throat. I hear them gasp and I look at their face. I instantly jump back and keep my blade out.

The person I pinned gets up and brushes their front off and checks their neck. She coughs a little bit and I keep my hood up.

"I saw you jump and I was worried," Sarah says.

I flick my wrist and the blade returns to its hidden hilt underneath my sleeve and I cross my arms over my chest. This isn't safe. I shouldn't be talking with her right now, because of what I am wearing and who could be watching me.

"Um…I was wondering if you and I could talk?" Sarah asks.

I shake my head.

"I'm on a twelve hour Patrol right now…I can't afford to miss anymore time."

"Twelve hours?"

I shrug. Twelve hours is nothing for me. I went forty-eight hours before I finally went home and slept for that long. I don't say anything and I am almost tempted to tell her to leave, but I look behind her and I see two people, a man and a woman wearing black sweatshirt with the Templar Cross on the left sleeve.

"Get behind me," I whisper.

"What?" she asks me.

"Get behind me," I repeat.

Sarah turns around and sees the Templars. She gets behind me immediately and I call Derek for backup. I decided to give Casey the day off since she ran Patrols yesterday. I know that it will take Derek at least fifteen minutes before he arrives but I don't have that kind of time. Soon, the Templars remove their hood and I see Bertha and some other guy with her. I gulp a little bit and flick my wrist. My blade comes out and Bertha stalks forward. In one fluid movement, I unsheathe my dagger and hold it in front of me. I keep my stance protective but still offensive.

"Get out of the way you Assassin _dog_, we just want the girl," she snarls looking at Sarah.

"You are going to have to go through me to get to her…" I spit back.

I hear Derek's Eagle Call and he lands next to me, his own dagger drawn.

"Miss me?" he growls.

The Templars stagger back.

"I thought I killed you back in the warehouse!" the male Templar growls.

I look at Derek who just smirks at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm alive."

I nod and Bertha and her friend charges at us. I charge at her and as she leaps at me, I fall to the ground and slide under her. She yelps in anger and I grab her ankle and force her to the ground. I hear the dull thud of her hitting the concrete and just as I am about to leap at her, she gets up and nails her fist into my stomach. I am wearing armor like clothing under my jacket but I still feel the pain. Jesus she hits hard.

I look over at Derek who is holding his own with the male Templar and I hiss at him.

"Non ucciderli!" I shout at him. **(Translation: Do not kill them!)**

"Understood!" he shouts back.

We continue to fight and every chance I get, I look at Sarah who seems fascinated by this. I only wonder what is going through her head. Bertha charges at me again and I kick her legs out from under her. As she goes down, Bertha grabs the back of my jacket and forces me to the ground with her. She is able to pin me underneath her and throw my dagger towards Sarah's hiding spot. Bertha's pins my arms with her knees and I can feel her hands wrap around my throat.

"This is for Rachel," she growls.

I can feel her hands tightening around my throat, my vision starting to become dark and I can see one point. I'm not afraid to die. I feel at peace knowing that Sarah knows that I am alive…or rather was. I am about to close my eyes when I hear someone scream and grunt. I feel someone trying to help me up and I finally open my eyes and start coughing, gulping in the air.

"Here, are you okay?" Sarah asks me as she hands me the dagger.

I cough a little more but manage a nod as I take my dagger and put it in its sheathe. I look at Bertha, who is holding her right arm and I can see the crimson leaking between her fingers. Wow, Sarah has good aim. I raise my left arm—which is equipped with the famous Hidden Gun—and aim it at her. The only change to the hidden gun, is equipped with the world's deadliest bullets. Only the descendant of Pieri Reis makes them, and only the Assassins that are given the Hidden Gun are allowed to buy them. I obtained my Hidden Gun after my showdown with Lilly and Rachel. I guess William thought I was worthy of such a weapon. It even doubles as a poison dart shooter if I plan to poison my enemies. Obtaining the Hidden Gun is a symbol of greatness and rank. I'm already a Master Assassin, but my skills are far superior to some of my colleagues.

Bertha backs up, aware that some Assassins have the Hidden Gun.

"If you think I have the Hidden Gun, then you are correct, I do have the Hidden Gun and it's locked and loaded."

Bertha staggers back and I know that one flick of my wrist the gun will go off and kill her.

"I'm giving you a second chance, leave her alone or I will hunt you down and kill you myself," I growl gesturing my head at Sarah.

Bertha and her Templar friend quickly scramble from the fight and I know that my arms are going to be bruised for a while, along with my neck. Derek walks over and looks at Sarah then me.

"Go ahead," I mutter.

Derek gives me a big smile and as Sarah is getting out of her hiding spot, Derek scoops her up into a big bear hug. She grunts a little bit and rips his hood from his head. I chuckle a little and Derek sets Sarah down.

"Sarah this is Derek, Derek this is Sarah," I mutter

Sarah smiles shyly at Derek.

"Aw come on little sis, your one of us, man up!" Derek chortles.

I roll my eyes and Sarah looks at me and Derek.

"You look a lot like mom and dad…" she whispers to us both.

I shake my head.

"You have dad's eyes and nose and moms hair color," I answer.

Sarah looks at me for a moment. She has dark brown hair with some very faint copper streaks in it, her eyes are deep brown but I can see slivers of gold laced in them. She has the gene, just hasn't activated it and probably never will. For me to have Eagle Vision I had to touch a Piece of Eden. She definitely is the perfect copy of our parent's best qualities. Derek smiles at us and we are both forced into a group hug. The thing about Derek, he's an Assassin but when he's done his job, he's a giant teddy bear.

"It's been nice meeting both of you, but I need to get home. Emma, can we meet up somewhere later?" Sarah asks me.

"Sure," I answer.

"Can you bring Joel? He seems…cute," she says sheepishly.

My eyes must be glowing because Derek restrains me.

"Sarah, Joel is spoken for. I can guarantee that if you try and take Joel from Emma, she won't have a problem breaking your neck," Derek says.

Sarah nods and bolts for the safety of the public. Derek leaves me on my own and I continue to do my Patrols.

As I run across roof after roof, I come across a secret meeting at the Port of L.A. Templars obviously but what are they doing this far out of the city? I find a good vantage point where I can see and hear them, but they can't see me.

"Twenty years in this country, living like a cipher…and finally everything is falling to place," a man with a Templar Robe and hood says. I can see a white beard and frown.

"When the Templars regain control over this land, Brother Richards, do not forget who helped you bring it back," a man with a dark brown hooded jacket says, a mask hiding his face.

"Of course not, my friend! I would not dream of betraying a man of your influence. But you must be patient. The Templar Order wasn't built in a day." Brother Richards says. "I am satisfied, take me to my limo."

I frown and look at what the Templars were looking at. Crates…what the heck?

"If a single one is damaged, the money stays with me," Richards says.

All the Templars and their guards walk to the limo and I walk up to the crates. I open it to find something that I wish was a legend.

"Cazzo," I hiss.

I close the crates and I stand up to see the Templar guards, they jump a little and soon, they draw their weird stick things and I draw my dagger. I instantly kill them and hide the bodies. I activate my Bluetooth and Casey answers the call.

"_Your shift is almost done, where are you? I can't find you on the map," _Casey says.

"I'm at the port. Tell everyone to gather at the usual. This is not good."

Casey hangs up and I make my way across the roof tops again, until I reach the usual place. When I finally reach the top of the building, I see Heather, Derek, Erik, Casey, and Joel waiting for me. I slip in through an open window and take a moment to catch my breath before I begin.

**Sarah's POV:**

I have never seen such grace and beauty. Sure they almost killed each other, but I knew that Emma and Derek would be able to handle themselves just fine. Emma is such a skilled fighter that I could only dream of doing what she could do. When I asked her about Joel…how she reacted was…insane, it was as if Joel was _hers_ and hers alone. Maybe I can talk to him if Emma brings him over or is with her again on Patrols.

I walk home, like every other night and I finally decide to look up at the roofs and I see two figures moving on top of them. White hoods…Assassins. I want to follow but I won't be able to leap over the roofs with ease as they do. I decide to follow them on foot and I see them meeting at the tallest building in the city. I am able to sneak in and take the elevator to the top floor and when I reach it, I hide behind a desk and I hear the Assassins talking.

"What did you find?" the Assassin asks.

"I found something that shouldn't exist…" Emma says.

Wait Emma? I bump my head and soon the desk that is concealing me is tossed aside and Casey picks me up, her blade to my throat.

"Casey, ease up. Looks like we have a mouse with us," Emma says with a frown.

Casey sets me down and Emma looks at me with a frown. I look down, I feel like a child being caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You are not an Assassin Sarah, go home," she says. Her voice cold and sharp.

"But…"

"No buts…go home now. I will talk to you tomorrow at school. Just go home and don't come back," she spits at me.

I nod and quickly scramble from my spot and head home. It begins to rain and when I finally make it home, my adoptive mother hands me a cup of coffee and I take it. She gives me a light dinner and when I am done, I go to bed. It's only seven in the evening, but I feel as though I have been through a lot in the past hour.

_Tap…tap…tap_

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my window and I finally notice that it is raining. A flash of lightning illuminates the figure outside my window and I see the deep gold iris'. I let Emma in and she easily slips in, not making a sound as she lands.

"You reacted better than Casey did when I did that to her."

I stare at her and cross my arms over my chest. I want an explanation.

"Look, what you did, was stupid and reckless…something that I would have done if it were me that wasn't the Assassin…" Emma starts.

"I want to be an Assassin…"

Emma looks at me for a moment and frowns.

"No."

I stare at her. No one has ever said "no" to me before.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said no. You are not going to be an Assassin Sarah Hale. For one reason and one reason only…" she hisses. I recoil at the use of my real name.

"What's the reason?" I challenge.

Emma looks at me. Her gold eyes glowing.

"You are ignorant, oblivious to the truth! What you see, you believe to be true."

I stare at her but I am at a loss for words. What is there to be said when your sister, an Assassin, tells you that you can't be something because of ignorance or failure to see the world a certain way?

"What do you fight for then Emma?" I ask her.

"I fight to find the truth…to make sure that mankind still has their free will."

I stare at her and I sit down on my bed. This isn't fair. Why does Emma get to fight for something and I have sit behind and play the good little girl? I want to scream out in frustration.

"The Assassin life, is one that take a lot out of you Sarah, father was the living proof of that before his end. Even I haven't fully recovered from his passing, or mothers. But there is still hope that the Assassins can end this conflict. Heather explained to me that you were given away for hope that our Assassin Bloodline will continue. But she also knew that our history as Assassins will end with you, because you were clueless to the fact that you still had your sister and brother."

"So…what you are saying is, even after you leave the Assassins…you still are at risk?" I ask her.

"You never leave the Assassins, that's what I'm saying Sarah…I wish you would understand this."

Before I can ask her another question she jumps out the window and into the rain. I can hear her bike engine revving and speed down the slick roads. The fact that she won't make me an Assassin is troublesome indeed. But if it is to protect me, then why should I question it. Maybe I should spend more time studying the ways of the Assassin Order, and become what did they call it? A Scholar. I can keep my family history as Assassins going through my children. Yes that is what I must do. Emma can't forbid me from learning about the Assassins.

I fall asleep a few minutes later.

**Emma's POV:**

Driving through the slick roads of California, my mind clouded with the fact that I just told my little sister that she will never become an Assassin like I know she wants to. Perhaps a Scholar would be more of her suiting. She enjoys reading, from her extensive shelves of books, that proves my point. She even has a couple copies of the bible, pages book marked, torn out, translated into different languages and codes. Perhaps she's the modern Leonaro da Vinci. I have to chuckle at the thought.

I make it home before eleven and I see Casey and Erik playing a game of chess. I say my hello and goodnight and I meet Joel halfway to my room. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and carries me to my room. Gently he sets me on the bed and I take my jacket and weapons off.

"Enjoy the ride?" he asks.

"Indeed."

He chuckles and waits patiently and turns his back to me while I change. Such a gentleman. My thoughts go back to when Sarah was hitting on Joel. How I almost lost it.

_Okay freaky voice person thing, tell me. Why did I react so harshly?_

_**"You acted as you felt."**_

___Not much help._

The voice vanishes and I tap Joel on the shoulder. His messy brown hair and dark brown eyes sometimes leaves me breathless, now is one of those moments. He wraps me in his arms and we both lay on my bed, he doesn't do anything provocative or anything to make me feel uncomfortable. He makes me feel like me.

"You know, the reason why I like you…is because you don't change to impress me Emma, you are still you," he whispers into my hair.

"I know…it's almost…otherworldly."

I can sense him chuckle.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

He leans down towards my cheek but I lift my face so that his lips meet mine. The same sense of security and warmth spreads through me and I can't help but feel so…whole. In the back of my mind, I wonder if Sarah will find her other half.

_**"Everyone has their other half…remember that."**_

___What about Casey and Erik…are they both meant for each other?_

_**"Yes Emma, they are each other's other missing half."**_

__I always wanted Casey to officially be part of my family…never thought that sister-in-law would be the way she's joining the family. Joel pulls back from the kiss and hums something, I want to question him what it is but soon, my thoughts become muddled and foggy. Eventually I fall asleep. Everything is so peaceful. Sleeping in Joel's arms. I know Heather won't check on us, she knows that Joel will never do anything to hurt me.

Such a perfect way to end a torturous day; in the arms of someone who loves me.

**So Emma told Sarah that she will never join the Assassins as long as Emma and Derek are still breathing. Didn't see the whole Casey and Erik are perfect for each other did you? So I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I still have time to write one more before tomorrow…sad day. My laptop goes bye bye. But hopefully I will get enough money and buy myself my own laptop. But I promise to keep updating as best as I can.**

**Review please!**


	10. Orders are Orders

I'm sitting in first period, Emma and Casey still haven't shown up and I am starting to wonder if they flew back home…wherever home is for those people. I am reading one of my journals that I take notes when I'm reading something that seems to have a hidden meaning. I've always been that way. I can see some texts and I can almost sense that it means something greater. But today, I am rereading some notes I took years ago, I remember how Emma reacted when I asked if she could bring Joel because I thought he was cute. I'm absentmindedly flipping through the pages, until I come across page XXXIV; I prefer roman numbers to the regular type of numbers, makes my notes look more official I guess you could say.

_**When God made men and women, they had two heads, two arms, and two legs. But they only had one heart. Afraid of their power, God split them in two. Now we constantly search for the missing half our heart, because when we find it and reunite, it's when we're strongest. When you find the other half, your world no longer holds you to it, your other half does.**_

I reread it and soon I hear the familiar laugh of my sister and her friend. I quickly shut the notebook and look at Emma and Casey as they sit down. Emma looks…elated I guess the word could be. She and Casey seem to be whispering about something and when the final bell rings for first period to begin, a boy walks in late. Who is he? I look at Emma whose eyes are closed, almost as if she is sleeping again. The boy in the front of class hands the teacher his slip and the teacher points to a seat behind Emma.

"Thank you," the boy says.

I stare at Emma, whose eyes are now wide open and almost glowing again. Eagle Sense? What was she doing meddling with Eagle Sense? The boy sits down behind her and I finally remember him. But of course when he leans over and kisses Emma on the cheek, my thoughts are confirmed. Emma blushes a little bit as the teacher clears his throat. Emma looks down blushing, but I can see a smirk on her face.

"È forunato figlio di una cagna," Casey hisses. **(Translation: You lucky son of a bitch)**

Emma glares at her and flips her the bird discreetly. I see Joel chuckle and leans forward, dangling his hand in off the side of his desk and I watch as Emma leans back and interlocks her hand with his. I have to smile at this. She's so lucky to have someone like Joel.

The rest of class is a workday so of course, Joel and Emma work together. Before I realize it, Emma is staring at Casey and whispers something that I don't understand.

"Stavi dicendo dicendo qualcosa su di me di essere fortunate? Guard ache appena entrato in asta di livello," Emma grumbles. **(Translation: You were saying something about me being lucky? Look who just walked in dipstick.)**

Casey seems to glare at Emma then when she looks at who walks in, her eyes widen and she smiles big. How is it that Emma and Casey have boyfriends and are Assassins as well? Unless they are Assassins as well. Joel is, that much I know. But the boy that sits behind Casey seems to be nice and not an Assassin at all.

Casey and the new kid just giggle and whisper in Italian, whereas Emma and Joel are more reserved. I wonder if Joel is aware of Emma's past. I mean, Jake and all. But the teacher doesn't see anything wrong with it. After the bell rings to dismiss us, Joel and Emma leave, their hands intertwined and I have to begin to feel some form of jealousy. But it's not like my adoptive parents said I can't date. I just never had any interest in dating. I didn't want to get my heart broken. I keep walking to my next class when I see Joel kiss Emma on the top of the head.

"Haley…" he murmurs.

She leans her forehead on his chest and sighs.

"I'll see you tonight for Patrols," he whispers.

I walk pass them and Emma quickly catches up with me. She gives me a smile and soon, I fall forward but Emma reaches out and grabs the collar of my shirt before I hit the floor. Tracey laughs like a moron and I see Emma's eyes glow gold. Eagle Sense. She hands me her books and walks up to Tracey.

"What is your problem you ungrateful little brat!" Emma spits at Tracey.

Tracey glares at Emma and tries to slap her, but Emma catches Tracey's hand and Tracey uses her other hand but Emma catches that hand too. This must be an Assassin perk.

"Nice try, I've dealt with little pricks like you my entire life! Now what is your problem? Are you afraid that Sarah might be better looking than you? Certainly has a better attitude than you," Emma grumbles.

Tracey glares at Emma and I am afraid for Tracey. Please don't kill her Emma.

"Look, stay the hell away from Sarah, you mess with her, you mess with me," Emma growls.

Emma lets Tracey go and I don't catch it, but soon Emma turns around and I hear a thud as Emma's fist connects with Tracey's face. Emma only walks past me with a huge smirk on her face and Tracey whimpering that her face is ruined. I follow behind Emma and when we are out of ear shot I have to say something. But I never get a chance to because Emma walks through one of the rigged doors and the alarm blares. I quickly cover my ears and run back to the other students who are being herded out of the school. I look around but I don't see Emma anywhere, I look for Casey but she must have left with Emma during the mad rush to get out side. I see Tyler Lawson walk up to me and hands me a note.

"Uh, Haley wanted me to give you this, said that she'll call you tonight after some family issues are taken care of," he mumbles.

Tyler is fair skinned with a brownish-blond mess of hair and hazel eyes. He's one of the cutest guys in my class and the nicest. Every time I see him, my heart does a little flutter and I know I blush when he talks to me.

"Thanks Tyler…" I smile.

He gives me a small hug and I have to be scarlet by now. He waves as he disappears into the crowd of students and I read the note.

_Sorry about ditching school, some "family issues" came up and I didn't want you to be in the thick of the problem. I will call you after I'm done and don't freak out if you see a couple of shadows outside your window._

_-Haley _

I fold the note back up and when everyone is back in the school, I look out the window. I wonder where Emma and the others went.

**Emma's POV:**

Of all the rotten luck, I punch Tracey in the face—which now that I think about it, wasn't a bad idea—but I set the alarm off as I shove through the emergency exit of the school. Casey and I meet up a mile away from the school and I see Heather and Derek waiting for us. They must have taken our bikes from the Parking Lot. Heather tosses us our jackets and as we put them on, Derek starts briefing us.

"So, we got a tip from an anonymous source claiming that the Templars plan to regain their influence here in the states. Someone going by the name…"

"Brother Richard," I whisper.

Derek looks at me, as does everyone else.

"During my Patrol last night, I overheard a man by the name of Brother Richards and someone else talking about regaining influence in the states," I remind them.

"You also said they have a map, a map of what?" Casey asks me as she plays with her hookblade.

I shrug, "I wish I knew."

Derek shakes his head at me.

"We don't have a lot of time before the police and fire trucks arrive. We better get moving."

Casey and I mount our bikes and Heather gets on her own bike, same as Derek. We speed through Los Angeles and soon, we arrive at the same Port where I heard Brother Richards and his friend from before. Casey and I hide our bikes under some netting and put our hoods up as we sneak around to the entrance.

"Minimal Security…." I whisper.

I hear a clanking noise and freeze mid-step. I turn my head an inch and I see a drunken man stumble along the Port singing some slanderous song. I sense Casey chuckling and I smack her upside the head. _Not now,_ I glare at her.

We continue to walk along the side of the building and when we enter the old warehouse, I see Brother Richards and the man from before.

"Silence my brothers….silence. Good. Now do you know what brings us here?" Brother Richards says calmly.

No one answers and I have to smirk at this.

"Retribution, honor. Those Assassin _dogs_ continue to keep mankind ignorant and stupid. They wiped out everything we hold dear to us in this Great Nation because we left two teenager _girls_ in charge of everything. We misplaced our trust in a girl who was raised as an Assassin and a girl who was raised to be a Templar but today, we will take everything back and destroy the last of the American Assassins!" Brother Richards says.

Everyone cheers and I see Brother Richards settle them down.

"But we will begin…with him…." Brother Richards says as the man from before brings out an Assassin. Kevin! One of the newer Recruits that just graduated! I sense Casey tense up and I place a hand on her shoulder to remind her we are here to listen and intervene if we are caught.

"There's nothing we can do for him," I whisper.

"We have to try," she growls.

"Case, there are about sixty Templars with _guns_ we wouldn't survive."

Casey huffs and we continue to watch.

"We will find their HQ and slaughter this young blood in front of them. No one will be able to stop us! We have the location of _every Assassin faction in the world!_"

My face goes ghostly pale and Casey and I make our way out of the warehouse. As we leave, we hear the gunshot go off and a dull thud. Hot tears are stinging my eyes. Is this it then? The end of a generation of Assassins? No, it's not. Sarah is still alive and the Templars don't think of her as a threat. I have to warn her, to get her away from here. _Witness Protection Program_, I think to myself.

Casey and I make it back to our bikes but two Templar Guards spot us but I chuck two throwing knives at them and they drop dead. Before any other Templar can come running, I remove the knives from their throats and Casey helps me shove them into the water. They will sink in a minute. We jog back to the bikes and take off.

"We need to stop at her house," I mutter into the Bluetooth.

Casey doesn't respond and only follows me. When we reach her house, we hide the bikes in the woods and climb up her back wall and into her room. It's only five in the afternoon but the storm coming makes it look like nine in the evening.

"Wow, she sure likes to read…" Casey mutters as she looks at Sarah's book collection.

I roll my eyes at her and I see a book with gold trimmed pages on it. Interesting. I walk over and open the book up to the page she bookmarked many times.

_They say that the world was created in seven days. That if man would look deep enough; there would be treasures beyond their wildest dreams. But God had given Jesus the gift of infinite knowledge. Christ knew of a People. He claimed that they were The Ones Who Came Before._

"Hey Sarah I thought you could…." A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes says then stops as he takes a look at us.

My face goes pale and I see the little boy look at me then Casey then at my wrists.

"Are you what I think you are?" he asks.

"Cristo, per un anno sei anni, che sia piuttosto veloce," Casey mutters. **(Translation: Christ, for a six year old, he's pretty quick)**

I hear some footsteps coming and Sarah enters the room and nearly slips on her rug. Who puts a rug on a wooden floor?

"Scott, go do your homework…these are some friends of mine that are pretty weird sometimes."

Scott smiles at us and we nod a hello back to him. Sarah closes the door and hides the book I just read.

"So, thinking about becoming a Scholar?" I smirk.

She shrugs.

"It's a fascinating life that you live Emma. I only wish I could live it as well…"

"Take from me," Casey says, "being an Assassin is cool and all, but it takes a lot out of you. Just look at Emma here."

"Thanks Casey," I spit at her.

Sarah stops us from going any further on the insults.

"Emma, I know about the whole 'soul mate' thing. I read something that sounded like how you acted today in class. When Joel walked in, your eyes _glowed_ at the sight of him and I could see the happiness in your eyes. They weren't cold or dangerous."

Casey snickers.

"You too Casey. I know that you and that new Erik kid have a deep bond," Sarah snaps.

Casey stops laughing and I have to fall on my back laughing my butt off. I've been holding _that _in for a long time. After my laughing fit I get up and look serious at Sarah.

"We aren't in a good position. Some people that are after us have the location of _every single _Assassin faction in the world," I mutter.

"What's that got to do with me?" Sarah asks.

I bite my lip.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you are safe from the Templars. Casey and I aren't. So keep your distance from us for now on. At least until we can get the map back."

"But I just got my family back and now you are telling me to stay away?" she shrieks at me.

I nod.

"Why can't I just change my name and dye my hair?" she asks me.

Abstergo has some pretty deep pockets. It would be a waste of time.

"It would be a waste of time…"

"But…"

I put my hand up to stop her.

"I won't leave California. And I certainly won't leave you without protection. I will have some guys Patrol your house every night. And if you get bored, you can call one up and chat for a bit. They know you are my sister and they should treat you with respect."

Casey jumps through the window just as the first flash of lightning hits the skies.

"Please…"

I look down, my hood covering my face.

"I'll stop by when I can. But if this is the last time we see each other...I might as well say this now. I love you sis," I whisper as I jump to the ground.

Casey and I make our way to the bikes, I see her dad come home and I see the tiny Abstergo sign on his jacket pin. No! I have to get Sarah out of there!

"C'mon Emma, save it for another time. Map first, then Sarah."

I glare at her 'father' and he stares back at me. Obviously he saw some movement in the trees but nothing that would signal my return or approach. Casey mounts her bike and we take the back way home. I don't say anything. All I want is to be wrapped in warm blanket and be sitting next to Joel. Unfortunately, I have Patrols tonight again, but the plus side, Joel is running them with me. When he runs with me, I don't fee distracted, I feel powerful. Like I know he will fight with all his might if we run into danger. Casey turns off the exit towards home and I continue on the Highway towards Joel.

When I arrive, I see Joel's eyes are red and puffy.

"They killed Kevin…"

I take my helmet off and put my hood up and walk over to him. He wraps me in a hug and he just stands there. After a second we climb the building and start the five mile Patrol around the city. I have to admit, slipping and sliding in the rain is the best way to take my mind off of what I told Sarah. More like ordered Sarah to do.

**SURPRISE! I updated hahahah! Review please!**

**Okay. So I am currently writing out the next chapter (and when i say writing out, i mean a pencil and paper) and now it is time for the question. **

**Should Emma put aside her parents wishes and help Sarah embrace her Assassin Heritage by training her, or should Sarah remain a regular person who knows her family is not dead? Let me know! This is a poll currently open on my home page...so go to my homepage, vote for three choices or two and i will decide by thursday! It only takes three seconds to vote!**


	11. Change in Plans

**Casey's POV:**

I don't know why Emma won't make her sister into an Assassin. But some of her reasons are valid; keeping Sarah out of the spotlight, out of Templar hands. Again, Sarah is in more danger not knowing how to wield a dagger at the very least. I refuse to bring this subject up with Emma, because I know that she won't want to hear a word of it.

Emma's on Patrol with Joel so I can guarantee that the regular Patrol route will take an hour longer than normal…unless it's a "serious" day. Giving me plenty of time to contemplate on whether or not I call Sarah myself and make the offer. Derek warned me that if Emma found out, I'd be dead. So, now I'm reading _The Da Vinci Code _by Dan Brown when Heather walks into the Living Room and sits across from me. She stares at me in a way that reminds me of Emma when she's pissed.

"Derek told me what you want to do. I'm going to be honest; it's stupid, reckless, more dangerous than facing an army of Templars, and the dumbest idea I have ever heard of," Heather states and I look down. She's siding with Emma. "And I think it's the best idea you've had today."

I look up at her and my jaw drops. Heather only smiles. Is she insane? But then again Heather can make Emma see reason, if that is even possible.

"You're on board wit the plan? To make Sarah an Assassin?"

Heather nods. Even if the plan works and Sarah agrees and Emma sees reason, I can't train her, Emma will refuse to train her, and Derek and Erik will stay away from the house if they offer to train Sarah. Heather will have to train Sarah. I take a moment to catch my breath and Heather hands me a phone. I take it and dial Sarah's number. As the phone rings, Heather whispers.

"If you don't call now, you won't get another chance. You and I both know Emma's wrath. Convince Sarah."

I nod and the line picks up.

"Emma look, you said to stay back but you and Derek are the only family I have left," she trills.

"That's a fine hello," I chuckle.

"Casey? What are you doing calling me? I thought you hated me," Sarah says.

I roll my eyes and chuckle a bit.

"Emma's step-mom is willing to help you. Emma won't know about it," I hiss.

The line is silent. Please answer me.

"Emma's step-mom is willing to…_train _you. She's willing to make you into an Assassin…" I trail off as I hear the front door open and close.

Crap! Emma just got home. Today was a "serious" day. Emma walks into the Living Room, her hood down and her face looking exhausted. Who did she fight tonight?

"Casey..." Emma growls, "hand me the phone…now."

I hand her the phone and Emma starts to talk. I have to admit, I expected Emma to freak out but her voice is surprisingly calm. I look at Joel who shakes his head at me. He then proceeds to walk into the kitchen and I follow. He takes a glass and fills it with water; after taking a long swig I finally decide to break the silence. I can hear Emma muttering into the phone.

"So, how was Patrols?" I ask.

Joel shrugs and takes another drink of water.

"I was able to convince Emma to at least talk to Sarah. Give Sarah some form of training so the Assassin heritage doesn't die out."

Joel takes another swig of water and I have to smile. Joel is Emma's other half, the rational half, if there even is a rational half to Emma. I never see rationality with Emma. Just a girl who's been through so much at such a young age. I don't think any less of her when she cries, or kills someone that is close to me, it's just a fact of life. But then again, Emma doesn't lead a normal life.

"And?" I ask.

Joel sets the glass down and looks at me. His deep brown eyes, normally very breathtaking, just look at me.

"I convinced her to at least talk to Sarah. I understand that Emma wants to keep her promise to her parents about keeping Sarah out of the Order, but things have just…played their hand."

"How so?" I whisper.

"A Templar by the name of Brother Richard is behind the murder of Kevin. He seems to be working with someone else, trying to get the Templar influence back in America before the day of reckoning," Joel whispers.

Just as I am about to say more, I hear Emma coming and I look at Joel.

"So how was the game?" Joel asks me in a friendly tone.

I shrug.

"Boring."

Joel glares at me. I'm not that good of a liar yet.

"Okay Casey, to spare yourself of the beating I am sure to give you tomorrow at school for going behind my back and talking to Sarah, I want to say thank you."

My eyes widen at her and I have to shake my head.

"Say again?" I ask.

Emma rolls her eyes at me and she repeats herself.

"I wanted to thank you. For giving Sarah the offer of joining the Order. We just got done talking."

"And?" I ask.

"She's going to think it over. I'm giving her two weeks, after that, I make the choice for her," Emma states flatly.

I sigh and I hate playing this card.

"You're not her mother Emma…"

Emma sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. She always does that when she is stressed.

"Look I'm tired and worn out. Patrol was brutal. Talk more in the morning…" Emma whispers.

Emma walks upstairs and slams her door shut. What happened on Patrols tonight?

**Emma's POV:**

I slam my door closed and I think back to tonight's Patrols.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Joel and I are running along the roof tops, making sure to check the shadows. He always keeps his gaze on the ground as we leap and I keep my eyes up on the roof ahead of us. This is how we operate together. We don't turn into mushy lovebirds. We are Assassins first and our relationship comes second. But my dad told me that once we are old enough, the Order becomes second to anything after I marry and have kids. That my duty is not the Order anymore, it's to my kids._

_ "Emma, we have two Templars below. They seem to be running from something."_

_ I look down and my eyes narrow as I activate my Eagle Sense. I stop running and extend my Hidden Blade and leap. I land on the female and Joel lands on the male. My blade is mere millimeters from her throat and I rip her hood from her face. _

_ "Hello Emma, long time no see…" Morgan says with a smile._

_ I get off of her and back up. Joel follows my lead and looks at me._

_ "You know these people?"_

_ My mind is beyond thinking of anything coherent._

_ "You said that you wouldn't come back to the Templars…" I mutter._

_ Morgan stands up and looks at Mark. _

_ "We came back to look for you. Something is happening in the States. Alaska has already fallen under Templar control…California is next."_

_ "I overheard a Templar meeting. Brother Richard…."_

_ Mark growls at the name and Morgan narrows her eyes at me._

_ "How'd you hear about him?" Morgan mutters._

_ "He was at a meeting with someone else. I didn't catch his name but something tells me that he has a big influence here in the states," I whisper._

_ Mark says something that sounds weird coming from him and soon he speaks clearly enough._

_ "I thought that Rachel killed that S.O.B! That pezzo di merda!" he growls._

_ At the mention of Rachel old memories are brought back up to the surface but I force them to the back of my mind._

_ "What are you talking about?" I ask, ignoring Joel._

_ "Brother Richard is tight with the Vice President of Abstergo. He lives here in California," Morgan whispers._

_ My mind goes right to Sarah's adoptive dad. Maybe he's going to be a target for me. But I won't leave Sarah's little brother without a father…I shake my head to clear it but Morgan and Mark are already running away. I can sense Joel wanting to follow them. I shake my head for him to let it go and before I have a chance to say another word, I feel someone punch me in the back._

_**-End Flashback-**_

I groan as the sunlight filters through the blinds in my room and my back is killing me. Ugh, what I would give to have the Piece of Eden back around my neck to heal me. I slowly get up and shower and grudgingly, I let Casey dress me. Back before we learned about Sarah, Casey and I made a bet stating that if she can pin me, three times in one week, she can dress me for school one day. The outcome, let's just say I should have raised the stakes a little higher.

I hear a sharp knock on my door and I grab the robe that hangs by my closet and I put it on. Casey enters a few seconds later, carrying an arm load of clothes. I sit on my bed like the good little girl I promised Casey I'd be and she only gives me a smirk.

"Get this over with…" I grumble.

Casey rolls her eyes and hands me some undergarments and a bra. I walk into my closet—yeah walk-in closet—and put them on. I walk back out and Casey tosses a couple dozen pairs of skinny jeans and a few halter tops. I spend what has to be at least an hour on the clothes. After much arguing and complaining, Casey settles on a pair of skinny jeans, a dark purple halter top that has a low cut V-neck—but not low enough for guys to go nuts over—and Casey does my hair. She only straightens it and takes two chunks of hair and pulls them back together in a ponytail. She does my make up and when she is done, I don't recognize the person staring at me. I bring my right hand up and trace the circle around my eye.

"See, one day of dressing up won't kill you!" she scoffs at me.

I am about to grab a hooded jacket when Casey slaps my arm. I grimace at her and she shakes her head and tosses me a jacket that she bought a few days ago at the Hollister shop.

"You've got to be freakin kidding me Casey…" I growl.

Casey only rolls her eyes at me.

"You and Joel are a couple…I've seen and heard the gossip at school that Joel is totally available and Tracey plans to make her move today…" Casey informs me.

My teeth grind together and I glare at her.

"Over my dead body."

She nods and when we walk downstairs, Heather has tears in her eyes and Derek and Erik are taking pictures.

"Remember boys…higher rank…means you have to follow my orders," I remind them.

They glare but keep taking pictures. Casey drives us to school in the car and when we arrive, Joel is waiting for us next to the flagpole.

"Ready Em?" Casey asks me.

"No."

She chuckles as she gets out of the car and I follow her lead. She's so graceful when she walks in high heels. Me? I'm lucky if I can walk in four inch heels…I may be able to scale walls and jump from roof to roof, but there is no way, I can walk in heels. As we walk, I see Sarah gawking at me and I have to blush a little bit.

"That's it. Just a little natural blush," Casey smiles at me.

I shoot a glare her way but she is so lost in the moment of having complete and utter control over what I wear, it doesn't affect her. When we reach Joel he wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"Casey get to you?" he whispers.

"Yeah."

I stare at Tracey, who is about to walk over when I shoot a menacing glare her way. Her black eye fits her. She takes a step back but continues pressing towards Joel. She reaches us a few minutes later and taps Joel on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Joel, but would you rather prefer someone who isn't violent?" Tracey says in a sickly sweet voice.

Joel looks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Knock yourself out," I whisper as he lets me go and I watch with Casey and Sarah a few feet back.

Joel waves as I walk over to Sarah and Casey and Sarah compliments Casey on her handy work. I ignore them and watch Joel.

"Get lost you slut, I know you hit on _every_ guy in school…even the teachers."

Sarah and Casey must have the same expression as I do because moments after Tracey leaves with a scarlet face, all three of us burst out laughing. I walk over to Joel who smiles at me widely.

"Like New York, in California, you need to grow a back bone…" he smiles.

I stare at him and the rest of the day is pretty much the same. Guys hitting on me, girls trying to get me to join their clique, Joel even said he's having a hard time controlling himself, the other guys are making him crazy. I guess I feel the same way. I feel the strong impulse to attack the girl who is flirting with Joel, but I suppress it and continue along with my day. It's when lunch rolls around that the problem begins.

We, all four of us, Casey, Sarah, Joel, and I, are eating lunch when the fire alarm goes off and we are escorted to the field outside the school. The teachers take roll and I hear a muffled scream. I turn my head to see Sarah being dragged away from me by someone who I don't recognize. I push through the crowd, looking for Sarah, using Eagle Sense. I see her trail and I follow it. Only when I look up at the van, does my heart sink. No!

"Sarah!" I scream.

"Help!"

Screaming doesn't do any good. My cry for help is drowned out by the chatter of the students. I find Casey and Joel and explain to them what happened. They are in action immediately and we ditch school. I don't care if I get expelled. This needs to end. I will get Sarah back, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure she knows how to defend herself…even if it means turning her into an Assassin. When we arrive home, Heather is already informed and tosses me regular clothes. I change quickly and when I am done, I grab my weapons and jacket and head out the door and tear out of the driveway on my bike.

_**"You would risk your life for someone who is worthless?"**_

___She isn't worthless, you built us in your own image, and it's about time that you saw what you created._

The voice vanishes and Casey and Joel are on my heels. We find the van's trail a mile from the school and we follow it. We arrive and none other than Abstergo California Base. I rip my helmet from my head and put my hood up.

"I'm coming Sarah," I whisper.

Joel and Casey stand behind me on my flanks and I look up the building.

"Any chance of scaling it?" Joel asks.

Before I have a chance to say anything, Casey forces me to the ground, just as a very thin sword slices at air. I look up to see the man from before. Not Brother Richard but his friend. I get up and extend my Hidden Blade.

**So I updated as soon as I could. I promise to update at least once a week. Please R&R And don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	12. Fight, Escape, Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE ASSASSINS CREED FRANCHISE!**

It's amazing at how quickly your brain can react to certain situations. Especially right now, sitting in a metal chair, my legs and arms bound together by chains, sitting in a room with four concrete walls and a glass window for others to observe me or just keep an eye on me. My mind is telling me to find a way to escape, to get out and run to Emma, to find her and tell her that I need to get out of this place, perhaps even the country.

"Shane, go take care of our uninvited guests…" a male voice says.

A man wearing a metal mask leaves his position in front of the window and is replaced by a person who I thought wanted to protect me. I stare into his eyes, but he doesn't react. My rage boils but I remain composed. I won't give them the satisfaction of me breaking for them. Whoever these monsters are, they won't break me. But I have to get out of here. _C'mon Sarah, what did Emma tell you a week ago, during the obstacle course run?_ I don't remember what she told me. I groan in frustration.

"Let me out of here!" I shout.

Someone leans down and speaks into the microphone.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but we can't allow that," the man says.

I narrow my gaze at them and soon I recite an old passage that I learned from a book not too long ago.

"We work in the dark to serve the light," I whisper to myself.

I keep reciting that passage, not remembering the rest of the passage. I grunt and try to break my restraints and fail. Now I know why Emma is in such pristine physical condition, so she can get up and around obstacles with ease and without getting hurt. I guess I'm her polar opposite…ugh!

I decide to give in, my thoughts making me angrier and angrier by the second. I start to drift off and eventually someone removes the chains from my wrists and ankles and escorts me to a bed. I fall asleep in a matter of minutes. I know that its still day time, but it feels as though I've been hit by a bus.

**Emma's POV:**

As the thin but yet deadly sword swings over my head, I get up, my Hidden Blades extended. The man wearing the metal mask unsheathes another sword, a twin copy of the sword in his right hand and I react by retracting my right Hidden Blade and grabbing my Syrian dagger and holding it in front of my face defensively. Casey and Joel follow my lead and surround the masked Templar.

"You _dogs_ never learn when to quit," the man growls, a Turkish accent playing on his words.

I roll my eyes at his insult.

"I've heard better insults from dying Templars…" I growl.

The masked Templar and I circle each other, sizing up who is going to come out of this fight alive. I know that in order to have a fighting chance, I will have to unmask the Templar and jam my dagger or Hidden Blade into his throat.

"You are just like all the rest of the Assassins, you run and hide until your Mentor demands that you go out and kill innocent men and women, even children."

I frown, my face still hidden under my hood. This Templar is really getting on my nerves now. I can tell that he is wearing body armor underneath his jacket; I will have to get in close and risk my neck to kill him. I'm the first to break and charge at him. He swings his swords at me, but I duck and slide under the Templar and trip him, forcing the masked Templar to fall to the ground. Casey is quick to remove his swords and I ram my Hidden Blade into the Templar's shoulder. He grunts at the pain and I force the mask off of him. I can see the deadness in his eyes, the years of servitude among the Templars, he's a killer and won't stop until he is satisfied.

"I can see why…they left…why Morgan and Mark left this Order…" I grunt.

"Marcus and Morgan left because they were cowards, they were afraid of what Master Vidic will do to the world once we have the location to the Grand Temple," the Templar grunts.

"Tell me your name Templar, and perhaps death will come swiftly," I growl.

"I will not die by the hands of the Assassins…" the man snarls as he grabs my throat.

I gasp, struggling for air, trying to breathe through my nose, to get some form of oxygen into my system, but he's on top of me. I keep struggling and soon, I feel the Templars weight leave my body, Joel and Casey wrestling him to the ground. I get up on my knees, supporting my torso with my elbows as I cough and gulp in air. After a few minutes, I stand up and walk over to the struggling Templar, who breaks free and charges at me. I react quickly and decisively as I dodge him. It's like a dance, every time he brings his fists around, I duck with ease, making a game out of it.

"Didn't think Templars knew how to dance," I chortle.

This only angers him more and I know that back up will arrive soon. When the Templar strikes again, I ram the heel of my hand against his chin and flick my wrist, hearing the sound as sharp, pointed metal cuts through skin, sinew and bone. His grip loosens and I take my other hand and ran the Blade into his skull, blood splattering me in the face. I spit the blood away from my lips and stare at the empty eyes of my attacker.

"Rest in peace," I mutter.

Casey and Joel wait for me and we charge into the building. Meeting a few waves of Templar Recruits, but slicing them down just as easy. Eventually someone figures out to pull the alarm and more Templars rush out to meet us. This is going to be fun. Joel, Casey and I split up along a three corridor area and eventually we meet up in the center of the building. Underneath us, a huge, blood red Templar Cross with the inscription: _May the father of understanding guide and protect you, _written on it. We turn to head to the area where they are keeping Sarah, using Eagle Sense to find her fading trail, only to be surrounded by Templars of all ranks.

Well, I've always wanted to go out with a bang. I extend my left Hidden Blade and unsheathe my dagger. Joel and Casey do the same and we all concentrate our _Qui_. Something that I haven't done in a long time.

"It's time," I whisper.

**Sarah's POV:**

_Thud…thud…thud…BANG!_

Ugh, what is that godforsaken noise? I get up slowly and see the meager meal that has been laid out for me. What time is it? Evening? Night? Suddenly, everything comes back to me in a flash. I'm held prisoner, I'm at Abstergo, Emma is coming. I hear the noise again along with a wet slicing noise. What is going on up there? I look out my window to see only a woman wearing a grey business suit looking at me.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I ask.

The woman leans down into the speaker.

"Your _friends_ decided to pay us a visit," she growls.

Emma. She came for me. I don't let my relief show and I decide to be a good girl and eat my meal and ask for a book so that I can read. Unfortunately, it's a book written by Robert de Sable, back during the Third Crusades.

As I read it, I can see the corruption of this man. He was no war hero, he was a traitor. I don't even try and read the rest of it and I decide to recite random quotations from books. Only when I hear the woman scream I look to see a flash of white and a glint of silver metal pin the woman to the ground and the door next to the window opens to reveal a blood soaked Emma. Blood dripping from her wrists and her chin, did she drink their blood? Is she hurt?

"Emma are you okay?" I ask.

"Not a scratch on me, at least not yet. Come on, we don't have a lot of time before this harpy over here calls in for more Templars for us to kill," Emma growls.

I walk over and peek my head out to see the woman pinned to the ground with Casey holding a blade to her throat.

"I can't hold her forever," Casey growls.

Emma grabs my hand and yanks me through the halls, looking for an exit. We wander the halls for a while and eventually we pass a hallway that is empty and has a bathroom. Casey and Emma and Joel stare at each other for a moment.

"Should we clean up?" Emma asks.

"Wouldn't hurt…" Joel murmurs.

Just a few seconds later the alarm goes off, making me cover my ears and the others just groan.

"Looks like a fight for the shower tonight…c'mon!" Emma growls.

Emma takes point, her blades extended and her eyes glowing a brilliant gold. How can she focus enough to activate her Eagle Sense? I follow behind Emma, Joel and Casey taking my flanks in taking the job of protecting my back. I stare at Casey for a moment and I see her steely gaze lock onto me. I shiver a little and turn my head so that I am facing forward. I nearly bump into Emma who stops and is gauging the hallway that we have run into.

"The stairs over there lead to the roof. I'm sure there's a fire escape…but the front exit is the quickest…" Emma mumbles.

"Pick the one that's not as deadly," Casey grumbles.

Emma unsheathes her dagger and hands it to me. The cold hilt making me shiver a little bit.

"Only use it if you absolutely have to," Emma instructs.

I must have nodded because soon we are running up the stairs to the roof and Emma rams the door open with her shoulder.

"Cazzo!" she groans.

Everyone except me chuckles a little and just as Emma closes the door, we hear footsteps nearing. Emma runs to the edge of the building and looks down. Is she nuts?

"We have a fire escape. Should I call in Heather and Derek?" she asks.

Joel shakes his head and looks down. How can they not be afraid of heights?

"How can you guys not be afraid of heights?" I ask.

Emma looks at me then her friends.

"Because, the first day of Training, they throw you off a cliff to make sure you aren't afraid of them. Least you land in water…" Emma answers.

I stare at her. I'm deathly afraid of heights. I almost fell off a cliff once during a family vacation. Definitely going to ask Emma if I can learn some sort of defense. Emma slips down onto the fire escape and Joel is soon helping me down to Emma.

"C'mon Sarah, you can trust me," Emma says below me.

For some reason, I believe her. I feel her blood covered hand reach mine and soon I fall two inches and land on her back. I slip off of her and Casey and Joel follow. Soon the world starts to sway and go fuzzy. Someone sets me down on the cool metal and crouches down in front of me.

"Sarah, listen to me. I won't let you fall, I promise. I will be right here to help you the whole way down okay?" Emma says.

I nod and she helps me up. The climb down wasn't as bad as it could have been. Just as we reach the bottom level, I remember something.

"My dad!" I shout.

Emma and Casey share a glance then look at me. No!

"We didn't kill him. But you can't go back to that house. I can talk with Heather to see if we can share a room, if not, you can sleep in the basement."

"You have to get Scott and my adoptive mom out of there!" I protest.

"Sarah, we can't save them. As long as your adoptive father doesn't realize that your adoptive mother was in league with us, we have nothing to worry about."

Emma jumps down and Casey goes right after Emma. Then they both make a weird formation with their arms and I look at them. Emma's blood covered face looking up at me.

"Jump," she hisses.

I cling to the metal bars as the world starts to get woozy again. _ C'mon Sarah, don't be a coward!_ I gulp and fall down to the ground. I hear the combined grunts of Emma and Casey as they catch me. They set me down and Joel falls just as gracefully as Emma and Casey did. They share a smile and soon we are running into the alleyway not too far from the Abstergo Building. Emma and the others only seem to go faster while I start huffing and puffing. I'm not out of shape, I'm in perfect health, I just never had to really exert so much energy. Where are they getting this extra energy?

I am about to stop when someone runs back to me and hoists me on their back. I look to see Emma's lips pulling at a smile.

"I can walk if you want…this must slow you down…" I whisper.

"Nope…back in Training, they had us run with hundred pound bags on our backs for a warm up. I set the record of two hundred pound bag on my back for three miles and I was only ten when I set the record."

I stare at her. We have such different lives. When I was ten, I was in school, then summer school, and barely getting by with being picked on because I was a "book worm" and a "teachers pet". I really want Emma to realize that I need to be apart of the Assassin Order. One way or another.

We run for a few more miles through the city, my legs and arms starting to fall asleep. Finally, Emma slows down and I slip from her back. She puts her hood down and I can see the blood, now dried, covering her face entirely. What kind of a battle was she in? I recoil and she nods at me, understanding.

"Heather is going to pick you up here, Casey and Joel are getting the bikes and I have to go get mine. Can you stay out of trouble for a few seconds?" she asks as I hear motors nearing us.

I nod and Emma vanishes into the city. Overhead I can hear helicopters coming and I hide behind a dumpster. How can Emma and the others be so….casual about all this?

A few minutes later a sleek silver car pulls up to reveal an Assassin, a woman. This must be Heather. I get in and we drive off to the outskirts of L.A, I remember just as we drive off that I still have Emma's dagger.

**Emma's POV:**

Heather is going to kill me when she sees the mess I've caused. I've never gone home with a blood soaked jacket—not that I'm worried that it will stain with the blood—and a blood soaked face and wrists. Casey and Joel ride behind me in silence. Silently I count my blessings. I need this time to ponder the question that has been gnawing at me for some time. No. I won't do it. I won't break my parents wish. I will give Sarah some form of training, kickboxing and how to wield a knife—a pocket knife—all under Assassin watch. I know of a place where Assassins are welcomed. Master Yen's Kickboxing Ring. Templars never bother to look there for Assassins. Hell, some Templars even come in for a few lessons. But Master Yen doesn't train them in private lessons. We arrive home to see Heather and Sarah talking to each other. Ugh here we go.

Casey, Joel, and I dismount our bikes and walk in. Heather takes one look at us and lets out a high pitched scream and we all have to cover our ears. Jesus!

"We're fine! We kinda got cornered and had to fight our way out of a Templar ambush. No big deal!" I assure her.

Sarah walks up the stairs from the basement and nearly falls back down the stairs. I ignore Heather, Sarah, Derek as he walks down the stairs from the second story, and Erik as he leaves his room. I grab a tank-top and a pair of sweats and undergarments and take a shower. For a few minutes the water going down the drain is blood red. _Jeez, how much blood did I spill today?_ After what seems like hours, I get out of the shower, brush my hair and walk down to see Sarah and Heather talking.

"Hey…"

Sarah looks at me and I can see her eyes light up. C'mon! I only saved her. I shouldn't be getting praise for it.

"Hey, so there is a girl underneath the hood and blood," Sarah smirks.

I stick my tongue out at her and I look at the time. Almost midnight. Jeez.

"Are we going to school tomorrow?" I ask Heather as I take an apple.

"No, you and Casey have the flu, Joel's parents are calling him in sick with the flu, and Sarah, she's sick with strep," Heather explains.

"How can you guys just lie about that?"

I chuckle and swallow the piece of apple in my mouth.

"Being an Assassin, you are born lying. You'll have to lie for the rest of your life when you join the Order. It's a fact of life," I answer.

Sarah's face falls and I can tell that she doesn't like to lie.

"Oh," she says, "I forgot to hand you your dagger back."

She tosses me the dagger and I catch it by the hilt and place it on the counter.

"You are not going to be an Assassin. But I am willing to train you in some form of martial arts so you can defend yourself…along with kickboxing and how to wield a pocket knife," I answer.

Sarah nods and soon Joel and Casey walk down clean. Joel kisses my cheek and Casey rolls her eyes at us. I flip her the bird and she only chuckles. We all stay up and chat for a bit, Sarah asks the occasional question but nothing that makes her uncomfortable.

"Okay, Joel can sleep on the couch, Sarah, you know where your room is…so, go to bed!" Heather announces from the kitchen.

Everyone shuffles to their rooms and slams the door shut. I activate my Eagle Sense and I see my parents ghosts. They smile at me and vanish. I did the right thing.

**So lots of action. Tell me what you think! I have decided that Sarah will not become an Assassin but a Scholar. I promise to update every week if I can. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	13. Teaser Chapter

**This is going to be a "teaser chapter" again a teaser chapter is like a little glimpse as to what is going to come next. Basically I have the next chapter written out in my mind, I just have to figure out how to put it into words that make sense I hope you enjoy this.**

I've never given much thought as to how I would die. I've never feared death, not when I was little, and certainly not now. Death is just a part of life. You are born, you live, and then you die. It's so simple. But when you die for someone else, it seems valiant and selfless.

I look above me, the burning building starting to collapse above me, I feebly try to shove the fallen beam off of my legs, but they won't budge, my strength sapped from me from carrying the others out of here. My eyes continue to water at the smoke, my breathing starting to turn into coughing fits, the smoke suffocating me. I hear the building moan and groan as the fire licks away at its foundation, making the building weaker and weaker, just like me. It' s licking away at my strength, using the smoke and heat to weaken me. I close my eyes and slow my breathing, waiting for the cold embrace of death. I've seen enough for one life, I have played my part.

My mind is bombarded with pictures of my family, my _entire_ family. Mom, dad, Derek, Sarah, Erik, Heather, and me. I know the others will be fine without me. But one tiny thread deep in my heart glows fiercely. He will be fine. They will take care of him.

Before I feel anything fall on top of me, I feel someone grab my shoulder and lift me into their arms. I try to open my eyes but the smoke is clouding my thoughts. Someone sets me down and places something over my nose and mouth. I can only hear what is going on around me.

"Keep your heart beating!" someone shouts next to me.

I don't answer, my brain muddled by the smoke inhalation.

"She's going to make it, I know she is," a female voice says.

I blackout; as I swim through the blackness in my own mind, I see a bright light. I know the saying "Don't go towards the light," but this light feels, safe somehow, there's no pain here, it's…nice. I continue to walk towards it but just as I am about to touch it with my hand, two figures stand in my way.

"Fight, find the will to live," my dad says.

I stare at the woman next to him.

"You are a fighter, find the will to hang on. You aren't ready to leave them," she says.

I nod understanding her words. I spin around, sprinting in the other direction, crossing the line from fantasy to reality. Reality is where the pain exists. Fantasy is where it's peaceful. But each step I take, I force myself to go faster, fighting the pain. _I won't leave them._ Soon, the blackness ends and I see another pinprick of light at the end. I speed up and jump. As my hands grasp around the tiny sphere of light, my body receives the pain that I had been avoiding, moments before.

Slowly my senses return to me. I can hear people breathing, walking in and out of the room. _Hospital, I'm in the Hospital._ I take a few more deep breaths, realizing that the smoke has left my mouth desiccated. Slowly, I open my eyes and gaze at the ceiling.

**So what do you think of the "teaser chapter"? Treat this like another chapter and review! And tell me who you think gets caught in the fire! I guess there is going to be a long chapter after this one! **


	14. Lucky to be Alive

**Okay EvaAuditore, lets see if you can find my "surprise" in this chapter I think you will like it! Keep reviewing!**

"No. No way, you cannot be serious Emma!" I shout for the fifteenth time.

Emma only mutters under her breath as she drags me—literally _drags_ me—from her car to the building before us. After a much heated argument, one that Derek took great pride in recording stating that it was "The first fight between sisters", Emma drove me to a menacing building that I only know too well. Rumor at school is that this place trains the local thugs and gang members.

"C'mon you pansy," Emma grumbles as she yanks on my arm again.

Casey drops behind me and is shoving me forward, giving Emma some slack in pulling me into the building. I'm not an athletic person.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I gasp finally.

Emma gives me a golden eyed glare and I have to shiver. Just twenty four hours ago I was held prisoner at Abstergo and when Emma and her friends find me again, she's covered from head to wrist in blood. I shudder at the memory and Emma opens the door to the building and helps Casey by giving me one last shove into the building.

"Ahrg!" I scream as I fall forward.

Before I hit the ground, a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes reaches out and helps me up. I can see on her forearm the mark of the Assassins.

"You must be Sarah. My name is Eva," the woman says.

I must look like a deer in headlights. She has a lean athletic form, like Emma's and every other Assassin in the room. Emma and Casey walk in behind me, hanging up their grey jackets a "precaution" as to make sure that they aren't recognized in public.

"Morning Eva. How's the business going?" Emma asks.

I can't help but gawk at my sister. I've never seen her body until now. And before you go thinking I'm a pervert, I can't help but feeling slightly inadequate looking at her lean slender arms, her muscles pronounced but not grotesquely so. She has a six pack—something I wish I had—and her legs look like they could bench a truck. _Remember that she has to be able to scale buildings Sarah._

"Eva Auditore, you going to train Emma's sister?" a burly man says as he wipes some sweat off of his face.

I look at Eva for a moment.

"Auditore?" I ask.

Emma looks at me for a moment.

"Eva has some distant relation to Ezio and the Auditore line, like how we are related to Darim," Emma explains.

I nod and soon, Emma and Casey resume shoving and dragging me to the back room. When we are alone, Eva walks in and locks the door. Emma and Casey let me go and go off into a corner and practice their own techniques…out on each other. How can that be allowed?

"Okay Sarah, Emma gave me strict instructions that you are only to be trained in self defense, not a full fledged Assassin."

Emma sends me a glare but also deftly dodges Casey's swing. Eva snaps her fingers in front of my eyes and tsk's.

"First lesson, never get distracted. A thug would have been able to kill you in the time that you spent gawking at Emma," Eva says sternly.

I go bright red. So what if I am jealous that Emma is an Assassin? That was the other argument that Derek recorded for future reference. I thought Emma was going to kill me.

_**-Flashback-**_

___"C'mon Emma, why not?" I ask._

_ She only glares at me, playing with a kitchen knife._

_ "The answer is no."_

_ I frown, "Why not?" _

_ She groans and picks up the knife, playing with it as if it was a beach ball._

_ "It was mom and dads wish that you be…spared of this lifestyle. You should be grateful that I am bending the rules enough to teach you self defense."_

_ "I want to help any way I can," I argue._

_ She forces the knife into the wood cutting board so hard that I thought she broke through the board and hit counter._

_ "You will be helping as a Scholar. Those are in high demands right now and you have mostly already completed your training," Emma growls._

_ I give a confused look._

_ "Most Scholars spend their entire lives reading and translating those books you have. You have a natural gift…like me. Only more centered on defense rather than offense."_

_ I frown._

_ "So I guess the answer is…" I grumble._

_ "Still no," she smiles._

_**-End Flashback-**_

__Within three minutes, Eva has me on the ground, one hand holding me back. How am I going to learn how to defend myself?

"It's in your blood…let the instincts guide you," Emma grumbles as she dodges Casey's attacks, attacks that have grown more aggressive in the last two minutes.

I nod and listen to Emma's advice. Eva still pins me in less than five minutes, but she had to find a way to pin me. Meaning that it _is_ in my blood to fight.

Five hour pass and I am drenched in sweat and bruises. I'm guzzling water like a fiend and I take a break to see that Emma and Casey have moved from hand to hand combat to real blades combat. Emma gets a few pins muttering the word "kill" every time she held her own dagger to Casey's throat and Casey did the same when she pinned Emma, which was not very often.

"Well, the student has surpassed the Master…" Emma smirks.

My jaw drops open. Emma trained Casey? I suddenly feel a sharp tingly feeling at the back of my skull and I barely register the fact that I am on the floor when Eva helps me up.

"Again, remain focused."

I get up; my vision starting to get blurry, five hours of fighting has left me starving and thirsty. Emma steals a glance over at Eva and I and I hear her mutter something.

"Basta," Emma shouts.

Eva helps me over to the bench and hands me a water bottle. I drink feverishly but instead of staying down, it comes right back up but Eva has a bucket waiting for me.

"Drink slower," Emma murmurs close to my ear as she hands me a granola bar.

I nod and Emma and Casey carry me out to the jeep when Emma gets a call.

"Yeah, we're heading home…"

I'm barely conscious.

"What? We're on our way!" Emma shouts.

I doze off and when we arrive home, Casey and Emma hand me over to Derek who changes me—something that I will never let him do again—and he puts me in bed. I hit the wall instantly.

**Emma's POV:**

Of all the rotten luck! Templars have made a move on one of our Faction Buildings. I quickly change into my jacket and blades and hop on my bike. Casey not far behind me.

_"You think we're going to see any action?"_

"Probably," I answer through the Bluetooth.

I disconnect my Bluetooth and soon, we arrive at the building. It's nothing of importance, just another warehouse type building. I rip the helmet from my head and put my hood up. Casey and I scale the building with ease and we enter to see some Assassins already slain.

"Merda!" I shout.

I leave the room and continue to scout the building. Nothing seems out of sorts. That is until the last room. When I open the door I see the Templar dressed in a black suit with a tiny red cross on his jacket. His hair slicked back and his shades hiding his eyes.

"It took you long enough," he grumbles as he removes those weird stick things from inside his jacket.

I roll my eyes and start fighting him. Casey is below me, trying to make sure that none of the other Assassins are suffering, and killing them if they are. It's not as cruel as it sounds…really.

He nails a few good kicks to me, but it doesn't bother me. I am able to pin him and slit his throat.

"At least, if I go down, I'm taking you with me," he gurgles as he presses a button.

I hear a low explosion and I leave the room, the smell of burning woods over powering.

"Casey!" I shout.

I hear her coughing but she reaches me.

"They rigged this place to detonate!" she chokes.

I look around, the smoke starting to fill up the air around us.

"Casey, cover your mouth and find a window. Preferably a fire escape attached to it, but we can't be picky!" I shout.

We run through the building, going to the lower levels where we came in, picking up alive Assassins, hoping they can get the proper medical attention. Each person I bring up on my back, saps strength from me. When we reach a window by some chance, we give it to the Assassins. We will get out our own way. Each level we step onto, the flames make their appearance, adding only more urgency to the matter. Finally when we make it to the lowest level, a beam falls, directly above Casey.

"No!" I scream as I shove her out of the way.

The beam lands on my legs, burning me painfully. _I don't care if I never walk again…_

"Emma!" Casey shouts.

I cough the smoke traveling fast.

"Get—cough—out of here!" I choke.

"But…"

"NOW!" I roar.

Casey leaves. Suddenly, everything around me slows down.

I've never given much thought as to how I would die. I've never feared death, not when I was little, and certainly not now. I never had a reason. Death is just a part of life. You are born, you live, and then you die. It's so simple. But when you die for someone else, it seems valiant and selfless.

I look above me, the burning building starting to collapse above me, I feebly try to shove the fallen beam off of my legs, but they won't budge, my strength sapped from me from carrying the others out of here. My eyes continue to water at the smoke, my breathing starting to turn into coughing fits, the smoke suffocating me. I hear the building moan and groan as the fire licks away at its foundation, making the building weaker and weaker, just like me. It's licking away at my strength, using the smoke and heat to weaken me. I close my eyes and slow my breathing, waiting for the cold embrace of death. I've seen enough for one life, I have played my part.

My mind is bombarded with pictures of my family, my _entire_ family. Mom, dad, Derek, Sarah, Erik, Casey, Heather, and me. I know the others will be fine without me. But one tiny thread deep in my heart glows fiercely. He will be fine. They will take care of him.

Before I feel anything fall on top of me, I feel someone grab my shoulder and lift me into their arms. I try to open my eyes but the smoke is clouding my thoughts. Someone sets me down and places something over my nose and mouth. I can only hear what is going on around me.

"Keep your heart beating!" someone shouts next to me.

I don't answer, my brain muddled by the smoke inhalation.

"She's going to make it, I know she is," a female voice says.

I blackout; as I swim through the blackness in my own mind, I see a bright light. I know the saying "Don't go towards the light," but this light feels, safe somehow, there's no pain here, it's…nice. I continue to walk towards it but just as I am about to touch it with my hand, two figures stand in my way.

"Fight, find the will to live," my dad says.

I stare at the woman next to him.

"You are a fighter, find the will to hang on. You aren't ready to leave them," she says.

I nod understanding her words. I spin around, sprinting in the other direction, crossing the line from fantasy to reality. Reality is where the pain exists. Fantasy is where it's peaceful. But each step I take, I force myself to go faster, fighting the pain. _I won't leave them._ Soon, the blackness ends and I see another pinprick of light at the end. I speed up and jump. As my hands grasp around the tiny sphere of light, my body receives the pain that I had been avoiding, moments before.

Slowly my senses return to me. I can hear people breathing, walking in and out of the room. _Hospital, I'm in the Hospital._ I take a few more deep breaths, realizing that the smoke has left my mouth desiccated. Slowly, I open my eyes and gaze at the ceiling.

**Joel's POV:**

_**A few minutes earlier…**_

When we learn of the arson attack on one of our Faction Buildings I immediately try contacting Emma. No answer. But what stuns me is the fact that Derek drives up to the walkway and shouts at me.

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

I don't hesitate. I notice the route we are taking and Derek's hard jaw line only adds fuel to the fear in my heart.

"What happened Derek?" I ask.

"Emma's at the hospital, something's happened. They are saying that she may never walk again."

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach. No, nothing can happen to her.

The drive to the hospital is silent and when we arrive, Derek is sprinting up the stairs. I am right on his heels. We fly up three flights of stairs and when we reach the floor, we sprint past the check in desk and go right into her room.

"We fear that she may not wake up. Her legs are irreparable," the doctors say as we walk in.

I collapse at the door frame and Casey walks up and helps me over to a chair.

"It's going to be okay…" she whispers.

Derek shoves the doctor out of the way and out of the room. When the doctor is gone, Derek takes something out of his pocket and removes Emma's blanket and bandages. I have to hold back the bile that is rising in my throat at the sight of her mangled legs; charred all the way to the bone. But Derek puts the object from his jacket to her legs and it glows brightly; healing them. Heather and Casey hiss at the sight of the object.

Before I can answer, the room is bathed in a golden light and the wounds heal up seamlessly, as if they never existed. Emma takes a few deep breaths and slowly opens her eyes.

**Emma's POV:**

My eyes adjust slowly to the sight before me. Someone holding my hand on my left, something poking me in my right arm. I turn my head to see Joel at the foot of my bed, looking a little green, Casey not looking any different from Joel, Derek holding something to my legs, and Heather and Erik holding my hand. My mind races back to Derek holding something to my legs.

"You. Didn't."

He looks at me. His eyes a perfect mirror of my fathers.

"It was the only way to save you," he grumbles.

"I should have died in that fire!" I nearly scream.

"You saw them…when you were dying. Mom and dad. What did they say?" he asks.

"That I wasn't ready!" I scream.

"You weren't!" he screams back.

Tears start to flood my eyes. He's right. I wasn't ready. No matter how much I tell myself that I'm ready to die, I'm not. A few hours later, a much disheveled doctor walks in with my chart and is surprised that my legs have healed so quickly. But he's an Assassin doctor and has learned to take things in stride. After a few hours of walking around, then running, then some combat moves, I realize how stiff I am.

Heather wheels me out of the hospital in a wheelchair—to keep up the charade of course—and gets me set in the jeep. Casey and Joel sit with me in the back and Joel never takes his hand off of mine. I can't begin to imagine the toll it put him through. Thinking that he lost me. We finally arrive home and when we do, it's nearly dawn. When Heather helps me get out, ignoring the wheel chair entirely, we walk in to see Sarah's eyes red and puffy.

"Sarah?" I ask as I enter the Living Room.

Sarah looks at me and lets a high pitched squeal escape her lips. I cover my ears and stagger a little when she hugs me tightly, sobbing.

"I thought…that you were in the fire and died," she sobs.

_You have no idea._

"I'm fine. Just a minor scrape, I'll be fine in a few hours," I lie.

She hugs me tighter and I have to steal a glance at Derek.

"Grazie," I whisper to him. _**(Translation: Thank you)**_

__He nods and Joel spends the night at the foot of my bed. I can't begin to imagine the reasons, but I don't fight him over it.

The next morning is even better. The T.V is on and everyone is big smiles.

"Why the smiles?" I ask.

"Listen," Heather says as she raises the volume on the T.V.

_"Yesterday another arson attack happened at the local computer store, police believe that an Abstergo employee committed the crime. Warren Vidic was unavailable for comments,"_ The reporter says.

"That coward," I growl.

"Abstergo is going to cover this up and make it look like the employee was mentally disabled. Remember they have deeper pockets than us," Casey whispers as she snuggles closer to Erik.

Sometimes I have to look at Casey. I created her. I trained her to be an Assassin. It's so hard to see that a few months, almost a year and she is a Master Assassin, minus the tats. Heather and Erik have made their own sacrifices. I remember reading something on the back of a book a few days ago in the school library:

_**ONE CHOICE**_

_**A Choice**_

_**Becomes a sacrifice**_

_**A Sacrifice**_

_**Becomes a loss**_

_**A Loss **_

_**Becomes a burden**_

_**A Burden**_

_**Becomes a battle**_

_**ONE CHOICE**_

_**CAN DESTROY YOU**_

For the first time, I realize how lucky I am to be alive and for the first time, I realize what those words really mean.

**So lots, lots, lots of action in this chapter, again, not a short one like I planned oh well. If you are wondering, I had a playlist made up of songs for this chapter LOL the "One Choice" tidbit is from the new book **_**Insurgent's **_**back cover. Reviews would be awesome and they make updates faster or more updates in a week. So far, I'm two updates this week.**

**P.S. EvaAuditore, if you didn't find the "surprise" you're gonna have to reread it. I'm not telling you what the surprise is! Teeheheehehehehehehe (and I don't know your personality so I used a no nonsense type of Assassin personality on you when it comes to training, hope you don't mind)**


	15. Bearer of Mixed News

**Forgive me, this is a shorter chapter, it's ten at night here and this is the only time I get to type and post, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, okay Eva and Sami, lets play the "surprise" game. **

"No…not again, you can't make me go back in there!" Sarah starts screeching as I pull her out of the back seat of the jeep.

"You do realize that I can carry twice what you weigh on my back right?" I smirk at her.

"You wouldn't dare," she hisses.

I shrug and in one swift movement, I have Sarah over my shoulder, shutting the back door with my foot, and I am walking towards the "gym". It's earned a perfect reputation for training some of the local thugs, but it doesn't. We came up with that lie years ago. It's open to the public…unfortunately, the public includes Templars.

"When did you revert to barbarianism?" Sarah lashes at me.

"When did you revert to acting like a child?" I ask her.

She shuts up immediately and mutters profanities at me.

"I've heard more creative words from dying Templars," I mutter.

Casey joins us again and helps prop the door open for me. She gives me a thumbs up and a shrug at Sarah.

"You know you could have spared yourself the trouble and humiliation by just getting out of the jeep and walking to the door right?" Casey says to Sarah.

Sarah doesn't say anything and I see Sami walk over to us, I can see her give me a perplexed expression then she laughs when she realizes _who_ is over my shoulder.

"Hey Emma, and who did you drag in here against their will today?" Sami asks us.

I help Sarah get off of my shoulder and she gives me a death glare and I return it, only to be rewarded with Sarah flinching.

"I've had eighteen long years to master that look, don't think that you can master it in a few days," I growl at her.

Sami only laughs at the exchange and escorts us to the back room. This time, as we walk, Casey and I grab a few new weapons to practice with, even though we only use our blades and knives. It never hurts to practice. Sarah takes off her jacket and I can see a few bruises from yesterday and today, I'm wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt to hide the blistering skin from the fire. Sarah doesn't know that I was in the fire and that I did in fact "die"  
in a sense.

"Okay, since Eva had to run Patrols today, she gave me a rundown of today's exercises." Sami says.

Sarah looks at where Sami was standing but looks at the wall instead. I have to smirk. Sami has a nickname.

"Sarah, Sami has a nickname in the Order. Thought you should know we also call her "The Ghost". She has a habit of pulling a disappearing act on us sometimes," I explain as Sami jumps down from the rafters of the room. Sarah screams a little as Sami lands and I can't help but laugh.

Casey and I continue to practice our forms, one of us playing the Templar and the other playing Assassin. We take turns in the roles, always pinning each other within a few minutes and shouting "kill" loudly. After a couple of hours of fighting with Casey we take a short two minute water break and we watch Sarah and Sami spar. Within five seconds, Casey and I hear a _'thud'_ as Sami forces Sarah onto the matted floor. It's going to take time that much I already knew. All Assassins, whether they are Scholars or actual Assassins, need to learn some form of defense. The Order takes no chances.

Casey nudges my arm and I have to hiss a little bit. It's burned skin. Okay so it looks like a really bad sunburn, but Sarah is quick for someone who's only seventeen. Casey tosses me a wooden stick and she plays the role of Assassin. Each swing I bring, is met with perfect defense. I have to smile at my student.

"I'm impressed Apprentice," I smirk.

"I've been a Master for a few weeks now, cut me some slack," Casey growls.

I roll my eyes and quickly force the wooden stick to take her legs out from under her and Casey falls flat on her butt.

"That's a cheap shot," Casey growls.

"All's fair in love and war," I smirk as I help her up.

I feel her hand grip my hand tighter and soon we are wrestling on the ground, trying to gain the upper hand. No one gains the upper hand for long and soon, I manage to get away from Casey and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Cheap shot," I smirk.

"All's fair in love and war," she repeats.

I give Casey a fist bump and I look at the clock in the room to see that we've been here for three hours already. I stare over at Sami and Sarah and I see Sami helping Sarah with a strange form.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"I thought Sarah might learn faster if she learned to channel and focus her _Qui_. We've been at it for a about an hour right now. The other two hours were spent on self-defense techniques."

I nod and Casey and I sit along the wall, whispering in Italian.

"Allora, come sonole ustioni?" Casey asks _**(Translation: So, how are the burns?)**_

__"Meglio di quanto non fossero ieri. Il probelma piú grande è, come ha fatto Derek ottenere un pezzo di Eden?" I murmur as I rest my head against the wall. _**(Translation: Better than they were yesterday. The bigger question is, how did Derek get a Piece of Eden?)**_

__Casey shrugs, obviously she knows how he got it and she just won't tell me. I continue to watch Sarah and Sami try and perfect Sarah's _Qui_ but it doesn't work so they resume fighting. I take another swig of water and soon, I hear Sarah hit the floor again and I open my eyes to see her body just laying limp. I get up quickly and look at Sami.

"Take it easy. Sarah's just hit the wall. She's not very athletic."

I can hear the judgment in Sami's words. Sarah didn't grow up like me or Derek.

"I know, but it's not my fault. I know you just want her to learn the basics, but she needs to be physically fit. I suggest a one mile run everyday after school then coming here for weights. I'd be more than willing to help her."

I stare at Sami, her dark brown eyes reminding me of the eye color that I used to have. I manage to nod and pick Sarah up and cradle her in my arms. Casey grabs our bag and helps me out of the gym. We've been here for another two hours. Five hours total. I gently place Sarah in the back seat of the jeep and buckle her in. I take the quickest route home and I again, get Sarah out of the jeep and into the bathroom where I take her clothes off—minus her undergarments—and get her in the bath. She wakes up as soon as she hits the water.

"Derek!" she screams.

"Easy, I helped you this time. You passed out again," I answer indifferently.

Sarah nods and after a few minutes, I leave only to hear water splashing and something wet hitting the floor. I chuckle and return to my room. I see Derek sitting in my desk, looking like an evil villain from one of his comic books.

"Okay, so you are probably wondering how I got the Piece of Eden?" Derek asks.

"It's like you read my mind."

"Truth be told, dad's office back home. Turns out, he's always had one."

My jaw drops open and he smiles.

"It's just a fragment of a grenade. I don't recall any explosions…unless…"

"The Denver Explosion," I whisper.

Derek takes the fragment out of his pocket and tosses it to me. It glows and I am bombarded with voices and pictures of the same city falling as the earth opens and closes, destroying everything. I let it go and Derek hides it.

"I won't let Sarah near this," he whispers.

I nod and he gives me a hug. After ten minutes, Sarah walks up to my room and I can see the bruises from today already forming. I'm going to have to try another approach to this.

"Come in, I don't bite," I smirk.

"But you stink like sweat," she grumbles.

I chuckle and she walks in.

"Look, I know that it's not easy, trying to learn defense in such a short amount of time…but it will get easier."

"How Emma? Tell me how!"

"Practice, balancing your _Qui_, and letting your instincts and blood speak to you. You know it's in your blood," I remind her gently.

She huffs and I take my hair out of the ponytail I have it in and let my hair fall out and end at my shoulder blades.

"I would kill to have your kind of hair…" Sarah grumbles.

I smirk at her and she gives me a weird look.

"What?" she asks.

"Oh Casey!" I shout.

**Sarah's POV:**

"Oh Casey!" Emma shouts.

I hear Casey running up the stairs at break neck speeds.

"Okay I was kidding and if you stop her, I promise to stop complaining!" I plead.

"Too late," Emma smirks.

I groan.

"What Emma?" Casey asks.

"Sarah wants a make over with her hair, think you can do it?" Emma asks.

Casey doesn't say a word and grabs my arm gently and drags me to the bathroom again. Within minutes, the once pristine white marble counter top is covered with hair gels, hairsprays, combs, scissors, and various other things that I have never heard of.

"Since when are Assassins stylists?" I ask.

"Have you seen Emma dressed up for a disguise?" she asks.

"No," I answer.

Casey grabs a camera and turns it on. Every picture I see, I don't recognize Emma, obviously a few of them are wigs but other than that, I don't recognize Emma.

"Some missions require _finesse,_" Casey whispers.

I tune out her blabbering about her days before joining the Assassins. It's funny, I never expected Casey to have a normal life besides this one. She makes it seem like she's been doing this for years.

"Can you tell me about Tanner?" I ask.

"How do you know about him?" Casey asks.

"Emma explained everything to me when you guys came to visit. I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Casey grumbles.

"But satisfaction brought him back," I smirk.

Casey goes on to explain how Tanner was her and Emma's best friend and got caught up between the secret war. Eventually we stop talking and I hear a soft noise coming from down the hall.

"Does Emma play the guitar?" I ask as Casey clips my hair.

"Yep, she's really good at it. She also plays the piano," Casey murmurs.

"I play the guitar too," I mutter.

Casey chuckles.

"Does she also sing?" I ask.

"Occasionally. Not very often. Why you ask?" Casey asks me.

"Because when you two came over that day, I fainted and I heard someone singing to me."

"Probably Emma, she has this soothing effect on people," Casey smiles.

We drop the subject and soon Casey finishes and when I look at the person in the mirror I have to gasp. My once long, unruly hair is shorter, just a few centimeters past my shoulders, layered and my bangs hang freely, neatly trimmed.

"Did you go to beauty school?" I ask.

Casey shakes her head as she puts the supplies away.

"My mom was a stylist and I picked up a few tricks of the trade."

Before I can compliment her work, Emma bursts in with her jacket and blades ready with a look at Casey.

"Brother Richards…we need to move now!"

Casey runs out and Emma smirks at me.

"Nice hair," she smirks.

"Nice hood," I retort.

Soon Emma and Casey run out of the house, leaving me alone in the house. I guess Heather, Erik, and Derek are already at the place. I frown and sit in the Living Room, watching the news when something comes across the screen about the fire from a day earlier.

_"One critically ill patient was recovered from the fire yesterday, it is unknown if she is still alive,"_ the reporter says.

The camera zooms in and I see someone in a very dirty jacket and they open their eyes just enough that I can see the gold iris'. That explains why Emma was so…agile today while sparring with Casey. She was trying to keep herself from getting hit in the raw spots. But how did she survive? I look at the screen and I see that Emma's legs are charred to the bone. I think back to what Emma said yesterday.

_ "I'm fine. Just a minor scrape, I'll be fine in a few hours," Emma says with a small thin smile._

Minor my butt. I shut the T.V off and go to bed.

**Emma's POV:**

Casey, Joel, Heather, and I make our way to the Port of Los Angeles again and we see Brother Richards again, this time with another man, a woman, and a child. My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach. No. How could they find out?

I sneak up onto a roof of a boat house and listen.

"Please, spare them. They know nothing of the Assassins," the man dressed in a suit says.

I hear a defined thud and a scream.

"One of your brothers has seen you consorting with the enemy. For that, you will pay," Brother Richards says.

I force myself to make an Eagle Call and soon, some unseen foe slays Sarah's adoptive dad. I jump down behind Sarah's adoptive mom and brother and usher them over to where Heather is hiding. I return my focus at Brother Richards who is fleeing. Only I'm not alone. I sense Eva, Sami, Casey, and Joel chasing with me. I activate my Bluetooth.

"Nice of you to join us Eva and Sami," I smirk.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Sami says.

Eva and Casey take to the roofs, occasionally Casey finds a zip line—don't ask me how—and they keep pace with Brother Richards. Joel stays with me and soon, we come to a dead end.

"It's over Richards, you like your Templar fantasy, is done," I snarl.

He turns around and takes his hood off to reveal dull blue eyes, graying hair and a snow white beard.

"You think it is over Assassins?" he says as he looks up and sees Casey and Eva pointing crossbows at him. Sami crawls up the side of the deck and stands behind Brother Richards.

"I think it is, you are surrounded," I hiss.

He only smiles. The water hitting the decks and boats is the only thing breaking the silence. Soon something slips from Brother Richards hand and within seconds we are enveloped in a thick fog. I activate my Eagle Sense, but his trail isn't worth following. After the smoke clears all five of us regroup and head back to the meeting point. I bend down to see Sarah's adoptive dad in a pool of his own blood. His eyes open and glassy. I hold back the bile in my throat and close his eyes.

"Rest in peace my friend, you have earned your rest."

Heather swings the jeep around and Joel, Casey, and I get in after we put Mr. Kolz body in the trunk. Sami and Eva taking off on their own bikes towards town. The gym also doubles as an Assassin Faction Building. In the far back, I see Sarah's adoptive mom and brother looking pale. That poor kid.

Mrs. Kolz looks at me for an answer and I shake my head. She cries more and her son asks her, only to start crying a few seconds later. I can only wonder what I am going to tell Sarah in the morning.

We stop at a pay phone and I call up Mark and Morgan, who said that they have a place for Sarah's adoptive family. We need to meet up with them in the morning.

We pull into the driveway a few minutes later and we give Mrs. Kolz the guest room and her son goes with his mom. That poor kid. I walk up to my room, not bothering to shower, I'll take one when I wake up tomorrow. I change into a pair of shorts and a tank top and fall asleep quickly. I only hope that Sarah won't go nuts when she finds out.

**Okay so this is a shorter chapter. Sami, Eva, let's see if you found the surprise REVIEW PLZ!**


	16. Giving into Demands

**I own NOTHING, NADA, ZIP, ZILCH, ZERO of the Assassins Creed Franchise except Assassins Creed: Generation Y, this fanfic, my characters, my plot, the dialogue…you get the picture LOL**

When I wake up the next morning, my mind is racing with the events of last night. Mr. Kolz's death, Brother Richards, and Sarah's adoptive family. I slowly get up and grab a tank top and a pair of jeans, along with my undergarments. When I get to the bathroom, I look at my arms and back and notice that the burns and blistering isn't as bad as they were a few hours ago. Definitely closer to a tan than a fire burn. I shower, letting the layers of sweat and grime wash off of my body.

You never know what hand fate will deal you. It's like gambling. You might win or you might lose. Right now, my odds of beating fate is slim to none. As I turn the water off and secure a towel around me, the door opens to reveal Casey.

"Ever hear of knocking?" I growl.

She ignores my remark and looks directly into my eyes.

"Just to let you know, Sarah's up."

I nod and Casey closes the door. I quickly dress and head back to my room to grab my shoes. I tie them up quickly and throw my hair in a ponytail. My bangs slide loose and fall, framing my face.

I walk downstairs and I see that Mrs. Kolz and her son are sitting in the kitchen, eating—however much they can muster right now—and talking with Heather. This is what I like about Heather. She may not actually be my step mom, but she acts like it. She's able to act like a normal mother who is taking care of her deceased "husband" kids. I walk into the kitchen and Mrs. Kolz and her son look at me.

"Morning…" I yawn.

They both nod and I look at the son. I can't feel anything but pity, remorse, and guilt. I could have done something, I _should_ have done something. I _will_ do something. I _will_ kill Brother Richards.

"Emma, have you heard that William isn't in the country anymore?" Heather says.

"Really? Where is he?" I ask as I take a swig of orange juice.

"Rome. Something happened in Italy with the Italian Branch…we lost one," Heather whispers.

I do a spit take and start coughing a little. Heather hands me some water and after a few seconds of coughing, I manage to speak.

"W-who?" I gasp.

"Lucy."

I run my hand through my hair and groan. Lucy was our only link to the Headquarters for Abstergo.

"What about Desmond and the others?" I ask.

"From what William sent us, Desmond's in a coma, him, William, and Rebecca are on their way back to the states as we speak. Shaun is staying back to pay his respects to Lucy."

"Good man."

Soon, Sarah walks up the stairs and looks at me accusingly. She already knows.

"So, care to explain this to me?" she asks as she points to my exposed arm.

"My arm?" I ask confused.

She shakes her head.

"I saw the news report. You were in the fire, your legs were charred to the bone, and yet you are walking, running, assassinating…how is that possible?" Sarah asks.

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach. She can't know yet.

"It's a long story. But right now, I have some news that may require you to sit down," I grumble.

Sarah finally notices her adoptive family and the son runs up to Sarah.

"Sarah!" the boy squeals.

Sarah picks him up and I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Sarah had a normal life, a family—however messed up—that loved her. Something I never had. Well yes, I have a family, but one with a mom and dad and a brother that wasn't involved with the Assassins or Templars. But I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

"What's wrong Scotty?" Sarah asks the boy.

Scotty starts sobbing and looks at me then her adoptive mom.

"Sarah, last night, when I ran in to grab Casey, I got a call saying that a Templar by the name of Brother Richards had taken your adoptive family hostage. We sprang into action and Sami and Eva came to help. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save your adoptive dad and Brother Richards escaped," I whisper.

Sarah's face pales.

"But we made arrangements for your adoptive mother and brother to live somewhere safer, away from everything that's going on here. Some old…friends of mine have a house up north in Washington State. They'd be more than willing to house them until everything is safe again. Until the Templar influence is eradicated," I quickly mutter.

Sarah sets Scott down and walks over to me. Her gaze intensifying.

"I want one thing Emma," She growls.

I nod.

"Train me to kill with a dagger, if you won't let me become a full Assassin, but I want to be the one who kills Richards."

I agree to her demands. It's fair. An eye for an eye.

"That's reasonable. Right now we are going to take your adoptive family to the airport to meet up with Mark and Morgan," I say.

Joel walks in with his hair dripping wet and I smile at him as he kisses the top of my head.

"It's a monsoon out there. But I set up numerous checkpoints along the route to the airport. We shouldn't meet any Templars," he says.

I nod and walk upstairs to get changed into my Assassin gear. I hop on my bike, Casey and I taking the front, Heather and Sarah in the car behind us, and Derek and Erik taking the rear. Joel is a few yards ahead, making sure that no Templars tried to sneak past the blocks we had set up.

_"All's clear,"_ he says.

"10-4," I mutter.

I raise my left hand into a fist and turn it. Meaning, "All's clear". The drive to the airport is quiet. It's about ten minutes and finally we arrive at the airport. Sarah and her adoptive family share a quiet moment together and again, I'm hit with a pang of jealousy. When the three of them separate, I see Mark and Morgan walk over to us and smile.

"Nice day huh?" Mark asks.

"I've been through worse," I remind him.

He chuckles and Morgan nails him in the ribs.

"The Washington State Assassin Faction is keeping us safe. They already know of your impending arrival," Morgan says to Mrs. Kolz and Scott.

"Keep them safe," Sarah whispers.

Morgan smiles and walks over.

"We kept your sister safe my child. We will keep your family safe as well," Morgan smiles.

We all walk to the loading bay and Sarah, Casey, Joel, Erik, Derek, Heather, and I watch from the windows as the plane takes off for Washington. I look to see Sarah crying her eyes out and she leans into me for support. Derek walks over and Sarah leans on him, since Derek is more solidly built.

_**"An eye for an eye?"**_

__I groan. No.

_You again, I thought I got rid of you!_

_**"You have more of our blood in you now that you have been healed of your fatal wounds."**_

___What?_

I keep walking to make it look like nothing is going on.

_**"When your legs healed, you were given our blood. No longer does your blood run crimson, but an amber color…the color of power."**_

___What?_

_**"Before you were born, you already had our DNA in you. You were already one of us, however slightly. Every time you touched or activated our Apple or Pieces of Eden, you became less Human…and more God like."**_

___I don't want to be like you._

_**"You still have a choice. Help him in the final battle…help the Chosen One defeat our enemies and restore peace."**_

__The voice vanishes and soon we are speeding across the highway to the gym. Sarah doesn't give me a fight this time, something I was looking forward to, to be honest. Sami and Eva are both working again and they both decide to train Sarah.

**Sarah's POV:**

Eva and Sami greet us in the gym and I notice that they look really irritated. I remember that Emma said that Sami and Eva joined them in the pursuit of Brother Richards. I stand behind Emma and Casey as they dry themselves off as best they can.

"What's up Masters?" they both ask.

Emma is the first to speak.

"Not much, Sarah is to be trained with a dagger. I agreed to this only because she wants the kill," Emma grumbles.

Sami and Eva look at each other. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say they are sisters. Both have brown hair, only Sami has deep brown eyes while Eva has hazel. We walk to the weights section of the gym and I see that Emma and Casey go to the pull up bar.

"How much weight on the weight belt Emma?" Casey asks.

"210lbs please," Emma smirks.

My jaw drops open but with Eva and Sami training me, I won't get as distracted. We spend at least an hour on my upper body, then a half hour on my abs, another half hour on my legs, and a full hour running.

"Can I ask you why you seemed surprised when Emma said she gave me the kill?" I ask Eva and Sami.

"For an Assassin to give the kill to a Scholar, it's never been done before," Sami says as she hands me some water.

"Regardless of relation," Eva points out.

Sami speeds up my treadmill and I look around to see Emma sitting in a weird machine with weights on it and Emma is pushing a metal surface and Casey is sitting in a chair yelling:

"C'mon you pansy, I know you can do better than that!"

I have to smirk at Emma's reaction to being called a pansy and soon, Emma forces her legs to push the machine so hard that Casey actually goes flying in the air and lands on her back. Sami snaps her fingers in front of my face and tsk's.

"Easily distracted."

"You would be too. If you lost someone that you cared about."

Eva and Sami share a look and I have to huff, not only because I am getting tired—which I am—but because I seem to always be out of the loop. Sami turns the treadmill down to a walk and Eva perches herself on top of the screen where all the controls are.

"In our line of work, loosing someone we care about, is just part of the job," Eva grumbles.

Sami nods but soon chuckles.

"Eva why don't you go separate Master from Apprentice _before_ they destroy the gym," Sami says as she points to Emma holding a weight in one hand and Casey by the throat in the other.

Eva leaves to go separate the Assassins from each other and Sami takes me to the back room.

"Emma giving you the kill is something that isn't taken lightly. If William heard of this, he would probably demote Emma."

I nod and we continue fighting. I decide to take Emma's advice and listen to my blood. I don't know how long we are fighting, but soon, Sami is on the ground with me standing on top of her. I back off, huffing.

"H-how'd I do that?" I gasp.

Moments later, Emma walks in with a towel around her neck.

"Because for once, you actually listened to me," she smirks.

We spend the rest of the two hours—another five hour day in the gym—fighting and tweaking Emma's and Casey's fighting techniques and when I hit the floor, Emma puts one of my arms around her shoulder and Casey takes my left arm.

"C'mon, you had a long day," Emma grumbles.

"We all did Emma," Casey whispers.

Emma nods and I fall asleep. Before we make it back to Emma's home, I hear Casey and Emma talking.

"Are you sure you are going to allow Sarah to kill a Templar?"

Emma sighs.

"I don't know. She won't be an Assassin. Just a Scholar, like Shaun Hastings," Emma grumbles.

"Yeah, except, she's not a brit and not a pain in the ass," Casey hisses

I fall asleep again and Emma actually forces me awake and has me eat something. After I finish eating, she allows me to shower on my own for a change and when I walk downstairs into my room, I see a stack of books on my bed.

_Make sure you read these and understand them. –Em_

I groan but I plan to start tomorrow.

**Sorry for the short chapter, starting to get writers block Review Please!**


	17. For the Greater Good

**Okay so I'm thinking about redoing my Author Name. Anyone have any suggestions? I was thinking since so many people read my Assassin Creed Fanfic, I thought maybe something Assassin Creed related. Send me ideas!**

_I'm running through pure white corridors, following the running Templar. Just as I am about to reach him, he vanishes and I activate my Eagle Sense. Nothing, it's like he's vanished into thin air. As I look around the corridor, I see a thinning trail of gold and I follow it. As I follow it, the trail gets thicker, stronger, fresher. Eventually I come to a room with almost every single Templar in the California state alone assembled. I look on the stage to see Brother Richards trying to calm the crowd._

_ "We will finish this. The Assassins are finished!" he shouts._

_ A Templar Recruit forces someone to the ground and I try to get around the Templars, I finally find a good vantage point and look at the stage. A girl about my age, with dark hair and dark brown eyes. _

_ "We will take down the Assassins, one step at a time!" Brother Richards shouts._

_ The Templars cheer as I hear metal being unsheathed._

_ "And we will start with this Assassin," Brother Richards snarls as he forces the girl up._

_ My muscles freeze. I look at the girl and she stares at me. Our eyes meeting. Just as the first words are being formed on her mouth, the sword enters her back and exits out the front of her abdomen, forcing the girl to scream bloody murder. Brother Richards removes the blade from the girl's stomach and she lurches forward, into the pool of her own blood._

_ The Templars cheer at the sight of a fallen Assassin. Hot stinging tears slide down my cheeks as silent sobs rack my mind and body. As if I asked for it, the Templars vanish and I am left in the white room, in front of Sarah, as she bleeds to death._

_ "Sarah," I gasp._

_ She stares up at me, only minutes from death. We stare into each other's eyes. Not speaking, not blinking. I'm afraid to blink because I might lose her and I will miss it. Sarah brings her hand up, I can see how white it is and when it touches the back of my neck, I can feel the coolness of it through the fabric. It takes me a minute to realize that she is trying to hug me. I lift her body up to mine and tightly hug her. Hot tears streaming down my face._

God, let me take her place. Please!

_I feel her pulse through her chest and it's weakening. I grip her tighter, as if I can force my blood, my heart to replace hers. Soon, I don't hear Sarah breathing and I pull back to see her eyes glassy and empty. I lay her down on the stone tiled floor and whisper._

_ "Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace. Rest in peace," I murmur weakly._

_ I hear someone chuckle behind me and I am staring at the evil eyes of Brother Richards. He only gives me a nasty smile as I feel something cool and sharp enter my stomach and protrude from my back. _

_ "AAAHHHHHRRRRGGGGGG!" I scream._

"AAAHHHHHRRRRGGGGGG!" I scream as I wake up, clutching my stomach.

After a few seconds of sitting up and making sure that I'm in fact alive and unharmed, I look around my room to see that my bed is a mess and a few throwing knives have found their way into the wall across from my bed. I groan and slowly get up, to make sure that I'm not going to faint or throw up.

"It's just a dream, just a dream," I murmur to myself.

I grab a pair of jeans, undergarments, a grey tank top, and my shoes and head for the shower. I let the warm water run over my body, relaxing all of my muscles and wash away the fear that the nightmare brought me. After a few minutes, I decide that the shower helped enough and I get out and dress for school today. I walk downstairs, securing my pack to my back when I see Sarah sitting at the Island reading a book.

"M-morning," I croak as I enter the kitchen.

Heather dressed in skinny jeans, a white undershirt, and a blue V-neck blouse smiles at me and hands me a plate with eggs and toast on it. I grab a cup of orange juice and a fork and dig in. Casey eventually makes her way downstairs and she doesn't say a word. I know she heard me. I know Heather and Sarah heard me scream. After I finish my eggs and toast, I leave the house, hopping in my Jeep Cherokee and driving off towards school. When I arrive, it's a ghost town, aside from the few cars that signal that the Girls Swim Team is at morning practice. I finally rest my head on the steering wheel and break down. It was all too real for me. I can't let Sarah have the kill, I won't make that sacrifice.

I fumble with the keys for a moment and I remember something.

_**Your blood does not run crimson, but amber.**_

__I find the ignition key and ram it into my skin, forcing blood to spill out. I turn the light on inside the jeep and I almost let a sigh of relief escape my lips. It's crimson. It's still human blood. I look at my wound again but the blood does change color. My heart begins to pound behind my ears as I watch the blood run amber and seal the wound up like it never appeared, never happened.

I sit there amazed and afraid of what will happen if the others realize what's going on with me. A light knock on the window makes me jump and I am staring at Sarah and Casey. I roll the window down and they give me a concerned look.

"Are you okay Emma?" they ask me.

I gulp and nod. Sarah jogs to the building before the rain starts to fall but Casey stays back with me.

"What happened Emma?" she growls.

"Just a nightmare."

Casey just stares at me and she grabs my bag from the backseat and waits for me to get out. I follow behind her at a slower pace than normal.

I walk into my first hour class and I notice that we have a new teacher. My sulking mood is replaced by edginess and some form of fear. I activate my Eagle Sense and I see that it's just another regular person. I blink again and take my seat at the back of the class.

Casey and Sarah join me a few seconds later, and Joel walks in and sits in front of me. The first hour is mostly just lecturing and note taking and during passing period, I run into Tyler Lawson, one of Joel's friends.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"Joel had to cut class again. Family issues," Tyler grumbles.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why can't you come to the concert tonight?" My best friend, Casey almost whines._

_I bite my lip as I grab my Astronomy Book and Business Law Book._

_ "Family issues." I mutter._

_ Casey looks at me with a pout and I return the pout with a shrug._

_ "I tried to get out of it but my parents aren't budging." I answer truthfully._

_ "C'mon, it's Coldplay! Your favorite band! You and I have been planning this for weeks!"_

_ I frown and want to bang my head against my locker. _

_**End Flashback**_

__I have to smile at the memory and also wince at it. It happened when Tanner was alive.

"Hey, he's had a rough time. His grandmother is in the hospital and he's really close to her."

Tyler shrugs and I hear Sarah walk up behind me. Don't ask me how I know its Sarah, I just do. Tyler waves as he leaves for his second class and Sarah walks with me.

"How can you do that?" she asks.

"Do what?"

"Talk to Tyler Lawson!"

I shrug.

"He's like any other guy. A friend," I answer.

"But no one talks to him because he's so…handsome!"

I give her a strange look and remember what I wanted to say to her. I grab her wrist and drag her to the Janitor's closet.

"Okay Em, what's up?" Sarah asks a little nervous.

"I can't do it," I hiss.

"Do what?"

"Give you the kill."

Sarah looks at me.

"You promised. Sami and Eva told me how difficult it is to give a kill to any Assassin…"

I put my hand up and cut her off.

"Sometimes Sarah," I rasp, trying to hold my voice together. "Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made."

"Sacrifices?"

I look down, the feeling of guilt, shame, and bitterness seeping into my blood. I can't bring myself to look at her.

"Emma, what's going on? Was it the nightmare you had last night?" she asks me.

I bite my lip and shake my head.

"No," I lie. "I just won't sacrifice your life for something so petty as revenge."

She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at me.

"That's hypocritical Emma and you know it. Tell me that you have never done anything for revenge," Sarah challenges me.

Before I can answer, one of the teachers opens the Janitor Closet and escorts me and Sarah to the Principals Office. I discreetly put my left hand in my pocket, even though it's covered by make up and a band aid. When the Principal turns around I don't make eye contact with him. A Templar can sense an Assassin a mile away just by eye contact.

"Miss Stoltz and Miss Kolz," the Templar- Principal begins, "one of the faculty staff here caught you both cutting class, care to explain why?"

I bite my lip.

"Or should I bring your mother into this Miss Stoltz?" he grouches at me.

Ha! I would love to see the Templar talking face to face with Heather.

"If you insist," I answer softly.

The Templar turns to Sarah.

"And what about your family Miss Kolz? Are they available?" the Principal asks.

I quickly kick the side of Sarah's chair.

"N-no sir. They are on a vacation and I am home alone."

I smile thinly. Natural born liar. The Principal dials Heathers number and soon I can hear Heather answer.

_"Hello?"_ Heather answers

"Mrs. Hale," I wince a little at the formal name, even thought it's fake. "I have your daughter Emma and her friend Sarah in my office."

_"Oh no, what happened? Are they hurt?" _Heather asks, playing the concerned mom.

"They are fine, but in heaps of trouble. A teacher caught them cutting class and Emma has decided that she's going to be snippy with me."

_"That doesn't sound like Haley. Do you need me to come down and we can talk about this?" _Heather asks.

"I would be honored to finally meet the mother of Haley Stoltz, how long until you are here?" he asks.

_"Give me about ten minutes."_

The Principal hangs up and I shift uncomfortably in my chair. The Templar-Principal thinks its fear, he's half right, no one, not even a Templar deserves the wrath that I am about to receive when Heather walks in.

Ten minutes pass and soon Heather is walking in, a wave of calm following her in. She takes a seat between me and Sarah. The Principal begins.

"Now we've never had any trouble with Miss Kolz so she is going to be let off with a warning, but Haley…cutting class during a fire drill, cutting class just now, how many sick days can you have before we call the police? I'm sorry but at this rate, you are better off being expelled from this school," he says.

"Fine, I have better and more important things to do in my spare time," I growl.

Heather grips my arm tightly and I wince a little.

"But I'd be more than…_happy_," I spit the word, "to make up for my sick days."

The Principal leans back in his chair and I frown, not looking at him.

"That's it, look me in the eyes now!" he snarls at me.

I look up and stare at him. Our eyes meeting and making the dim connection that we are enemies.

"That's all; you have a three day suspension to work on your missed homework. I will be sending a tutor to come and pick up your homework and to drop off more," he grumbles.

I nod and get up and walk out of the building. I pass Casey and Joel—who are talking in hushed tones close to each other—and they look at me.

"Em!" they say.

"Suspended. Keep an eye on Sarah," I order.

They just stare at me as Heather walks me out to my Jeep.

"Are you insane Emma?" she growls.

"Sarah wanted revenge, I said no. She didn't take it well," I inform her.

"Y-you gave her the kill of Brother Richards?" Heather stutters.

"Initially yes, because I thought it was the right thing to do," I whisper.

"What changed your mind?"

I take a deep breath.

"Perspective. I've got my petty revenge, and it changed nothing. I don't feel the sense of security that I should."

**Sarah's POV:**

The rest of the day is a blur. Mostly my mind is focusing on what Emma said to me.

_"Sometimes for the greater good, sacrifices must be made."_

What does that even mean? As I am riding home with Casey, we don't talk and soon we pull into the driveway. Heather is on the back porch tending to her garden and I hear some noise come from the back yard. Casey and I walk out to see Emma doing upside down crunches, hanging from a tree.

Casey walks over and obviously Emma didn't hear her.

"HEY!" Casey shouts.

"Gah—ow…" Emma moans as she lands on her back.

Casey helps Emma get up and they both walk over to me. When Emma looks at me, I just feel coldness. Like she is trying to distance herself from me. I ignore it and go to my room and study. I learn to hack computers, link up with other Assassin Scholars from around the world, but I have to admit, I miss the gym a little. It gave me a way to prepare for anything.

I'm walking past the Den when I see Emma and Casey in their Assassin Jackets and their blades ready and armed. Emma is standing in front of the fire.

"It almost time," Emma sighs as she puts her hood on and looks at me.

Emma shoves past me and Casey walks around me shooting me a remorseful look. Something about her seems off. Like she's not telling Emma something. I will have to get to the bottom of it soon. I walk outside only to be greeted by Erik and Derek, who are working on cars right now.

"What'd you do to piss Emma off sis?" Derek asks from under Emma's jeep.

"Nothing, she rescinded my right to kill Brother Richards and I didn't take the news well."

Derek rolls out from under the Jeep and sits up.

"Is this about your adopted dad?" he asks.

"Yep," I answer.

Derek sighs and stands up, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Revenge is never a straight line. It's like a forest. And like a forest, it's easy to lose your way…to get lost…to forget where you came in. Revenge _has no winners _Sarah," Derek says.

I stare at him.

"But Emma said that it was for the greater good," I argue.

Derek puts his hand up to stop me.

"Emma is a big girl, she can take care of herself…" Derek assures me.

"But she still just a girl!"

Derek shakes his head and Erik intervenes.

"Der, get back to work, Emma will kill you if her jeep isn't fixed by the time she gets back."

Derek nods and gets back to work.

"Erik," I argue.

"Emma has had revenge Sarah, and look at what it's done to her. It's done nothing but make her question herself."

"How?"

"Lilly, an old Assassin turned Templar wanted revenge because Casey knew what Emma was, and when Casey was kidnapped, Emma vowed revenge. She killed Lilly."

I gulp.

"Emma doesn't want you to end up like her."

"I'm not her," I snap.

"I know."

"This is confusing me Erik," I growl.

"Matter of the crux is, you're not going to kill Brother Richards. Emma is. End of story."

Erik walks away leaving me dumbfounded on the steps of the house.

**Dang, so Sarah just got told there is not a chance in the world she is going to assassinate Brother Richards and now Emma is giving Sarah the cold shoulder. What do you think will happen next? Review please! And remember, I'm going to be changing my author's name to something more related to my Assassin Creed Fanfics. (My name isn't Emma, Heather, Casey, Sarah, Tracey, Rachel, Lilly, Eva (reviewer name) Sami (another reviewer name) so I hope you can help me come up with a new name!)**


	18. All Life Is Borrowed

**I OWN NOTHING! BUT MY OWN **

I sit on the edge of a building, thinking about what I said to Sarah today. I don't regret it. I was once told that all life is borrowed, and when we die, we are giving it back to the earth. That's why don't fear death. Because I know that we are just creatures of adaptation. That we are only here for so long before the end. I think back to what happened back in Arizona and everything before it. What I've done, the things I've seen, it makes me wish this was just a terrible dream and that I'm going to wake up and realize that it never happened. But you can't lie to yourself. But I am slowly learning that maybe this isn't my destiny, to live as an Assassin forever. Maybe there is a chance that I could have a family and not be in the Order.

I stand up and look around the city. Casey is somewhere below me, watching the streets and waiting for me to report if I see anything. I sigh and take my hood off, letting the cool Los Angeles air hit my face and spine. The only thing that I have ever wanted in this life is one thing: All I ever wanted was a single thing that was worth fighting for.

I put my hood back up and preform a Leap of Faith. I land steadily on the concrete below and Casey joins me a few minutes later.

"What were you doing up there?" Casey asks me.

I shrug. I don't need her to know that I am questioning my life now. That maybe this life was always meant for someone else, someone like Sarah. I can see it in her eyes when she watches me and Casey train, the jealousy, the yearning, but also the rationality. Being an Assassin shortens your life span to days, not years. My dad told me years before his passing that every breath we take, every heartbeat, every blink, is a gift and not a right. That we have a good chance of dropping dead the next day, the next hour, the next minute, or even the next second.

"Emma, you've been quiet ever since we started Patrols. What's bugging you?" Casey asks me.

"Nothing, Casey. Nothing is bothering me."

I check my watch and see that we've been on Patrol for four hours. The next Patrol should be starting now and I look at Casey.

"Let's head back," I whisper.

Casey and I walk to our bikes and ride home in uneasy silence. When we arrive, I see Sarah looking at me through the Living Room window and I frown underneath the helmet. I take my helmet and jacket off and walk inside. I ignore Sarah completely and grab an apple from the fruit basket and head up to my room and start on my homework.

Casey joins me a while later and soon, my homework is done. Dinner is a little while later and after that, I sit in my room, going over some old papers, trying to figure out how we are going to corner Brother Richards.

"This is impossible! There are too many variables in this, too many risks from either direction!" I grumble.

I hear a knock at my door and I look up to see Sarah leaning against the doorframe. I close the books and file the papers neatly in their folders and Sarah walks in and stands at the foot of my bed.

"What?" I ask.

"I want to know what happened Emma, why you are the way you are."

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose with my index finger and my thumb.

"It's…it's just complicated right now Sarah. I'm not letting you have the kill because it's too risky. I won't risk your life for something so petty."

She narrows her gaze at me and I can see the dull slivers of gold laced within her brown irises. I get up from my bed and shuffle through my school bag and find what I am looking for.

"I hope one day, you'll understand why," I whisper as I hand her the thick piece of parchment.

She stares at it and leaves. I go to bed early, my mind racing with tactics and everything, it wears you out.

When I wake up the next morning, I get up, shower, dress, and prepare for school. That is, until Casey tells me about a lead on a Templar.

"Brother Richards?" I ask.

"No, a Messenger for him. If we can kill him, we can get the location of Brother Richards," Casey says.

Heather calls us in sick and soon we are running through the city to the location that was given to Casey. We hide ourselves and a few minutes after our arrival, the Messenger arrives and we extend our Hidden Blades. The Messenger turns around and I smirk.

"Give us the message," I snarl.

The Messenger does nothing and I frown. I activate my Eagle Sense and I see the Messengers pulse quickening.

"Give us the note and we might let you live," I repeat.

"Ha ha ha ha," someone chuckles.

Casey and I look up to see Templar Crossbowmen aimed and ready to fire at someone's command. Behind us, we see Templar Brutes and Agiles nearing us, their own daggers drawn and ready for the fight. Casey and I go back to back. My pulse quickening at the threat.

"Casey…in case I don't make it out alive…don't let Sarah avenge me."

"Emma, you are going to make it out alive."

Soon the Brutes and Agiles attack us and I manage to take down at least six before I feel an arrow enter my back.

"AH!" I scream as I rip it out. I know it will heal on its own.

I throw at least half of my throwing knives and I kill almost every single Crossbowmen. I'm about to kill the Messenger, when I feel a sharp metal object enter my back and protrude from my abdomen. I feel myself being picked up and the blade that has entered my stomach slicing upward. Soon the blade exits my body and I land on my stomach, in a pool of my own blood. I see Casey to fall right after me and I know that we need help. I begin to crawl, my vision fading quickly.

"This is too easy, it's a pity you Assassins work alone, it will take longer to kill you all," the Messenger spits.

I continue to crawl towards Casey and I manage to brush my hand over hers.

"Case…" I whisper hoarsely.

My breathing coming out in pants; short and quick. I only have a few hours left. I close my eyes.

_All life is borrowed; eventually we have to give it back._

Slowly all the sounds around me begin to fade into nothing. I feel at peace here, nothing can hurt me. I keep my eyes closed and I can see the faces of my family. Heather, the closest thing to a mother I will have. Derek and Erik, my brothers. Sarah, Sarah will be okay without me. She's a fighter. My mind stutters on the last face, Joel. He will live, he will survive and move on. I would want him too. It begins to rain, erasing our blood, the blood we spilled.

"Holy crap! Someone call an ambulance!" someone shouts.

I faintly hear Casey moaning in pain and I weakly reach over, my eyes still closed and I feel her blood soaked hand reach out for mine.

"Until the end," Casey whispers.

In the distance I can hear sirens and the people next to us shouting.

"We need to keep them alive!"

Within minutes, I feel someone roll me onto something and I feel Casey's hand slide from my own. A single tear falls from my eye.

"Get a pulse! Call the Hospital! God damn, there are at least a dozen other dead people over there," an EMT says.

"We can't help them now," someone says.

"Get the other girl hooked up to a machine same with this one. We need to get a pulse," the EMT says

I feel someone open up one of my eyes and shine a light into it.

"She's reacting to the light…but she's going into shock!"

Soon I hear doors slam shut and we drive away from the scene.

"What's your name?" someone asks me.

"E-E-Emma," I pant.

"Last name, we need a name!"

"H-Hale."

I hear someone dial a phone.

"Crap, she's flat lining!" the EMT shouts as I feel something being shoved down my throat.

My world around me, goes black.

**Sarah's POV:**

I'm sitting in my room when I hear the phone go off. I walk downstairs as Heather picks it up.

"Hello?" Heather asks.

I don't hear the other side of the conversation.

"Yes, this is her."

I see Heather's face drain of all color and tears starting to threaten to spill over.

"Of course, I will get the family together. How do the odds look?" Heather asks.

I hear some buzzing.

"I see…thank you," Heather says as she hangs up.

She places the phone on the receiver and uses the table for support.

"Derek! Call Joel. Erik get your butt down here now!" Heather shouts.

I freeze in my place and I see Heather's tear streaked face.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"Emma's been wounded…fatally," Heather sobs.

I feel my knees buckle out from under me. Only it takes me a slow second to realize that I should have hit the floor but Erik catches me before I do hit the floor. Derek comes down and looks at the three of us.

"What?" he asks.

"Emma's hurt," I squeak.

His eyes widen. Within minutes we are racing down the road to the Hospital and when we arrive, we see two ambulances there, their sirens wailing and the EMT's leaning against the side of the vehicles for support, sobbing. Others just sit on the ground with their faces hidden from sight. When we arrive, the EMT's stand up and give all of us remorseful looks. Joel runs over to us and I can see the fear in his eyes. Heather embraces him in a hug. Even though Joel is around Emma's age, I can almost feel his heart tear. We stand outside in the rain for a moment before an EMT helps us inside.

When we arrive inside, the doctors are rushing everywhere, making sure things are prepared. A nurse manages to figure out that we are Emma and Casey's family and directs us to a family waiting room. We all remain huddled close together, silently sobbing and praying that they survive. Once in a while, a doctor walks out offering water and food and we take it so we don't offend them or make it look like we are mad.

As I sit there, huddled with Derek, I hear a song come softly over the speakers.

_**If I Had Wings—By Darius Rucker**_

_Why do we hate  
Why do we suffer  
Why do we make our mistakes  
and constantly blame one another  
Why is there war  
and why is there killing  
Have we forgotten some secret we knew  
back when we were just children_

If I had wings  
I'd fly up to heaven  
I'd look down from the clouds  
on everything  
And then I would find  
all the things we've been missing  
I would have all the answers  
If I had wings

Like why am I here  
And where did I come from  
And where will I go  
When my time here on this Earth is done  
And what will I leave  
that will go on forever oh no  
and what can I do while I'm here  
to make someones life better

If I had wings  
I'd fly up to heaven  
I'd look down from the clouds  
on everything  
and then I could find  
all the things we've been missing  
I would have all the answers  
If I had wings

Ohhh  
If I had wings  
I would fly up to heaven  
I would have all the answers  
If I had wings

Joel sniffles a little bit and takes my hand gently. Comforting me. We sit that way for a long time; he knows that Emma means everything to me. And I know that Emma means the world to him. I don't doubt that if he could switch places with Emma, he would. I look and Erik and he is not much better. He and Casey are a couple. This is torture. If there is a God, he hates us.

A couple more hours pass and finally a doctor wearing bloodied scrubs walks out, keeping his distance from us.

"Are you Emma and Casey Hales family?" he asks.

We stand up nodding. I grip Joel's hand tightly.

"Well, we were able to do what we could. They are resting in a room right now. Now we need to wait and see if they will survive the surgeries."

_Those godforsaken Templar bastards!_ I think so hard.

The doctor leads us to the room and what we see, almost makes me hurl. Joel leans into me for support and I feel Derek next to me lean into me. Emma and Casey hooked up to numerous monitors that I will never be able to name in this life, showing their pulse, their brain activity, there's a machine that is helping them breathe. They're on life support. Minutes later the doctor returns with a nurse and they hand us the Assassin jackets and weapons.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted," they whisper at the same time.

They vanish and Heather walks over and places her lips on Emma's forehead.

"Please Emma. Fight it. Fight the pain. Fight if not for yourself, then your family. We can't lose you. _I _can't lose you."

Everyone lowers their heads and Heather walks over to Casey and does the same.

"Fight Casey. Fight this and stay alive. You've always been like a daughter to me like Emma always has."

Erik breaks out in tears and falls to his knees. I shakily walk over and take Emma's hand.

"Please…don't leave," I squeak.

All of us stay there for a while. Not moving, not talking. Just praying that they will survive. Finally, the doctor escorts us to a suite but we refuse. We want to stay with our family. Derek and Erik sleep on the windowsill, Joel takes the chair next to Emma, Heather takes the chair next to Casey and I sit down against the wall and instantly I pray in my mind.

_Please mom, please dad, keep her alive. I need her. She's all I have left of my family. Her and Derek. Please don't take her away from us yet. Please!_

I fall asleep, crying my eyes out.

**Casey's POV:**

All I remember is the fight, then pain, then Emma's hand touching mine.

"Until the end," I whisper.

Everything around us is chaos. Sirens, EMT's, civilians. I didn't fear death. It was pointless to fear something that eventually came. But now, I'm a black space. There's nothing here but pain free existence. Emma's here too. I see her in the distance, however faded. I can see the white gown and the white wings behind her back. Her gold eyes glowing non stop. I look down at myself and realize I am dressed similarly.

Emma walks over and takes my hand. She gives me a sad expression.

"We can't go Casey…we need to fight," she whispers.

"But it hurts Emma…" I whine.

"I know. But we aren't ready to go yet. They need us."

I look down into our hospital room, our hearts still beating, making us appear ghostlike in this world. Emma flies down to Sarah and Derek and plants a kiss on their forehead and gives them both a hug. I follow her and give a kiss to Erik on the lips and Emma does the same.

"I'm going to be fine Joel…you have my word," she whispers.

Emma looks at me and smiles.

"Will I see you on the other side?" she asks as she motions towards our bodies.

"You will," I smile.

We smile and hug each other. Soon we each begin to fade and enter our own bodies again. So much pain! I want to scream, to claw my eyes out, but I can't. I have to remain still. I manage to open my eyes and see Emma staring at me. Her eyes glowing brightly, smiling at me, but not breathing. I manage a weak smile and close my eyes again. Knowing that I can fight this.

**Emma's POV:**

When I open my eyes again, the room is empty. Not filled with my family like it was last night. I know I died…but I came back with Casey. The doctor walks in with a startled expression and I give him a pleading expression not to tell my family about this. He removes my breathing tube and life support.

"Give Casey some of my blood," I croak.

"What?" he asks.

"Give her some of my blood…it has special qualities."

After a two minute transfusion, Casey wakes up and the doctor looks at our wounds, only to see mine gone and Casey's healing as he watches it.

"I told you my blood was special," I smile.

We spend a few hours trying to make sure we are okay. The doctor gives us dumbfounded looks but he swears to keep my blood a secret. He hands us new clothes. Clean jeans and shoes and a grey long sleeve shirt with our Assassin Insignia necklaces. He hands us our jackets but I know this is a new one. My old one has been ripped to nothing. I put it on and Casey looks at me. We both lose it and hug each other. After a minute of crying, we separate and I look at the doctor.

"Where is our family?" I ask.

"They are in the Cafeteria down the hall. They might not be eating much," he says.

We thank him over and over again. We keep our hoods down, as we loosen our muscles up and Casey and I share a small laugh once in a while. We come to the double wooden doors.

"Ready?" I ask Casey.

"Would I be a coward if I said no?" she asks.

"No."

She smiles and I take a deep breath and force open the doors. I hear my family gasp as they see the doors open and within seconds, they are running at us with tears streaming down their faces.

"Brace for impact," I smirk.

**Sarah's POV:**

We've been sitting the Cafeteria for hours now, since we woke up. Strange thing is, I feel as though an Angel touched me last night in my sleep. Derek and Joel share the same experience. Maybe God did hear our prayers.

"Emma will live…Casey will live," Heather whispers.

We all nod and we hear the double wooden doors open to reveal Emma and Casey looking directly at us, healthy, and smiling, and _alive_. I'm the first to launch myself at the two of them and Joel is not far behind. Emma murmurs something too low for any of us to hear soon, I see her smirk. I tackle her to the ground in a huge hug and she hugs me back. Moments later, Derek and Erik are hugging the girls and Heather gives Emma and kiss on the forehead and a hug to Casey. Joel walks up to Emma and gives her a long kiss on the lips, tears streaming down his face. Hell, we all are crying.

"It was you last night…" I whisper at Emma.

She lets go of Joel and looks at me.

"I visited you in your sleep last night, yes. The same with Derek and Joel."

We all enter a group hug.

"We will kill them…" Heather whispers.

Emma sighs and bites her lip.

"I've been keeping something from you…it's fairly new and I wasn't sure how to show you…but…normally, I would still be on life support as with Casey…but my blood…it's different," she whispers.

Emma explains to us how her blood works and how the Piece of Eden changed her blood to have healing qualities. None of us care, we're just happy to have them with us again.

"Don't ever leave us like that again Emma Hale!" Heather sobs.

"Never in a million years…" Emma promises.

Casey and Erik walk over and we all smile.

"The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins. Were other men blindly follow the truth, remember…nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality, or law, remember…everything is permitted," Emma murmurs as she puts her right fist over her heart. We all follow her lead and everyone, even me, chants at the same time:

"La shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin," we all chant together. **(Translation: Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.)**

I stare into the eyes of my family and we all smile. One family…

**Lot's of action and sadness. Was listening to "If I Had Wings" By Darius Rucker the whole time. Tell me what you think! Do you think this has changed Emma and Casey at all? Any questions? I did change my pen name to MasterAssassin2012 Review please!**


	19. New Objective

**Not sure if this is a "kick ass" chapter as I promised in my author's note. Again I know it's been almost a month, but my computer is down for the count…I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FANFIC! **

**Enjoy**

**P.S CrossNavy, find the surprise.**

I never realized how _amazing_ suspension could be. I mean no school for three whole days, allowing me time to hunt down the bastard that nearly killed me and Casey. Of course, Casey has a hunch that I might spend my three day vacation hunting that Messenger, but she isn't positive.

After I wake up and shower, I walk downstairs to receive angry glares from Casey, Sarah, and Erik. Okay Sarah may be giving me nasty looks because I refuse to let her join the Assassins as an actual Assassin. I shrug as Heather ushers them out the door and looks at me as soon as the cars leave the driveway.

"Any plans?" she asks me.

"Big ones…" I growl.

"I know that you want this just as much as Casey…but don't forget for whom we Assassins fight," Heather says quietly.

"I know who I fight for…I fight for myself."

Heather only nods as I run upstairs and grab my Assassin gear. I run out into the garage after dressing and soon I am digging through piles and piles of junk.

"Come on, where are you?" I mutter to myself.

After shoving aside a few more boxes, I find it. My skateboard. (Didn't see that one coming did you? Assassins have hobbies too you know). I run down the driveway and soon, I am flying through the suburbs heading to the Skate/BMX Park. When I arrive, I see three figures over on the half pipe with white hooded jackets on. I ride over and whistle up to them.

"Hey," I shout.

The oldest looks down at me.

"This is our ramp, get lost Skate Rat!" they shout at me.

I laugh a little bit and this seems to make the BMX rider relax. Seconds later, the one in the white hooded jacket with a simple black design rides down the ramp and comes to a stop in front of me.

"Hey Natalie, what's up?" I ask as I watch the other two BMX riders look down at us.

The white hooded figure in front of me smiles and pulls down their hood to reveal mahogany brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hey Emma, shouldn't you be in school?" she asks me.

"Suspension. Something about being in the halls after the bell rang doesn't help that the principal is a Templar," I say casually.

"That would surely get you a suspension. But what do you need?"

I quickly sober up, the adrenaline rush only mere minutes away.

"I need information on a Templar Messenger."

Natalie only looks at me for a moment.

"Why would you need information on a _Messenger_? They're like the lowest rank of the Templar Order!" Natalie says.

I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers—something I do when I'm starting to get stressed—and take a deep breath.

"I have a score to settle with a certain Messenger. It's one of those, an eye for an eye kind of things."

Natalie crosses her arms over her chest and looks at me.

"Yeah, we have a Messenger that's a regular here; about a day ago he came through shouting about how he killed two Assassins…" Natalie says as she trails off.

I squirm uncomfortably and this clues Natalie to the fact that it was _me_ and someone else.

"You and who?" Natalie asks quickly.

"Casey…" I mutter.

I can see Natalie's jaw clench and I shake my head.

"I can explain everything later. Just help me find him and let me exact revenge on the sorry sap."

"Okay, let's go," Natalie says as we walk out of the Park.

As we walk out of the Park, a kid with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes bumps into me and falls backwards.

"Hey watch it!" I growl.

The kid scrambles up and he pales considerably. I frown. He looks familiar…why does he look familiar?

It hits me as he runs away, the tattoo flashing for only a brief second but that's all I need. It's him.

"Go!" I shout at Natalie.

She throws her hood up and rides off after the Templar Messenger. I throw my board to the ground and give chase. When I catch up, Natalie backs off.

"Cut him off at the Construction Site!" I shout.

Natalie only answers by veering to the right and I continue to pursue the Messenger. I keep him in my line of sight and he jumps a flight of stairs while I grind down the railing, keeping pace with him. This is when I love the fact that I can ride my board, I have more access and more of an advantage over my targets.

"Give up you coward!" I hiss.

"Never!" he shouts.

I activate my Bluetooth and I call up Natalie.

"Nat, get ready to head him off…" I mutter.

_"10-4."_

I turn the Bluetooth off and continue to give chase. I can hear my heart pumping thick streams of adrenaline into my blood, my muscles preparing for the kill. I know that Natalie is more than capable of killing him. She's an expert in the art of the crossbow—talk about old fashioned, but they are effective—and the other Assassins sometimes call her the Assassin version of Katniss Everdeen.

As I predicted, the Messenger runs into the Construction Site and I abandon my board when pavement gives way to gravel. I sprint, catching up with the Messenger when I hear an Eagle Call and a silver bow hits the Messenger, pinning him to the drywall to my left. I slow down and stalk forward.

"So…where are they?" I ask.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asks.

I slap him across the face and he spits out blood.

"Back up? Aren't you going to finish the job?"I hiss.

I flick my wrist and my right Hidden Blade extends.

"I-I-I…" the Messenger stammers.

"No excuses you rat," I spit.

Suddenly, the strong smell of sweat and urine pollute the air around me and I gag.

"Jesus, not much fun are you?" I ask.

The Messenger shakes uncontrollably and I only stand there, admiring the fine engraving on my blade.

"Let me go!" he pleads.

"Ha!" I bark, "Let you _go_? Why would I give you the chance to walk free after what you did to me?" I hiss.

He quivers in his spot.

"I hope you understand this, you are going to deliver a warning to your Master," I hiss into his ear.

He shakes harder, his fear increasing rapidly.

"Wh-what warning?"

I smirk.

"Not a note," I hiss.

"Please…" he begs.

_**Flashback (Third Person POV)**_

___A squad of Police Cruisers surround the alleyway, blood everywhere, and numerous dead bodies everywhere._

_ Two young girls lay near each other, holding hands, silently praying that they die peacefully. While in the distance, a Templar Messenger is being congratulated on his victory._

_**End Flashback**_

__"Why should I spare you?" I ask.

"It would be the right thing to do," he says.

I punch him in the mouth and he spits more blood out.

"What do you know of 'right and wrong'?" I ask him menacingly. "You are no better than Brother Richards…or Warren Vidic!"

_"Emma remember who you are, this isn't you,"_ Natalie says into the Bluetooth.

He breaks down into tears and I drink in his fear, his remorse.

"Here's some advice…" I whisper gently into his ear, "Forget this world."

I can feel his heart rate increase, he knows what I am going to do, and I will do it, either quick, or slow and painful. But even I am not that sadistic where I will make him suffer.

The Templar Messenger gulps and lowers his heady, ready for it.

"Do you have any last words?" I ask.

"…no…" he says quietly.

"This is your last chance to redeem your honor, your pride," I say quietly, reading him the rites of passage into the next world.

"I only regret that I made the wrong choice."

I nod.

"But…Assassin…make it quick," he whispers.

I ram my blade into his throat and he lets a wet moan escape his lips and I remove the arrow and toss it to the ground. The Messenger slumps forward, his eyes open and glazed over. I set him on the ground.

"You deserve to be given a second chance; you will find that second chance in heaven. Rest in peace," I whisper as I close his eyes and walk away. When I reach my board, Natalie is there waiting for me.

"Did he beg?" she asks me.

I nod.

"I gave him a chance to redeem his honor…he did."

"How so?"

"He said that he regretted doing what he did."

Natalie only pats my shoulder and we go our separate ways. When I am on my way home, I call Casey.

"Hey Casey," I say.

_"Emma! How's suspension?"_ she asks.

I take a deep breath.

"Normal. Went out, killed a Templar…" I say.

The line is silent for about five minutes.

_"You killed the Templar that killed us…almost?" _Casey asks.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight? Joel has Patrols so we won't be going out," I say.

Casey says goodbye and when I walk into the house, I walk into my room and Heather greets me. She sees the adrenaline coursing through my body—my eyes give it away—and she only nods as I walk upstairs. Everything used to be so simple—okay keeping the secret from Casey and-and-and…Tanner was not simple and it ended very, very, _very_ badly.

When three o'clock rolls around I can't help but wish I could go out and kill another Templar…one that wasn't a Messenger with a heart.

"Hey Emma," Sarah says as she walks into my room.

She looks around and frowns.

"Expecting blood stains?" I ask

She shrugs.

"Can you explain something to me?" she asks.

"Sure," I answer.

She takes a deep breath.

"Why won't you agree to make me an Assassin?" she asks.

I let a long sigh escape my lips and I look down.

"Sarah…there's a reason why you weren't…raised with the rest of the family," I whisper.

She nods and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Mom and dad were…traditionalists when it came to the Creed. They believed that if something were to happen to us…that we need at least one sibling to carry our bloodline."

"That makes no sense," she says.

I shrug.

"I didn't create the Creed."

"How many years did it take you to become a Master Assassin?" she asks.

I frown and think for a moment.

"Unofficially it took me seven years…officially, it took eight."

"What's the difference?"

I snort.

"Let's just say there's a big difference."

She frowns at me and I have to shrug.

"Do you need anything else?" I ask.

She shakes her head and she leaves my room. Minutes later, Casey walks into my room, all armed up and ready for Patrols.

"Think you have another Patrol in you?" she asks.

"Sure."

I dress quickly and soon we are running from roof to roof, watching for any Templars.

"Man, today is boring…" Casey mutters.

"Oh, and yesterday wasn't?" I retort.

Casey looks at me.

"How was that boring? We almost died!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, because of an ambush! I would rather be killed by a hand to hand kinda deal than a cowardly ambush."

"True," Casey mutters.

I roll my eyes and soon, I see something.

"Psst, down in the alley," I whisper.

We come to a stop and look down.

"This is inexcusable! The Assassins took down one of my top Messengers and you just expect me to replace him? He was able to murder two of the Assassin Order's top Assassins!"

Casey and I grind our teeth together.

"No, there shouldn't be a threat anymore…I understand that we only have a month before we find it. But how do you expect the field Templars to find it when we are busy trying to eradicate the rest of the Assassins?"

There's some static on the other end of the line.

"No…we haven't found Subject 17. Master Vidic is pouring all of his resources into finding the Vault and him. No doubt keeping him under the radar…like all cowardly Assassins do."

I grab Casey's arm.

"Wait…" I hiss.

She glares at me.

"Brother Richards is working as fast as he can. He's going to be meeting with the other Templar Masters in one month…the night of the launch."

Casey and I plant our feet on the edge of the building and extend our Hidden Blades.

"Goodbye sir," the Templar says.

Casey jumps before me and I hear the wet sound of blade against skin. I jump down just as gracefully and search him. I find a single note.

_We found your top Messenger dead at the Construction Site. From the look of the wound, it was an Assassin. No DNA was found on him from the Assassin and we cannot rest until we find whoever killed him is gone._

I crumple the note into a ball and walk over to Casey.

"How'd it feel?" I ask.

"Great!" she smiles.

I smile as well and soon we are back running on Patrols.

"You think we have an advantage?" I ask Casey.

"Of course…the Templars think we're _dead_."

I nod.

"We need to tell William about the meeting."

Casey stares at me.

"He's all the way in New York!"

"We can send a call or something his way."

"That's risky and you know it!" she hisses.

I roll my eyes.

"Messenger Pigeons are still available smart one," I retort.

She glowers at me and we head back home. The evening is uneventful and soon I am in my bed sleeping.

**Emma's Dream: (Third Person POV)**

_We see red lights in the distance, closing in, in an alleyway there's a bloodbath, dead bodies everywhere, the smell of death and decay strong and powerful. However, in the mist of so much bloodshed, two girls still live, each of them trying to survive. But as soon as the paramedics arrive…they die._

**Emma's Room:**

I wake up panting. It felt so real. I take a deep breath and remind myself that I'm alive…that I will live to see another day.

Two days left of suspension. Terrific.

**Sorry for the short chapter, on a computer that's prone to break downs and I need to get on and off quickly. But tell me what you think. I sort of got over my writers block, not sure about the next chapter. Give me ideas!**

**Again my home computer is infected beyond repair so I will be updating later and later. Please forgive me!**


	20. The Chain Will Link Again

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE I KNOW, BUT HERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

I'm sitting up in my room, with the window open and I can hear Emma and Casey arguing. I've never heard them argue before so this is a new one for me.

"I don't care Emma! You said that you would never make her an Assassin!" Casey yells. "You made a promise to your parents!"

My eyes widen at this. This is what they must have been discussing in Emma's room when Casey and Emma came home after Patrols.

"Do you think I want her to be one? I care for her okay? I don't want her getting hurt!" Emma shouts.

I sigh and lay back on my bed.

"Do you regret telling her about your existence?" Casey asks.

I open my eyes and look at the window.

"…sometimes…but Derek and I are the only ones she has left."

A tear falls down my face.

"So do you think that after everything is over with, things will go back to normal?"

"…normal is a trivial word…I wouldn't say normal…I would say, everything will go back to the way it _should_ have been…as if I never was born into the Order."

I walk over to the window and look down at my sister and her friend. I see Casey shudder at the thought and I frown.

"Come on Emma, don't say that," Casey mutters.

"It's true. But it won't change the past."

Casey and Emma walk back into the house, the argument completely forgotten. Emma walks to the Office and Casey walks up to her room. She passes me and gives me a curt nod.

"You heard that?" Casey asks.

I nod.

"Sorry . But sometimes, even Emma needs to be brought back to reality."

I shrug and walk downstairs. As I pass the Office room I see Emma writing something down. I frown and knock on the door.

"Come in," she says as she continues to write.

I walk in and stand behind a chair and Emma looks up at me and smiles.

"Care to sit down?" she asks.

I take a seat and Emma only smiles at me.

"What's on your mind?" she asks.

"I heard you and Casey…"

Emma's face falls.

"I know you did. Do you understand my reasoning for refusing your admittance into the Order?"

"It's risky, dangerous, and against mother and father's wishes."

"Yes, and I would never stop feeling guilty if I broke our parents' wishes."

I nod and look at the paper she is writing.

"You write poetry?" I ask.

Emma shakes her head.

"No, this is a memorial for father and mother's passing. You can read it if you like."

Emma hands me the paper and I read it.

_We little knew that morning that_

_God was going to call your name._

_In life we loved you dearly,_

_in death we do the same._

_It broke our hearts to lose you,_

_you did not go alone,_

_For part of us went with you,_

_the day God called you home._

_You left us peaceful memories,_

_your love is still our guide,_

_And though we cannot see you,_

_your always at our side._

_Our family chain is broken,_

_and nothing seems the same,_

_But as God calls us one by one,_

_the chain will link again._

A tear falls from my eye and I wipe it away. Emma looks down then at me a few seconds later.

"Tell me…how did dad die?" I ask.

"He was ill…"

Before Emma can say more, Heather bursts into the room with her Assassin gear on and her hood down.

"We need to go now!"

Emma leaps over the desk and runs to her room, I look at Heather but she shakes her head.

"You stay here Sarah. It's safer for you."

I pout.

**Emma's POV:**

As I grab my blades and jacket, Casey revs her bike engine and waits for me. I run down the stairs and to my own bike.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Break in at the school," Casey says as she secures her helmet to her head.

I groan. Remembering what happened last time at school…at night, with Templars.

"Don't be a baby," Derek mutters into the Bluetooth.

I ignore his jab and Casey and I speed down the road towards the High School. As we drive, we remain silent, preparing mentally for the fight ahead.

We arrive at the school and hide out bikes.

"Ready Casey?" I ask.

"Yep."

I nod and we both sneak into the school through the basement window that the janitors "conveniently" leave open.

Casey whistles a little bit.

"Whew, talk about creepy. I thought school was bad enough during the day," she whispers.

I smack her upside the head.

"Ow," she hisses.

"Shut up," I hiss back.

We slowly make our way up to the first floor of the building when we hear two people in the hallway.

"All floors are secure."

I smirk. I peek my head out and see that two women, about my size and Casey's size walk past us.

"Take…left…out," I hiss.

Casey nods and I extend my Hidden Blade and leap at the woman on the right. She lets a wet moan escape her lips and I drag her into the women's bathroom.

"What…cameras?" Casey asks.

_"Erik and Heather cut all cameras off, no record of your visit will be recorded,"_ Derek says.

I relay the message to Casey and we quickly change out of our Assassin gear and into the Templar suits. I frown but thankfully my weapons are concealed.

"Ugh…this is disgusting," Casey says.

"I know, here hand me your coat," I say as I place mine in the duct.

Casey tosses it over and we take the last part of the disguise from our victims…I.D Badges.

"Okay so we are going to be Templars tonight?" Casey asks.

"Yeah, I pulled this trick back before you knew me. It worked…somewhat."

Casey glares at me and we walk out, only to be greeted by two burly men.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing this evening?" one asks.

I frown.

"Boring. No action," I answer truthfully.

"Well, Brother Kingsley will be beginning the meeting shortly. You two are to attend."

Kingsley? Probably the Principal.

"Thank you boys…but one more thing…" I say with a smile.

Before they can say another word, Casey and I ram our blades into their throats and they fall to the ground. Again, Casey and I hide them in the storage closet and walk to the Library. We slip in and wait for the meeting.

"Welcome fellow Templars…" Kingsley says.

"Hello sir," I mutter through gritted teeth along with everyone else.

"The time is nearing for our greatest achievement. Brother Richards will soon tell us when to strike at the heart of the Californian Assassins. As every Templar Faction is awaiting his command to end the Assassins once and for all. However, after the demise of the Assassin Order's two top Assassins, we will have little trouble. They will be at a psychological disadvantage…and we will flaunt that."

I tense and Casey is doing the same.

"And we will start with this girl right here," Kingsley says as he forces a girl with dark brown hair to her knees. Her eyes and mouth covered by a cloth.

Kingsley rips the fabric from the girls face and my heart drops.

"Emma!" Sarah screams.

Kingsley slaps Sarah and Casey vanishes for a moment and returns with my jacket and hers. We quickly change and as I put my hood up, the glass shatters, Assassins pouring in from left and right.

"I will kill Kingsley!" I snarl.

I grab the silver and gold hilt of my Syrian dagger and slice my way to the Templar. I near him enough but he sees me and holds a dagger to Sarah's throat.

"Come any closer Assassin and she dies!"

I stop and Sarah looks at me.

"Help…" Sarah gasps.

I sheathe my dagger and put my hands behind my back—preparing my Hidden Gun—and look at the Templar.

"You knew it was me…" I hiss.

"Of course! I knew that Messenger didn't kill you or your friend…it takes more than a few stabs to kill you."

I smirk under the hood.

"Wipe that ridiculous smirk off of your face!"

I frown for a moment.

"Why? You aren't my master, or my friend for that fact," I reply.

The Templar growls in irritation and presses the blade to Sarah's throat enough where I can see blood being drawn. I have my Hidden Gun prepared and raise my left arm.

"If you let her go, we can end this peacefully and none will be the wiser," I say.

I watch as Kingsley brings down his foot and I hear a defined _snap_.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGG!" Sarah screams.

My eyes flicker to Sarah's right leg. He broke it. I grit my teeth together and suddenly, everything around us seems to be going in slow motion. I flick my wrist once and the shot exits the barrel of the weapon and I watch with grim satisfaction as it enters Kingsley's forehead and exits through the back of his skull.

Sarah falls forward, tears of pain escaping her eyes and her body convulsing with sobs. I lunge forward and catch her before she falls to the floor and turn her around to look at the damage done.

"Thanks…" Sarah gasps in pain.

I give her a light hug and look at the wound on her neck. Shallow, won't scar. Good.

"It's my job Sarah, besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," I reassure her.

I feel two presence behind me and I turn to see Joel and Casey looking at Sarah with shock and horror. Casey reacts immediately and swings the pack from her back—she must have gotten it somewhere—and assess Sarah.

"She's lucky, it's a clean snap."

I sigh in relief.

"But she will need to go to the Hospital," Casey grumbles and I can see her wince.

"Okay. Is there an ambulance near?" I ask.

Joel nods and I pick Sarah up with ease.

"Sarah," I whisper, "how'd they find you?"

Sarah doesn't answer right away and this makes me suspicious.

"Ummm…" is all she says.

"Sarah?" I ask.

"I uh, snuck out of the house and followed you guys here. I was in my car just watching as you and Casey snuck in through the basement and I followed a few minutes later…only to be stopped by two female Templars."

"Least we got revenge!" Casey says in a cheery yet sarcastic voice.

I glare at her and moments later, I'm sitting in the back of the ambulance as it drives to the same Hospital that I was in not three days ago. The paramedics have Sarah hooked up to numerous liquids and antibiotics.

"How's she doing?" I ask the paramedic

"Well, the doctors are going to have to look at her X-Ray at the Hospital…hey…I remember you," the man says.

I gulp.

"Maybe you do."

"No…you and your friend…the most critically wounded patients we ever saw…you lived?" he asks.

I nod.

"It's…a long story," I answer.

A moan brings the man back to the present and soon we are rushing through the Hospital at breakneck speeds. As we make our way to the ER, Casey and Joel meet up with me and we follow the gurney to the OR and the nurses force us back to the Waiting Room.

I sit there, twitching, anxious for action, any action. Heather and Derek join us a few minutes later, obviously no one told them why we are here, but it doesn't take much to guess. If it's not me or Casey…it has to be someone else. And I've had more ER visits in one month than a normal person should.

"What'd the doc say?" Erik asks as he sits down next to Casey and kisses the top of her head. I know he is referring to her diagnoses.

"Clean break," Casey whispers.

"When all you got to keep is strong. Move along, move along like I know ya do. And even when your hope is gone. Move along, move along just to make it through," I sing to myself.

Casey and Joel and everyone else look at me for a moment but they all lean their heads back and close their eyes…praying.

Two hours later a doctor in scrubs walks out and pulls down his mask and I am the first to stand up.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Recovering…but the damage done was more extensive than we thought."

My face drains of color.

"What?" I hiss.

"The Templar didn't only break her leg, he also broke her hip."

I choke back my tears…tears of rage.

"Will she walk again?" Heather asks.

"Yes, but she will have a limp."

I know this question is too personal but I need to know.

"Will she be able to have children?" I ask.

"I won't see why not, but it's going to force her to be on bed rest…" the doctor says.

I open my eyes and glare at him. He staggers back and I shove past him.

"Sorry doc, that's not good enough for me," I hiss.

I enter the hallway and activate my Eagle Sense. I follow Sarah's trail and find her in the same room I was in. I knock on the door and she looks at me.

"They said I couldn't see anyone…"

"I don't listen to the rules."

Sarah smiles.

"The doc said that…he broke your hip," I explain quietly.

Sarah nods.

"And he said you can still have kids…but you would be under bed rest," I whisper as I put my hood down and look at the tray of needles…one is empty.

Sarah nods but I can see the fear and anger.

"Well, that's not going to fly with me."

I smile and take the empty syringe and plunge it into my vein. I close my eyes and watch as my own blood begins to enter the clear glass cylinder. I can see the tinge of amber in it and smile as I stare at it.

"Sarah…time for a transfusion."

Sarah stares at me for a moment.

"It's your choice Sarah, make it."

"Heal me."

I find her vein and plunge the syringe into her arm and force my own blood into her body. As the last drop leaves I hear a voice.

"_**You have awoken the sixth."**_

_What?_

"_**We are open to the greatest change Emma."**_

_We?_

"_**You have given Sarah your blood, our blood, and with that, you have awoken the sixth."**_

Suddenly everything around me begins to glow and I took at my own eyes in the mirror behind me. My eyes are glowing, but I don't see _me_. I see a woman with dark brown hair, an Assassin Robe from maybe the fourth century staring back at me. In her hand, an Apple. The Apple of Eden. I raise my hand and she mimics my movements.

"_**You, who we created, were born twice. Once before corruptions became too much, and again, when you are most needed. Who you see, is your past life."**_

_I was an Assassin in a past life?_

"_**It was a choice that you had made. You had decided that the artifact that you found was too dangerous to be kept by mortal man. So you hid it. In our vault. The only Apple to remain untouched for over twenty centuries."**_

_Until now._

"_**Yes."**_

_But why are you coming to me now when I'm giving my sister my blood?_

"_**The Chosen One, Desmond, has met with Jupiter and has learned of the terrible truth. He has awoken from his coma and has begun the journey into the vault."**_

_It's almost over._

"_**We will know peace once again Assassin. And our guilt and grief, will finally be laid to rest."**_

_The chain will link again._

"_**In time history will repeat itself, you weak humans are predictable."**_

_Tell me your name!_

_**"Minerva."**_

___I won't let history repeat itself._

_**"You just did."**_

___What? _I force my eyes open and Sarah is staring at me.

_**"You gave our shared blood to your sister, and your friend. You were never meant to repeat it."**_

___Casey…Sarah…and I are linked through blood?!_

_**"Your blood."**_

__I groan and grip my skull with my free hand.

_I won't stop fighting._

_**"Where does one fight end and the next begin?"**_ A deep Italian voice says.

I close my eyes and see Ezio Auditore talking with Sofia.

The vision fades and I'm gasping for air on the floor. What I just saw. What it means. I leave the room, leaving Sarah dumbstruck and I look at the rest of my family. They stare at me and I look at them with my hood up and my eyes concealed.

"It's almost over. The chain will link again," I whisper. However that only makes it more terrifying.

I stare into the eyes of all my family members.

The final battle is upon us.

**I'M MAKING THIS STORY SHORTER BECAUSE OF THE OTHER ONE AFTER THIS. DON'T WORRY, I'LL STILL BE UPDATING AND ADDING TWISTS TO THIS STORY SO EXPECT THEM. REVIEWS ARE VITAL PEOPLE YOU KNOW THAT!**


	21. Teaser Chapter Part 2

**SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE A TEASER CHAPTER AGAIN FOR ALL MY READERS OUT THERE. **

**ENJOY!**

I walk outside and I see the lights strung all around, wrapping around the trees. I see him standing on the floor, smiling at me. I smile back and walk over to him and his warm, strong, hand grasps mine gently and he pulls me to him.

"This is ridiculous you know that?" I tell him.

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. Then the song, _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz plays and we begin to dance gently.

"I know, but I didn't want you to miss this," he whispers in my ear.

"You sound like Edward Cullen from _Twilight_," I tease him.

He only smiles at me and twirls me gently.

"You've been through a lot," he says.

"So have you," I whisper.

He looks at me. His hair reaches down to his collar, elegantly swept back into a formal look, something that I didn't think he was capable of. But the tuxedo he is wearing, frames his lean, muscular form nicely.

"You only get to graduate once," he reminds me.

His hands rest on my hips, while my hands rest on his chest. I can feel his heart beating steadily. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests the side of his head on the top of my head.

I am about to pull away when he lifts my chin up with one finger and smiles at me. His deep brown eyes replaying everything that we went through. From the first day we met, till now. He's all I want.

"You look beautiful," he smiles. His voice like velvet and warm.

"Thanks," I say back.

He only smiles at me and kisses my forehead. I can see something flitter across his face and then, nothing.

"I wanted to say this for a while now," he says.

I don't pull back only give him a questioning look.

"I just don't know how to say it…"

I smile lightly.

"Just say it," I smile gently.

He removes a stray piece of hair from my face and looks into my eyes.

"I love you," he says firmly.

**TIME FOR SOME THOUGHTS ON THAT. WHO SHOULD IT BE? WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?**


	22. An Old Flame Rises from the Ashes

**Heather's POV**

I'm sitting in the Office, going through bill after bill. We haven't been here a month and the kids have racked up so many medical bills that I'm surprised that we aren't broke yet. But being part of the Assassin Order, being short on cash is never a problem. It's keeping the Assassins alive that is. We always live as if today is our last day, and sometimes, that requires a few emergency visits to the ER. And the occasional visit to the Psyche Ward. Don't ask, Derek had a small bout of dementia and to say the least…Emma never lets him live it down.

Emma and Casey are at the Hospital visiting Sarah. Derek is out on Patrols, and Erik is at work. This is the only time that I have to myself. Not that I complain or anything. Emma is so reserved about talking to me, probably because she can sense the stress I am under sometimes. Derek and Erik try to give me some peace by going outside and fighting, but the occasional expletive reaches my ears. Sarah is obviously at the Hospital still, broken bones take time to heal. Casey is normally in her room studying or just listening to music. Yeah, my extended family is pretty messed up…but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I sigh and look at a framed picture of my sister. Emma and Sarah resemble her so much that every time I look at one of them, my heart aches a little bit. Deep in my heart, I hope Emma doesn't succumb to the headaches in the future. I shake my head and continue to look over the bills. Normally, Emma or Erik takes care of the family finances, but since they are out doing their own thing, I thought I would do the bills today.

I finish adding up the numbers when the phone rings. I look at the Caller I.D. and it comes up Unknown Caller. I answer it, thinking that it's Emma calling from a payphone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Hello, is Heather there?"_ the voice asks.

"This is she," I answer.

"_Heather! It's me! Ryan! I know that I left all those years ago, but we really need to talk,"_ Ryan says.

My blood goes cold.

"What the hell do you want Ryan?" I hiss into the phone.

_"I can't tell you over the phone sweetheart," _he says.

"Don't _ever_ call me that you lying, two-faced lying bastard!" I nearly shout into the phone.

The line is silent for a minute.

_"I'm sorry. I know that I'm a coward for saying it over the phone, but I am. I want to talk with you in person Heather…to make things right. To make our family whole again."_

"You walked out on me…on _us_, telling me to keep Erik away from the Templars…from _you_," I growl.

"Heather_, I know what I did was cruel and inhumane, but I've changed!"_ Ryan insists.

I snort at the comment.

"How Ryan? Men never change," I hiss.

_"I…I left."_

"Left what?" I ask.

"_The Templars. I faked my death, framed a thug, now I want to pick up where I left off," _he says sincerely.

I take a deep breath.

"You come anywhere near this place Ryan, the kids will kill you," I remind him.

_"Stop them then,"_ he says.

I laugh out loud. Stopping Emma from killing is like asking a robber to not rob you.

"Ryan, just don't bother us okay? I've made a good life here. I have a family to look after."

_"They aren't your real kids…only one is. Have you forgotten that?"_ he asks.

I grind my teeth together.

"Have you forgotten that Emma and Derek have lost their _father_? Because I'm sure you remember," I hiss.

_"Erik is your kid. Not them,"_ Ryan argues.

"Listen to me you lying bastard: Those kids are my responsibility. I will issue a restraining order on you if you try and come near Erik."

_"I bet Emma and Derek treat him like dirt because of his bloodline."_

"Emma and Derek treat Erik as if he was their own blood-related brother. Emma's father treated Erik as if Erik was his own kid. He treated me the way a divorced, single-mother should be treated. With _respect_," I growl. "Besides, who are Emma and Derek to talk about tainted Bloodlines? They don't have a clean history either."

_"Right, hon. But I see no other option here. Meet me in Westbend at six tonight. Come alone."_

"I said do not call me that. And I will meet you. Just remember who you are talking to," I growl.

_"I love you too darling,"_ Ryan says as he hangs up.

I collapse back into my chair and open my eyes to see Emma standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Meeting Erik's dad tonight?" she asks.

I nod.

"Told you to come alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to listen?" she asks.

"Not a chance in hell," I smile.

Emma nods.

"And thanks…" she says as she walks away.

"For what?" I ask as I stand up.

"For defending our family."

I sometimes forget how grown up Emma is sometimes. I shake my head to clear it and finally, I dress in my own Assassin Gear, one Hidden Blade, a stiletto knife, and ten throwing knives. I pack lightly. Emma and Casey are dress in black versions of their Assassin jackets, to hide better. Derek and Erik are dressed the same as Emma and Casey.

Emma and Casey take one bike, while I take the car, and Derek and Erik take another bike.

"You scratch that bike bro and you are going to have ten less fingers to fight with!" Emma shouts.

Derek only chuckles.

"Who's the one that keep fixing your bikes?" Derek shouts back.

"Shut up!" Emma shouts.

We speed off into the city and five minutes before six, we enter Westbend and I get a call from Ryan.

_"I'm at Jethro's Italian."_

I hang up the phone and relay the location to the others. They split off a while back, not wanting to be spotted so quickly. I pull into the Parking Lot and a tall man with collar-length brown hair and a medium frame and lean muscle, dressed in a formal jacket and jeans greets me.

"Heather, it's so nice to see you. Please, sit. I got us a seat outside."

I nod stiffly. I inconspicuously look over Ryans head and I see Emma and Casey perched, ready for the signal if things get hairy. Ryan isn't always an honest man.

"Would you like some water?" Ryan asks.

"Huh?" I answer, not hearing his question.

"Water, would you like some?" he asks.

I don't answer and he takes a swig.

"Not poisoned. Scouts honor."

"And what do you know of honor?" I ask.

Ryan chuckles. He obviously is still the ignorant bastard that left me.

"I see you still prefer to wear your job on your back," he says as he motions at my jacket.

"I prefer safety over stupidity," I hiss back.

Before Ryan can say anymore, the waiter walks over and takes our order.

**Erik's POV:**

"So bro, is this weird for you?" Derek asks as he looks at the restaurant.

I stare at Derek. This isn't weird for me. If I had the chance, I'd kill that man down there.

"No. I barely knew the man. As far as I am concerned, I am nothing like him."

"You're right. You have more of your mom's temper and good looks."

I roll my eyes at him. So far the meeting between Exes is going okay. Emma and Casey are perched nearby in case Ryan decides to act on his instincts. I hold no love for the man that abandoned me. The only good thing he did for me, make my mother turn me into an Assassin.

"Eagles to Chickens, this is Head Eagle," Derek says to Emma through the Bluetooth

_"Call us Chickens one more time and you are going to wish you didn't have me as a sister,"_ Emma hisses.

Derek chuckles and I watch closely. They seem to be getting along. I watch as my mom's expression turns from hell-bent fury to concern. What's going on down there?

"Emma, what's going on down there?" I ask into the Bluetooth.

_"Not sure. Sending Casey to check it out."_

The line cuts off and I see Casey jump. My heart beats unevenly as she leaps, but I know she can take care of herself just as well as Emma can. Moments later, Emma's voice enters my mind.

_"Just some old news that daddy dearest thinks we don't know."_

"Thanks sis," I say.

_"No problem bro."_

We watch silently and after a half-hour, my mom finally leaves. But my dad says something so loud that everyone hears it.

"And I thought I told you to come alone?"

My mom freezes in her places and so does everyone else.

"I did," My mom answers.

"Please."

Five seconds later, bright lights blind us and I see Emma and Casey tumble to the concrete below. Thankfully they landed so that they didn't break anything. Derek and I jump down and help the girls up.

"Ugh…" Emma groans as she gets up, using Derek for support.

"We're good," Casey says.

Emma and Casey regain focus and glare at Ryan.

"Nice to see the family again. How is your dear father?" Ryan asks.

"Fottuto figlio di una cagna!" Emma shouts. _**(Translation: You fucking son of a bitch!)**_

Ryan only nods.

"I'm sorry about making you girls fall. Truly. But Heather was in no danger here. I would never do that do her."

"Yeah? Well our past Templar experiences haven't gone too well. Forgive us for doubting you," I retort dryly.

"Sarcasm? Very well used. No doubt Emma taught you?" Ryan asks me.

"Drop dead," I growl.

Emma steps forward.

"Do you want him dead?" Emma asks me and Heather.

Very much so yes. But I don't answer. Ryan only chuckles.

"Isn't the first tenet of your Creed: Stay your Blade from the flesh of the innocent?"

Emma grumbles under her breath.

"Ah, so even the mighty Emma isn't above the Creed…impressive."

Emma flips Ryan off.

"Emma, why don't you and Casey go home with the boys? I will be right behind you."

Everyone takes off on their bikes. Casey is riding with me while Emma rides with her brother.

"So, are you okay?" Casey asks me as she rests her head on my back.

"I don't feel any different than I did before."

Casey sighs.

"That was a low blow to Emma though. How insensitive can you get?" Casey asks.

"Remember? My dad is a Templar. It's natural for him."

"Yeah, but some Templars showed up to Emma's dad's funeral and even paid their respects to Emma and Derek."

"Those Templars have class. Rare to find."

Casey lifts her head up.

"Do you think you are more of a Templar than Assassin sometimes?"

"No."

"The true mind can weather all lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. From beginning less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light," Casey quotes.

I snort.

"You should tell Emma that one," I smile.

"I did. She's calmer isn't she?"

"Oh really? I thought she was better because she knows what's going down in a few weeks."

The house comes into view and moments later, Emma is herding Heather back in the car on her bike.

"So, what's going on?" I ask.

"Ryan wants to…meet me again," My mom says as she walks to the house.

"As in a date?" Emma asks.

My mom nods. And Emma pretends to faint.

"Oh my! God has answered my prayers!" Emma smirks. "Seriously, do you think we are going to let you go alone on those dates?"

"I expect some trust," My mom says.

"Trust is for schmucks. Casey can make us unrecognizable."

"Aside from the gold eyes Emma?"

"Contact lenses."

My mom only groans.

"Please…at the very least…don't make my life a living hell during this. If I can get Ryan to trust me…we may have more access to Templar information."

"Deal," we all say at once.

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER MY LOYAL READERS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW POINT OF VIEWS!**

**Read and review!**

**I think i also got rid of my writers block...for now.**


	23. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**UPDATED! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ITS SHORTER BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Casey and I are prepping for our evening Patrols when I hear the front door slam closed and one of our bikes roar to life. Either Erik or Heather just left, which means that Ryan has just arrived. I pray silently that Erik left, or else I have to be the hostess and be polite to the freaking bastard. I grumble incoherently as I secure my Hidden Blade to my right wrist. Ever since Ryan popped up again, everyone's been in a somber mood. I mean, I've gone to the Hospital to visit Sarah three times a day. She even asked me what was wrong.

_**Flashback**_

___"Okay Em, what's up? This is the third time you've been here today. I thought, being an Assassin, you would have an aversion to being in a Hospital if you don't have to be," _Sarah says.

_I roll my eyes._

_ "If you knew who was at our house, you would understand. So how much longer until you can walk?"_

_ "Three more days."_

_ "Guess that transfusion never worked…" _I grumble

_"No, and I'm grateful. I don't want Eagle Sense. It gives you a scary look," _Sarah mutters, blushing slightly.

_"Liar. You blush when you lie."_

_ The doctor came in and told me to leave._

_ "I have Patrols tonight anyway. Maybe Ryan will be at the house so I can elongate the Patrols."_

_ "Casey hates him too huh?"_

"Everyone_ hates him. Just wait until you meet him,"_ I say sarcastically.

_**End Flashback**_

I hear three knocks at my door and I glare at it. _Try it,_ I think to the person behind the door, thinking that it's Ryan. I've only attacked him twice and I only got in trouble, once. The second time I attacked him on purpose. The first time, everyone lunged.

"Em, it's Casey. Are you ready yet?" she asks.

I let a sigh escape my lips and put my hood up over my eyes.

"Yeah," I answer.

I meet Casey in the hall and we walk downstairs, only to hear Ryan pleading with Heather. Good. Erik's the one that left. Christ! Ryan isn't even Erik's biological father—or even Erik's step-father! Sure he treated Erik like his own, but Ryan just up and left Heather and Erik with nothing!

"I hate him," Casey growls.

"I know," I agree with her.

Casey gives me an exasperated look.

"I know what you mean. I can see that Erik is pissy and distant, and more importantly, it's affecting you."

Casey doesn't say anything. Erik hasn't told Ryan—and I don't think he plans to tell Ryan—that he's dating Casey. Not that it's any of Ryan's business to begin with.

I mount my own bike and soon, we race into the city. Tonight is supposed to be uneventful, but with the deadline coming so close, so fast, I don't hold my breath anymore.

"So, you ready?" Casey asks.

I nod and we climb up the fire escape and being Patrols. We race for a bit then get serious.

"I don't want Erik to suffer anymore," Casey mutters.

"I know Casey. But we can't kill Ryan. I've tried," I smile.

"We all tried but failed," she smiles back, remembering our own attacks on the guy.

I smile at that and soon we are doing the last leg of Patrols when I see something running parallel to me.

"Casey eyes open," I say into the Bluetooth.

"_10-4,_" she answers.

I slow down and so does my pursuer.

"_Emma, someone is following me. What are we going to do?_" she asks.

"Meet me at the end of the next building," I say, knowing our paths cross again.

I run to the next building and make the jump easily. When I land I am facing Casey and she pales when she looks behind me. I turn my head and see someone standing almost exactly like me, using the same body language that I do. I see someone behind Casey and they are standing like she normally does.

"Fight," I whisper.

Casey nods and attacks the person behind her. I attack my pursuer and I extend my own Hidden Blades and my attacker does the same, except these Blades have a Templar insignia on them. They are dressed similar to us, except they are wearing a blood red hooded jacket with a white design, exactly like ours. On their left sleeve is the Templar Cross.

I fight my own attacker and they block my moves perfectly, as if they knew what I was thinking. Of course, my first thought is an Assassin Traitor and I already dealt with one of those already, but this was different. I don't know how, but it is. They force me to the ground and I catch a glint of gold in their eyes. _What the…_I think. They walk over and stand over me, their eyes hidden and I kick them in the gut. They stagger back and kick their legs out from under them, into a kneeling position. I didn't cripple them, but they won't be moving anytime soon. I walk over and rip their hood from their head and I nearly yelp in surprise.

I'm staring at a girl with deep gold eyes, brown hair with a few streaks of red in it, a face so familiar that for a moment I thought I was looking in a mirror. I am staring at…_me_. The Templar me.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarl.

The Templar me chuckles.

"I'm you of course," she says in the same tone I would use if I was being sarcastic.

I growl under my breath and Casey yelps as she dehoods her own attacker. I turn my head to see a carbon copy of Casey. Dark blond hair and everything. I stare at the Templar Emma.

"I don't have a twin. I have a sister, but not a twin," I snarl.

The Templar Emma only gets up, feeling the pain.

"I wasn't always you…but after seeing your past, I became you. Does that make sense?"

"None what so ever."

She chuckles at me and I want to smack that smirk off her face. Wow, is this how others feel when I'm being a smart mouth?

"My real name is Elena James. I'm eighteen years old and my parents work for Abstergo. My dad convinced me to go into the Animus and relive a memory of an Assassin by the name of Alisha Ahamed. She lived during the fourth century and held a Piece of Eden. Only until now did I realize the resemblance between her and you," Elena says.

My heart sinks to my stomach. _My ancestor_.

"That doesn't answer my—our questions," I growl, looking at Casey.

"After being in the Animus too long, my, eyes and facial features began to change, into you or Alisha should I say. Your friend Casey had an Assassin link…"

"What?" Casey says, I am just as confused.

"Near the beginning of the Assassin Order," Elena clarifies.

"You realize how stupid this sounds right?" I ask.

Elena only smiles.

"But I am not lying, Assassin."

I frown under the hood.

"You see, Vidic wanted this to happen. My friend, Becky, lived through Casey's ancestors memories."

"How'd you get our blood?" I ask.

"Doctors…doctors that you trusted. We killed them after they gave us what we wanted."

My thoughts run to the fact that my blood links with Darim.

"But obviously your blood was difficult to work with. Linking back to several branches of the Order, each in a different time. I chose Alisha because of her name. I chose right," Elena says.

"So the Animus turns you into me," I mutter.

Elena nods.

"In mind, in body, in _skill_," Elena says as she lunges at me. I dodge her attack.

Animus' turning Templars into skilled Assassin-Templars? When I say that, I mean Templars with Assassin training. What is Vidic going to do? Infect the Assassin Order with replicas? Of course, he would save time by turning Assassins against each other, but our bonds to the Brotherhood are too deep to be bought out with coin.

I manage to subdue Elena and look into my—her eyes.

"I'm doing you a favor Elena," I mutter as I hold my wrist to her throat.

Casey has her attacker pinned.

"Go ahead. I'm sick of the voices in my head. This will just be like killing Tanner wont' it?" she laughs.

I look at her.

"I also relived some of _your_ encounters with Templars. I watched as you killed Tanner. Very noble of you, to break down."

I grind my teeth together.

"He was lost," I mutter.

"To you…not to us," Elena says.

I hear a slicing noise as Casey slays her own doppelganger and I look at Elena.

"Like I said: I'm doing you a favor!"

I flick my wrist and kill Elena. I remove a syringe—something that I felt as though I needed today—and take a bit of blood from Elena. Casey does the same and I look at her.

"What now?" Casey asks.

"We go see Elaine Knight," I mutter.

Casey nods and we reach our bikes. Well, tonight's Patrols were eventful. As we drive to the less populated part of the city, we reach a building with a lion statue in front and Casey and I enter the building. Before we enter, someone pins us and I feel a point on the back of my neck.

"Hey, Ellie," I smile into the dirt.

Ellie gets off and retracts her blades. Like Natalie, Ellie has a gift with archery. We look a bit alike, aside from the green eyes and skills in archery.

"What's up?" Ellie asks.

I stare at her, the green eyes seeing right through me.

"We need you to take a look at these vials of blood we…acquired from two Templars."

"Acquired?" Ellie asks as she takes the vials.

"Emma and I fought our Templar-selves and won. They weren't us though. They had lives before Abstergo got them," Casey says.

"Mine was forced…" I grumble.

Ellie nods and we follow her into the building. We go downstairs and Ellie tells us to sit down in the Living Space. Ellie is a Technical and Maintenance Assassin when it comes to cars and electronics. After sitting for a few hours, Ellie walks back in with a piece of paper.

"Well, I need a vial of your blood to confirm this," she says.

I draw my own blood and I draw Casey's and fill the vials. After my wound heals up—thankfully Ellie didn't see it—I continue sitting, waiting.

Another hour passes and Ellie comes back in.

"Different blood types. But not by much. My guess is they picked two girls with close resemblance with you two and forced them into the Animus, thus changing them from themselves into you. It's common. I've been tracking the Abstergo Project that is causing this and ran into a few Assassin trained Templars, easily slaying them. Vidic wants Templars, trained as Assassins, to investigate the Order and exploit any weakness. Unfortunately, all Subjects failed, except the two that you killed."

"That Project is getting gutsier," I grumble.

"Go home you two, I have more work to do on this…"

I stare at Ellie.

"Give me my blood back," I growl.

She hands it to me and I glare at her. She hands me another vial.

"My blood is my blood. Not some experiment."

"But your blood is so different. It runs—"

"Amber?" I cut Ellie off.

Ellie nods.

I shake my head and head home with Casey. Heather is gone; no doubt another date with Ryan. Erik is in his room and Casey goes straight to him. I trudge up the stairs and to my eternal delight, I see Joel sitting on the edge of my bed. I smile and change out of my Assassin gear.

"Ran into a problem Emma," he whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"I ran into myself," he growls.

No.

"What? Casey and I had the same problem. Did you kill him?" I ask.

"Of course. But does this mean it's almost over?" Joel asks.

I bite my lip. I can't lie to him. He's everything to me.

"Yes. We have to watch who we talk to though. Ryan…don't speak to him. Just nod and grunt."

He smiles my favorite smile.

"I do that already," he smiles.

I smile back and sit on my bed next to him.

"So, how's Sarah?"

"Good. Should be walking in a few days. My blood did jack shit for her though," I grumble.

"Genetics are a cruel mistress," he smiles.

"Shut up," I chuckle.

He kisses the top of my head and we work on our homework together. Let tonight's troubles be dealt with in my dreams.

**UPADTED! REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! I HAVE TO THANK MY FRIEND WHITEZEPHYER FOR INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER! YOU ROCK! **

**CHECK OUT THEIR ASSASSIN CREED FANFICS ON THEIR PROFILE, THEY ARE KICK ASS AWESOME!**


	24. Whose the deadliest, of us all?

**THIS IS THE SECOND PART TO THE LAST CHAPTER. IT KIND OF GOES OFF OF WHAT MY BETA, AND FRIEND, WHITEZEPHYR SUGGESTED TO ME. AGAIN, TO MY READERS, CHECK OUT THEIR FANFICS FOR ASSASSINS CREED. THEY ARE AWESOME!**

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I groan and get up, aware that Joel had left the previous night. If he didn't, he would be downstairs, sleeping on the couch. I trudge my way over to the door and open it a crack. I glare when I see who is behind the door.

"Hey Emma," Ryan smiles.

"What the hell do you want?" I hiss, obviously I'm not a morning person.

His good mood falters.

"Uh, I just got a call from the Hospital. Sarah can come home—" he says.

I open the door so fast he stops talking and I glare at him.

"Since when do you take phone calls? Last I checked _you abandoned_ Heather and Erik. That's _not_ okay in my book," I growl. "Besides, you _will never_ be a part of this family!"

Casey opens her door and her eyes widen. I glare at her and she cringes back and shuts the door. I return my glare to Ryan, who is only a few inches taller than me, cringes back as if I am taller than him. I look at the closest weapon to me but sadly find nothing.

"Emma, I—" he tries to say.

"You are nothing more than a Templar traitor. But there's a key word that you cannot miss. Actually _two _words. _Templar_ and _traitor_. Two words that should never be put together. If you betrayed them, then why should I trust you?" I hiss.

"Because your father would have," he whispers.

I gasp and look at him.

"You're father; bless his soul, granted my wish that Heather and Erik be taken care of until I can find a way out of the mess I got myself into. I wanted to repay him, but obviously, I can't. So, I was hoping that Derek would, since he's the oldest, but he nearly killed me. So I asked you."

Ryan looks down and I only can stare at him. I think for a moment.

"How about you try and stop forcing yourself onto this family. We've suffered enough as it is."

"I understand—"

I laugh, or bark I guess you can say.

"You understand nothing!"

Ryan takes a moment.

"I understand what it feels like. Being betrayed," he says as he looks at my left shoulder. The shoulder where my wound from Jake used to be.

I instinctively raise my hand to cover it and Ryan only nods.

"I know its healed."

I gulp.

"Emma, I have done nothing to warrant my execution. Please. Just try," he pleads.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Sarah can come home. Are you going to get her?" he asks.

"No. I have other things to do," I mutter.

"I can get Derek or someone else to."

I stare at Ryan.

"Why them?" I ask, testing him.

"You obviously don't trust me," he retorts.

That is true. I sigh and activate my Eagle Sense. I tilt my head to the side and look at him. His aura is turning, _white._ I deactivate my Eagle Sense.

"Trust me now?"

I return my glare to him.

"You knew I would do that," I hiss.

"Of course."

I slam the door shut and I rest my fists on the wood as I pant in irritation.

"Fine," I growl. "Go get her. Bring her _right home_. You understand?" I say through the door.

"Of course," Ryan says as he walks away.

I change into a pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank-top and head downstairs. Casey joins me a few minutes later as I eat my breakfast.

"Nice conversation," she remarks.

I roll my eyes and continue to eat. My spoon is halfway to my mouth when I feel a lead weight knock me to the floor and through the sliding glass windows.

"Gah!" I scream.

Tiny shards of glass cut my skin but they heal before I can feel the pain. I open my eyes to see Derek and Erik tackling me. Casey all the while is trying to pry Erik off of me.

"What the hell?!" I scream.

I get away after a few minutes and look at the boys. Except, they aren't the Derek and Erik that I remember. Their eyes are too dead.

"Casey get armed!" I shout.

"What?!" she shouts.

"Templar-Assassins!" I scream as I run to the garage.

Derek follows me and Erik follows Casey. I reach the garage and leap inside and search for anything that could kill someone insane. I find a pointed screw driver and position it like a dagger. Just then, the Templar Derek bursts in and extends his Hidden Blades and attacks me. This Templar is using an ancient Assassin fighting technique but as I fight, I pick up on it. It's Derek's fighting style. I am able to slice off the strap that secures the Hidden Blade to his forearm and it falls to the ground and I lunge for it. I unhook the blade from its hilt and lunge at the Templar. He dodges swiftly and before I know it, he has me pinned to the ground.

I kick him in the gut and run outside to see Casey fighting Templar Erik. She obviously is having difficulty trying to defend herself and I know she needs help.

"Hey, _sis_. Miss us?" Templar Derek growls.

My eyes widen and I use all my force and punch Templar Derek in the jaw. I can hear the crack and see the blood spilling over his lips. I pant as I stand up and reposition the screw driver and throw it in Templar Erik's back. With a sickening thud, he falls to the grass, dead. At the same time I throw the Hidden Blade into Templar Derek and he falls to the ground dead. Casey walks over to me. Pale as a sheet.

"H-how can you just do that so easily?" she gasps.

"Life or death Casey."

Casey nods and I inspect the Templars, and then activate my Eagle Sense.

"Go to Erik. I will find Derek," I murmur.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the deadliest of them all?" Casey mutters.

I smile and follow Derek's trail to his room, where he's struggling to get out of his restraints. I grab a random throwing knife and free him. I remove the blindfold sock that the Templar Derek must have stuffed into his mouth.

"Thanks…what the hell was that?" he asks.

I take a step back.

"The Templar you. It's something Abstergo is doing. Tapping into Assassins memories and using those memories to train Abstergo employees."

"How'd they get—"

"Our blood? Doctors we trusted."

Derek grinds his teeth together and we all wait downstairs. I do some research on this Project Abstergo is working on and frown when I read the files. When Heather comes home, she stares at the broken sliding glass door.

"Emma—"

"I'll explain later," I mutter as I hold a hand up.

Heather nods and a few minutes after her, Ryan walks in with Sarah—who is still in a cast and using crutches.

"Hey Emma," Sarah smiles.

I smile at her. She sits down across from me and Ryan stands behind Heather. Obviously taking in our mood.

"We were attacked," I announce.

Heather pales.

"By whom?" she asks.

"Templars. Ellie Knight said that she'd been tracking this Project. It's called the Animus Project. Thousands of Abstergo employees or even their kids, are reliving Assassin born people's memories and using them as a way to train. They have our blood. Casey and I were attacked yesterday by our own two Templar versions. Joel ran into his, Derek and Erik Templar versions attacked me," I explain as I glare at Ryan. "And they seem to know where we are."

He shakes his head. He has no ties to the Templars. I bitterly accept the truth. However, I look at Sarah and she seems hopeful. I think to what I just said.

"_No!_" I snarl.

Sarah cringes.

"You have no idea what happens Sarah. I refuse to let you become an Assassin!" I shout.

Sarah only stands up and glares at me.

"You _can't_ live my life for me. I spent seventeen years thinking you were dead. It's time I made my mark in the Order."

I flex my fists.

"You haven't seen what happens. The people that attacked me and Casey and Joel, they were insane!" I nearly shriek. "They were like—"

"Tanner," Casey flatly states.

I look at her and I see the same flatness in her eyes.

"Exactly," I gasp.

Sarah gets up and hobbles to her room and slams the door shut. I grip my skull.

_Okay voice, give me advice._

_**…**_

_Voice?_

_**…**_

_ Fine, looks like I'm on my own._

I walk over to Sarah's door and knock on it.

"What do you want?" I hear her sob.

"I want to talk," I whisper.

She opens the door and I enter her room and close the door behind me.

"You know my reasons," I remind her.

"And you know that I want to be a part of this family."

"Sarah," I groan. "You are a part of this family. You don't have to prove anything to me or to the others."

Sarah looks at me directly.

"Why Casey then? Why make her an Assassin?" she asks.

"It was…I mean—I don't…" I stutter.

The door opens.

"Because I knew," Casey whispers.

Sarah gives me a confused look as I look down.

"She knew what I was," I clarify, not looking up.

"So, since Casey knew what you were, she was forced to become an Assassin?" Sarah asks again.

I nod.

"Sarah, I never wanted Casey to be an Assassin. I never wanted to have to tell her my secret. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But what I did to her…it's too terrible to recall."

"What did you do?" she questions.

I gulp but Casey puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She killed my mom and Tanner," Casey answers for me.

Sarah gasps and looks at me. I meet her gaze.

"Erik said that…"

"He was right. It changed me," I cut in.

Sarah stands up and looks from me to Casey and back.

"You don't want to give a life that could mean death the next day?" Sarah asks again.

"Yes."

"Why?"

I sigh.

"Sarah, we just got you back. Do you honestly think that we want to lose you again?" I ask.

"I guess not."

I nod and leave the room. Casey and the others help clean up the mess I made and by the time we are done, its dark out. I walk to Sarah's room to find it empty.

"Sarah?" I whisper into the dark room.

Her window is open and I find a note on her pillow.

_You can't stop me from becoming what I was destined for._

My blood drains from my face and I race into the Living Room.

"Sarah's gone to Abstergo!" I shout.

Something breaks as Heather and Ryan dash into the Living Room. Derek and Erik nearly choke on their dinner and Casey nearly tackles me to the ground.

"WHAT!" they all shout at the same time.

"Sarah…is going to relive memories. She wants to become an Assassin!"

Derek pales.

"She can't know about it," he whispers.

"Know what?" we all shout.

"The Assassins acquired an Animus a few weeks ago. We are trying to see what effects it could have—"

"Derek! Sarah is a Scholar! She's going to know _everything_ that's going on in the Order. She's probably already there if she took a cab. She can't drive," I mutter, feeling relief that Sarah isn't going to Abstergo.

Everyone races into their rooms and change into their Assassin gear. This won't be a fight, unless Sarah decides to start throwing punches. We all race into the garage and Casey and I hop on a bike, Derek and Erik share a bike, Ryan takes a car and Heather goes with him. They can restrain Sarah when we get her back. I smile faintly. Sarah is going in a straight jacket after this. She's insane with jealousy. Which makes me wonder. _Mirror, mirror, on the wall, whose the deadliest, of us all?_

I kick the bike into gear and Joel meets up with us halfway.

_"I heard," _he says into the Bluetooth.

I nod and force the bike to go faster. As we enter the city, I weave in and out of traffic. Eventually we arrive at the Tower and everyone runs into the stairwell. I take the stairs two at a time while everyone else falls behind. As the top floor comes into view, I use my right forearm and force the door open. I run down the hall and kick in the door that holds the Animus—thanks to Derek's intel I found it in record time, that and using my Eagle Sense helped—and nearly fell at the sight.

Sarah was in the Animus, reliving the memories. I looked at the monitor. It couldn't be. She was reliving _my_ memories. Everyone else gasps behind me as they see _whose_ memories Sarah is reliving and I take the chance of my life. I grip Sarah around the neck and slam her head against the machine. She cries out in pain and opens her eyes. I didn't need super sight to see it. The faintest flecks of gold in her eyes.

I breathe heavily and I back off. Sarah gets up, her leg healed—making me feel sicker—and I prepare for a quick escape. Before Sarah can make a move, Ryan and the others tackle Sarah to the ground and Heather and Casey put a straight jacket on her.

"Let me go!" Sarah struggles.

"It's for your own good. You're insane!" Casey snarls.

Sarah glares wildly at me.

"You were there! You were at my birth!"

I frown. The memories of my mom are muddled at best.

"I don't remember!" I shriek as Heather and Ryan hold her down and Derek injects a sleep serum. Casey stares at me.

"So, do you want to…"

I stare at the Animus. What would happen, what would I see?

"Why not?" I barely whisper.

Casey helps me in and soon, my world around me goes black.

**EMMA FIGHTS WITH SARAH AND RYAN. AND NOW SHE'S PLAYING WITH HER LIFE BY GOING INTO THE ANIMUS? GIVE A DATE AND TIME (BESIDES THE 4****TH**** CENTURY) AND WHAT TYPE OF ANCESTOR I SHOULD HAVE EMMA RELIVE. MAYBE SHE CAN LEARN A NEW SKILL THAT HAS BEEN LONG FORGOTTEN! LET ME KNOW! I WAS THINKING OF MAKING HER A ANCESTOR AN ASSASSIN THAT WAS A PART OF THE EGYPTIAN BRANCH THAT WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE ASSASSINATION OF CLEOPATRA. LET ME KNOW!**


	25. Waking up in Egypt

**OKAY, THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO INVOLVE A CHARACTER FROM ANOTHER FANFICTION THAT I ENJOY VERY MUCH. SO, THE CHARACTER NAMED, SUNA BELONGS TO MY BETA AND CO-AUTHOR OF THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, WHITEZEPHYR. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO UBISOFT AND SUNA BELONGS TO WHITEZEPHYR. SIMPLE AS THAT.**

**AND EMMA IS IN EGYPT AND WILL BE EXPERIENCING EVERYTHING FROM HER ANCESTORS POV (STILL FIRST PERSON POV)**

I open my eyes to an insanely white room.

"Argh!" I scream as I cover my eyes.

_"Emma, are you okay?" _Casey's bodiless voice asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just blinded," I groan as I remove my hands from my eyes.

Casey laughs. _"Didn't Heather ever tell you not to use Eagle Sense and look at the sun at the same time?"_

"Shut up."

I begin to walk around, and then jog; eventually I work up to a sprint and I don't get winded or sweaty.

_"Basic movements and brain activity are normal. Try some other moves while I search for a solid strand of DNA to synch you up with," _Casey instructs.

I perform leaps, throw punches, play with my dagger, and numerous other things that I normally do if I wasn't in an Animus. Eventually, I run out of things to do.

"Casey?" I ask into the white void.

_"Okay Em. I have 1200 Syria, 1361 England, and 1498 Egypt—" _

"Egypt!" I exclaim a little too quickly.

I can hear Casey giggle, and soon the white room fades into black. When I open my eyes again, I'm staring at a river, under the shade of a tree. Dimly, I'm aware that this is the Nile River, since I am in Egypt.

_"Okay Emma, you are in 1498 Alexandria, Egypt. Rhakotis district, if you want to be specific," _Casey informs me.

I nod to myself in understanding and stand up in one fluid motion. I tear my gaze from the Nile and look down at myself, gasping in shock and surprise.

My Assassin robes are completely different from what I'm used to.

_"Emma! Female Egyptian Assassins wore light flowing robes with minimal armour—thought you are used to that already—just be glad that you aren't a courtesan,"_ Casey explains in a rush.

_Might as well be one,_ I think to myself.

I take a deep breath and cough. Jesus! Egypt is hot! I continue to look around and confirm that I'm on the banks of the Nile River. I smile in satisfaction that I am able to see this in its heyday. I look down at what I'm wearing. I'm wearing bracers, when I turn my arms over, I see twin Hidden Blades resting in their hilts. I am also wearing spaulders, which I don't even feel as though I am wearing them. I lower my arms and continue to look down. I'm wearing a chest plate—which only covers that. The armor doesn't feel bulky; it feels light, but durable. I continue to gaze at myself for a moment and I see that my midsection is exposed—_Because of the heat_, I remind myself—and so are my arms. I see the belt; a red sash is wrapped around my hips and the Assassin Insignia lays flat against it. I run my hands over the belt and feel the hilts of throwing knives. This just keeps getting better and better. I keep looking down at myself when I see a piece of white cloth and a flicker of silver and gold catch my eye.

I move the—realizing that I'm wearing gloves that expose my fingers—cloth to reveal an Egyptian dagger. A smile forms on my face. I walk towards the water—finally feeling the thirst in my mouth—and look at my reflection. Just a nose, mouth, and hood. Sighing, I take my hood off to reveal shoulder length black hair, tan skin, and deep gold eyes.

_I still have Eagle Sense!_ I think joyfully.

Again I look down at my feet and see sandals made of tough black leather. They travel up to my knees, and I feel the light-yet-durable armor against my shins. I also see the Egyptian sword hanging against my hip, lounging in its sheath.

"This is so amazing!" I whisper to myself.

_"Why do you get the amazing ancestors?" _Casey whines.

I ignore her and continue to stare at my reflection. I can see traces of the real me in this ancestor, the eyes for one, but also, the shape of her mouth, the alertness in her eyes. My self-inspection is short-lived when I hear a group approaching. I raise my hood over my head and swiftly climb the tree I woke up under not moments ago.

A group of four men—guards—walk towards where I just was just standing.

"I thought I saw the whore right here!" one guard whines.

I grind my teeth together and my muscles bunch.

"You're seeing things," another guard chortles.

I roll my eyes and my new enemy walks away, disgruntled.

"Come, we need to get back to patrols," a third guard insists.

After I know that the guards are gone, I jump lithely to the ground and land with a barely audible _thud_. I continue to smile until I feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I turn around in one swift motion and the person behind me—the guard who called me a whore—smiles wickedly at me. I can see the lust and desire that he has and I can sense he intends to kill me. I don't intend to let him have the chance.

"Hey! I found her!" the guard shouts.

I can hear metal clanging as they run—obviously not used to running in armor—and I groan internally. I don't really want to fight these bastards.

"Let's see what you look like _under _all those robes." One smiles vilely at me.

The guard who called me a whore approaches and grabs my jaw and forces me to look at him. Dull green eyes stare into mine.

"Pigs," I mutter as best I can as I extend my right Hidden Blade and stab it into the guard's stomach. He collapses into the grass, blood gushing out from the wound and the other guards just stand there, dumbstruck.

"Is he the best you have?" I taunt.

The guards regroup and unsheathe their own swords. I grab mine—praying that I can use it properly—and get into a defense position. One guard is able to figure it out.

"She's one of _them_!" he spits.

_Well at least he didn't shout "_Assassin_"_!

I grip my sword firmly and prepare for the attack, but before I can land one blow to any of the guards, three arrows pierce their chest and they fall to the ground, dead. I sheathe my own weapon and walk over to the guard I stabbed. His life slowly ebbing away. I bend over him and stare directly into his pain-filled eyes.

"May you be judged for what you have done, and not for what you are," I murmur as I stab the guard in the neck and his life ends instantly.

I stand up, wiping the blood from my Hidden Blade when I remember the arrows.

"Who's there?!" I demand.

The wind only shifts the trees.

"I said, who's there?!" I repeat.

I see a white-hooded figure walk out from the bushes with a smirk on their face. I activate my Eagle Sense and see that they are in white. _An Assassin?_ I deactivate my Eagle Sense and frown as they walk forward gracefully.

"Who are you?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest.

They walk past me without a second glance. They bend down next to the three guards with arrows protruding from their chests, and removes the arrows and inspects them as they remove the arrows.

"You can't use them anymore," I remark.

"We'll see about that," they answer. Their voice too high to be male. Their accent is also definitely not from Egypt, despite how well they seem to be able to speak the language.

The Assassin stands up and we look at each other. I frown. "Again, who are you?"

"Sofia d'Alviano. What's your name?" she asks.

I clear my throat. "Sehkat."

Sofia only nods. "Ah, it means: _She who is powerful._ What a name."

I frown. "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not," Sofia mumbles, "but I _am_ looking for someone by that name."

I take a step back.

"Please!" Sofia scoffs. "If I was going to kill you, I would've shot you before the guards… or let the guards have their way."

"If you let the guards have their way, they'd still end up dead—"

"But you would be injured," Sofia interrupts.

I grimace. "I've had worse."

Sofia smiles at something. "Perhaps."

"Look, why are you even here?" I grumble.

"Grandmaster Iskender is expecting someone by the name of 'Sehket' to meet him in a few hours."

"So, you're a messenger?" I quip.

"Iskender warned me of your… stubbornness," Sofia sighs as she wipes her forehead.

"Maybe you should change into a lighter Assassin robe," I smirk.

"No thanks. I'd rather _not _look like a courtesan."

I frown. Sofia begins to walk away and I lunge forward and grab her arm. Suddenly I find myself on the ground, staring up at the blue sky.

"Just a warning," Sofia hisses into my ear, "don't try and grab me."

"Get off of me!" I grunt.

Sofia gets up and I stand up, wiping my arm off.

"Why does Grandmaster Iskender want to see me so badly?" I ask.

Sofia plainly shrugs. "He said that it wasn't information to be shared with others."

I walk past Sofia and into town. Alexandria is insanely hot and muggy. I see a few guards giving me a look and I return it with a glare. Obviously, this doesn't deter them as they whistle as I pass by. I pass a mirror and see that I have a nice body—a body fit for an Assassin. I continue walking to the Assassin HQ and realize that I have no idea where it is.

_"Sorry Emma. Until you find it on your own, I can't help you. Find a viewpoint,"_ Casey apologizes.

I look around and find a high tower with an eagle flying around it. I discreetly walk down an alleyway and begin climbing. As I climb, the heat gets worse and worse. _I just _had _to pick Egypt didn't I?_ My hands wrap around the edges of the wooden plank and I perch myself on the wood. I look around and I see a pigeon coop not far from my location.

I center my mind and perform a leap of faith, gracefully landing in a haystack instead of concrete, and make my over to the pigeon coop. I hoist myself over the edge of the roof, open the coop and grab a pigeon. I find one bird with a note tied onto its leg. I remove the note and put the bird back into the cage.

"_Meet where Ra is at his highest," _it reads.

_Ra? Who the heck is Ra?_

_"Ra is the Egyptian God of the Sun," _Casey informs me.

"Know-it-all!" I growl.

_"Hey!"_

I tune her out and look around the city. Not many high places.

"Where would I meet someone?" I mutter to myself.

I finally find a temple—however small it is—and begin my run there. Surprisingly enough, I'm not sweating like I normally would be. _Thank the Lord for light armour and robes._ I slide down a slanted roof and onto the ground and enter the Temple. My instincts alert and ready.

"I didn't think you would make it," the Grandmaster's voice called.

I swallow. "My apologies, Grandmaster."

"You are forgiven my child. Have you met Sofia d'Alviano yet?" he asked as he walked into view.

"Y-Yes. How do you know her?" I ask.

"She's a friend of Ezio Auditore's."

My eyes widen. "I didn't know…" I trail off, embarrassed that I was rude to someone who knew the man that took down the Pazzi.

"It's okay, Sehkat. I've been in tougher situations," Sofia mentions as she walks in behind me, her face revealed. She has gold eyes like me, but they seem different. Like they have more depth than mine, like they can see more than just what you can see when you have Eagle Sense. Her hair is short and brown, he face rather indistinct, as if she is trying to hide something. Naturally, I use my Eagle Sense and find that Sofia is glowing a brighter shade of white than before.

"Are you done?" she grumbles.

I blink and the world returns to normal. "Yes."

Iskender coughs. "Best I get to the point. Sehkat, you and Sofia are to infiltrate a party, being thrown by a noble that we've recently learned is a Templar."

I nearly groan out loud. Sofia looks like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"You said there would be murder tonight," she mutters.

"In time, Sofia, there will be a death. But we must see what we are dealing with if we are to kill this man."

I frown and keep my hood up.

"Master, what are we going as… exactly?" I ask, dreading the answer.

Sofia smiles at me and Grandmaster gives me an apologetic look.

"_Both _of you will be going as courtesans—"

_"WHAT?!" _Sofia and I exclaim. Sofia nearly lunges at the Grandmaster but I tackle her to the ground of the temple.

I hear Casey chuckling from the real world.

"I did _not _agree to come and train Assassins, only to be told that I have to be a _courtesan!_"

"You only have to do this _one_ _time_, Sofia!" Iskender groans, "Sehkat, show Sofia the ways of… the courtesans."

I grumble.

_"Don't worry Em. Your ancestor had to learn the ways of the courtesans. Just relax."_

Sofia and I walk to the back of the temple—turns out this is the Assassin HQ—and I have Sofia change into a lighter version of the Assassin robes she was wearing. I gasp as I notice her scars, which are prominent on her right shoulder and stomach. She gives me a glare.

"Focus," she hisses.

I nod and within a few long hours, Sofia has enough skill to pass as a courtesan. I hand her some sandals and another piece of white silk cloth to cover up her scars.

"You never bothered to learn the ways of the courtesans while in Italy? Isn't Italy—Rome specifically—supposed to have some of the best Brothels?" I ask as I hide my dagger and the Assassin insignia.

"Nope."

"Sad," I remark.

"You know what's sad? That I spent nearly eight—!" She stops for only a moment. "_Eight_ years of my life becoming an Assassin and I have to waste it on the fact that I have to be a _courtesan_!"

I glare. "I've killed numerous targets in disguise, and remember it's only for one night."

She scoffs as she reaches for some water. "What's your rank?"

I glare at her. "Master."

She nearly chokes on the water that she is drinking.

"You're joking? You can't be any older than me!" she nearly shouts, but there's a distant smile in her eyes. Like a memory she was remembering.

"We don't have time for this. Iskender is waiting for us in the front. Let's go," I grumble as I walk out, only armed with my dagger and hood.

**SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW, SEND A PM TO WHITEZEPHYR WITH FEEDBACK AS WELL. OR JUST READ THEIR FANFICS AND LEAVE A REVIEW :)**


	26. And I thought I'd just about seen it all

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY WHITEZEPHYR! I ONLY MADE TWEAKS TO FIT MY CHARACTER (THIS IS STILL MY FANFICTION, THEY ARE ONLY HELPING ME) SO I HOPE YOU READ AND REVIEW! LET WHITEZEPHYR KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL!**

The Templar's home is in the Brucheum district of Alexandria. When the Romans were at the height of their power, it resembled many of the Roman cities in their empire. Now, like Rome from Italy, it was a magnificent ruin. However, many nobles and such lived in the homes, since they were still in relatively good condition and hosted some of the best parties in Alexandria. At least, this was what Casey was telling me from the real world.

Sofia follows me through the narrow alleys and widened streets as we make our way there. She is still trying to get used to moving her hips like I taught her (or, at least, the way my ancestor taught her). I glance over my shoulder sometimes and see her frowning as she does her best to hide her revealed stomach (thankfully I was able to cover up the scar on her stomach). I smile as I think how she must have been raised to be old-fashioned. The only difference between female Assassins and the Egyptian courtesans are how they wear the hood. Sofia and I have our hoods loosely draped over our heads and a thin, nearly see through white silk cloth hangs in front of our nose and mouth.

"So... You know Ezio Auditore?" I ask, in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yes," she answers plainly. "We're old friends."

"How old?"

"Old."

"You said yourself that I looked to be no older than you," I point out. "So probably not too long, huh?"

Sofia's lips purse as she blatantly ignores my inquiry. She stubs her exposed toe on a rock jutting out from the road and curses repeatedly in Italian. My ancestor doesn't know the language, but I understand what Sofia says. So does Casey, and she laughs hysterically at Sofia's outburst.

"_Emma, I like her!" _Casey's disembodied voice exclaims.

I smirk. "Sofia, what's your rank?"

She hesitates. From under her hood, her liquid-gold eyes are examining me. Maybe it'll be another question she's unwilling to answer.

"Master Assassin," she says eventually.

I'm surprised. I thought that her own surprise at my rank was because of how young I was, but here we are, both Masters.

"How'd you get it?" I ask.

"I proved myself to my Grandmaster. I had asked him not to give me the rank, since I was so young, but..." Sofia shrugs. "He insisted. It's my policy not to go against my Grandmaster."

"Mario Auditore?"

"No. We're... We know each other, but the Grandmaster of the Italian Assassins is not my true Grandmaster."

Sofia suddenly puts her arm in front of me, stopping me from wandering onto the road. A chariot speeds by, its wheels narrowly missing my foot. I recoil away, cursing how unaware I had been.

"Be more careful," she cautions softly. "Alexandria's inhabitants have a habit of going too fast to care about the well-being of others."

I regain my composure. "Been here before then?"

"Once," she admits as we continue to the party. "My Grandmaster and brother came here to visit family. I wandered from them for a time, explored the city, and then went my own way."

"To Italy?"

Sofia nods slowly. "Yes. Italy..."

We know the moment we reach the party. Music emanates from the Templar noble's home, in an odd mix of eastern and western music.

"What do we know about this man?" I ask.

"I asked Iskender before we left," Sofia says. "His name is Akar Khaa. He is attempting to fully integrate the Templars from Europe to Egypt, and soon to all of Africa. An organized effort like that cannot be allowed." I agree whole-heartedly. Sofia smiles. "And he looks like a duck."

Sofia leads me into a crowd of other courtesans. She blends with them almost instantaneously, and I follow her lead. I'm used to working alone, and if I'm with others, I usually take the lead, but Sofia has a wise air about her that makes me trust in her enough to follow her.

Our group moves into the mansion, and then the real courtesans disperse. I spot Sofia in the living area. She's looking for Akar. I decide to leave her by herself and widen our search parameters. I could just use Eagle Sense, but no doubt someone would notice my eyes. I notice guards posted at the stairs, their hands grasping the hilt of their blades and eyeing any courtesan that passes in front of them with suspicion.

"_Man, this party sucks..." _Casey whines. _"Any other way upstairs?"_

"Not unless I scale the building," I tell her. "We'll have to use Akar to get past the guards..."

I hear Casey snicker. _"Oh man, just make sure you don't wander into a room with a closed door."_

"I'm an Assassin! I'm _supposed_ to go where I'm not!"

"_Suit yourself, but the Egyptians were _wild_."_

I leave it open for interpretation.

Sofia carefully moves around the bottom floor of the mansion, swaying like I taught her. She has some guards transfixed, but she keeps moving. I can't help but note that she's like me, and she doesn't play around. Then again, she'd mentioned that Iskender had her training some of the younger recruits. Obviously, she has to be pretty focused to do so.

I finally spot Akar. Sofia was right; he looks like a duck. His lips are in a permanent purse, his body is large, and his legs reminds me of small tree stumps. He's not at all attractive, but that doesn't stop the power-hungry courtesans around him at all.

I whistle to Sofia. She meets my eyes and begins to move closer to Akar. We need to get him somewhere secluded, which would obviously be in the rooms upstairs, but the guards don't look like the kind to allow anyone past. Sofia and I would need to get creative.

Sofia brushes by me. "What's the situation?" she asks.

"Two guards at the staircase who seem to dislike courtesans," I inform her.

She curses in Italian. My ancestor is trying to understand it, but Casey is laughing her ass off.

"There was an assassination last month," she says. "Egyptian Assassins dressed as courtesans. I'm willing to bet that those two were supposed to guard him at the time. We'll need a distraction..."

I spy a candle and smile. "Leave it to me. Just get that guy upstairs!"

Sofia nods and moves to Akar. I subtly move to the candle, right beside where another noble and a courtesan are shamelessly exploring each other with their lips. I repress the urge to gag and hurry with my task.

"_Um... Emma?" _Casey asks. _"What're you doing?"_

"Getting this party started," I reply, knocking the candle onto the drapes.

I walk away and hide in the shadows. Sofia is just reaching the stairs with Akar when the guards notice the fire. They hurry to it and stomp on it, and I use it as my chance to join Sofia. Akar is more than happy to have another courtesan with him and drapes a grotesque arm around my shoulders.

Sehkat has done this before. Emma Hale? Please, I'd rather take falling off a building.

I grin and bear it. Sofia has adapted to it well enough. Akar leads us to a private room at the end of the hall. He fumbles with his key and then allows us to enter. He comes in last. I think I hear the guards return to their posts. The fire is out.

Akar locks the door behind him and makes his way to the pillows in the centre of the room, his squinty eyes overflowing with lust. When he's far enough from the door, I lunge towards him and tackle him to the ground. My Egyptian dagger is in my hand and pressed up against his throat.

"W-What's the meaning of this?!" he spits.

Sofia crosses her arms and paces. "The Templars want to integrate society between Europe and Egypt. Why?"

Akar's sweating. "_Assassins_..."

"Right on the money," I quip, and then press my dagger harder against his throat. "_Why_?"

Akar is no fool. He knows that his life depends on an answer. "The Borgia have always sought power in the east," he answers. "Profit for our Order would double overnight!"

Sofia groans. "Why does _everything_ have to go back to the Borgias...?"

"Because they're the top of the Templar Order," I reply blatantly.

"Let me go!" Akar squirms under me.

I smile. "Of course, Akar. I shall."

In one swift motion, I slit his throat. As I'm getting up, Sofia closes his eyes and speaks in a different language than Italian to send his soul off. Sehkat recognizes it, and so do I, albiet faintly.

"Arabic?" I inquire.

"He would know it better than Italian," she replies simply. "Now, let's get out of here. I'm sure that the host of the party is about to be missed."

We start towards the window, which has a rooftop about two metres across from it. I only have time to place my right foot on the windowsill before the door breaks down.

Three guards hurry into Akar's room. I'm frozen for a minute, and then hurry to leap across the gap. I pause, my heart dropping, as I hear Sofia cry out in pain. I turn to look back and see Sofia clambering onto the sill, beating off the guards with her legs. She's wounded. Arrows riddle her body—three in total—and I can see a sword sticking out of her torso. I realize that I had taken too long to get on the roof, and Sofia had protected me from the attack.

Sofia leaps onto the roof ungracefully and cries out again. I grab her arm and heft her to her feet before any more guards are upon us. Her wounds are bad, and all my Assassin training tells me that she's not going to make it, yet I run with her.

Three guards swarm us on the rooftop. I unleash my Egyptian dagger on them and kill two, but the third is keeping his distance with a spear. I hear Sofia swear, and then she leaps forward. The guard's spear grazes her right shoulder and she moves closer to him. I see her yank an arrow out of her body and jam it into his brain, through his eye. The guard drops dead, and Sofia falls to her knees. I help her up, and we continue.

Once we're a considerable distance from Akar's home, we drop into an alley near an abandoned street in the Rhakotis district. Home territory, and safe from pursuing guards. Sofia hits the ground at an awkward angle and the arrows and sword inside of her dig in deeper. I grab her again and we take-off. I don't want to risk more guards finding us.

We make it to the temple, but Sofia's bleeding out. She won't make it. My heart drops for a second time. The Italian Assassins would lose an ally. The Egyptian Assassins would lose an ally. Another Master Assassin gone...

Sofia suddenly leads me down a corridor. Its where we have rooms for guests. I wonder if she just wants to get to her room. I open my mouth, ready to tell her that she needs medical attention, when she quietly hisses at me to be silent. Neither me or my ancestor like being silenced very much.

"_Damn she's stubborn!" _Casey exclaims.

I agree when we reach her door. She reaches a bloody hand out to open it and stumbles inside. Her breath is coming out in short wheezes, but so it has since the guards from before.

"I'm going to get help!" I say.

Sofia grabs my arm and stops me. Her strength is not from one who is dying. Sofia fixes me with a look and doesn't let go.

"_Don't_," she pleads. "I'll... be fine!"

"_Emma, slap her in the face," _Casey groans. _"That is not 'fine'."_

I'm inclined to agree with Casey. Sofia swears in Italian again, and then switches on the fly to Arabic. She's thinking, and I can practically see the way the gears in her head are spinning.

She finally comes to a decision. Her hand releases my arm, but then she grabs my robe at the collar and pulls me toward her. Sofia's eyes are narrowed, her expression serious.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone what you're about to see," she growls.

I know that if she lets me go, she'll know that I'll go for help. I'm confused, and so is Sehkat.

Sofia releases me and collapses onto the pillows in her room. She starts to break off the shafts of the arrows and coughs up blood. I have to fight against the urge to run for a doctor. Sofia then pulls the arrows out of herself, one before the other. I feel guilt at her pain.

She takes a deep breath and grabs hold of the sword, which is embedded in her back. I can see it's through a lung. Casey gives a low whistle at the sight. Sofia can't reach the hilt at her back. I start to get up to help her when she grabs hold of the blade and uses enough force to shove it out of her body, through the back.

Sofia's eyes flutter. She looks like she's about to faint, but she perseveres. I spot a basin of water and a cloth and grab them, carrying them over to her. She's not bleeding as much as before, despite the fact that her wounds aren't blocked with weapons. I wet the cloth and press it gently against her right shoulder, where the spear from earlier had hit. I clean the blood vigorously, but careful enough not to disturb the—.

_Wound?_

The only thing on her shoulder is her scar. There's no evidence that she's been hit there by a spear. I start to clean the rest of the wounds and find that they simply look like she's just been scratched, as if she just brushed against something sharp.

Sehkat and I are speechless.

"_... Woah..." _Casey mutters.

Sofia holds up a finger. "Not. One. Word."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Fixing the Problem, Assassin Style

**SO I DIDNT OR ARENT GETTING MUCH REVIEWS ANYMORE **** I HOPE I STILL HAVE READERS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE. MY BETA AND CO-AUTHOR OF THE LAST FEW AND COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS, WHITEZEPHYR ARE AWESOME AND RESPONSIBLE FOR A FEW CHAPTERS AND ALL THE BETAING THEY ARE DOING.**

I stare at Sofia in complete and utter disbelief. There is only one person that I know that can heal from wounds like that: me! Sofia stands up, crosses her arms over her chest and I wince. Remembering the moment when the spear hit her.

"How is that even possible?" I gasp.

Sofia shrugs. "It's a long story and, frankly, I don't have time to tell you."

I shake my head. "Care to explain how you were able to survive? Especially with a _sword sticking through you_?"

"Again, it would take a long time to explain," Sofia sighs. I get the impression she doesn't want to tell me. "Can you at least do me a favour?"

I manage to nod. "Name it."

"_Get me out of these robes!_"

I manage to crack a smile. "Sure, I can do that. But you probably want to bathe and freshen up."

"I think that would be a good idea," Sofia agrees.

I walk to the door, open it, and look up and down the corridor to find it empty. I look back at Sofia. If someone saw her, they'd probably have a heart attack. "Let's go."

I escort Sofia to the bath houses and I turn my back as she undresses. When I hear Sofia enter the water, I turn around—keeping my gaze on the floor—and gather Sofia's soiled robes.

"Destroy those," she instructs, an edge to her voice.

I roll my eyes. "Of course."

I hurry out of the room and find a bin. I toss the robes into it, take a torch and light the robes on fire. I watch with a grim smile, my mind going over what happened. First off, I killed when Grandmaster said not to. Surely Sehkat—I will be punished for it.

"Sehkat!" a voice calls.

I turn my head to see a young boy with short black hair, his hood down, and his arms filled with clothes. He is tan, like Sehkat, and has a look about him that tells me he's been a fighter for years.

_"Jabari," _Casey tells me.

"Jabari," I greet.

Jabari gives me a smile. "Grandmaster Iskender told me that Master Sofia's robes are being washed, and that these are for her."

I take the clothes. "Thank you. You may go."

Jabari walks away and I stroll back to the bath houses to find Sofia resting her head against the edge of the tub, her eyes closed. I silently walk over to the table and set the clothes down. I'm about to walk away when I hear Sofia get out of the water and wrap herself in a towel.

"I wish Egyptian Assassins would dress more modestly," Sofia grumbles as she dresses.

I smile, my back to her. "Sometimes, modesty is not important. Considering the fact that Jabari basically said your robes stunk like sweat."

"I'm decent."

I turn around. "We better go talk with Grandmaster. No doubt he awaits our news."

Sofia nods and walks towards the corridor but stops when she hears me giggling. "What?" she hisses.

"You don't walk like a boy anymore," I say with a grin.

She glares daggers at me, but I keep walking.

"Thank you," I whisper.

Sofia stops and looks at me. "For what?"

"Saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

Sofia laughs quietly. "Don't get all mushy on me. Pretend what happened and what you saw _never_ _happened_," she reminds me.

I laugh and eventually we walk into Iskender's chamber. He looks up at us. It's obvious that we've taken his attention from paperwork he complained about so feverently.

"How was the mission?" he asks.

"The Templar is dead—."

"Sofia! I said there would be no murder! For a reason!" Iskender snaps.

Sofia cringes. "Sir?"

"That noble you killed—."

"Sehkat killed him," Sofia interrupts, correcting him.

I groan.

"_Sehkat_..." Iskender growls.

I sigh. "The fault is _both_ of ours," I glare at Sofia. "I was lost in the moment."

"Be that as it may, that nobleman, it turns out, was a fake. The real Akar Khaa is going to be meeting with some other Templars tomorrow evening. No doubt the news has reached him. Which means that your job has just gotten harder!" Iskender scolds.

I bow.

"Sehkat, you know that your mother was killed because of her rash thinking. Your father was killed because he was after revenge. Don't repeat their mistakes," Iskender says in a softer tone.

I nod. "Of course."

Iskender nods and he glares at both of us. "You both are lucky that you weren't seriously hurt!"

Sofia doesn't smile, but I can sense her laugh.

"You two will kill the _real_ Templar tomorrow. Now Sofia, your robes are washed and dried. Go eat, rest, and prepare. The novices will be ready soon."

I bow, and when we are out of Iskender's chamber I shove Sofia against the stone wall. "What the hell was that about, ratting me out?!"

"I was _not _about to take both falls!"

I loosen my grip on Sofia and back off. "Go rest. The novices are eager to learn from the mighty 'Master Sofia'," I remark sarcastically.

Sofia straightens out her shirt. "All right."

I walk into my chambers and disarm myself. _"Okay Emma, I'm taking you out of the Animus for a bit,"_ Casey informs me.

Soon I wake up in my own body.

"So, your ancestor was an Assassin and a courtesan—"

I lunge at her. "Shut it!"

Casey laughs as I get off of her. "So, Sofia d'Alviano. Do you think it was a P.O.E?" Casey asks.

"Is there any other way?" I ask.

Casey looks at the Animus. "One way to find out."

I go back in the Animus after I don't feel so lightheaded and I wake up, sitting against a the stone wall of the temple. I watch silently as Sofia trains the novices.

"Templars do not give second chances," Sofia explains harshly as she holds a sword to a novices throat.

Sofia and I make eye contact. "Master Sehkat, why don't you show these novices the proper way to wield a blade?"

"I'd rather not."

Sofia laughs. "Afraid?"

"Of you? No."

"Fine," she mutters and resumes teaching.

I smile and continue to watch until a scholar races up to me, then Sofia.

"Grandmaster Iskender wishes to see you," he whispers.

I briskly make my way to Iskender's room. He doesn't look up when we enter. "Go, prepare. He's making his move in a few hours."

I walk out of the chamber with Sofia and I follow her to her room, only to hear her swear in Italian.

_"Jesus, she swears more than you!"_ Casey implies.

I roll my eyes. On the bed was another set of Egyptian Assassin robes.

"Just put them on," I groan.

She glares at me. "I'm going to hurt you."

I can only laugh. After she changes into the robes—which are slightly more modest than the courtesan robe she was wearing yesterday—we make our way to the exit. That is, until I see her armed to the teeth. I grip her arm and stop her.

"Hand over the sword and crossbow," I growl.

"Are you insane?" she hisses.

I shake my head. "You don't need all of this. Two hidden blades, throwing knives, and a dagger is all you need."

"But you have a sword!"

"I only use it if I have to!" I hiss back.

Sofia grumbles curses as she hands me her sword and crossbow.

"Nice sword. Who made it?" I ask.

"… Someone..." Sofia answers hesitantly.

"_Someone_?" I repeat.

Sofia nods. "That's right."

I shake my head and Sofia and I climb around the district, until we reach the same spot where we first met up. We had to pass a few civilians and they were whistling—thinking we were courtesans—and Sofia growled.

"Thanks you to, I walk like a girl, _and_ a courtesan! I won't be able to stop walking like this!" she hisses.

"Give it a few years," I smile. _Or decades._

_"Yeah, Emma. I wonder if you walk like a girl now," _Casey hoots.

I narrow my eyes and activate my Eagle Sense. I see the other Assassins, but instead of the white aura, I can see seven points in their bodies.

_"Let me look that up," _Casey seriously answers.

"Sehkat, are you going to shame us further?" Adjo asks.

I frown. "Not unlike you. Who broke the first tenet of our Creed!"

Adjo glares at us. "Master Sofia?"

Sofia nods. "Adjo."

I raise an eyebrow. "You two know each other?"

"Who do you think had to save him when he broke the tenet?" Sofia frowns.

I shake my head.

"The real Akar Khaa is throwing a bash on one of his many ships. My friends here were able to 'acquire' a smaller ship that would allow you to enter unnoticed. Perhaps this time, you won't have to be so rash about whom you kill."

I take a deep breath. "What does the real Akar look like?" I ask.

"Same as the fake you killed," Sofia murmurs.

"Good. We don't have a chance to screw up again. And this time, I will be better prepared. No need to lose another ally," I smirk at Sofia.

She nods. "Agreed."

Adjo snorts. "Every time you go on a mission with someone else, they wind up seriously hurt or dead."

"Novice!" Sofia growls at Adjo. "Enough!"

Adjo frowns and walks away. I get into the small boat and Sofia takes the oars.

"I can paddle us to the boat. You sneak aboard and scout."

I nod. "I can handle that. You take the kill."

"This is for what I did for you earlier?"

"An eye for an eye."

Sofia nods and we make our way to the ship. It's booming with music and I can hear some Italian—mostly slurs about the courtesans. "I wonder which courtesans are on the ship..."

Sofia snorts. "Who cares?"

"_Italian _courtesans are more loyal to the Assassins than the Egyptians. Why do you think so many of the Assassin females dress like courtesans?" I ask.

Sofia stares at me. Her stomach is still exposed, but she seems rather used to it.

"I'm not liking the robes," she reminds me.

"You aren't as obvious when you wear them," I retort.

Sofia grumbles. I gauge how much time we have before we reach the ship and I realize we might have to swim. "Sofia, stop!" I hiss.

"What?" she asks as she stops the boat.

"Patrols."

She swears in Italian and looks at me, then the water.

"You aren't serious?" she asks.

I shrug as I dive into the water. The Assassin robes in Egypt may be light, but they don't show _anything_ when wet. I break the surface of the water and find Sofia looking at me.

"Don't be a pansy!" I growl.

She dives in quickly and looks at me. "How far of a swim?" she asks.

"Not far at all."

We swim in silence. Obviously, Sofia isn't accustomed to swimming, probably never had to back in Italy. She starts panting a little bit and I fall back.

"Get on my back—"

"You'll drown!" she hisses as a boat comes towards us and we dive under water. As the boat passes over, I hear voices.

_"I thought I saw something…"_

_"Seagulls."_

The boat passes over and I come up for air.

"You will drown if you don't get on my back. I can swim a good distance before I tire," I explain.

"Fine."

Surprisingly, as Sofia gets onto my back, it doesn't affect me at all. I swim at an even pace and a few minutes—and dives—later, we are right next to the hull of the ship. Sofia slips off of my back.

"Thanks," she mutters.

I nod and start scaling the side of the ship. I hoist myself over the railing and find myself alone. I look down to see Sofia staring right up at me. "Is it clear?" she asks.

I nod and help her over. "Yeah. Let's go."

**REVIEW PLEASE, IT WOULD MAKE WRITING THIS MEAN SOMETHING TO ME. **


	28. End of the road

**I COULD NOT HAVE WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT MY BETA/CO-AUTHOR, WHITEZYPHR. PLEASE CHECK OUT THEIR FANFICS, **_**ASSASSINS CREED: AGENT OF ALTAIR **_**AND**_** ASSASSINS CREED: BLADESONG**_**. THEY ARE VERY, VERY, **_**VERY**_** GOOD.**

The party is further up the deck. We make do with our wet clothes and stand by a massive fire at the ship's centre. I shake my head as we dry our clothes off and watch the party. _Idiots,_ I think dryly. _Who puts a fire in the middle of the deck?_

Sofia removes her hood for a moment and runs her hands through her hair in an effort to transfer the heat from the fire. Both Sehkat and I think it's a useful thing to know, and I can't help but wonder who Sofia _really_ is.

By the time our clothes are dry, we've reached the darkest point in the night. I've been scanning the crowds, searching for any sign of Akar Khaa. Sofia throws her hood back on and starts to blend into the crowd, eager to begin the search. Honestly, she reminds me of an eagle ready to swoop down and catch a mouse.

The ship is large, but the infestation of guests makes it seem smaller. Sofia, I can see, has no trouble moving through them. She has to be used to the crowds. Then again, she said she'd lived in Alexandria at one point.

"_We didn't have much time to talk when you came out of the Animus last,"_Casey says. _"Whatcha think about this 'Sofia' person?"_

"What is there to think?"

"_I'm just saying that I ran a search through Assassin records for her."_I can hear typing at the other end. _"There's nothing. Nada. Either she's lying and is using an alias, or she doesn't exist, period. Be careful, Emma; she could be a Templar in disguise."_

"But would Iskender trust her with the apprentices if she were? By now, wouldn't you think he'd notice?"

Casey huffs. _"Assassins aren't all-seeing, remember?"_

I grunt in response.

"_By the way..."_Casey's end sounds like more typing. _"Sehkat has an advanced form of Eagle Sense, as I think you've noticed. I compared the unique DNA she had with your other ancestors, and I found a match. Sehkat inherited it from one of her ancestors from England. Sienna Brooks, her name was."_

"England? Wouldn't it be obvious of Sehkat's heritage if it was reflected a little... more?"

"_I once knew someone who was tan like Sehkat and came from England. And then there was someone else who was paler than a sheet and came from Egypt."_

I see Sofia signalling me. "Okay, okay, I get it. Now, would you mind?"

"_Interactive and witty but scarce quirks coming right up."_

I shake my head and walk up to Sofia. "Any luck?"

"Akar Khaa is definitely on the main deck," she says. "I think our little blunder from before caused him to enjoy the party from inside the captain's cabin. Trouble is, there are guards."

"You don't think another fire will distract them, do you?" I ask.

"The guards are more alert this time around." Sofia looks around the ship. "Grandmaster, what would you do...?"

"Hm?"

Sofia's eyes become clouded. "Nothing. Ignore it."

"I seem to have to ignore an awful lot from you."

"The perks of being a Master Assassin."

I roll my eyes. "I'm one too."

"Then as my fellow colleague, respect my wishes."

I hear Casey giggle. _"Like watching a movie..."_

Sofia suddenly snaps her fingers. "Got it! I'll do the distracting this time, but just be ready to get into the captain's cabin!"

I nod and stand beside the stairwell of the deck. Sofia glides up to the guards and pretends to dance for them. One of the guards is young and obviously wants to join in on the party, but the other is an older man, wary of the lures of a courtesan. Putting in a bigger effort, Sofia brushes up against the younger guard. He almost leaves his post, but the older guard puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a stern look. I frown, aware that Sofia's plan is failing.

And then, Sofia falls on the deck.

It is very graceful for someone who didn't even have a sense of rhythm yesterday, but she makes it look like she has suddenly collapsed. The young guard hurries over to her and beckons his fellow, who grudgingly approaches. I slip into the captain's cabin behind them, shutting the door quietly behind me. I hide in the shadows for a time, awaiting any sounds, but I mostly hear only the creaking and groaning of the ship.

As I'm about to leave my hiding place, the door swings open. I press myself up against the wall and dare not breathe. The young guard has Sofia in his arms, her eyes closed. One of her arms hangs lank behind his back, and as they pass my hiding spot she sends me a thumbs-up with that hand. I roll my eyes at it.

The guard opens another door. "Sir!"

I hear a groan and multiple, womanly giggles. "Now what?!" a man snaps.

"She collapsed, sir!" the young guard says quickly. "The brig is stocked with wine, and the decks are occupied!"

"Then leave her here! I wouldn't mind some more entertainment!"

I hear the guard shuffling his feet, but he does as he's told and promptly leaves the cabin. I slide against the wall until I can peek through the second door. Our target, Akar Khaa, is surrounded by multiple courtesans. Another obstacle in our path.

Akar glances at Sofia, who is still pretending to be passed-out, and sneers. "Leave us," he orders the courtesans suddenly.

If I'm confused, I have no idea how my ancestor's feeling.

The courtesans file out, some pretending to pout. I stay out of sight until they leave and then continue spying. At the very least, we were all alone now.

But a little alarm in my head is going off. Something, I know, isn't right. My ancestor's feeling only doubles my own. I watch carefully and then activate my Eagle Sense. Akar is in gold, as he should be. No one else is around.

I see Sofia, her muscles tensed, ready to spring at Akar, when the knife comes down.

And then someone grabs my arms and shoves me inside the door before I have time to properly assess our situation.

I slam into the ground and groan. Someone's foot presses against my back and pins me to the floor. I can see blood seeping onto the floor—Sofia's blood—and her limp hand touches the floor.

I struggle, but whomever's foot is on my back leans down and grabs my arms. Akar Khaa pulls his dagger from Sofia's lifeless body. I'm stunned, after seeing her heal so quickly, and now she's dead? Just like that?

"You don't really think I'm stupid, do you?" Akar asks me. "What two courtesans dress similarly? Only Assassins."

"What should we do, sir?" a gruff voice asks.

Akar stabs the dagger into the floorboards in front of my face. I flinch, hoping it hadn't gotten my nose.

"Kill her."

The man holding me down chuckles. "With pleasure."

He releases my arms. I automatically go for the dagger in front of me, but the man is quick and kicks it away with his free leg, putting more weight onto my back. It cracks instantaneously.

"Thanks," I groan. "I've been trying to get that out for _years_."

The man draws his sword. I can see his shadow cast above me. He intends to plunge the blade into my skull. I cringe as I hear the whistling of the blade, and hear it pierce flesh.

Not mine. I don't feel a thing.

Blood drops onto my hood and seeps through to my head. I hear grunting above me, and then a gasp.

"God have mercy..." the man above me mutters.

He's shoved off of me. I can't see Sofia's hand anymore. She's above me, defending me. Again. Sofia moves around me to allow me to stand. The blade that would have killed me is embedded in her hands, nearly splitting them both in half, and there's a wound from Akar's knife through her throat.

This, to me and my ancestor, is confirmation that Sofia is not "just another Assassin".

Sofia latches onto the hilt of the sword with her teeth and pulls the blade from out of her hands. It drops to the floor, and then Sofia—painfully—grabs it and holds it defensively.

The Templar who held me down is run through with relative ease as I stand. Sofia's eyes betray no emotion when she shoves his body off of the blade. I stoop and grab the knife, then press it against the throat of the petrified Akar.

"T-The Assassin legends are true?!" he gasps, shaking. "The Shadow-Step lives?!"

Sofia drops the sword and covers the wound in her throat with one hand. With the other, she gives him an ancient symbol of great offense. Sofia flips him the bird.

I swiftly kill the real Akar Khaa and toss his body over the railing of the captain's cabin's balcony. We start to hear screams outside, and I smell burning. Obviously, the fire at the centre of the deck has spread. I spot our boat from off of the balcony and dive into the water. I heft myself into the boat and paddle it towards the captain's cabin. When I'm underneath the balcony, Sofia leaps in and does her best to help me row.

Once we are a considerable distance away, I stop rowing. Sofia stops as well and cradles her hands by her chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks up at me and points at the hole in her neck. "Do you think I can friggin' answer?!" I interpret.

I bite my lip. "Sorry."

I hear Casey groan. _"Are you sure Sehkat's your ancestor? Sofia seems a bit more like you."_

Mentally hoping that my real body has given Casey the one-finger salute, I tear some parts of Sofia's robes and wrap what I can around her hands and neck. It would be a _long_ ride back to Iskender.

Soon, the world of Egypt goes black and I wake up to a tiled ceiling.

"CASEY!" I roar as I cover my eyes.

I hear some fumbling and typing. "Sorry, but _you have got to see this_!"

I sit up, trying to keep the vomit that is threatening to come up down, and look at Casey.

"What is so fricken important that you have to yank me out of the Animus at a short notice?!" I growl.

"It's about what Akar said."

I rub the back of my neck. "What about him?"

"He said something about the 'Shadow-Step'. _I_ was paying attention, unlike you the whole time. I researched this 'Shadow-Step' person and came across a name."

I hop out of the Animus. "What's the name?"

"Suna."

I frown as I take my hood off. "No last name?"

"Oh," Casey smiles at the screen. "There's a last name all right."

"Then what is it?"

"Ibn-La'Ahad."

I stare at Casey. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, not precisely her _real_ last name. Turns out Altair adopted a little girl from Damascus a while after the events with Al Mualim."

"So, what's the big deal again?" I ask, attempting to hide my shock.

"She disappeared after Darim had come to Alexandria."

I only blink and inadvertently activate my Eagle Sense. Only to stare at Casey and see seven points in her body.

"Casey?" I ask.

Casey looks at me for a moment. "Yes?"

"I think I inherited Sehkat's Eagle Sense."

Casey only looks at me. "No way! Can you walk like her?"

I deactivate my Eagle Sense and glare. "How should I know?"

"Try walking?"

I sigh and walk the length of the room and Casey only laughs as I feel myself walking like more Sehkat. I only hope Sofia or whoever that was with my ancestor walked like her for a while.

"Walk like an Egyptian!" Casey hollers.

I glare at her.

"Least I know where you get your ability to disguise yourself well," Casey grumbles.

I snort. "Please, what I dress up as will _never_ be as bad as Sehkat."

Casey raises an eyebrow. "I faintly remember you dressing up as a stripper to catch a Templar. Wouldn't that be equal to a courtesan?"

"Bite me."

Casey laughs. "We should head back home. Heather and the others probably have Sarah subdued by now."

"Wait..." I say as I bite my lip. "One more time. I have to confront Sofia."

Casey nods. "All right, but you've been in there for two hours. I don't want you going insane, although, you probably already are. Find out what Sofia's story is. I can do more research with what Sehkat picks up."

I nod and get back into the Animus. The white room builds around me and I wait for the room to go black.

When I open my eyes again, I'm in Sofia's room, she's in her bed and I'm in a chair. I stand up and stretch my back.

"Good morning," Sofia greets from the bed.

I smile. "Glad to hear your voice."

"I've had worse," she says with a shrug.

"I'm sure you have."

"_Careful, Emma. Sehkat doesn't know what the 'Shadow-Step' is."_

"What did Akar mean when he said: 'The Shadow-Step' lives?" I ask.

Sofia sits up and puts her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not tell you."

"_Emma, perhaps we should listen to her for a change..."_

"Explain to me how you can heal so quickly... at the very least," I compromise.

Sofia shakes her head. "I can't even explain that."

Before I can press the subject further, Jabari walks in with Sofia's robes. "Masters."

"Jabari," Sofia and I greet at the same time.

Jabari bows again. "Grandmaster Iskender is glad with the news of your success."

"Thank you," I mutter the same time Sofia says, "You may go."

Jabari leaves and I remember the wounds Sofia had recieved.

"Why'd you save me? Again?" I ask.

Sofia shrugs.

"I didn't ask you to save me the first time and I'm sure I told you I wanted to be even with you," I remind her.

She looks at me as she dresses into her robes and I turn my back.

"Thanks," Sofia whispers.

"For?" I ask.

"Giving me privacy, of course."

"Again with the whole modesty thing," I smile. "And speaking of modesty, where'd you learn to dance like that last night?"

I turn around and see Sofia is a bright—and I mean _bright_—red. "Uh..."

"And what about brushing up against that guard?" I keep pushing, smiling manically.

"I was... I was doing it for the mission!" Sofia snarls. She's serious.

I put my hands up. "Okay! I believe you! No need to kill me!"

Casey laughs. _"Even your ancestors were able to piss off others."_

"It's an acquired talent," I mention quietly.

Sofia sheathes her sword and throws her hood up over her eyes. "I'm sorry that we couldn't have had more time to talk, Sehkat, but I must be getting back to Italy."

I look at her. "You've only been here for a few days!"

"That's all the novices need. You can teach them. I know you are capable."

"I work alone," I retort.

She smiles. "An old friend used to say that... _a lot_. But sometimes, alone isn't always best."

I roll my eyes. "Well, let me see you off at least."

"After I pay my respects to Iskender."

I agree and walk to my chambers to change and freshen up. After I am done, I'm walking to Iskender's chamber when I hear Sofia talking.

"Don't worry about Sehkat, Iskender. She's the best you have."

I plaster myself against the wall.

"Sofia, I wish you wouldn't have to go yet. I've never seen someone resemble Altair so closely. She's obviously not above the Creed like Altair once was... but she has this air about her that reminds me of him."

I think Sofia nods.

"_What's happening Em?"_

"How should I know?"

Casey sighs.

I race back to Sofia's room and minutes later, she enters.

"Like the conversation?" she asks.

"I suppose."

"Not ashamed?"

"What's there to be ashamed about?"

Sofia smiles. "I'd better go. My ship leaves in a bit."

Sofia nods and she packs her belongings—which isn't a lot—and soon, we are walking through the streets of the Rhakotis district. Sofia still walks like Sehkat taught her to and I can see that this doesn't bother her much anymore. Soon, we reach the docks and Sofia sighs.

"End of the road."

I nod my head. "It's been nice seeing and getting to know you—which is to say I still know nothing about you."

"_Riiiiight,"_ Casey replies sarcastically. Hm She found something.

Sofia smiles, and I can see a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Perhaps in the future then?"

"I highly doubt you would want to come back. I mean, getting stabbed isn't exactly a good thing."

Sofia shrugs. "Maybe if you aren't around, I can tell your kids of the adventures that should have killed me."

"Your secret is safe with me," I assure her.

"All aboard!" the Captain shouts.

Sofia walks aboard and I wave as the ship pulls away. I can see her waving back and soon, the world fades out and fades back into the real world.

"Time to go home Emma," Casey yawns.

**LOVE IT, HATE IT? LET ME KNOW. I THINK THERES GOING TO BE MORE COLLABORATION BETWEEN ME AND MY BETA/CO AUTHOR. **** PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND WHITEZYPHR SOME FEEDBACK AS WELL.**


	29. Going home and meeting a very old friend

Our trip home was infinitely shorter than the trip to get Sarah out of the Animus and stop her from making a big mistake. I hop on the only remaining bike and rev the engine. Casey gets on behind me and on the way home. Casey doesn't say much. She must still be figuring out who this Suna person is while I'm driving the motorcycle and trying to not fall asleep. Perhaps driving home after three hours in an Animus isn't my best idea.

Casey and I arrive back at home, and what we see wakes me up quickly. A moving van is parked in our driveway and Heather runs out to greet us.

"We sent Sarah to New York for treatment."

My jaw drops. "We're going home?"

Heather nods. "Joel is coming too. He got a transfer."

With sleep entirely out of my reach, I race to my room and start packing my things—I don't plan to change out of my Assassin gear. Thankfully, I don't have a lot of clothes and everything fits in one suitcase. Then something dawns on me.

"Ryan," I growl.

Erik is standing in my doorway. "He's coming too. He took Sarah to New York."

I frown but keep packing. Up until now, I never realized how much I miss home.

With my room stripped bare, I throw my clothes—and my throwing knives and dagger—into the truck and Heather smiles at me.

"Our flight leaves tonight."

I beam, and ten minutes later a cab pulls up and drives us to the airport. We get aboard the plane with no trouble (surprisingly, considering Casey and I are wearing Assassin gear and weapons). Naturally, we get a private jet. After the plane takes off, Joel walks over to me and sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulders.

"She's better," he whispers.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who he is talking about.

I sigh. "I'm going to see her a few days _after_ we arrive."

Joel removes my hood and kisses the top of my head. "Okay. Why don't you sleep?"

I nod and I get a few hours of sleep. When the plane lands, Joel lightly jostles me awake. I can make out the new World Trade Center (which believe it or not, was not a Templar attack) on the skyline.

After getting off the plane, Ryan meets us in the front of the airport with a shuttle van.

"Less conspicuous," he mutters as we squeeze into the tight space.

If Erik didn't tell me that Ryan went with Sarah back to New York, I'd probably kill him. I mutter profanities the entire ride home (mostly because Ryan seems to want to hit _every freakin pothole _in the state, and also, I just want to go home).

Joel moves a stray piece of hair from my face. "Your eyes are a shade lighter," he observes.

I swallow. "Yeah."

Joel smiles. "I like it."

I smile at him as he kisses my cheek. Erik and Casey are sharing a moment and I look out the window. It was six in the evening when we left California and it took three hours plus the time change, so it's around ten or eleven at night in New York. I wonder which patrols are out tonight. Soon, the house comes into the view and as soon as Ryan puts the car in park, Derek and I slam the van doors open and rush to the house. I find the key and open the door.

Same style, same rooms, same smell. Sarah will like it here. Casey and the others smile as they walk inside and everyone works to make the house feel like home again.

After spending two hours cleaning the house up, Casey and I trudge upstairs and part ways to our rooms. Joel will probably stay downstairs. I collapse on my bed, not bothering to take my weapons off, and fall into a blissful sleep. I'm glad that I don't see any more of Sehkat's memories. I don't want to without an Animus, at least.

I wake up at around midday and rub my eyes. I didn't want to confront Sarah so soon, so I decide on the spot that a patrol will help me to clear my head and think rationally about how to approach Sarah. I feel for her, I really do; I just don't want her to get hurt.

_Not that it worked so well,_ I think grimly, remembering how I'd slammed her head against the Animus. But hey, it was either do it gently, or quickly and painlessly. Or in this case, painfully.

After I change my clothes and rearm myself—minus my throwing knives and dagger—and walk downstairs to see Casey chugging the last of the orange juice. I frown.

"Why do you look like you're about to go out to the city for a patrol?" Casey asks.

I shake my head. "You know me too well."

"It's my job." Casey looks geared-up. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Go ahead," I say.

"Me too?" Joel is laying on the couch, almost completely hidden from view.

I nod. "Yeah, sure."

He smiles and gets up. We take a car into town and park it in the outskirts. Since it's daylight, there's more of a chance that people will notice us if we're on the rooftops, so we stick to the ground and act casual.

For the longest time, there's absolutely no activity. The Templars are almost completely silent, which I don't like at all. Something in my gut tightens whenever I turn a corner and don't find an ambush.

"I don't like being on patrols without my dagger," Casey hisses.

Joel and I nod. "How do you think we feel when we can't have our daggers and throwing knives?"

"Good point."

Casey gets bored easily and begins to whistle a tune. The heat of the sun is making me irritable, and I start to round on her, ready to snap for her to be quiet, when someone bumps into me.

Joel and Casey tag-team to stop me from hitting the ground. I curse at my lack of attention and stand, whirling around to confront whoever bumped into me.

"S-Sorry!" a guy around our age exclaims frantically. "I didn't see where I was going!"

The guy has dark chocolate eyes, tan skin and messy black hair, and is wearing old blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He doesn't strike me as a Templar, but I know something about him is off.

I sigh. "It's okay. Kind of my fault too."

As we start to move away, he suddenly steps in front of us again. He suddenly looks excited, like a puppy.

"You're all wearing white hoods!" he observes.

I cross my arms. "What's your point?"

"I'm looking for someone with a white hood with a beak like yours! Except, they aren't wearing a jacket."

Like ours? Joel, Casey, and all have designs on our jackets. Mine red, Joels black, and Casey's is red. Joel and Casey tense behind me. Maybe my impression of this guy is wrong, and he _is_ a Templar...

"Who?" I ask, an edge to my voice.

The guy doesn't seem to notice. "Sara," he answers. I immediately think of my sister, but the thought is blotted out when he continues, "Sara Taylor. Though she seems to be called 'Sam' these days..."

I raise an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Walter," he answers. "It's really important that I find her! Could you please help?"

I notice that his accent is American, but he speaks proper English. Like, Britain English.

"Yeah, we'll help," Casey says. I turn to her, and she shrugs. "No point not to. If they're an Assassin like us, then this guy's probably important."

Walter beams. "Thank-you very much! I'm a bit out of my element here, so I don't really know my way around."

"Where'd you last see her?" I ask with a sigh.

"Over there," he says, pointing to a sign at the other end of the street. "Or, at least, I think it was there..."

Joel groans and lightly punches Walter on the arm. "C'mon, man. Let's start searching."

We spend all of an hour scouring the streets for another person in a white hood. I start to get annoyed within the first ten minutes, and its a miracle that I haven't given up on finding that person, "Sara Taylor".

Eventually, we turn a corner into a back alley and see four bodies on the ground. A fifth, though still alive, is getting his lights punched out by an Assassin in robes I've never seen before. It's elaborate, not just a hoodie, but at least it seems to blend in well with crowds.

The Assassin hears us and looks up, forgetting the person she's beating up. "Walter!" she exclaims, dropping the man. "Where've you been?! I've been looking all over for you and had to stop to get some Templars! This place is _crawling_ with them worse than their home base!"

"Sorry, love," Walter apologizes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll try not to get lost again."

"You wouldn't get lost if you didn't run away every time you see a woman with a mini-skirt!" she chastises.

We snicker as the Assassin approaches us. "Sorry," Walter repeats. "I just don't get how women find such things attractive. It's not becoming of them."

"Well, I guess it's partially my fault you ran off. I _did_ make us take a shortcut through the red-light district last night..." She hugs him. "Just try not to run away again."

"I'll try," he promises.

Joel nudges me gently. "To make this situation less awkward, let's hug too."

"Hey, I don't want to be the third wheel!" Casey whines.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, who are you guys _exactly_?"

It's like she finally notices us and releases Walter, and her face is red like a tomato. "Er... Sorry. I'm Sam, and this is Walter."

"And you're an Assassin?" I inquire.

She nods. "Mhm. You guys must be on patrol. Sorry, but I needed to vent a little bit... and besides, where are your weapons? Oh, nice hoodies."

At the same time, Joel, Casey, and I flick our wrists and our hidden blades appear beneath the fabric of our jackets. "Thank you."

"Impressive," the Assassin murmurs.

We retract our blades and shrug.

"I've never seen you around here before," I say.

Sam shrugs and smiles from under her hood. It feels like a familiar smile. "Hey, since you found Walter, how 'bout I treat you guys to a drink?"

Joel rubs his hands together. "Sounds good! Let's get someplace with some A/C!"

I don't mind much either. A cold drink sounds good. I don't remember New York being so hot. As we walk to the café, I can't help but notice how similar Sam's walking style is to Sehkat's (and unfortunately, mine.) We stop at a quiet shop and Sam orders a bunch of iced teas. I can't remember the last time I've had it.

Sam comes back and balances the drinks expertly. Once they're all handed out and we're sitting at a table in the corner, Joel, Casey and I remove our hoods. The A/C feels nice on our burning skin and I notice that Sam is staring at me funny.

Walter tentatively sips the cold drink and smiles. "This is delicious!" he exclaims before Sam can talk to me.

"It's water with a ton of flavoured sugar," Sam says. "Better than frozen tea any day."

"I prefer earl grey myself."

"I know. That's all you ever drank."

Walter smiles. We divert our attention elsewhere when he gets closer to Sam. He removes her hood and kisses her closed eyes gently.

"Keep wearing this thing and you'll be pale all the time," he remarks.

Their intimate moment done, I look back at the odd pair—and find my jaw on the floor. Intense, liquid-gold eyes stare back at me. They're not just familiar; they're _Sofia's_ eyes. _Suna Ibn-La'Ahad's_ eyes.

Casey notices too. "Suna..." she mutters quietly.

Not quietly enough, it seems.

Sam/Sofia/Suna's eyes narrow, and she tenses. "_What_ did you just say?"

Walter wraps an arm around her shoulders protectively, and I realize that Casey has just forced us into a very bad, very complicated situation.

**I AM ON A ROLL WITH MY UPDATES. THAT CREDIT GOES TO MY BETA WHITEZYPHR FOR KEEPING ME GOING WITH IDEAS. SAM/SARA/SUNA/SOFIA BELONG TO WHITEZEPHYR!**


	30. Nothing is ever easy is it?

**I OWN EMMA, CASEY, JOEL, SARAH…ETC BUT I DON'T OWN WALTER OR SAM/SUNA/SOFIA/SARA, THE LIST GOES ON, THEY BELONG TO WHITEZYPHER. I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED FRANCHISE.**

_**PREVIOUSLY IN ASSASSIN CREED: BLOODLINES:**_

_Their intimate moment done, I look back at the odd pair—and find my jaw on the floor. Intense, liquid-gold eyes stare back at me. They're not just familiar; they're Sofia's eyes. Suna Ibn-La'Ahad's eyes._

_Casey notices too. "Suna..." she mutters quietly._

_Not quietly enough, it seems._

_Sam/Sofia/Suna's eyes narrow, and she tenses. "What did you just say?"_

_Walter wraps an arm around her shoulders protectively, and I realize that Casey has just forced us into a very bad, very complicated situation._

* * *

Suna/Sam/Sofia/Sara continues to glare at me and I slowly stand up—throwing my hood over my face at the same time. Suna/Sofia/Sam or whoever this person is mirrors my moves.

"What did your friend just say?" she hisses venomously as she stands.

Casey stands up and flanks me. "I said—"

I elbow Casey in the stomach, and she sits back down, clutching her stomach. "Not now!"

Sam unleashes her hidden blade, and in one graceful movement points the tip at my neck. No one in the café notices the move; we're too far away for anyone to notice something out of the ordinary.

"What. Did. Your. Friend. Say?" she asks with dangerous calm.  
My own hidden blade is at her stomach. She doesn't seem to enjoy having a weapon pointed at her. "Move the blade and I'll move mine."

Sam moves her blade away from my throat and I use my right hand to rub the spot where it was resting. I dimly—and painfully—remember when Sofia had a blade running through her throat. I move my blade away from Sam's stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Joel getting up. "Joel," I threaten. "I swear to god that if you try to act all brave and courageous like a normal boyfriend would, I will beat the living daylights out of you. Got it?"

Joel sits back down and glares at Sam. "Fine."

Sam continues to glare at me and I swallow, not in fear, certainly not that. Just trying to figure out how in the world I am going to explain this.

"Explain yourself!" Sam hisses.

Walter starts to get up. "Walter," Sam hisses. "I swear that if you try and intervene, I will personally beat the lights out of you."

Walter sheepishly sits down and looks at Casey with an expression of remorse.

"Dude, can we say _whipped_?" Joel whispers to Casey and she smiles as the pain subsides.

"Like you're any better," Casey smirks.

Joel frowns.

Sam's hand shoots out and grabs the collar of my hoodie. "Start talking! Or so help me, I'll cut everyone's tongue out!"

"Give me a second to compile an explanation!" I huff. "Ho solo bisogno di un po 'di tempo per pensare!" _**(Translation: I just need some time to think!)**_

"You don't need to '_think'_ in order to give me a goddamn explanation!" Sam's very, very angry now. I don't like being on the receiving end.

I finally come up with a good explanation for Casey's slip of the tongue, but before I can give a proper explanation, a server walks over and she looks rather nervous. "Um, is…is everything okay here?" she asks.

Sam glares at the server. "We're fine. Now get lost!"

The server takes a step back. Joel swiftly stands up and walks over to her. "Perhaps another round of iced teas?" he asks as he walks the server back to the front counter.

Joel disappears and I realize that I need to explain myself _now_ or I won't have a second chance. Joel and Casey are going to be harmed because of it.

"I went into an Animus," I start. "I relived the memories of my ancestor, Sehkat. She was part of the Egyptian Assassins in 1498."

Sam goes rigid and I'm trapped in her grip.

"Sara?" Walter asks.

He must be getting up because Casey speaks up. "Wait, don't go near them!"

"Why not?!" Walter exclaims.

Without speaking, Sam uses her free hand and removes my hood. When my hood falls flat against my back, Sam stares at me. "How is…?" she trails off.

I swallow. "My bloodline runs all the way back to Darim Ibn-La'Ahad."

I see a flash of… something run through Sam's eyes and she lets me go. I see something glow around Sam's neck and the voices return.

_**"You are almost at the end."**_

I shake my head to clear it. Sam didn't hear it. But why me?

"Se-Sehkat was your ancestor?" Sam whispers.

I nod. "Yes."

Casey looks down. Obviously I wouldn't be in this current predicament if she never said anything.

"I wasn't alone," I explain further as I throw my hood up over my head. "Casey was doing research on… Sofia d'Alviano. When that came up blank…" I shrug.

Sam swallows. "Akar Khaa," she hoarsely whispers. "His comment."

I nod and look around. Joel is walking back with another round of iced teas and Casey has Walter immersed in a conversation about his aversion to women in miniskirts. I cross my arms as I stare at Sam.

"We need to discuss this… privately," Sam murmurs.

I nod. "Perhaps that would be best."

"Meet us in Central Park, tonight," Sam orders.

I nod in agreement.

"Walter," Sam softly says. "We need to go."

Walter stands up. "It was a pleasure chatting with you Casey."

Sam grumbles and I raise an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"No," Sam glowers as she walks out with Walter trailing behind her like a puppy.

I smirk. "Least you walk like a girl," I say out of Sam's earshot.

Joel, Casey, and I finish patrols a little late—I wonder why—and by the time we get home, it's already six in the evening. I walk into the kitchen to see three boxes sitting on the kitchen table. I realize that one of them has my name on it. I open my box to find my Syrian dagger and throwing knives. I quickly put the sheath on. When I secure the dagger sheath to my left thigh and slide the dagger into it's sheath, and then secure my throwing knives over my shoulders, that is when I feel complete and aware of everything around me.

Joel and Casey enter the kitchen and open the other two boxes to find their weapons.

"Now, I feel better," Joel grins.

"Same here," Casey and I say at the same time.

We eat a quick dinner, and at around nine the three of us head to Central Park. Joel drives to an underground parking garage. After abandoning the car, we walk to Central Park and wait under a bridge.

"Do you think they'll show?" Casey asks.

I shrug. "Not sure."

An hour passes and I'm getting more and more impatient.

"Sorry we're late. Walter was… sight-seeing again," Sam frowns as she walks into view with Walter.

"No worries," I amend.

"You have no idea—AHHH!" Sam screams as she grips her shoulder. Blood sprays from the wound.

I instinctively activate my Eagle Sense and see red…_everywhere_. Sam is groaning as she falls to one knee, gripping her shoulder.

"Joel! Get Walter!" I scream as I throw a knife at a charging Templar Agent.

"Sara—!" Walter grunts as Joel tackles him to the ground and drags him to the safety of the bridge.

I turn to see Casey fending off an Agent. "Casey! Protect Joel and Walter!" I scream as I plunge my hidden blade into another Templar. I shove the Templar off of my blade and he falls limp to the ground.

"Wa-Walter!" Sam spits out, her gaze desperately trying to find Walter.

I stab another Templar and spare a few seconds.

"He's safe. I have Joel and Casey protecting him," I say as I place a bloodied hand on her right shoulder.

Sam nods and gets up. I hear the rapid approach of a Templar and spin just in time to stab him in the stomach.

"Emma!" Casey hollers. "Look out!"

I turn my head enough to see Sam unsheathe her dagger and tackle another Agent. I give Sam a nod—its likely that her wound hasn't even started healing yet—and look up on top of the bridge, only to see the soulless eyes of Brother Richards. I glare at him and he sneers at me.

"Fall back!" he orders.

The attack stops and Joel, Casey, and Walter walk out from under the bridge. Casey has a minor cut to her cheek and, thankfully, it won't scar. "Everyone okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," Joel nods.

Casey stares at Sam's bloodied left shoulder and Walter walks to Joel's left. "Sara!"

Sam looks at me. "I'm fine, thanks to Emma. How're you?"

Walter beams. "Not a scratch. Casey and Joel are amazing fighters!"

I give approving nods to Casey and Joel for keeping Walter safe. Sam grabs my wrist and pulls me aside, away from the others. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Risk your lives for Walter and myself?"

I smile gently. "I'm repaying an old debt."

Sam looks at me, realizing I know her secret. "Consider it repaid."

"So," I lower my voice, "are you going to explain this?" I gesture to her bloodied shoulder.

"_Merda_," she growls. "Fine. Meet me tomorrow at… the iced tea shop. Bring your friends."

I nod.

"My God! Sara what happened?" Walter exclaims as he sees the blood.

I interrupt Sam before she can say anything. "We need to split up," I say quickly as the sound of sirens reaches my ears. "The police will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay," Sam nods.

As they walk away, Sam takes her robes off. "Great."

I sprint out of Central Park with Joel and Casey hot on my heels. We dive into a dark alley just as the first squad car speeds by.

"I hope to God that there are a bunch of Assassins going to that scene," Joel whispers.

I nod. "Me too."

We make our way back to the car and I sit in the driver's seat. Joel gives me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"You went into an _Animus_?"

I cringe. "It wasn't for more than three hours. Plus Casey was monitoring me the whole time."

Joel sighs. "Just be careful Emma. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Joel," I growl. "I can take care of myself."

I start the car up and drive home. Two more days until I see Sarah. "Casey," I say as we drive.

"Yeah, Em?"

"When you get home, research Sara Taylor for me would you?" I ask.

Casey nods.

**Sarah's POV:**

**(Sarah's dream)**

_Emma walks forward with her blade extended. She's stalking someone, her eyes showing barely any emotion. But it's there. I can see it. The fog lifts a bit and I can see who she is stalking: a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tanner._

_"Do it!" he spits._

_Emma falters and I see a third figure. Casey! She looks at Tanner with no emotion in her eyes. Just flat out pity._

_"We can help you," Emma whispers._

_"If you want to help me, kill yourselves," Tanner hisses._

_Her face hardens. She walks over to Tanner and holds the blade to his throat._

_"You drew the line Tanner. I—we didn't," she growls to him._

_I watch as she bends down, hovering over Tanner and a two words escape her mouth._

_"I'm sorry," she whispers before the blade enters his throat._

_Casey walks over to Emma and helps her down the steps. The world around me goes black._

**Real world:**

I wake up to a white room, the same room that Ryan brought me too after our flight landed. I'm at the Hospital… in the psych ward. The doctors are Assassins. They are patient with me.

"Let me see her!" I scream instantly.

A calm, melodious voice comes over the comm.

"I'm sorry Sarah, you can't' see Emma yet. In a couple of days you will be able to."

I slam my head against the pillow and run my hands through my hair (grateful that they took off the straight jacket). I was so _close_! So close to obtaining Eagle Vision and Emma's skills. But she _had_ to intervene. I just want to be a part of the family that abandoned me. I groan as the door opens and a nurse brings me my dinner.

"Please," I nearly sob.

She doesn't react and just leaves the room. I take it as a "_No_".

**THOUGHT SARAH SHOULD HAVE SOME DIALOUGE IN THIS CHAPTER. HAVE HER RELIVE THE MEMORY OF WHEN EMMA KILLED TANNER. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	31. Explanations

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. SUNA AND WALTER BELONG TO WHITEZEPHYR. I OWN ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS AND NOT THE FRANCHISE.**

It's nearly noon when I wake up again. Heather hasn't transferred our transcripts from California yet and to be honest, I'd rather not go back to the place where I killed one of my best friends. But whatever. I'm a big girl. Casey didn't find anything on "Sara Taylor", only furthering my suspicions of this "Sam" person.

Casey, Joel and I plan to meet Sam back in the ice tea shop so she can explain all this to me once and for all.

I walk downstairs to find Casey chugging down a glass of water, Joel just playing around with his hidden blade, and the others must be gone at their own expense. Or Heather and the others are visiting Sarah.

"Ready?" I ask as I throw my hood up.

Joel nimbly flips from the couch. "Sure am."

Casey wipes her face. "Of course."

"Let's go."

The drive to the shop is considerably shorter than it was before. Probably because this time, we aren't doing patrols. We park the bikes in an alley, enter the ice tea shop and wait near the entrance for a bit.

"I'm getting sick of waiting for this girl," Joel growls.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, and how are you when I'm late?" I ask.

Joel goes red. "I'm patient."

"Liar," Casey hisses. Joel glares at her.

I roll my eyes and I see Sam's white hood, and Walter walking over to us. "Good afternoon," I greet.

Sam nods. "Good afternoon, Emma," Walter greets as he shakes my hand.

"No need for the formality," Sam grumbles.

I follow in behind her and Walter. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," I whisper.

We sit down in the back of the shop and I lower my hood. Casey and Joel follow my lead. I instruct Joel to go and get some iced teas and he returns seconds later.

"Glad you could make it," Sam greets dryly as Walter holds her hand.

I nod. "Since my ancestor was denied and explanation back in 1498, why don't you tell me?"

Sam squirms and Walter frowns. "Sara, you don't have to tell them."

I roll my eyes. "Her name is Sam, Walter," I grumble, and then raise an eyebrow. "Or is it perhaps... Suna?"

Sam glares at me but relaxes. "Fine."

Casey and Joel tense. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning," I suggest.

Sam nods and her gaze glazes over as she starts.

"I was born in 1185," she begins. "I lived in Damascus for seven years before guards accused me of stealing. I had been on my own for years, so I learned to fend for myself. I couldn't outrun the guards and was forced to face them, but I was just a child. I couldn't fight off three grown men. And that was when Altair stepped in."

She smirks. "His silver sword was the first thing I saw, and then Altair himself, white hood and all. I was wounded, and he carried me all the way back to Masyaf, where I became an Assassin. I gained a family there, and a name. Brothers soon came as well. Maria and Altair treated me as if I were their own flesh and blood, and so I decided to become the best Assassin, so I could make them proud.

"But I made enemies as well. A boy named Mohammad was the most outspoken of them. Besides Maria, who was the Grandmaster's wife, I was the only female Assassin in the Levant. I became a Master Assassin only a few scant years after killing my first contract, Richard the Lionheart, and that was when things changed."

Sam closes her eyes and squeezes Walter's hand, a gesture that is returned. "Mohammad stole 'The Art of War', a personal book of the Grandmaster. I tracked him down and confronted him and his friends, but in my haste to get the book, I overlooked Mohammad's hate for me. As I aided one of his friends from falling off of the cliff, he stabbed me through the gut. Altair arrived, and he got to watch Mohammad and I, whom I had grabbed, fall from the cliff."

She snorts. "Altair couldn't swim, and neither could me-something that you must have picked up on in your Animus session-or Mohammad, but he leapt into the sea regardless. Mohammad drowned in the sea, and Altair somehow got us to shore. That was when he pulled out the Apple..." She begins to fidget with the thing on her necklace and my head begins to ache again, hidden underneath her robes. "I woke up some time later. I woke up from death. My wounds were healed, and my eyes were changed. They used to be blue, you know. Now they are gold, like the Apple.

"I began to notice that my wounds healed quickly, and I couldn't die from a blade. I expected old age to take me though, so I did my best to pay it no mind. I could, however, be wounded by the Pieces of Eden, like the Sword that Genghis Khan wielded into battle. It was during that time that I realized I hadn't aged a day since my encounter with Mohammad, and it scared me more than any enemy could. My family died, but I remained. At the request of my father and Grandmaster, I wait and watch his bloodline. I protect them with everything I have. But I'm stuck as a teenager forever. And before you say it's a good thing, I cannot increase my skills, and they in turn cannot be lost. The fighting abilities I have are from what I learned up to the day I fought Mohammad, and so it will stay.

"As for Walter..." Sam's face turns crimson. "W-We met around the time of the American Revolution..."

"I was her knight in shining armour!" Walter proudly grins while Sam facepalms. "And we fell in love."

"And I'm pretty sure you've guessed that me and relationships don't mix." Sam rubs her eyes. "Walter's descendant, Jeremy, was captured by the Templars. I didn't know about his lineage, and so when the Templars began training recruits using the memories of specific ancestors, Walter's personality and memories came through. So, he's here now, and I couldn't save Jeremy."

"It worked out for the best, Sara," Walter says. "We're here now, and we can enjoy the time we have."

Sam sighs and then looks at me. "Anything else you want to know? I'm not going to write a book here."

I shake my head. There is nothing else that she needs to tell me. "No. That's it, huh? From what you said to Sehkat, Casey and I thought you were a Templar."

Sam goes red in anger. "What in the hell would make you think I was a Templar?!"

I shrug. "You were rather secretive."

Sam huffs. "Okay then. What's your story Emma? Why do _you_ have gold eyes?"

I gulp. "I'd rather not tell you."

"Tough shit. Tell me," she growls.

I rub the back of my neck as my hood falls behind me. "Well…" I begin. "I inherited Eagle _Vision _from my mother and after a few weeks of using Eagle Vision, it evolved into Eagle Sense. But the rest of it, well, I was driving my sister, Sarah, home from the gym and I got a call saying that Templars had attacked a faction building. Casey and I drove to the location after dropping my sister off and went to the faction building, only to realize that Templars had set it ablaze," I whisper. Joel and Casey are looking rather green.

"And just as we were about to get out, Casey and me that is, a wooden beam was about to kill Casey. I, uh, kinda shoved her out of the way and the beam landed on my legs. After that, I blacked out until I woke up in the hospital and I realized _how_ I survived."

Sam only gives me a nod. "Someone had a Piece of Eden."

I nod. "My father had one stored away. My brother, Derek, used it on me and a few days later, I learned about Eagle Sense, my ability to heal… sort of like you, but I heal a tad bit faster—don't even attempt it," I growl as I see Sam flick her wrist.

"Sorry," she grumbles. "You can't blame me for being curious."

"Then, well, I went into an Animus and the rest you know. I mean, I got Sehkat's Eagle Sense and we both got the ability to walk like a girl," I smirk.

Sam goes red. "Oh come on!" I snort. "You can't tell me that you _didn't_ get Walter back in the day—no offense to you Walter," I quickly amend, "by walking like a boy?"

Sam looks away. I feel a little less guilty about the whole Animus thing. I start drinking my ice tea.

"Well," she says, "I suppose you and that guy—." She points to Joel. "—couldn't have gotten together while _you_ walked like a boy, so I suppose there's no way Walter and I could have gotten together if _I_ walked like one." Sam smirks triumphantly as Joel and I go red. "And I was just thinking... since you are related to Darim… wouldn't that make me like your great-great-great-great-times-a-million-aunt?"

I do a spit take with my ice tea and start choking. Joel starts pounding me on my back to help me stop. Casey is choking as well.

"W-What?" I gasp.

"Since you related to Darim, I'm technically related to you," Sam clarifies.

I stare at her and take deep breaths, trying to get oxygen back into my body. "Are you insane?!"

"Hey," she defends herself, "I'm only being honest here."

I grumble. "I don't think there's any _direct_ relation to me or my family. And I remember you saying that you watch over Altair's bloodline. Well," I hiss venomously, "my family doesn't need a babysitter."

Sam rolls her eyes. "I'm not a babysitter. Well, in Walter's case I am, but I'm much more concerned about Desmond Miles."

"I know he's back in the states. I know that this war is almost over," I growl.

Sam stares at me. "How?"

"I can hear a voice…" I whisper.

She fidgets with the thing around her neck again and the voice pound through my skull.

"_**We were foolish to think that he would be selfish to save her."**_

"Stop… playing with that thing!" I hiss as I grip my skull.

Sam drops it and nods. "I see."

I only take a breath. "Besides," I gasp. "I met Joel at a family gathering, _before _I inherited Sehkat's walking style." I truthfully mutter.

Sam only scoffs. "Is that some time type code word?"

"No."

Joel wraps an arm around me and whispers in my ear. "It's okay."

I nod and Sam looks at me. "I lost my dad a few months ago and my mom died a year after my sister was born."

Sam just looks at me. "I didn't know."

"Emma," Casey whispers. "Heather said you can see Sarah. She just called."

"Sarah?" Walter asks.

I shrug. "My sister. She's in the hospital."

"What for?" Sam asks.

I look down. "Animus."

Sam only nods. "I hope everything works out."

I nod and we spend a bit of time playing cards-rather Joel, Casey, and Walter play cards and Sam and I talk. Eventually time runs out and Joel, Casey, and I head to the Hospital.


	32. Starting Over

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL I HAVE GOING ON IN MY PROFILE. I NEED VOTES SOON FOR ME TO ENDS THIS FANFIC, (I'M NOT IN ANY RUSH TO DO SO)**

Casey, Joel, and I walked out of the ice tea shop with Sam and Walter staring at our backs. At least I finally have an explanation and that I'm not in fact the only person who has this freaky ability to heal on the spot. But the most disconcerting thing that is running through my mind right now is:_ What if I'm like Sam — err Suna? Am I immortal? _I only shake my head as I throw my hood up over my head and walk towards where we hid the bikes when we arrived.

Casey puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Em?"

I nod. "Yeah. Just thinking about how I am going to explain my actions to Sarah."

Joel gives me a light hug. "You can do it."

I smile thinly. I mount my bike and the three of us drive towards the hospital. For me and Casey, this is a bad and I mean _very_ bad case of déjà vu. I activate my Bluetooth. "Are you okay Casey?"

"_Yeah, I'll be fine."_

I deactivate my Bluetooth and the three of us ride in silence to the hospital. When we arrive, Heather greets us.

"Hey guys, how is everything?" she asks.

"Uh…" I mutter. "Fine, just fine."

Heather gives me a perplexed expression. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I put my hands up to defend myself. "Just…"

Casey butts in. "Ran into a very, _very_ old friend."

I can't help but stifle a laugh at that.

"Well, Sarah is ready to see you Emma. She's stable and most likely will stay that way," Heather explains as she pulls me from my thoughts.

"Well at least she won't snap," I grumble, remembering Tanner.

Heather gives me a sympathetic nod and escorts us to the psych ward. I see Ryan leaning against a wall, his eyes bloodshot. "He hasn't left the hospital since he arrived with Sarah," Heather mutters into my ear.

I walk over to Ryan and pull him aside. "What?" he slurs.

I shake my head and I take my hood off. "Ryan, listen to me. I want to say something to you, but you have to be awake for me to say it."

He shakes his head and I can see he's somewhat awake. "What is it Emma?"

I take a deep breath. "Thank you. Thank you for helping Sarah when I couldn't. I know I haven't been the best person to be around, and there's no excuse for my behavior. I hope we can start over…on the right foot this time," I quickly mutter.

Ryan only gawks at me. "Uh…yeah, sure."

"And Ryan," I smile as I turn my back. "She loves you too."

Ryan lightly grips my shoulder. "How'd you know?"

I snort. "She told me that you stayed the entire time since you arrived. I heard the admiration in her voice."

He lets me go and I turn around again. "Get some sleep. I'll have Derek take you to my place."

Ryan nods and I walk to Sarah's room. I look in the window and see her dressed in a white t-shirt and white sweatpants. I take a deep breath and lightly knock on the door.

"Come in!" she calls.

I walk in and give a forced smile. "Hey Sarah."

Sarah beams. "Emma!" She launches herself at me and wraps me in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too. Are you okay?" I ask.

Sarah nods. "Just a killer migraine after my uh…_quick_ exit out of the Animus."

I grimace. "Sorry about that."

Sarah only puts her hand up to stop me. "No worries. I'm fine now and that's all that matters."

The entire time she is looking at me, I'm staring at her eyes. "Sarah…have you suffered any other type of _headaches_?"

"No," Sarah shakes her head. "Not that I am aware of."

I sigh. "Good."

"Why, should I have headaches?"

I widen my eyes. "_No!_ I mean, no. You shouldn't have headaches. I was wondering because when I um…_forcefully_ pulled you out of the Animus I saw some flecks of gold in your eyes."

"Eagle Vision?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Mom had it and I have it. I was wondering if your travels in my memories caused you to have it."

"N-no. I haven't obtained Eagle Vision. I just went in the Animus to get your skills."

I bite my lip. "Sarah, when you obtain skills from any ancestor…you might get more than what you bargained for. I should know."

Sarah gives me a smile. "I noticed you walked in differently…more _seductively_."

I go bright red and I can hear Casey and Joel hollering with laughter. "Not that it's a bad thing," Sarah smiles.

I walk to the other side of the room and lean against the window. "So, now that you embarrassed me, what did the doctors do to you?"

Sarah shrugs. "Just isolated me. Watched me sleep—kinda creepy if you ask me."

"Sarah," I groan. "The Animus isn't something that's taken lightly. Casey, Joel, and I have killed our doppelgangers, Derek and Erik's Templar doppelgangers tried to kill me. I need to know what you retained."

"Well…" she rubs the back of her neck. "I dreamed of the memory when you killed Tanner."

Air gets hitched in my throat. "You relived that memory with an Animus right?"

Sarah shakes her head. "Nope. I dreamed it. Like I was asleep and it popped into my head."

I look down for a moment. "Anything else?" I ask.

Sarah walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Emma?"

I shake my head to clear it. "I'm fine. Just concerned about your mental health."

Sarah nods and takes a step back. I walk towards the door and Sarah looks at me. "Ryan's not that bad, Emma. I don't know what you were talking about back in California."

I stop dead cold. "You _know_ where you are?"

Sarah shrugs. "Of course I do."

I sigh in relief. "Yeah…Ryan's…an okay dude," I smile.

Sarah lies on the bed and I frown. "You know, Casey has been itching to cut someone's hair," I persuade.

Sarah plays with her hair, which is like a tumble weed. "I guess she could cut mine."

I give a small smile and nod as I walk out of the room. Heather and Erik give me a light hug and I sit on a bench outside of Sarah's room and I rest my head in my hands.

_**"Why do we have these gifts, these abilities? Because it's in our blood! The seeds were planted as two worlds became one. Behold the Assassins, the children of two worlds!"**_

I groaned as the voice pounded through my skull but I gasped. It wasn't a voice from one of those Gods like before. It was a male's voice. A voice that has been lost to this world for a few months now. Clay Kaczmarek! I lift my head up to see the doctor looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "Just tired."

The doctor walks away and I only think of the words that were just spoken to me. Assassins, the children of two worlds. I think back to when my father was alive. He was working on theory…a theory that some people are linked with the First Civilization. I take a breath.

"Doctor!" I call out.

The doctor turns and looks at me. "Yes?"

I use my hidden blade and cut my arm. "Take a vial of my blood and test it. I want the results ASAP!"

The doctor only looks aghast that I would harm myself like this. "Please!" I beg.

"Very well," the doctor says as he takes a vial of my blood.

Casey and Joel eventually catch up with me in the DNA corridor. "What are you doing here?" Joel asks.

"Getting a test done," I answer.

Casey and Joel rip on my about Sarah's comment and twenty minutes later, the doctor walks out with my DNA results. "Here."

I take it and leave the area. Casey and Joel are hot on my heels. "What did you get done this time Emma?" Casey asks.

"DNA test."

Casey stumbles. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe," I answer.

I look over the DNA strands and I find what I'm looking for. A repeat of three or more strands of DNA in a row. "My father and William Miles had a theory. A theory that I just proved was real."

"Explain?" Casey asks.

"One person in ten million has First Civilization DNA. DNA that gives the person the ability to have Eagle Sense or is able to resist the effects of any Pieces of Eden."

Joel only looks at me. "You should've gotten a blood sample from Sam."

I shake my head. "No. I wouldn't get anywhere with her. She was consumed with the Apple's power back—whenever Altair saved her. It wouldn't work."

Casey smiles. "Aw, you care about your ancient aunt."

I roll my eyes. "Please. We are not related."

"Might as well be," Casey grumbles.

I leave the hospital after burning my results and head home. I change into my regular clothes and pass Heather's room to find Ryan standing there uneasy. I open the door a crack. "Everything okay?"

Ryan spins. "Yeah. Can I talk with you?"

I walk in. "What's on your mind?"

He pulls out a black box and falls to one knee. "Whoa!" I nearly shout. "I'm flattered but I think I'm too young and Joel would kill you."

Ryan shakes his head. "I want to practice."

I gawk at him. "When I said 'start out on the right foot' I meant not marrying Heather!"

"Emma, I love her. You should know what real love feels like."

I bite my lip. I do know what real love feels like. "Okay…start from the beginning."

Ryan takes a breath. "Heather, I promise to love you for everyday for the rest of our lives. Would you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?"

I frown. "No."

Ryan looks at me. "What?"

"Ryan…let me call Casey…and Erik for that matter."

After searching the house for Casey and Erik—which I found them making out in the barn—we walk upstairs. "Tell Erik what you plan to do," I barked.

Ryan looks at Erik. "I want to marry your mother."

Erik goes red. "What?"

Ryan dips his head. "I want to marry your mother."

Erik crouches down to Ryan's level. "One promise," Erik hisses.

Ryan nods. "Name it."

"_Never leave her_."

"Never."

I nod. "Now that, that's out of the way, Casey, Ryan just proposed to me and it sounded cheesy. Romance him up a bit."

Erik and I take up positions outside the door to make sure Heather can't get in. Casey knocks twice and I turn my head. "He's ready for another practice."

I sigh and walk into the room. Ryan looks ten times better and more confident. "Let her rip."

"Heather, from the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago, I felt as though gravity shifted. As if my entire world stop moving and you were at the center of it. I know my past isn't perfect and when I left you…I was in pain. So much pain that I would cry myself to sleep. But now that I'm here. I want to ask you one question."

I nod.

"I promise to love you forever, until the day I die. No more running, no more secrets, just you and me and Erik and the others. I want to be a part of this family. More importantly, I want to be with you. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I hold back the tears. "Yes."

Ryan beams at me and gives me a hug. I hug him back.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" I ask.

Ryan looks at me. "What?"

"When are you going to ask Heather?"

"I was hoping you kids could help me redecorate the house."

I shrug. "Sure."

I call Derek to have him prolong the patrols with Heather. When he asks I tell him and he agrees. Our Heather is all grown up. So proud. Casey, Erik, Joel, Ryan, and I spend the three hours redoing the living room and by the time it's finished, it's something out of a fairy tale.

"Nice work. Now get cleaned up!" Ryan hurries us upstairs.

I change into a nice dress and Erik changes into a nice shirt and dress pants. We block off the living room and when Heather gets home we tell her to change. Derek changes in the kitchen and after much fussing, Casey walks down with a gorgeous Heather. I only wish Sarah was here to witness this. Just as I am about to say something to Heather, a knock comes at the door and Derek takes my place at the entrance to the living room and I open the door to reveal a very nicely dressed Sarah Hale.

"Sarah?" I gawk.

"It's a big night. Plus I got the O.K to come home."

I nod and we allow Heather to enter the living room. Softly, the song, _**When I Look At You**_** by Miley Cyrus**__is playing in the background.

"What in the world?" she murmurs.

Ryan walks in and I can make out his hand in his pocket. We serve the adults their meals and when the time comes, we all line the wall across from Ryan and Heather. Sarah takes my hand and I give her a gentle squeeze.

"Heather," Ryan begins. "from the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago, I felt as though gravity shifted. As if my entire world stop moving and you were at the center of it. I know my past isn't perfect and when I left you…I was in pain. So much pain that I would cry myself to sleep. But now that I'm here. I want to ask you one question."

Heather nods like I did. "Yes?"

"I promise to love you forever, until the day I die. No more running, no more secrets, just you and me and Erik and the others. I want to be a part of this family. More importantly, I want to be with you. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Heather bursts into tears. "Yes! Of course I will!"

Tears threaten to spill over but Joel's lips find mine and Erik does the same with Casey. Sarah and Derek are kinda left standing alone but they give each other a brother-sister hug.

"Looks like we got a new dad," Derek whispers.

I activate my Eagle Sense and see my ghost parents smiling warmly at the newly engaged couple. "No…Ryan will never be our dad…he'll be our stepdad," I whisper to Derek.

Heather and Ryan kiss passionately and the rest of us take that as our cue to leave them alone. "Emma," Casey whispers. "How much patience do you have?"

"Enough, why?"

Casey smirks. "We have a wedding to plan."

"Shit," I grumble.

Casey snickers behind me and I enter my room and close the door. I hope one day Joel does something like that for me.

**DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YOU?! DON'T WORRY, THIS IS LEADING UP TO MY NEW FANFIC THAT'S GOING TO BRANCH OFF OF THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	33. Wedding Chaos and Wedding Crashers

**WELL I'M NOT GOING TO PUT A DISCLAIMER UP BECAUSE ITS SO OBVIOUS I DON'T OWN ASSASSINS CREED. JUST A WARNING, THERE ARE GOING TO BE A FEW SHORTER CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE. JUST A HEADS UP.**

It's been three days since Ryan proposed to Heather and, needless to say, I should've killed him when I had the chance. Our house has been nothing but bridal magazines and dress shopping. Casey and Sarah are all for it, but me? Please! I'd rather do triple patrols and still get stabbed in the heart. At least I would be doing something productive. No, I'd rather be Sehkat and seduce guards for a living!

Somehow, Heather was able to get all the invites out in time for this thing and over half of the invites are coming. Please, let it be the end of the world!

"Emma!" Casey calls from the living room. I walk over to her and she gives me a look. "Why don't you get out of here for a little bit? You seem like you are about to reach overload on the girly things."

I shrug. "I'm fine."

Casey frowns. "Liar. Go on patrols, do something. Try and find Walter and Sam if that will get you out of the house."

I snort. "I highly doubt I'd find Sam and Walter. But I can take a hint."

I walk upstairs and into my room. I open my closet and all I see are bags more than likely filled with dresses. "SARAH HALE!" I roar as I hear her laugh from outside. I shove my window open, leap out of the room and tackle her to the ground.

"Hey!" she shouts.

I pin her to the dirt. "What in the hell did you do with my gear? Or what did you do with my clothes?!" I snarl.

Sarah gives me a weak smile but I glare at her. "I-I put them in your dresser!"

I grind my teeth together. "What. Is. In. Those. Bags?" I hiss.

"Heather's dress, yours, mine, and Casey's dresses."

"Take. Them. Out. Of. There!"

Sarah only nods. "Casey warned me I should've asked."

"Told you so!" Casey greets Sarah as she pries me off of my sister.

I grunt as I walk upstairs and put on my jacket and weapons. I take my bike and begin patrols. Well, I guess you can't call them patrols when I just find a bell tower and relax there.

"Hey Emma," Derek's voice greets me.

I look at my brother, whose jacket is mostly white except for a red line starting from the beak of his hood and ends at the base of his spine. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "Same thing you are. Escaping."

"Hardly call it escaping. I have to go back."

Derek smiles. "Yeah, well, Ryan and Erik are hanging out together; Casey and Sarah have gone to the dark side and dragged Heather with them…"

I smile. "Looks like we're the only sane ones left."

"Indeed so."

I sigh and look out over the city. I missed it so much.

"Can we just… talk about something?" Derek asks as he lowers his hood.

I nod. "Of course."

He rubs the back of his neck. "I mean, can I talk to you about… relationships?"

I look at my brother. "Why? Did you find someone?"

"Kinda. But I don't know if it's the love like you and Joel or if it's just plain old love."

_Voice, help?_

_**"Love like yours takes time to develop."**_

"Love takes time, bro."

Derek nods. "I just want to impress her."

I laugh. "You don't have to impress her, Derek. Just be yourself… and don't mention the Assassins. That's a deal-breaker."

Derek gives me a smile. "True."

I sigh as I lean my head against the stone wall and Derek takes my hood off for me. "You're going to be pale if you keep wearing that thing. Not that the tan you got in California will disappear any time soon."

I flip him the bird. After a few minutes I take my jacket off and Derek is looking at the back of my neck. "What?" I ask.

"Emma… you got that tattoo right?" he asks.

I nod. "Of course. I remember the pain."

"It's gone."

I stand up. "What!"

Derek shows me my back with the bells reflection. "No way…" I whisper.

"Maybe you got more than you bargained for…"

I glare at him. "You idiot! The Piece of Eden did this when you healed me!"

Derek only looks at me then pales. "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'."

"I'm sorry, but I did the right thing."

I calm down. "Yeah. You did."

Derek gives me an awkward hug and I return it. "Do you think Sarah will be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. She's a tough one to break."

I raise an eyebrow. "How so?"

Derek gives me a look. "She survived being captured by Templars, she survived being almost killed, she survived an Animus… the list goes on."

I put a hand up. "I got the point."

Derek stands up and throws his hood up. "We'd better get back."

I groan. "I guess."

I throw my jacket on and I have an idea. "Race ya home old man!" I smirk.

Derek growls at me and I take off like a bullet. Eventually I reach my bike and rev the engine but somehow, Derek beats me home.

"Cheater!" I call.

"No rules!" he shouts back.

I grumble as I walk into the house and as I shrug my jacket off, Casey tackles me to the ground and Sarah _handcuffs_ me. "What the hell?!" I scream.

Casey gives me a remorseful look. "Sorry Em, but I know how you are when it comes to makeovers."

My eyes widen. "God, please no!"

"Sorry sis," Sarah frowns.

Casey drags me up the stairs and sits me in the bathroom. I try to make a run for it, but Casey must have gotten pretty smart to know to restrain me.

"It won't be long," Casey promises as she runs her hands through my hair.

"You are dead to me!" I spit.

"Temper, temper," Casey chastises.

I growl and sit still while Casey and Sarah work on my hair and makeup. "The wedding isn't 'til Friday. Why are you doing this to me now?" I groan.

"Because I'd rather have a look ready for you before the wedding," Casey mutters as she takes a curling iron to my hair.

I glare as Sarah brings in my dress. "If you come towards me with that, you are dead," I growl.

"Emma, you seduced guards in an Animus with barely anything on. Suck it up!" Casey whispers.

"Bite me!" I hiss back.

Casey sighs and after she is done with my hair, I look at myself. I nearly gasp but I swallow it. My brown hair is slightly wavy, some curls in it, but nothing to prominent. "A thank you would be nice," Casey grumbles.

"Thanks," I retort dryly.

Casey motions for Sarah to approach me with the dress. I regretfully put it on and it's sort of form fitting, dark red, strapless, and stops just above my knees. _Modesty isn't always best._ I smirk at the thought. "Okay Em, time for the heels," Sarah sighs.

"Heels?!" I shriek.

Casey gives me a look. "Sorry." I notice her looking at my exposed back and she doesn't see the tattoo. "Emma?"

"It's gone."

Casey gives a nod. "Sorry about putting you through this."

"Sorry my ass! You planned this!"

Casey beams. "Of course I did. I planned half of the wedding."

I slip on the heels and walk around. Casey and Sarah laugh as I walk and I go bright red. "Stupid ancestor!" I growl.

Casey stops laughing. "Hey!"

I glare at her. "What?"

"Time for the makeup."

I groan more as I sit back down and Casey is standing in front of me with blush, eyeliner and numerous other things that I do not know the names too. After what seems like forever, Casey stands up and admires my face. "All done. Now it's time for the bride and victim to judge."

I roll my eyes. "Love how I'm the _victim_."

Casey rolls her eyes and walks out of the room to return with Heather only a few seconds later. I turn my head and Heather gasps. "You did amazing!" Heather smiles at Casey.

Sarah forcefully turns my head to the mirror and this time, I can't restrain the gasp. Someone with gold eyes stares back at me. Her hair wavy and curly, her eyes have a smoky quality that would seduce anyone. I instantly thought of Joel.

"Sarah and I thought that since you walk like a model, you should look like one. As long as you didn't outshine the bride," Casey amends for Heather.

I give a crooked smirk. "Get Joel up here."

Heather laughs and minutes later, Joel is looking at me, his mouth on the floor and I flutter my eyes. _Damn you Sehkat!_ I wonder if Suna has those same thoughts sometimes.

"Can you talk?" I ask Joel.

"Mhm," Joel nods.

Casey waves a hand in front of his face. "I think you stunned him Emma."

Heather gives me a hug. "Of course she did. She's so gorgeous!"

I give a light hug back. "Okay, since I suffered this, can I change back into a normal human being?" I whimper.

"Yeah. I know the look for you. And the dress fits perfectly."

I gratefully take the dress off, not caring that I'm only in my underwear with Joel in the room (Heather is blocking his view). I cross my arms over my chest and lock the door to my bedroom. I dress in jeans and a t-shirt and lay on my bed. "God help me," I groan.

"Tell me about it," Erik grumbles.

"What are you complaining about?" I glare.

"Tuxedo shopping is the worst. You and Derek are lucky that you don't have to go out and try on new ones."

I smirk. I feel a little bit better. "Well, you should have had one… Oh right, your last mission resulted with you streaking home."

Erik goes bright red. "It wasn't my fault."

I laugh. "Just to protect your pride, nothing was seen. Not that I wanted to see anything anyway."

"You are so dirty minded…"

"I'm a teenager."

Erik growls under his breath as he leaves. I read a few books and play my guitar when Heather walks in.

"Uh, hey," I greet.

Heather nods. "I need to ask you a favour."

I sit Indian-style on my bed. "Name it."

"I want Derek to walk me down the aisle."

My jaw drops. "W-What?"

Heather only nods. "He's the oldest and he treats me like your father did."

I frown. "Isn't your family coming to this thing?" I ask.

Heather shakes her head. "They can't make it."

I frown. "Shame. But ask Derek. He should be cool with it."

Heather nods and walks away. After dinner, everyone goes to bed and the day after tomorrow, everyone was at the chapel getting ready. Heather wanted a quick wedding and I don't blame her. How much time do we have left?

_**"Not much time is left."**_

_It was a rhetorical question!_

The voice vanishes and I put on my dark red dress and heals. I sit in the make-up room with Casey and Sarah doing my make-up and hair and when I'm finished I see the girl from two days ago.

Joel blushes when he sees me and when we walk down the aisle—as groomsmen and bridesmaid—I look to my right to see the familiar set of liquid gold eyes and brown hair. Next to her, I recognize Walter. Sam however, doesn't look too happy about wearing a dress. _Well, you wore worse back in 1498_. I can't help but wonder if Heather or anyone else in the family actually _know_ them at all. I parted ways with Joel and stood in the front. After Sarah had taken her place behind Casey, the grand march began and I see Heather walking down the aisle with my brother.

Derek gives Heather to Ryan and stands dutifully by Erik. The priest begins the ceremony.

Twenty minutes later, Heather and Ryan speak the binding words.

"I do," Ryan says gleefully.

"I do," Heather smiles.

The happy couple kiss and the ceremony flows smoothly into the reception. Once there, I see Sam and Walter sitting in the far corner. "Let's go over there," I whisper to Joel.

We walk over, though Sam and Walter don't notice our approach. _Hmm... maybe I can surprise them._


	34. Blast from the past

**OBVIOULSY I OWN NOTHING OF ASSASSINS CREED JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS. SAM AND WALTER BELONG TO WHITEZEPHYR AND THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST APPEARANCE OF THEM. BUT THEY WILL BE MENTIONED IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS.**

I look at Sam and Walter and listen as they talk quietly. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Being weaponless is an eerie feeling.

"I can't believe you convinced me to wear this thing, and I'm not even armed!" Sam grumbles.

I smirk. "Well," I retort, "you wore worse back in Egypt didn't you?" I ask.

Sam glares at me. "Who the hell are you?" she hisses and Walter shifts uncomfortably.

I turn my head a fraction of an inch. "You mean you don't recognize me? I'm hurt."

Sam frowns and her brow furrows in confusion. "_Should_ I know you?"

I turn fully and still Sam is clueless. "I think you would be able to recognize your own great-times-a-million-niece."

Sam's mouth drops the ground and Walter is gawking at me with his own mouth hanging open. I gently place my hands under their chins and close their mouths. "You trying to catch bugs?"

Sam stares at me. "Well… at least you clean up nice."

"Bite me."

Sam rolls her eyes. "It's nice seeing you again. But Walter and I must be—."

I cut her off as I see two teenagers that look rather nervous to be here. I activate my Eagle Sense and they are glowing a bright red. I swallow a groan.

"Joel," I growl, "I hate you."

Joel stares at me as does Sam. "What?" he hisses.

"You get to wear a jacket—therefore your weapons! Two Templars just walked in!"

Joel stands up but I stop him. "This is going to require… _finesse_." I smirk at Sam. "So, Sofia…" I trail off.

Sam looks at me like I'm losing it. "My name is Sam."

I jerk my head towards the two Templars and I can see the gears turning in her head. "Hell no! I did it once and I swore I'd never do it again!"

I shake my head. "Not _that_ kind of seducing… although we both walk like models. We need to get them alone, and then we'll slit their throats. I'm not going to let them ruin Heather's wedding."

Sam grumbles as she moves Walter's hand. "You're lucky you are related to Darim."

"Yeah, and I'm lucky that you love me so much," I retort dryly as Sam walks past. Shoot. She isn't wearing heels.

Sam and I walk up to the Templars and give them the sweetest smiles. "Hello there. Care to dance?" I ask.

"Uh, sure," one Templar agrees.

I take his hand and Sam takes the other one. It's a slower song and Sam guides her Templar towards me and she brushes my back side. "Remind me to _never_ interfere with your descendants."

I smile at her remark and my Templar goes bright red. "Come on… let's go somewhere else," I say sweetly.

I look at Joel and I can see Sarah struggling to restrain him. Casey on the other hands is barely managing to restrain Walter. "Jesus. Boys do get jealous."

Sam looks at Walter. "No kidding. Your friend is doing a pretty good job," she whispers.

I smile at the Templar as he leads me away from the dancing.

The Templar and I walk to a dark corner in the hallway outside of the ballroom and Sam follows next to me with her own Templar. "I don't have anything on me. Walter hid them pretty damn well this time!" she growls quietly.

"I have two weapons."

Sam looks up and down my body. "Where?"

"My shoes."

She looks at the heel and gives a smirk. "They say heels are deadly."

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?" I purr to the Templar as I take my shoes off and kick one towards Sam.

The Templar starts to take his jacket off and that's when I grab my shoe and ram the heel of it in his throat. He struggles feebly, and soon his life is gone. "Rest in peace," I hiss into his ear.

Sam takes down her own Templar and tosses the shoe back. "I wouldn't wash those off in the Holy Water."

I roll my eyes. "I can come up with a lie." Sam nods. "Sam," I stop her as she walks back to the ballroom.

She stops. "Why call me Sam when you know who I really am?"

I shrug. "Suna just seems… I don't know, dated?" She lunges at me and wraps her hands around my throat. "Easy!" I gasp.

"Take it back!"

"Okay! I take it back!"

Sam gets off of me and straightens out her dress. "At least this time you weren't dressed like a courtesan eh?" I smile

"Might as well have been. I've never been more embarrassed!"

I scoff. "Sure."

Sam turns on her heel and walks back to the ballroom. I walk in a few minutes later to find that Casey and Joel are alone. I frown. "Where'd they go?"

Casey gives a shrug. "They just up and left. Well, Sam left this note for you," Casey says as she hands me the note. I open it and begin to read it to Sarah, Casey, and Joel.

_"Emma,_

_"Frankly, it was an odd meeting of ours, though I did enjoy it. Even if we had stopped for a very short time to speak with each other, learn about each other, and exchange our knowledge, those are moments that I will surely cherish, as I do with everyone I meet, especially members of my family._

_"Emma Hale, I may not be related to you by blood, but the bond that kept our family together—Altair, Maria, Darim, Sef and I—was stronger than blood, and it dominated the ties we had to the Order: love. When Altair was young, his father, Umar, loved him, but due to their ties to the Order, such a relationship was frowned upon. When Altair became Mentor of the Levant, he changed that. When I was young, I did not know Al Mualim's reign. I did not know the distances that family members had to create. I grew up surrounded by the love and support of my family, which helped my drive to succeed._

_"As such, I hope that you have grown up with love and support as well. You are headstrong, stubborn, smart-mouthed and a terror to the Templars, and yet you are also kind, intelligent, skilled and loyal. When Darim was young, he was, indeed, quite the terror. I forget how many times I had chased he and Sef throughout Masyaf whenever they would attempt to shirk their duties or hide from training, but if they managed to escape, I would always find them around the village, helping those who were too weak to help themselves. I was very proud of my younger brothers, just as I am proud of every Assassin that has followed in their footsteps._

_"I saw the look on your face in the iced tea shop; you wonder if you will be like me due to your exposure to a Piece of Eden. To be honest, I cannot say. Altair, when he used the Apple, had such a strong desire for me to live that the Apple did just that, and it continues to do so to this day. When I discovered that old age would not be the way I left this earth, Altair told me something. And I guess, since we are from the same family, such words should also be passed on to you. Altair said, 'There is a reason that every one of us is put on this earth. Whether it be a small part we play, or a large one. Regardless of what has happened, and what will happen, know that destiny will always drive you. Your skill will fuel you. And your heart will lead you to the destination'._

_"I loved Altair like the father he was. Like the Mentor he was. I hope that you will find courage and love with you family and friends, and that your life will be filled with happiness to negate the sadness._

_"Yours truly,_

_"Suna Ibn-La'Ahad_

_"P.S. A little bird told me that someone was interested in a blood sample from me. I've included a vial. I hope it satisfies your curiosity._

_"P.P.S. Walter says, 'Hello'. And thank you for saving him when I couldn't. Consider the debt repaid."_

I look at the vial of blood and weigh it in my hands. "Excuse me," I mutter as I walk out of the ballroom and outside. I find a sewage drain and stare at it. "Emma what are you doing?" Casey asks as she catches up with me.

I look around to see someone with brown hair and a tall guy. I smile. She'll see this. "Throwing this away," I murmur as I weigh the vial.

"Are you nuts? This could be the next big discovery for the Assassins!"

I glare at Casey. "If Suna has gone through all this trouble to hide her secret from the world for nearly eight hundred years, why make this more complicated for her?" I hiss as I take the cover off of the vial. "Besides, in her letter, she said that when she discovered that she never aged since the day Altair saved her, she was terrified."

"I thought she told us that in the shop."

"Regardless," I mutter as I tip the vial and the crimson liquid starts to fall. "She's a part of my family… even if it's not directly." The crimson liquid falls into the drain and after the last drop enters the sewer, I toss the glass vial down and I hear it shatter into a million pieces. I stare at Casey. "Suna Ibn-La'Ahad doesn't exist in the 21st century. Sam, a seventeen year old Assassin with a boyfriend named Walter does."

Casey catches my tone of voice. "She never approached us, Walter—er the old Walter—doesn't exist. We tell no one."

"Exactly."

We walk back into the ballroom and Joel takes my hand. "I don't like sharing."

I smirk. "Neither do I."

"Come with me. I, uh, had some fun with the decorations."

I walk outside and I see the lights strung all around, wrapping around the trees. I look up at him to see him smiling at me. I smile back and his warm, strong, hand grasps mine gently and he pulls me to him. "This is ridiculous you know that?" I tell him.

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. Then the song, _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perry plays and we begin to dance gently.

"I know, but I didn't want you to miss this," he whispers in my ear.

"You sound like Edward Cullen from _Twilight_," I tease him.

He only smiles at me and twirls me gently.

"You've been through a lot," he says.

"So have you," I whisper.

He looks at me. His hair reaches down to his collar, elegantly swept back into a formal look, something that I didn't think he was capable of. But the tuxedo he is wearing frames his lean, muscular form nicely.

"You only get to attend Heather's wedding once," he reminds me.

His hands rest on my hips, while my hands rest on his chest. I can feel his heart beating steadily. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests the side of his head on the top of my head.

I am about to pull away when he lifts my chin up with one finger and smiles at me. His deep brown eyes replaying everything that we went through. From the first day we met 'til now, he's all I want.

"You look beautiful," he smiles, his voice like velvet and warm.

"Thanks," I say back.

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. I can see something flitter across his face and then, nothing.

"I wanted to say this for a while now," he says.

I pull back only give him a questioning look.

"I just don't know how to say it…"

I smile lightly.

"Just say it," I smile gently.

He removes a stray piece of hair from my face and looks into my eyes.

"I love you," he says firmly.

I look at him and I kiss him passionately on the lips. "I love you too."

We continue to dance to our song for the rest of the reception, until the end.


	35. Insieme per la Vittoria!

**THIS IS GOING TO BE RUSHED BECAUSE I AM STARTING TO GET TEARY EYED WRITING THE EPILOGUE (S) AND I THINK IF I FINISH THIS SOON, I WILL BE OKAY. SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORTER.**

I am sitting in the office, writing a letter when I get a call from California.

"Hello?" I answer?

"_Emma? It's Sami. They are making their move in two days."_

I gulp. "All right."

I hang up the phone and everyone is called into the office. "I got a call from Sami," I mutter as I put away my letter.

Everyone nods. Heather and Ryan didn't go on a honeymoon, knowing that it's almost time. We spent the month of November enjoying our time as a family and training. Now, December 19th, 2012 is here and there is only two more days. No snow has fallen and that only makes this more real.

"The Templars make their move…in two days."

Everyone only nods, Sarah gasping in horror. I shake my head. "You are to stay behind."

She pouts but nods.

* * *

**TWO DAY'S LATER:**

I secure my left hidden blade to my wrist. Tonight…tonight everything changes. I slide my arms through my jacket and zip it up to mid chest. I look at myself in my full length mirror and sigh. For so long I have been fighting this war. I've suffered loss, betrayal, forgiveness…my mind can't figure it out.

I reach behind me and throw my hood over my head. The person staring back and me is someone that has been with me since birth. I place my right fist over my heart.

"Please…help," I pray.

I walk out of my room—perhaps for the last time—and down the stairs. I enter the living room to see my family gathered. I look at every face, each one seared into my memory. I let me gaze linger on Sarah. We just got her back…and now she might lose us.

"Until the end," Casey whispers.

I nod and look at Sarah. "I left a letter…should I not come back."

"You will," her voice cracks.

Ryan stands up with Heather. "We need to go," the pain is evident in his voice.

I start to turn for the door when Sarah lunges at me and wraps me in a tight hug. "You have to come back," she sobs. "Promise me!"

I pat her back. "It will be fine," I whisper, leaving out my promise.

She releases me and we take the two Jeeps. Joel drives mine while Ryan drives Heathers. Casey, Erik, Joel, and I occupy mine. I keep looking at the house until it's gone. I sigh.

"You've trained for this," Casey reminds me. "You trained me for this."

I look back at Casey and any traces of the girl Casey once was, is gone. "I know."

"Do you remember what you told me about revenge?" Casey asks me.

I smirk. "Faintly."

I can sense her smile. "It's a two sided blade. Even if we win this battle tomorrow…it's not without its consequences."

I turn fully to look at her. "Where did you learn that?"

Casey gives me a smile. "My Master."

I blush a deep red. "Emma," Casey whispers. "Whatever happens tomorrow…I'm proud to have been your Apprentice."

I bite my lip to hold back a sob. "And…I'm proud to have been your friend…your best friend—hell your sister."

Casey stares at me. "Emma—."

I look at her. "Before Sarah, before this battle, I felt like you were more of sister to me than a friend. Even though I lied, killed, and basically destroyed your life."

"You didn't destroy my life. You gave me a new one," she argues.

The drive to the temporary base is short and when we arrive, I see Ellie, Natalie, Sami, and Eva all gathered. The other Assassins notice our arrival and place their fists over their hearts. "Masters," they greet.

I break rank and walk into the center of the base. William decided that I will lead the fight to protect Desmond, and lead the Assassins against Brother Richards.

"Silence!" I call out to the crowd of white. The Assassins fall silent. "The words we have spoken since the beginning have led our Order. The tenets we follow have guided Assassins since the beginning. Tomorrow at dawn, the war we have been fighting for hundreds of years will be over; and in its place…a new world! We have lost brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, and other loved ones to the Templars. But that will end tomorrow, when Desmond opens the Vault and ends this madness once and for all!

"We have lost Assassins by treachery…we have lost Assassins in battle, but they are not forgotten! I have felt death, and with death…comes freedom. Those we have lost are free! For centuries we have protected humanity from the Templars and tomorrow at dawn…the Assassins and Templars will make their stand!"

The crowd cheers and I make my way to a tent assigned to my family. No one says anything during dinner and after dinner; Joel and I go for a walk.

"You're a good speaker," he smiles.

I nod.

"You put fire into their hearts."

I sigh but Joel stops me and passionately kisses me. I return the kiss, my tears—tears of fear that I'll never see Joel again—stain my cheeks. "I love you," I whisper into his chest.

I feel his warm breath in my hair. "I love you too."

We walk back to the base and sleep barely reaches me. The next morning the bell goes off and everyone prepares for the battle. The Assassins emerge from the woods to a massive clearing. Easily the size of five football fields. On the other side, Templars emerge and in the center, Brother Richards stands. For some reason, he begins to remind me of someone important…at least someone important to the Assassins.

"Give up Assassins!" he shouts, his voice easily carrying over the distance.

"NEVER!" we all shout.

Brother Richards frowns. "You Assassins never learn."

"Neither do the Templars!" I shout.

Brother Richards lifts his hand up. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Templar Agents extend hidden blades and charge at us. We're dealing with Assassin trained Templars? Excellent.

"Assassins!" I shout. "Attack!"

The dawn sky goes black with arrows and Templars fall.

"Insieme per la vittoria!" the Assassins shout as they charge, our own weapons extended or unsheathed. **(Translation: We stand together!)**

I sprint forward to join my fellow Assassins in the final battle.

"For the Brotherhood!" Natalie shouts.

"For the Mentor!" Sami shouts.

"For Altair!" Ellie roars as she plunges her blade into a Templar.

"For Ezio!" Eva screams.

I slide under a charging Templar. "For the world!" I scream as I run towards Brother Richards, my hidden blade out and ready for his throat.


	36. The Moment of Truth

**OKAY PEOPLE. THE FINAL BATTLE. WHEN I HAVE TIME, I PLAN TO GO BACK THROUGH BOTH ASSASSIN FANFICS AND EDIT SO DON'T EXPECT THIS TO BE THE FINAL COPY.**

**SARAH'S POV:**

As I watch Emma leave, I find her letter on the kitchen table. I walk over to it and read it.

_Sarah,_

_If you are reading this, then it means I've passed on from this world and have joined mom and dad in the next. But before you begin to cry and mourn, please understand that I love you. I'm sorry that we were only together a short time, and I'm sorry that I was nonexistent while you were growing up. But you understand now; and that's all that matters. I know that you were safe with your adoptive family, and it's for that reason why, if we lose—if the Assassins lose, I want you to go into the office, find the letter I was writing two days ago, and take it with you to Washington State. I have called your adoptive mom, Mark, and Morgan. They are going to take care of you if things turn for the worst. I can't think of anyone else that I would trust with you. That mom and dad would trust._

_Sarah, you brought out the good in this family. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Not since…not ever actually. For so long, Casey and I have been so close that she was the closest thing to a sister I had. Then Heather told me the story of your survival, of your existence. I still smile at the memory of me tapping on your window back in California, your face was priceless. We've shared good and bad times together, but our most recent adventure, is one that I wish to forget in the next life._

_Before I wrap this letter up, if I am to die along with the rest of the Assassins. If you happen to find Sam…(if she manages to survive) she's an Assassin and I trust her. Tell her who you are, who you are related to. She'll help you. She'll keep you safe. _

_Fate has played its hand Sarah, and I'm ready to meet mine. Remember, whenever you see an Eagle flying around…you know we're watching over you._

_With much love, your sister, Emma._

A single Eagle Feather is taped to the bottom of the letter and I pick it up. I burst into tears on the spot. I fall to my knees, clutching the Eagle feather close to my heart. "Please be okay," I sob. She has to live. I manage to get up and stare out the window. The fight is still hours away. I curl up into a ball on the couch and hold on tightly to the Eagle feather.

**EMMA'S POV:**

I slice my way through Assassin trained Templars, blood spilling on both sides. I can hear the cries as my fellow brothers and sisters fall to the ground. I grind my teeth together, trying to ignore them. I focus on Brother Richards as I see him trying to flee at my rapid approach. "Not this time!" I snarl.

As he disappears into the forest behind the clearing, I activate my Eagle Sense and follow his fresh trail. I leap into a tree and jump from branch to branch, gaining ground on the aged Templar. After a few yards, the land begins to slant upwards and the trees begin to thin out. I leap from the tree I jumped to and jumped to the ground, rolling to my feet in the same movement. I resume my sprint and as I shove some bushes aside, Brother Richards stands. Catching his breath. I look over his shoulder and I see that we are on a cliff, overlooking the battle. I don't look at the fight below us, afraid that I'd lose my focus. I deactivate my Eagle Sense.

"It's over, Richards," I spit as I advance on him.

Brother Richards looks at me. The familiar feeling returning to me. "Is it?"

When he says those words, I know what he is. _Who_ he is. "Yes, you are done!"

Brother Richards smiles. "Remember that letter? Rodrigo's secret weapon? Well here it is!" he shouts as he unsheathes a gold dagger, a Piece of Eden. Al Mualim's dagger! I take a step back. I can feel the dagger pulse towards me. I fight the temptation to grip my skull. He can't know that it effects me.

"Scared?" he goads. "You should be. This Piece of Eden gave me the knowledge of Al Mualim!"

I glare at him. "No, it turned you into him!"

Brother Richards only smirks at me. "Altair's descendants will die in his place…starting with _you_!" he snarls.

I nod. "I would be honored." I sprint at him, my hidden blade and dagger out and ready for Brother Richards' throat. "This is for Kevin!" I whisper, remembering the Assassin Brother Richards slayed back in California.

I dodge one of his attacks. "Give up!" I snarl.

"Never!"

We continue to fight and dodge. My bones ache, my muscles are burning; but I keep fighting. My mind begins to go fuzzy with the Piece of Eden so close. I can hear whispers in my head.

"_**Come home, daughter."**_

I grunt to hold back the scream. Brother Richard's lands a cut to my arm, slicing through the tough material. Blood starts flowing from the wound, but it seals itself up rather slowly. "So you are the one they fear?" Richards smiles evilly.

_Suna._ "No. I'm not."

"It doesn't make a difference. Tonight, the Assassin Order dies by the Templars blade!"

I'm so out of focus from the dagger in the Templars hands that I barely see Brother Richards charge at me and kick me to the ground. He kicks my ribs—a few crack, my side throbs with every breath I take. I roll onto my back to see the insane eyes of Brother Richards staring at me.

"Say goodbye—." He chokes.

The sky goes golden as Brother Richards falls backwards. The pain in my skull intensifies and I let a blood curdling scream escape my throat. The last thing I see is the sun rising before I black out.

The blackness is all consuming as I gratefully let it lap at my body. It's taking me home.

**DEREK"S POV:**

I hear the scream as the sky is encased in a mesmerizing golden light. The Templars all fall to the ground, just fall. I frown at the sight but my focus is distracted when I hear Emma scream. I quickly sprint up the hill in the direction Emma ran off in and when I leap over the thicket I see a golden ghost of Al Mualim standing over Brother Richards. I look at a figure clad in white on the ground.

"Emma!" I cry out. "Wake up!"

She doesn't move. An agonized cry escapes my lips. "Please!" I howl.

No answer. I pick Emma up—her head resting against my chest like it would if I were carrying her to bed. I sob. I _am_ carrying her to bed. To death. The trek back to the clearing is short but in the back of my mind, I can't stop but think. We won. The Assassins won. I'm on the outskirts of the clearing and reenter, only to see Erik pale as I approach him and Casey.

"Erik what's—_No!_" Casey screams.

**OKAY, WHO HATES ME? LET ME HAVE IT!**


	37. The Eagle

**CASEY'S POV:**

As the sky returns to normal, I look around the clearing. Templars and Assassins alike riddle the clearing. "Where's Emma?" I call out, hoping that someone knows where she ran off to.

Erik makes his way over to me. A thin stream of blood is running down his cheek from a cut just below his left eye. "Derek went up the hill to find her. He said that he saw Emma run off towards Brother Richards when the fight started."

I smile, but it's quickly erased when I see Erik pales considerably and his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "Erik?" I ask.

"Turn around," he chokes out.

"Erik what's—_NO!_" I scream as I see Derek return to the clearing with Emma in his arms; her head resting on his chest.

"Emma!" I cry out as I run over to them.

Derek removes Emma's hood as he gently places her on the ground. I quickly check from a pulse on her wrist and neck—completely ignoring the wound on her arm. "No!" I shakily sob.

Derek cradles his sister in his arms and hums a lullaby, tears streaming down his face. I collapse into Erik and he wraps me in a hug as I begin to sob uncontrollably. Joel makes his way over, obviously unaware of what he is about to see. When he sees Derek he collapses to the ground, sobbing. Heather and Ryan walk over and Ryan lowers his head and Heather covers her mouth as she looks at Emma's pale body; tears flowing down her cheeks.

Derek takes a shaky breath. "I-I'll t-take her to the t-tent."

We nod as the remaining Assassins make a pathway for us. As we walk past them, they bow their heads, place their fist over their hearts, and chant. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine."

Derek enters the tent and the rest of us remain outside. "Please…" I pray.

Erik holds me closer to him. "I'm sorry."

I cry harder into his chest. "Why her? She didn't deserve this!"

Derek walks back out of the tent; his face red and withdrawn. "I tried."

He tried to use the Piece of Eden. Our last hope…failed. "What happened?" Erik asks.

Derek wipes his eyes. "It glowed for about five seconds…then it just died in my hands."

"What do we tell Sarah?" I whisper.

"The truth," Heather answers.

I look down. Ten minutes pass and I hear a rather loud eagle cry. I turn my head just in time to see a magnificent bald eagle flying towards us. We all duck as the eagle flies into Emma's tent.

I know that we all saw that. "What does it mean?" Heather asks.

I swallow as I wipe my eyes. "It means Emma is going home."

We all sit in front of the tent, Derek doesn't allow anyone to enter—not even to check on the eagle, which most of us are curious about.

"Casey," Derek whispers to me. "Why don't you go say your goodbye?"

I nod and get up and walk into the tent. The first thing I see is Emma's lifeless, still form. I shudder involuntarily and I feel another presence. I look up to see the same eagle from before looking down at me from its perch above the tent entrance. "Don't you get it?!" I scream at the bird. "She's gone! Dead! Leave her alone!"

The eagle cocks its head at me and swoops down from its perch,—I'm amazed at how it can still fly in the tent and not hurt itself—flies around the tent, and one of its sharp talons hooks onto my hood and forces it off of my head. "Hey!" I growl as I turn to face the eagle. The eagle's dark brown eyes look into mine, as if it's reading my very soul before it flies down and perches on my shoulder, rubbing its feathered head against my cheek. It's trying to…comfort me. I gently rub its feathered head. "Thank you," I smile.

The eagle looks at me again and I can't help but gasp. Before, the eagle had dark brown eyes; but now, it has deep gold eyes…like Emma! The eagle playfully nips my finger. "Hey!" I hiss as I clench my hand. I look at the eagle again and I can see the… _playfulness_ and _mischief _in its eyes. It eerily reminds me of Emma. Then it hits me. I stare at the eagle for a moment. "Impossible," I whisper as I gently stroke the eagle's head.

I extend my arm out and the eagle perches on my arm, its sharp talon's not even slicing through my jacket. This is definitely one strange eagle. We both stare at each other. A smile forms on my face as a tear falls. "Emma?" I whisper.

Suddenly, the eagle caws and begins to glow gold. It flies in a circle and seconds later, it's a golden silhouette, but every feather, every detail is still visible and still magnificent. It circles around Emma's body and as quick as lightning, it dives down and enters Emma's body. Emma's body glows golden for a second, and her back arches as she gasps for air. My jaw drops.

"Emma?" I whisper as I place a hand on her shoulder.

Emma doesn't move and I begin to fear the worst, until Emma opens her eyes and lunges at me. Wrapping me in a tight—and I mean _tight_—hug. "Thank you," she whispers into my shoulder.

**TA DA! I LOVE MY CHARACTERS TOO MUCH TO MAKE THEM SUFFER. REVIEW! THERE WILL BE A ONE-SHOT BASED OFF OF THIS CHAPTER. IT'S GOING TO BE IN EMMA'S POV THOUGH.**

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE CASEY HAD A CHAPTER TO HERSELF. THIS FANFIC HAS MOSTLY BEEN IN EMMA'S POV THIS TIME.**


	38. It's Over

**SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

I hug Casey close to me. "Thank you," I whisper.

Casey hugs me back tightly. "Emma," she sobs in joy.

I pull back and Casey gasps. "Emma, your eyes!"

I run my hand under my left eye. "I know."

"What happened?" she asks.

I give a smile and before I can say something, Derek enters the tent. "Casey are you—." Derek chokes off as he sees me kneeling in front of Casey.

"She's fine," I smile gently.

Derek collapses onto the ground, shaking as he sobs. I look at my brother and walk over to him. "Derek?" I whisper. He pulls himself away from my touch.

"You're not real! You're a ghost!" he shouts.

I bite my lip. "Derek…I'm real. I came back."

Derek looks up at me, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry I scared you," I whisper as I hug him.

He hugs me back and sobs uncontrollably. I know that people can see three Assassins in here. I can hear them murmuring to one another. I let my brother go. "Mom and dad say hi."

Derek chuckles weakly as he wipes his eyes. "I thought that you were gone…for good."

"So did I. But every choice has a consequence."

Derek and Casey look at me. "I gave something up. Something that no one will ever know about."

Derek walks inside further into the tent and closes off my view of the outside world. "I have to go out there," I insist.

"But Emma—." Casey mutters.

I look at her. "Casey, all those ghosts…they're trapped here on this earth. They need to be freed. The Ones Who Came Before? We were their slaves! I need to do this!"

Derek looks at me. "Okay."

I take a deep breath as Derek and Casey walk out before me. I throw my hood up over my head as I hear them shout. "Make a path to the clearing!"

I walk forward and as the tent flaps part, I can hear gasps from everyone. I walk past without a second glance. When I enter the clearing again, I see Assassin and Templars dead. But the Templars have ghosts standing over them, looking at us…at the Assassins, at _me_. I turn my head back at the Order then return my gaze to the ghosts.

"You are free!" I shout to the golden ghosts.

The ghosts stare at me and nod. Their fists over their hearts. I watch in awe as they run in one direction, leap into the air, transform into a golden ghost of an eagle, then gain mass and muscle as they transform into bald eagles. The northern lights hang overhead as the sun rises as slow as the world turns. I see one eagle staring intently at me. Its golden eyes a reminder. I nod at it.

"Thank you…" I smile at the eagle.

The eagle flies towards me and playfully nips my finger then flies off with the rest and I smile. Casey walks up behind me and stares at the sight. "The Templars were…ghosts?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No. The Assassins that Abstergo used were trapped in the Templar Agents mind. When the light went over head…it was a signal for the Assassin spirits to retaliate. The Assassins literally killed the Templar Order."

"Who was the eagle staring at you?" Casey murmurs.

I smirk. "An old friend."

Casey looks at me. "So…is it over?"

I take a deep breath, marveling in the feeling. "It's never over Casey. But I get what you mean. The war is over. We won."

The Assassins behind me cheer and I turn to see Joel walking towards me. He takes his hood off and I take mine off. He cups my face in his hands and stares into my eyes. "They're…brown."

"Sacrifices must be made," I smile as I activate my Eagle Sense and my eyes return to gold.

"I don't care," he smiles as he kisses me with a passion that could've set the world on fire and I wouldn't have noticed.

**I DO HAVE A SOUNDTRACK FOR THIS FANFIC. I WILL POST IT AT A LATER DATE!**


	39. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

YEAR: 2031

I smile as I lean against the fine wooden post on the front porch. I watch my son a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes like his father, Scott play with his trucks while my daughter a girl who has my dark hair but it is more of a bronze color and amber brown eyes, Lilly plays with her dolls.

Nineteen years ago I fought in a war with my best friend, my boyfriend, and my family. A war that was invisible to the outside world, a war that claimed the lives of my other best friend, my fellow Assassin, and numerous people that didn't deserve to die. I remember the sacrifice I gave up when I confronted Jupiter, Minerva, and Juno. But to me, what I gave up…was something that I didn't earn. Something that didn't feel natural to me. No one knew what happened when I "died" and they still don't. Probably never will.

A pair of warm, strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and lips brush my neck. "What are you doing out here alone?" he asks me.

I smile. "Watching the kids play. You know Lilly gets mischievous."

Joel smiles. "She takes after who she was named for."

"No," I playfully argue. "She takes after her father."

Joel gives me a smile. "And our son seems to be like his mother."

I give Joel a peck on the cheek. We did marry after a few years. We both work honest jobs—we still work as Assassins. It's a life long job. I hear a car pull up to the house and Lilly squeals in delight.

"Mom! Aunt Casey and Uncle Erik are here!" Lilly squeals.

I smile as I walk out to the yard and greet my life long friend and step-brother. "Hey Case. Hey bro," I smile.

Before Casey can answer, a little boy with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes bolts out of the car and heads for Scott. "Heads up Scott!" I call out as I hear two grunts and some scuffling. "No blood this time!" Joel calls out.

Casey gives me a hug and Erik puts me in a headlock. "Will you ever grow up?" I hiss.

"Will you ever tell us what happened to you nineteen years ago?" he chides.

I bite his hand and he yelps. "Not in this life time."

Casey and Erik married as well and have one son, named Tanner. "It's to honor him," Casey had told me when I went to see her after she gave birth.

Another car pulls up the driveway to reveal a woman with graying blonde hair and a man with pale brown hair, some gray in it. Erik and I immediately rush over to help Heather and Ryan.

"Cripes, we aren't dinosaurs!" Ryan grumbles.

_Speak for yourself_, I think.

Heather cups my cheek in her hand and gives me a smile. It turned out, as I matured; I sort of turned or rather grew up to look like my mom. Sarah is the same way. Speaking of which…

Another car pulls up into the driveway and Sarah and her husband, Tyler Lawton, get out of the car. Sarah is six months pregnant and glowing. I give my sister an awkward hug and she only laughs. "I'm not that fragile little girl anymore Em."

"You're still my little sister. Deal with it."

She only rolls her eyes and sighs. We planned this little reunion for a while. There would only be one person missing. One person that I wish was here with us. He saved me when I was hurt; he tried to bring me back to life. But he isn't coming. Derek died in an Assassin Raid five years after the battle. Assassins have been spending most of their time cleaning up the Templar bases and influences around the world.

Joel walks over to me. "We should go inside," he suggests.

I nod and everyone goes into the home that we all know and love. I help Sarah sit down and Casey sits next to her. "Maybe you'll be blessed with a little Emma," I can hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I heard that!" I snap as I bring waters and ice teas out for everyone.

We all laugh and share stories of our youth. Tanner, Lilly, and Scott understand everything. Lilly is almost eight years old and Scott is only a year behind her. Tanner is ten years old and definitely a terror.

"I wonder what ever happened to Suna…" Casey whispers.

I shrug. "Perhaps it's best that we don't know what happened to her."

Casey and Joel nod while Sarah is clueless. "It's a rather long and complicated story," I murmur.

"We have all the time in the world now," Joel smiles at me.

Sarah nods and after a few hours of talking, we all go out on the patio and watch the three kids play. I sigh in contempt as I watch my children play as the sun sets. We will give them the choice. But from what I see, they have made their choice already. Two bald eagles fly over head and I can only smile at the sight.

The end of a generation…and the beginning of a new one.

**_"Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift-that is why we call it the present." ~Author Unknown_**


	40. The Letter

_To whom it may concern,_

_You know, as we come to the end of this phase of our lives, we find ourselves trying to remember the good times and trying to forget the bad times, and we find ourselves thinking about the future. We start to worry , thinking, "What am I gonna do? Where am I gonna be in ten years?" But I say to you, "Hey, look at me!" Please, don't worry so much. Because in the end, none of us have very long on this Earth. Life is fleeting. And if you're ever distressed, cast your eyes to the summer sky when the stars are strung across the velvety night. And when a shooting star streaks through the blackness, turning night into day... make a wish and think of everything that is good in your life._

_I am only eighteen and yet I write as if I am forty. I'm aged well beyond what I look, but that only gives me an advantage._

_A wise friend once told me in her own letter than destiny is what drives you to the destination. I only hope that destiny has led her to her destination and that everything else that has been wronged in this world is righted in the future. I have seen and experienced so many things in my life that I cannot begin to tell you. I know that the Templars haven't died out. Like the great Altair had written in his codex so many years ago, you cannot kill a creed. Someone will find it and reshape it into their own view. But I can tell you this right now. The Assassins will be waiting, lurking in the shadows, prepared for the return of the Templars._

_The only question is who will be the one to start the next war? I know for a fact that the battle I fought—and died in, was only the true beginning. For years we have passed on the Assassin's knowledge through heritage and skill. But knowledge? That is why we have Scholars. To keep the Assassins alive. To keep our history secret but our history known, if that makes sense. I have lost many friend and enemies alike in that battle. I saw the entire history of the Order that dawn. Our true beginnings. What Clay Kaczmerak said to me in my mind, Assassins are truly, the children of two worlds. I hope that whoever reads this, be it my own kids, or future Assassins, you do not forget what guides our Order. What we follow, what guides the Assassins._

_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent._

_Hide in plain sight._

_Never compromise the Brotherhood._

_These are the tenets that guide our Order. Remember them, and they will serve you well. I know that they served me well in my own life._

_Remember these words, for they speak truth beyond my own comprehension:_

_"Every man is mortal, every life comes to an end, but something's will never change"-Giovanni Auditore_

–_Master Emma Hale, Age, 18_

_Year: 2012_


	41. Final Words

It's over.

What more is there to say than those two words?

I plan to continue to return to the Assassin Creed world and have the Hale's have more misadventures—it will likely take place after all the chaos with the Templars.

I can't begin to thank all my readers and my best beta and co-author, _**WhiteZephyr**_**. **You are the best and I will forever be grateful. To all my readers, I know that updates were lagging for a bit, writers block sucks. But it helps when you have a good friend to help, and a killer soundtrack to go with your story. It's been fun writing Emma and her family, making them grow as individuals.

If you would like to say anything else—be it criticism or just stating at how everything panned out, let PM me. Emma's letter after the Epilogue is the letter she was writing when Sami called her to let her know the battle was soon. It expresses the fact that every one of us needs to reflect on what drives us to succeed, makes us who we are. Deep down, I know that in the hearts of my readers and any Assassin Creed fan, there is an Eagle waiting to spread its wings, or there is an Assassin ready to strike down whoever is standing in their way.

Safety and Peace,

MasterAssassin2012


	42. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**ATTENTION READERS, I WILL BE REDOING ****_ASSASSIN'S CREED: BLOODLINES_****. WHICH BASICALLY MEANS I AM GOING TO BE EDITING AND POLISHING IT UP TO MAKE IT BETTER. **

**HERE THE CHANGES GOING TO BE MADE:**

**1) IT'S GOING TO BE IN PAST TENSE.**

**2) CASEY AND EMMA AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO HAVE BETTER DESCRIPTIONS.**

**3) I'M GOING TO BE FIXING UP SPOTS WHERE IT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER. **

**4) I PLAN ON MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER.**

**5) I'M GOING TO BE SHOWING MORE "ROMANCE"* BETWEEN EMMA AND JOEL (AND CASEY AND ERIK). **

**6) I'M GOING TO BE CHANGING THE CHAPTER NAMES.**

**7) I AM GOING TO HOPEFULLY HAVE MORE CHAPTERS IN OTHER CHARACTER'S POINT OF VIEWS. (EXAMPLE: JOEL, HEATHER, DEREK…ETC)**

**_*PLEASE NOTE THAT WHEN I SAY "ROMANCE" I MEAN THAT THEY ARE GROWING CLOSER TO ONE ANOTHER, I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS FANFICTION RATED T._**

**ALSO, THIS FANFICITON WILL BE EDITED AFTER I FINISH EDITING ITS PREDECESSOR, _ASSASSIN'S CREED: GENERATION Y._  
**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ABOUT MY SECOND ASSASSIN'S CREED STORY, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**AGAIN, I THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT.**

**YOURS TRULY, **

**MASTERASSASSIN2012**


End file.
